


Confined

by Hadronix



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Damaged Character, F/M, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Out of Character, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 114,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: *currently on hold*What if Corrin did not receive near unconditional love and care from those in the Northern Castle? What if Gunter was an extremely strict teacher? If Xander and Leo only trained Corrin because King Garon ordered them to? If the doting Camilla was constantly sent out on missions, while Elise was restricted to about four visits a year?A Birthright route where the majority of the Nohrian cast are almost as tyrannical as the very King who rules over Nohr. A life where Corrin is scarred from his time in Nohr, where the Hoshidans were right in their suspicions on how their brother was treated.





	1. Gunter and Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temporal King (FF.net)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Temporal+King+%28FF.net%29).



> This starts before the in-game events, most notably before Felicia and Flora are brought into the Northern Castle, and before Jakob became the well-trained Butler he is in-game. Among the biggest changes are the attitudes of: Gunter, Xander, Leo, and Flora. Felicia has had a few tweaks while Elise and Camilla pretty much stay the same. Hoshidan units remain unchanged.
> 
> Among that, mostly everything Valla-related have either been outright removed, or changed to accomdate for Valla no longer existing. Corrin is Hoshidan, Azura is Nohrian, Lilith simply doesn't exist. The Deeprealms and Dragon's Gate are also absent.
> 
> There are a number of other large changes, too, though I won't say right now. I'll get to them in later chapters when the information becomes more relevant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised: I'm sweeping over the fic to close up any plotholes and inconsistencies made from later and contradicting information, either brought in by the main fic itself, or additional details stated in the side stories 'Confined: Contained'. There will also be added details and scenes. If those added details end up being several paragraphs, I will list them here. Otherwise, if it's a few changed or added lines, I won't point it out.
> 
> Large Changes: Added in more information about Corrin's views on males. It's after Gunter's training, but before Jakob and Corrin goes to the infirmary.

There were several hours until sunrise, but there were already two men sparring in the training grounds. One was a war veteran, who has served in King Garon's army for years. This man matched the old, grizzled type, his methods of teaching were strict. After all, he didn't make it this long from performing half-assed techniques. The other is a much younger man, a freshly grown adult, however, due to the older man's harsh training regimen, the younger one was already quite strong. "I said, strike me!" The older one yelled.

Well, he's strong, but he isn't skilled. "I-I'm trying, Gunter." The silver-hair man replied, far too weary to make full use of any attack. It's like this everyday, the veteran demands so much from him physically, like his stamina matches his.

Gunter countered the following slash, before striking back with enough force to send the other reeling, "If this were an actual fight, Corrin, you would be dead! Again!" Corrin shakily stood up, his body far too beaten to even manage a weak block as yet another attack sent him to the ground. "Stand up! What sort of Nohrian are you? Will you beg and grovel in the hopes that the enemy will 'go easy' on you? Perhaps I should hand you a real sword so you can end your own life!" Corrin grunted, but ultimately couldn't find the energy to meet the admittedly ridiculous standards being forced on him. "You're a disgrace. Jakob!"

Another man, this one, while youthful like Corrin, had white hair done into a simple ponytail, his Butler garb expertly cleaned to the highest degree, "Come, Lord Corrin." He assisted the man up, before pulling out his…

"No staves today, Jakob." The Butler hesitates, "You rely too much on them and Nohr can't keep supplying them for simple injuries."

There is nothing 'simple' about Corrin's condition he had scars plastered over his body, the worst offenders being on his back. Some of his scars even crossed over to other scars, but that's just the physical side of things. The beatings and abuse he has received has altered his perception on others... Gunter instills fear and he is at the least even wary of the common person...

No, not the common person, the common male.

Thanks to the treatment Corrin has had gotten from others, which have  **only**  been men, Corrin has formed an innate distrust of them. Only Jakob and Laslow have Corrin's trust when it comes to males. They are literally the only two males that has even shown him any kindness at all. Jakob was the first, being the only servant who was untrained and inexperienced as he. There friendship formed from a shared uncertainty. Corrin doubted his skills to ever meet the high standards men like Gunter and Xander force on him, while Jakob never found the self-trust to believe he'll ever make a proper Butler.

Laslow, on the other hand, showed up after Corrin had already began becoming wary of males. However, perhaps it was due to Laslow's constant smiling and smooth nature, but the man had somehow easily slipped by Corrin's concerns and became a fast friend. Though, if Corrin thought about it, that trust and feeling of safety came from the day that Laslow told him he was going to show Corrin a 'special' dance, one that was passed down his family. Corrin can still remember the steps and rhythm as if he's done it his whole life. Laslow told him it was one of several that his mother taught him, and that this specific one was slow and calming. That dance eased his Corrin's and the next thing he knew, he was building a now treasured relationship with the dancer.

Still, one thing gets to him... Laslow is so proud of his dancing, he holds it on such a high standard. His mother is also apparently one of the best dancers ever, Corrin even remembers Laslow telling him that he was happy living with his mother...

Then, what forced him to become one of Xander's retainers? Surely he already saw the Crown Prince's aggressive behavior?

"I shall assist Lord Corrin to the infirmary, then." Jakob's voice brought Corrin out of his inner thoughts, reminding him that Jakob had no choice but to comply, since King Garon, Corrin's father, gave Gunter full authority of the Northern Castle.

"Don't mess this up again, butler." The old man warns, "Your inexperience is grating on my nerves. If you don't improve by the end of this week, you'll be replaced."

Jakob could only offer a bow, "I will not disappoint." With that, the butler aids the battle-weary Corrin across the training yard and back into the castle. "Is there anywhere particular that truly hurts you, Lord Corrin?" He asks once they are both out of earshot and eyesight. Always kind, always caring... a friend, even if he has to refer to himself as a servant.

"My right wrist." He admits, "Gunter struck it when I wasn't able to properly block his attacks." Which forced him to fight left-handed. Corrin enters the infirmary, and helps him lie down. Looking the man over, Jakob felt extremely tempted to use his staff, but Gunter ordered him not to…

And despite telling him he won't disappoint, Jakob lacked the self-confidence to assure himself. A large selection of medicinal herbs lie atop the shelves, some of which looked so similar to each other. He hesitates as he tries to distinguish the one for cuts. Why weren't they labeled? Surely Nohr has enough  **paper**  to tell which one is which? But no, each and every servant is expected to learn all herbs by simply looking at them. When Corrin ends up groaning in pain, Jakob can suddenly feel an immense pressure on him. He reaches for the one he hopes, he desperately hopes is the right one. "Please, hold still, Lord Corrin." The Butler crushes the herb into a paste, before smearing it over the worst of the wounds.

Corrin jerks, but it ultimately proves to be the right one. "Thank you, Jakob." The Nohrian prince sighs in relief. Though, he would prefer a staff, since Jakob is the most skilled one here with them. The white-hair Butler is the most efficient one with staves, as he can make them last at least twice as long. But still the man is forced to use herbs, and Corrin won't ever forget the night he used the wrong one…

Corrin doubts that particular lashing has yet to heal. Gunter is no kind soul by any means.

After finishing off the Prince's wounds, Jakob escorted him to his first set of classes. The sun has just reached its peak, behind the clouds of course, so now it's time for Corrin's academics. In a cruel twist of fate, however, the 'tutors' were no better. Their tempers short and their punishments quick, it's a wonder that they even hold their job, and maybe they would lose them, if Gunter bothered to fire them. The war veteran cared only for Corrin's combat skills, so when it came to finding a tutor, he simply threw some gold at the first licensed one.

"Wrong! Again!" A crack echoed through the room as the woman slapped Corrin's right wrist with her ruler. The still-healing wound burned with pain, but she didn't care.

Corrin obediently re-did the work, forced to use his left hand once more. His preference for his right hand showed immediately, as he had to re-re-do the same problem when he ended up writing the wrong answer. It was a blessing he saw his own error before she did. "Here you go, ma'am."

"Hmph, acceptable." She simply glanced over it. Corrin had half a mind to think her license was fake, not that he would speak of such things. "You're done for the day."

Flinching from her sudden tone, Corrin performs a short bow before leaving. His stomach growls, he had only a small breakfast, and it's already past lunch. Still he treks on, with Jakob guiding him towards his third and final class, magic. Given the minimal time to recover, he was already spent on stamina. He'll be lucky to come out of this conscious. "It's a simple spell, Corrin." He scolds the prince. "Are you so inept as to not form a light?" It didn't help Corrin is using his left hand, but he silently complies and tries again, even when his vision blurs from extended stress. "A child could make a brighter one, but I did tell you to conjure a light." The man scoffs as Corrin casts the spell, though the sphere is much smaller than it should be. "I best see improvements tomorrow." The teacher walks out without a second thought.

Corrin gives into his exhaustion and slumps into the chair. "Lord Corrin?" Jakob asks as he enters, "You should get prepared for dinner." Unlike literally all the others, Corrin welcomes this man, his voice is so gentle compared to the rest…

But a pit forms in his stomach, if Jakob does not improve, he'll lose the Butler, and Corrin would hate to lose the one of the only three people who ever shows him kindness. "...When is my little sister coming for another visit?" Princess Elise is the second. He is told that Camilla loves doting on her siblings, but King Garon always has her on mission after mission… he hasn't even seen her yet! The third and last is a man named Laslow... he is one of the retainer to his 'big brother', Crown Prince Xander. Akin to Jakob, Laslow does all he can to accommodate for Corrin. The dancer has shared a number of tea-times with him, as for some reason, he is extremely concerned for him... Corrin could even swear the man had recognition in his eyes, but...

Corrin never remembers seeing him before the Northern Castle.

The Butler frowns, "I'm afraid it will be months before she specifically comes. You are to have two meetings with Crown Prince Xander, and one with Prince Leo in that time."

Corrin shivers from the thought of his older brothers. Xander's physical standards are set even higher than Gunter's! And Leo drills Corrin with quizzes and challenges. "R-right." Flinching from his own thoughts, Corrin wearily rises to get to his bath, thankfully Jakob is beside him, assisting the prince with his washing. Corrin feels no shame, he would rather have Jakob wash him, anyway, he is far more gentle than any of the other servants…

"I'm about to clean the largest of your wounds, Lord Corrin." He also actually tells him when he is going to hit a sensitive area. With time to prepare, Corrin takes a breath and grits his teeth, then hisses as the wound is irritated.

"Th-thank you, Jakob." He sighs in relief as the Butler finishes up.

"I live to serve." Jakob helps Corrin into his more formal attire, before guiding him to the dining room. The bath didn't help in making Corrin feel any more energized, he is still exhausted. Taking his seat in the dining room, Corrin is greeted with the subpar food. Don't get him wrong, the food is, without a doubt, highly nutritious, but it tastes  **horrid**. The first time he ever tasted it, he compared it to the dirt that went into his mouth after being slammed to the ground during spars, though the texture felt more like mud. He is told that Nohr lacks the resources to get anything fancy…

So how does that explain the time Gunter had an entire chicken to himself? Why does Xander and Leo get almost an entire feast to him and his retainers? Even Elise gets relatively cheap meals when compared to the others. Were it back to the time where Corrin first was forced into training, he might have questioned the man right there, but not anymore. He lacks the will, it's better just to do as he's told, his body hurts enough as is, he doesn't even think he has yet to have a time where he actually fully recovered, nor a time where Corrin has a real full good night's sleep. Corrin stomachs the food presented, before, once again, letting Jakob lead him to the, thankfully, final area, his room. Corrin undresses and pulls his nightwear onto him, before nearly collapsing onto his bed. He is simply too tired to even get the blankets over him.

He might have had a good night's sleep, if his mind wasn't racing in the fact that his big brother, Xander, would be here soon. Corrin can only hope he'll do well enough this time. He fears what will happen if he causes the Crown Prince disappointment again. He also fears the same for Prince Leo. Come to think of it, the only one he doesn't fear here is Jakob, but he might end up losing him.

He really wishes Elise was here. And hopefully... hopefully Laslow will be there to help him out.


	2. The Crown Prince and the Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised: I'm sweeping over the fic to close up any plotholes and inconsistencies made from later and contradicting information, either brought in by the main fic itself, or additional details stated in the side stories 'Confined: Contained'. There will also be added details and scenes. If those added details end up being several paragraphs, I will list them here. Otherwise, if it's a few changed or added lines, I won't point it out.
> 
> Large Changes: A conversation between Laslow and Corrin, primarily to emphasize Corrin's comfort around Laslow. This happens after Xander arrives, but before the Maids are introduced.

 

Another night of sub-par sleep, another day to endure whatever Gunter is going to throw Corrin's way. Stretching his arms out, then rubbing the leftover sleep from his eyes, Corrin gets out of bed. "Ah, you are already awake, Lord Corrin." Jakob lets himself in, a towel on hand.

"I didn't sleep well." The Prince admits, "I couldn't get a good position, not with that gash from yesterday." Corrin slipped up during training, and Gunter made absolutely sure he won't ever forget it. Jakob's eyes dart to the room, yet before he can move, Corrin shakes his head, "He said no staves, I don't want you to get in trouble." He knows how much it hurts Jakob that he can't tend to Corrin properly, "I don't want to lose you, all I have for friends are you, Elise, and Laslow."

"...Of course, Lord Corrin." Jakob ultimately complies with Corrin's request. "Now, shall we get your bath out of the way?" A short pause, "And... speaking of Laslow."

For a moment, he wasn't sure why Jakob brought the dancer's name, but as Corrin's eyes fall to his Butler's arms, he noticed that they hold something that he rarely has on standby. Normally, Jakob would bring a recently set of polished armor, but today? "Formal clothes? ...Xander's coming, isn't he?" While the clothes themselves are of high quality, and are extremely comfortable, Corrin can't help but feel suffocated when wearing them.

A grim nod follows, "Crown Prince Xander will be here by lunch at the earliest, so your morning training session has been delayed."

For a moment, fear enters his expression. His eyes slightly widen, his heart rate shoots up, a layer of sweat starts to roll over his body, and he feels like getting as far away from Xander and him as possible, but... "R-right." Flinching from the mere thought of Xander, Corrin quickly goes to the washroom, letting Jakob wash him down as the Prince's nerves gets to him. "I-I've improved, right? I can do this." He turns to Jakob for reassurance. How can Corrin have confidence against one of the strongest men in Nohr? The man who wields the Divine Weapon, Siegfried? The one next in line for the throne?

"Lord Corrin, you alone have given me the confidence that I can be a successful Butler. At the very least, let me return the same confidence. So yes, I believe you can meet the Crown Prince's standards." Is it a lie? Probably, but Jakob truly means that without Corrin, he would have been fired months ago. A lone and abused Prince, who turns for a fresh and inexperienced Butler, each relying on the other to get through the day. Untrained and beaten, there's a reason why Jakob is so close to Corrin. He  **is**  one of the two men Corrin ever wants to be with, to have by his side.

Losing Jakob probably instills more fear into Corrin than Xander ever could. Jakob is always by his side, or at least, in the same room. If Corrin lost him, he would be completely relying on Elise for emotional support… but she can't visit often, he's lucky to see her more than four times a year. Corrin's nerves shoot up at the thought, if he lost Jakob, Corrin doubt he'd make it. Laslow does help, but to have him here would mean to have Xander here... and he'd rather avoid his big brother as much as possible, "You're right, I can do this." He tells himself, even as his eyes sting with tears, "I can do this. I can meet Xander's standards."

Jakob offers Corrin his best smile, "That's the spirit!"

* * *

The horns sounded out mere minutes before lunch started, and every person in the castle was there to greet the Crown Prince as he walked through the doors. He had his two retainers by his side. Corrin vaguely remembers them, as when Xander is in the castle, Corrin's attention is to solely be on his big brother. The woman on Xander's left, whose hair is light-blue and the last few inches of the ends on her ponytails are a distinct and vivid red, send chills down his spine. She looked bored, and even not knowing her personally, there are few nobles in Nohr who haven't at least heard of what she's done. Why would his big brother recruit a murderer? It is no secret that Peri kills just to kill.

The second is almost opposite of Peri. He is a smooth-talking pink hair man named Laslow. Unlike Peri's murderous smile, he wears a genuine and good-willed smile on his face. Corrin has had about one chance per visit from Xander to spend time with him, and he will never forget how kind and generous the man is. Corrin, without hesitation, would consider Laslow a friend.

"Welcome back to the Northern Castle, Crown Prince." Gunter bows.

"Rise." Xander simply commands, "There is a lunch prepared, yes?"

It was no question, "Yes, Crown Prince." He gestures towards Jakob, "He will be our server." Corrin's mouth suddenly felt really dry. Why Jakob? He is supposed to be Corrin's personal Butler… and there are so many other servants to choose from.

"It would be of the highest honor to serve the Crown Prince." Jakob smoothly bows, but with how well Corrin knows him, he is as nervous as he, maybe even worse.

"Lead the way, then. Laslow! Peri! With me." He doesn't even bother sparing a glance at Corrin. It's like Xander doesn't even think Corrin important enough to use his own breath on. Fearing the worst, Corrin follows, his big brother is planning something, but what?

Xander, his retainers, Gunter, and Corrin are all seated at the dining room table. The Crown Prince and the war veteran are in deep discussion, undoubtedly about Corrin's progress. Peri is seating beside Xander, and it's only by the grace of the Dusk Dragon that Laslow was given permission to sit next to Corrin. "Good evening, Lord Corrin." Laslow flashes him that genuine and caring smile, though his eyes are lined with concern. "How are you faring?"

"It's good to see you, Laslow." Corrin replies in a voice smaller than normal. "Terrible." No use lying, he'd rather be honest with Laslow. "And you?"

The smile dips into a straight line, if for a moment, but rises back up like it's being constantly repelled from becoming a frown, "I've been longing to see my home more recently..." He trails off.

Home? Home... "You... dance, like your mother. The port city?"

While his mouth stayed the same, the rest of his face brightened, "Cyrkensia, yes. A vast and large port city. It holds the most water out of any other major settlement, and the water there is also the purest. Mother always told me that it was the work of the Water Dragon that kept any contaminants out of the waters. Some of the more... er, extremists of that idea exalted the waters themselves, using them as a sort of purification ritual." His eyes seemed so bright and his chest swelled with pride, "I believe you would love to see it, Lord Corrin."

His happiness started to rub off on Corrin, who now has a small smile on his face, "I do, I would. I'd also appreciate it if you would be my guide, too." A pause, "Laslow? Could you tell me more about your mother?" Corrin never knew his...

A short chuckle, "Well, I did get more than just my hair color from her, after all." He hums, "Well, I have told you that she is the one to teach me all the dances I know. I also told you that she's the lead dancer for Cyrkensia's dance team. Shy, but very sweet, she wouldn't really be making as much conversation as me right now. Let's see... due to her job, she'd always have access to some of the higher-quality make-up and clothing. I'd rarely see her without any on, but even during the times when I do, she looked nothing less than breath-taking. She holds a grace to her movements."

"You... told me she dyed her hair for performances?"

He nods, "A light blue, akin to the vast ocean. Roughly the same color scheme for the dresses, but frankly, she could make any color look divine. During the times when she was off work and walking around town with me, she'd tend to keep her hair the natural pink and would have a pink, white, and gold outfit. White would dominate the majority, gold for the jewelry and linings, and pink would be primarily for her make-up, though there was some patches of pink silk on several spots on her clothes."

"Your smile...?"

"Mother always told me to keep my head held high, and a smile that would shine the world around me." A single tear works its way out of his eye, "No matter how tough things get, always stay positive." He clears his throat, "'Just promise me, whatever happens, don't change. Please stay my beautiful and cheerful young boy that you always were.' I still hold onto that, it'd take more than what the world can throw at me before I break that promise. I love her smile and her laughs. She had this way where her whole body would shake when her giggles were turn into a full-blown laughter. Tears of joy would make their way across her face, taking some of her make-up with it. She'd try and cover her mouth, but it did little... so, perhaps call me selfish, but I never want to see her sad, so I keep her promise close to me."

"I like your smile, Laslow... and I'm sure I'd love her smile, too."

Another chuckle, "My smile is but a small disturbance in a pond compared to the waves she makes." He looks directly at Corrin with a fond smile, "I suppose my only wish would be that I could share our smiles with you and the ones you hold dear. I truly wish I could do more..."

The ones Corrin holds dear... "Little sister and you already constantly smiles, so that only really leaves Jakob and me."

His face shows a tinge of... something negative when Corrin said 'little sister'. In fact, Laslow always seemed to be sensitive whenever Corrin spoke of his family. He open his mouth, snaps it shut, then opens it again, "Should we have the time, would you care for a personal dance? Maybe we could even get Jakob in on it?"

Something tells Corrin that isn't what Laslow was originally going to say, but still the abused Prince nods and the small smile from earlier turns slightly brighter, "I... doubt I'll have that time, but if we do? I'd love to." Corrin pauses, before he decides to bring the conversation back to his big brother, "I don't suppose you know what he has planned?"

Laslow spares a look at Xander, as if to make sure he won't be heard, "It's nothing more than the usual, but…" He trails off for a moment, "Two more maids are being sent here."

A fear grips Corrin, "We… there's enough servants, why do we need more?" Barely anyone even lives in this castle!

The retainer has a disgusted look on his face, "Because these two are 'gifts' from the Ice Tribe."

"The Ice Tribe…" Corrin has heard little about the various 'Tribes'. There are supposedly only three, and those are: Ice, Fire, and Wind.

"They looked to rebel, Lord Corrin. So King Garon had the chief's twin daughters taken away." Corrin could only sigh in frustration. "But enough of this, you do have good news to share, right?"

"...I wish I did." Even Laslow's current goodwill isn't enough to raise Corrin's mood. "I miss Elise."

"I realize I'm not her, but is there anything I can do?" At least he offers.

"…Don't stop smiling, okay?" For most, that would probably be a strange request.

"As if there is any other expression I can do!" But for Corrin, it means so much. He's tired of all the depressing and damp atmosphere, why can't there be more people like Jakob, Elise, and Laslow? Kind, caring, and happy? Laslow takes a breath, "Lord Corrin? I realize you aren't particularly fond over Peri, but trust me, she isn't evil, if you were to spend some time with her, you might end up enjoying yourself."

"Well, if you…" A single crash echoes through the hallways and Corrin's eyes dart around the room, that wasn't Jakob, right? He breathes a sigh of relief as he sees his Butler currently serving tea to Gunter, noticeably nowhere near the sound of the crash.

"S-Sorry, uh, sir!" A new voice sounds out.

"Focus!" Another one hisses, much more cold than the first. Two maids enter the room, one has light-pink hair, she is carrying nothing in her hands. She looks to be far more nervous than the other. The second has ice-blue hair, she has a tray that is almost overflowing with food. The ice-blue hair maid places the tray on the table with ease, before the two bow. "Greetings, Crown Prince Xander, Lord Corrin. My name is Flora, a Maid from the Ice Tribe."

A pause follows, then the other Maid squeaks as Flora kicks her ankle, "M-My name is Felicia, and I'm also a Maid… from the Ice Tribe!" As the two perform their duties, Corrin realizes that Felicia is in the same boat as Jakob when he just started off. As, when compared to Flora, her movements are slow and clumsy.

"Felicia..." She freezes on the spot as Xander's voice booms, "is going to be your personal Maid, Corrin," ...but, he only needs one personal servant, right? Jakob, too, seems to also fear the implications. "Flora will be attending to your cleaning and cooking, Felicia will handle all other matters."

Then Gunter speaks, "I told you to improve by the end of the week."

No… "W-wait!" Corrin exclaims, which causes Xander's eyes to bore into him.

"This is not your decision. This Butler cannot meet the requirements, he failed to improve."

"That's not true! He does more for me than…"

"Than who?" Corrin hesitates as he realizes what he was about to say. More than you all. "Well?"

"Please, give him more time."

But his pleas fall on deaf ears, "No. Jakob, you are dismissed, gather your things and leave."

The Butler and the Prince share one more look, before Jakob performs his final bow. "My apologies, Lord Corrin." Corrin could only watch as he leaves. He doesn't want someone different, he wants Jakob.

Corrin's eyes dart to his new Maids, Felicia is slightly fidgeting in place, and for some reason her face flushes when the two lock eyes. Why split the duty between both of them? Corrin has Jakob do the bare minimum. His eyes then go over to Flora, who looks to be trying to hold back a look of… disgust? What did he do? He has no control over this situation to begin with. Shrinking from her glare, his eyes go back to Felicia, who is now giving him a gentle smile, though her cheeks are still tinged pink. "I, uh…"

That's when Xander rises, "Come, show me your progress, brother." Corrin doesn't like the way he referred to him as family, it sounds wrong. The scarred prince wouldn't hesitate to consider Elise family, maybe even Camilla if he had a chance to meet her, but as for Xander and Leo?

"Of course." He replies, steeling himself for the impending duel. The two head out of the room, with Xander leading the way into the training grounds, a place he honestly goes too often.

* * *

"Again!" Corrin is, once more, knocked flat on the ground, he should've have known it wouldn't have been much better than last time. Maybe if he actually had proper time to recover. Corrin grits his teeth, growing rather tired of… being tired. He picks himself off of the ground, before taking his stance once more.

"It's the same thing… everyday." Corrin mutters, while tightening his grip on his Bronze Sword…

Oh yes, unlike Gunter, Xander trains with actual weapons. The first duel with the Crown Prince had him wielding a Bronze Sword as well, but as Corrin improved, Xander brought better weapons… for himself. Corrin was always stuck with the Bronze Sword. The imprisoned prince looked at Xander's Silver Sword with disdain, if they had the same weapon, he could stand a better chance. "Don't just stand there!" He shouts, his patience growing short. "If this is all you can muster, then you are a disgrace!"

"That's all I am, anyway, it never changes!" Corrin finally, after enduring this for years, snaps back. "I'm never given time to recover, I've been stuck with people who claim to be experts in their teachings. There's always excuses on what happens, and what do I get for progressing? Even harsher treatment, it's a wonder that your family had…"

Xander struck Corrin to the ground, forcing his face into the stone floor, "You've yet to prove yourself, so keep your complaints to yourself and do as you're told!" The Crown Prince yanks him back on his feet, supporting him only long enough to steady him. "Again!"

"I-I want Jakob back!" He demands, "I want to see Elise more, I want to meet Camilla." Corrin feels, something, "I… I…"

"I said, fight!" Xander lashes out with his Silver Sword, looking to…

The air stills, as a blanket of foreboding covers the training yard. Even those observing can feel it. Felicia, despite being from the Ice Tribe, grips herself, as if she suddenly grew much colder. Flora felt the same, but resisted from doing the same display. Gunter shifted in his armor uncomfortably. Xander managed to keep his cool, despite him being the one about to receive the brunt of what is about to happen. In the immediate area around Corrin, the air now grew heavy, not with tension or anger, but…

Rain. Water formed in mid-air and dropped to the ground, like there is a cloud looming mere feet above Xander's and Corrin's heads. While the effects of being wet would affect someone's performance, making it easier to slip or lose their grip. It seemed to only strengthen the isolated Prince.

"I've had enough!" Corrin's left arm changed shape in that moment, it looked to be a maw of sorts. This maw, whatever it was made of, when it clamped around Xander's Silver Sword, it caused weapon to snap like a twig. "I'm expected to have everything mastered, to be this 'warrior'." The Bronze sword slices into Xander's chest armor, however, the metal that comprises his is far stronger than the Bronze. Amazingly, though, the sword was swung with enough strength to break upon contact. "I'm tired of this, day in and day out!" He drops the sword and his right arm forms into a lance of sorts.

Xander, who now just processed what Corrin just did, moves to dodge this newly formed lance, because if is even a fraction of the strength that the maw had, he would easily be skewered. Yet, the Crown Prince both was too close for an effective dodge, and the water puddling below him seem to counter even the traction of his greaves, causing him to stumble, "G-Gods…" The lance ripped into the Crown Prince's side, cutting through the armor as if it wasn't there to begin with. Corrin, either lost in a rage or just unable to control his own actions, lashes out with his maw once more, looking to clamp down on a chunk of Xander…

And that was what would have happened, had Flora and Felicia not encased the majority of Corrin's body in ice. His form was stuck as such, his right arm a lance, and his left a maw. The sudden rainfall around the two stopped, and all of the remaining water evaporated on the spot, as if it was never there to begin with. If one to look at Corrin's eyes, the red color seemed to be dimmed, but in place of the intense red was a more… watery appearance? His own expression seemed feral, it was likely he truly did not even know what was happening. "Crown Prince!" Gunter is the first to rush to his aid, "Don't just stand there! Heal him!" He shouted at the Ice Tribe maids.

Flora's expression changed from disgust to a malicious smile, "We are Lord Corrin's Maids, by King Garon's orders, I might add. To say you…"

"This is the Crown Prince, fool!" Gunter states the obvious, "He takes priority!"

Flora looks over to Felicia. Of course, Flora didn't mean help Xander, besides being assigned to Corrin, the Crown Prince also had the less threatening wound. A single thrust? That was something an herb should be used for. Corrin's numerous scratches, scars, and bruises? He'll need a staff to get through the worst of it. "I-I'm ready." Felicia smiles for a moment, before ending the spell on Corrin, who unceremoniously crashes onto the ground, both arms returning to normal.

"I ordered you to…" Gunter shouts once more.

"We are assigned to Lord Corrin, sir Gunter." Flora nearly flaunts her position, this would probably be the only time she would be thankful for this position, ever. "These are the orders straight from the mouth of King Garon, to prevent us from performing our duty is to deny the King himself." She gives her twin sister a genuine smile, "Shall we assist Lord Corrin, sister?"

Once more, her face flushes, and she quickly nods, "Y-Yes!"


	3. Not a Maid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised: I'm sweeping over the fic to close up any plotholes and inconsistencies made from later and contradicting information, either brought in by the main fic itself, or additional details stated in the side stories 'Confined: Contained'. There will also be added details and scenes. If those added details end up being several paragraphs, I will list them here. Otherwise, if it's a few changed or added lines, I won't point it out.
> 
> Large Changes: Added in the actual bath scene near the start of the chapter.

Corrin is sprawled out on his bed. It has been several days since he both snapped a Silver Sword and pierced Xander's armor. However, if he were to be asked about it, he would reply with not remembering. It's all a haze to him. He was told that his arms changed shape, that he formed a lance out of his left arm and a maw out of his right. That rain started to fall around him. Is…

Is this why he's locked up? That maybe he's stuck in here because of that? Is that why he is the only one here with pointed ears? Maybe… maybe he is better off here. What would the common people think of him? What if he were to lose control like that again? He doesn't need skills in magic or metal, he doesn't need a weapon on him…

He is the weapon.

And weapons receive 'love and care' through sharpening, making sure it can still cut or pierce. It dawns on him why most of the people here treated him as they did. They treated him as a weapon, not a person.

He is a person, though. He doesn't want to fight, he wants to be cared for, to be comforted.

"L-Lord Corrin?" Felicia inches over, her outfit is less… there. Despite his confinement, even Corrin knows that there is something else that has to do with having two Maids. "I-It's time to wake up." She gently nudges him, as if unsure if that is what she is supposed to do.

He isn't comfortable with her, he wants Jakob back. "I'm awake." He replies, forcing himself up.

"I-I have your bath ready, L-Lord Corrin!" Her face is already flushed, she looks incredibly nervous, and she can't stop fidgeting.

"Of course, thank you." It's hard to believe she was trained to be a Maid. Unlike Jakob, who was still learning when he arrived, both Felicia and Flora were 'said' to be already trained. So why is the light-pink hair Maid so… clumsy? He walks into the bathroom, Felicia not too far behind, "I can wash myself."

"I'm… supposed to accompany you… everywhere, Lord Corrin." Despite that, she is now hanging by the door, like she can't move. "And I'm to attend to your every, uh… need." With some odd resolve set, she walks into the bathroom. "Anything!"

"Then I would like some space." He backs off, "I'm not comfortable with you being so close to me."

"Oh… oh!" She squeaks, then nods, "Of course, then I'll… woah!" Her foot slips out from under her, and it's only by the grace of Corrin's harsh training that he had the reflexes to catch her. Except, of course, Felicia had turned around by now, which means she fell forward, and that means Corrin's arms and hands had to go in front of her to catch her…

Which leads to the fact that one of his hands is on one of her breasts, and it took him almost a half-minute to realize this fact, "I… sorry!" However, in his shock, he abruptly let go, so now his grip is off balance and she rolls off of his other hand, causing her to hit the floor. "S-Sorry, again."

"It's n-no fault, Lord Corrin." She pushes herself up, "That was my fault." She pats her Maid outfit, "I'll be… outside." With her face fully flushed, she quickly moves out of the bathroom, leaving a bewildered Corrin behind. He tried to shrug it off, and convince himself that she was simply clumsy, but still… He felt dirty, but not just in a manner that would deem it necessary to wash his body. Shuddering, he quickly banishes the thoughts and strips for his bath.

Stepping into the bathtub, Corrin hisses as the hot water seems to sear on his scars. He then finishes lowering himself into the bath water, ultimately sighing as the heat relaxes his muscles. Baths are truly the only regular time to relax, but... he can't spend too long in here, either. He needs to make sure he's ready to go for Gunter's training sessions... he also knows that he can't exactly wash himself as well as he should. He did need Jakob to reach his back, as his arms are in a state where it hurts to stretch them that far...

Now, if he were to have a chance to fully recover, then that wouldn't be a problem. But, he doesn't have that luxury... beaten down, brought back up right before his breaking point, recover enough to be beaten down again... again and again. It's a cruel cycle that never ends. Shaking his head, he reaches for the soap and begins to scrub himself down, nearly whimpering as the rubbing begins to irritate the most recent of his wounds.

Jakob knew exactly how hard to press, tough enough to clean, gentle enough to prevent any skin from tearing open. It's a shame that Corrin doesn't even know how to properly take care of his own body. Jakob... it's only been a day and Corrin misses him so badly. He was improving! He just needed some more time and he could be better than any of the other servants! No, friend... Jakob is a friend. "Please, be safe Jakob... I don't know where you are, but stay safe. Stay alive." He whimpers as his eyes sting with tears. A pause before he raises his head and attempts force a smile on his face, "Laslow has to deal with Xander on a daily basis... and if he can keep a smile on, then... maybe I can, too?" No, he doubts it, he doesn't have the same resolve. Corrin wasn't raised in a loving situation, as Laslow had his mother to lean on every day. Laslow was able to pursue an art he loves to do. Corrin doesn't have that same reprieve. He never knew his mother, Elise rarely gets to visit, he's never even seen Camilla and the only thing he could say he likes to do is to  **not**  get beaten down.

Elise, like Laslow, also tends to have a huge smile on her face, though she also seems to bounce around instead of walking. She may not have the same skill in dancing, but she does have a talent for getting others to smile. She also has a wonderful laugh, sparkling purple eyes, two long pigtails that reach all the down to her legs and... he thinks she's what his family should be like... loving, caring, happy.

Sighing, he washes off the slippery residue, before stepping out... he won't get any cleaner on his own.

After drying himself off, he grabs his recently polished armor and makes his way towards the training grounds for another day in Gunter's harsh training regimen. Would one day off really be too much to ask for? No, he knows the answer to that. "Felicia?" He calls out as he exits the bathroom… and where is she? He asked for her to wait outside, not leave the room.

"I'm here, Lord Corrin." She re-enters his room, "I'm sorry, sir Gunter had to talk to me." She has a frown and looks to be even more nervous.

"Oh." He simply replies, "I'm not late for training am I?" Perhaps Felicia got him to get up later than he thought?

She quickly shakes her head, "N-no, it's not that." Once more, her face flushes, does she just fluster easy?

"Alright, then I should…"

"W-wait!" She suddenly exclaims, "I mean, you aren't late because there isn't any training... for you."

Were his pleads really answered? It feels too convenient. Gunter wouldn't just have him relax for a day. "Is that what he told you?"

"No, I mean yes! Well, not just that,"

"Felicia." He takes a breath to calm himself, "Do I, or do I not have training today?"

Her head droops for a moment, before she too, takes a breath, "Lord Corrin. I-I… wasn't trained as a Maid."

"...okay? But that doesn't answer my question."

"You don't have training today, Lord Corrin… because I'm supposed to… comfort… you." She inches a bit closer.

"Would you please explain yourself?"

Another breath, "My twin sister, Flora, is assigned to be your Maid, and she was trained as such. I was supposed to be your Maid, but after they saw how bad I was at it, I was assigned for another position, with different… training." She looks her rather revealing 'Maid' outfit over. "I'm to be yours, Lord Corrin. A-All of me."

Corrin takes a moment to process this, but due to his isolation, he still can't figure out the meaning behind all of this, "I'm not following."

She looks away, ashamed, or maybe regretful? Somehow she looks to be worse off than Flora, "I was trained to be a… concubine, Lord Corrin. Your concubine. I'm yours to do as you please."

"I… what?! Why?"

"King Garon's orders to keep peace for the Ice Tribe." A few more steps closer.

"N-No!" He takes a few steps away, "I'm not using you!" Why would Father order such a thing? "I want a friend, not a…" He stops himself, it's not her fault. She's been forced into this situation… like him. Like Flora. She clearly doesn't like this, either, she's nervous, scared even. But, if she doesn't what she's told, her family could be taken out. "Only when you're ready." He finally speaks. "Only if you want to."

"I'm to be yours, so it shouldn't…"

"Only when you're ready!" His voice comes out louder than he would have liked, and it causes her to flinch. "I'm not going to force you to do anything!" He always asked Jakob to do things, he hates ordering people, it's not right!

"Master?" Her tone shifts, and she moves to…

"Keep your clothes on, Felicia." He doesn't want this! "I don't want more servants, I don't want someone who only lives to be ordered. I want a friend, someone to lean on!"

"But, King Garon…" She looks conflicted to say the least. How strict was her training? What was Felicia like before this? Was she happier? And what about Flora?

How many lives has King Garon ruined? "Felicia, I'm sorry. None of this is your fault." He takes a step forward, there's enough hurt going around, there needs to be more comfort to outweigh it. "Nobody deserves to be forced into anything, and I wish I could do something to stop this, but…" Several more steps and she is in within arm's reach, "Know this. I'm not forcing you to do anything, I only ask. You have every right to say no."

And just like that, he broke through. Felicia threw herself into his arms and openly cried. He dare not even guess how much stress this caused her, though the depth of her wailing, tears, incoherent muttering, and how tightly she gripped him, he knew it must have been killing her inside. "Y-You're too kind, Lord C-Corrin." Her tears have seemed to dried out, but he can still hear her sniffle and her grip has yet to loosen.

And with her body so pressed onto his, he can admit she feels… cold. Not in a bad way, but he supposes that's just a part of being from the Ice Tribe. "Are you feeling better, Felicia?" She is slightly shaking, but composed at the least.

"You… aren't like the others." She whispers. "Only my own Tribe is this kind, it's been nothing but harshness from the rest. I always dreaded when the Nohrians walked into the Ice Tribe village, it was never good news. They take and take and take, but give so little."

"I've been locked in here as long as I can remember. Day in and day out it has always been train, train, train. I'd go to bed exhausted and wake up with subpar sleep at best." He recounts, "At first, my little sister, Elise, was the one to even introduce the concept of kindness and happiness to me… I wanted more. Then Jakob came in, a man aspiring to be a Butler, but he had his faults. We supported each other, he filled in the gap while Elise was gone." He takes a breath, "That's why I want you as a friend, Felicia. Nothing would make me happier than having someone to lean on, to support me. So, can you do that?"

"If Gunter finds out I'm not doing my duties, then..." She trails off, "I mean, uh. I-I can!"

He wraps his arms around her, making it a hug. "Thank you." Still, she brought up a point. If she doesn't do her job, then he may lose her, too. Which means that would lead to a situation where neither of them wants to do 'things', but will have to do it.

"W-Well!" She suddenly exclaims, looking almost without tense as the embrace breaks. Her eyes are still glistening and her skin shows trails of dried tears, but the frown has been replaced with a gentle smile. "Shall we get ready for the day?"

"A day off, hm?" To be frank, he never really knew what to do on these rare days. A day off occurs less than Elise's visits. "Well, do you like to… read?" Actually, that's probably a bad idea, all he has available are even more books on teachings. There are no 'fun' books here.

Her eyes go wide and she gasps, "Y-You said you were here since you've been born. Have you ever seen snowfall?"

"Only rainy days." Despite the cold that surrounds the Northern Castle, is hasn't ever snowed.

She suddenly looks so much more giddy, "Okay, watch this!" She holds out a hand, palm facing up, then focuses on her magic. The air around her grows colder, and snow starts to form into a small cube. "And now, this…" With her other hand, she performs some movements that seem to 'chip' away at the cube. "A single snowflake!" She looks to be very proud of her work as she shows it off to Corrin. "And the best part about snowflakes is that no two look alike."

Corrin tilts his head, "It looks pretty." There's something entrancing about the snowflake, the way it gleams against the light and…

It melted. Felicia has a sheepish smile, "It's made by magic, but it is still snow. Now, if I had some of the Frost stones from around the blizzard surrounding the Ice Tribe's village, I could make one that lasts forever."

The Prince would have commented on that, but decides to bank it for later. He has a distinct feeling he won't be locked in here forever, "Could you make another? If it doesn't take too much of a toll, that is."

She giggles, "This is something a lot of the children first learn. It's been done so much that it's as easy as breathing." Another small cube forms and she does very similar movements, "It just takes time to get the little details made into the snowflake." Sure enough, while it looks like the first, there are a few distinct differences. And so, that's how the two spent their day, Felicia formed snowflakes and some other small objects, while Corrin applauded them all the same. Spending that time with her is something he'll cherish. In fact, he could compare it to Elise. Having a simple kind of activity, having fun, being at peace.

However, even with his isolation, he also knew he felt something else towards the Ice Tribe chief's daughter. He just didn't know how to explain it… Aside from that, there is still one other detail. Felicia was trained to be a concubine, and if the standards are set so high and strict…

A small part of him worries that she said she'll be his friend in order to please him, not because she wanted to be his friend.


	4. Dotingbird

It has now been over two weeks since Corrin's partial transformation against Xander, and now there has finally been an direct order from the King. Corrin is to be moved over to Castle Krakenburg. However, while excited that he is going to be getting out of the Northern Castle, he can't help but also get a feeling of dread. It's like a sixth sense, a pit in his stomach, somehow he thinks things are just going to get worse. How though? There couldn't possibly be anything worse than what he has experienced so far, right?

Gunter, Flora, Felicia, and Corrin are the only ones to leave the Northern Castle. Garon has assigned one of the local nobles to be in charge of the Castle in Gunter's stead. Gunter is leading the march, followed by Flora, then Felicia and Corrin. The light-pink hair 'Maid' is sharing a horse with the scarred Prince, she is sitting behind him, arms wrapped around the front. He doesn't like how she is forced to do this, nor does he like how Flora was torn away from her family. At least Felicia is willing to try and make the best of things.

Flora, on the other hand, makes it very clear what she thinks of the current situation. It's never anything large, but she always seems to be doing something to Corrin. Most of those somethings typically involve use of her control over ice. Cold coffee, baths, and clothes. Occasionally the food isn't cooked right, she'll 'accidentally' step on his foot, among other things. If Jakob were to do any of these, he would've been fired, so why is she allowed to get away with it? Corrin could speak up, but relations are bad enough as is. It irks him on what would happen if he reported her behavior.

Besides, it's clear he shouldn't be cared about. He's meant to be considered a weapon, a tool, not a human. Father wants him for his use in fights, and probably this dragon transformation he is capable of doing. On the topic of transforming, apparently it's considered a very important matter. Dragons are considered sacred, most even consider them as gods. There are those that revere them…

Like the Ice Tribe. Felicia brought up the fact that her Tribe worships a dragon of ice, one who controls the land they live in. This dragon keeps the blizzards from becoming too fierce, it imbues the people with an unparalleled resistance to cold, as well as a deep attunement to ice magic. Which is why anyone in the Ice Tribe is capable of casting ice-related spells. Apparently, the same goes for the Fire and Wind Tribes, who reside in Hoshido… Even Nohrian and Hoshidan royalty are affected all the same. Dawn and Dusk, Light and Dark magics.

Yet, if all of this is true, then why does Corrin have an attunement to… water? Shouldn't he be able to control Dark magic with ease? Is there another Tribe that Felicia wasn't told of? A Water Tribe? Is there a dragon god of water, like there is of fire, wind, ice, light, and dark? Are there more like him? Was this theoretical Water Tribe part of Nohr? Were they crushed and taken over, like the Ice Tribe is in danger of?

All of these question instill an ache in Corrin's heart. This ache didn't improve his situation, especially when the courtyard for Castle Krakenburg was in sight. The scene looked… horrid. Every person looked to be in a worse condition than Corrin. Many of the people were just skin and bones, their faces sunken, many looked sick, there was even the occasional dead body just out in the open. On top of that, every eye that met his was filled with fear. The people kneeled, shaked, whimpered. One lashed out, screaming about how his son died from spoiled food being served…

That man was silenced by a guard, just like that. Afterwards, the people acted as if someone wasn't just murdered, like this is such a common occurrence that death has lost its meaning. This is… wrong. So many levels of wrong. Such sights bother Corrin so much, that he almost wishes he never seen them, that he would have been better off in the Northern Castle, locked until the end of his days.

How could anyone support this King, his father?

* * *

Castle Krakenburg itself was the only building whose walls were kept repaired, a far cry from the desolation of the city before it. Maid and Butlers dashed to and fro the hallways, never seeing a moment of reprieve. Sick laughter echoed through various rooms, nobles mocking the commoner's situation while eating the finest of foods, wearing excessively lavish clothes, acting as if every lived their lifestyle, that nothing is ever wrong, that King Garon is the most respectable ruler ever to live.

Corrin knows better.

He, Felicia, and Flora were guided to a room deemed to be his, while Gunter went to report to the King, most likely spitting lies about what really happened. Felicia is practically attached to him, giving him all the attention he could ever want, someone willing to give their everything. He could ask anything from her and she would comply.

He wouldn't though. She is as human as he. It seemed to be another situation as with Jakob, but worse. The people who trained her really hammered in the mentality that she lives to be used by Corrin. It pains him to see her like that. He frankly wonders if she merely played along his request to be his friend, if the tears she shed that night were real. He knows they have an appearance to keep up, but…

It's hard to believe she's acting when her hands travel on their own, when she seems to beg with her eyes, desperately waiting for an order, as if she couldn't survive without them. Yet, even staring into those eyes, he found himself unable to do such. He can't simply order her, she deserves more. Flora deserves more. Felicia remains attached to Corrin, Flora remains distance from Corrin. Jakob's out in Nohr, suffering as badly as Corrin, maybe worse. It's been months since he's seen Elise, does she even know he's been moved?

Then the doors to his room opens. He was expecting Gunter, or some other servant, but neither stood there. The woman who stood at the door was probably a noblewoman, given how intricate her clothing is. She stood almost an entire head taller than he, she was… extremely endowed, and her purple-colored hair flowed over her, covering an entire side of her face. The eye that showed had bags, like she is lacking days of proper sleep. Despite all of this, however, despite how tired and beaten she looked, when her eye locked onto Corrin's body.

She smiled, "Oh! My dear little brother!" She squealed as she ran towards him, carelessly pushing Felicia aside to pull him into a hug. "Gods, it's been so long since I held you, Corrin. Too long." She's stroking his hair with one hand, rubbing his back with the other, and his face is shoved towards her breasts.

"Little… brother?" He mutters into the skin-pillows.

"You… don't remember me?" The hug ends and Felicia worms her way back into Corrin's side. "Well, you were such a tiny thing back then, so young and cute and adorable!" Her one eye shows off nostalgia, "I'm Camilla, your big sister!"

"Camila… you're… always on missions, aren't you?" Elise told him of her.

She frowns, "I am." She then nudges his 'Maid', who refuses to budge, "I'll handle my little brother today. He won't need a Maid today."

"Um, big sister?" Corrin lightly coughs, "Felicia isn't a… Maid."

"Everything I have is Lord Corrin's." Felicia recites in an almost dead tone, or maybe it sounds dead from the amount of times Corrin has heard such a similar claim. "All of me is for his use."

Which causes Camilla to narrow her eyes, "...A concubine?" She tuts, "You poor thing, no one should be forced into such a position."

For a moment, Corrin smiles, Camilla shares the same view as him! "I'm not poor, Lady Camilla. I've no life without him."

"Yes yes, darling. I'm aware of how concubines perceive the world." There is a tinge of disgust in her voice, "But are you aware that only other concubines share your view, correct?"

"My only concerns…"

"Line with 'your master', I know." His big sister cuts her off, "My dear Corrin, could you please have her give us some space?"

Ordering Felicia isn't something he wants to do. She's determined to service him, so how would she perceive having her pushed away? Would being ordered override the idea of being sent to a corner? What would Flora think? "Felicia…" He starts, "Please, would you please stand… over… there?"

"If that is what you wish, master." He knew it, there is a hurt in her eyes, even with it being an order, she doesn't like it…

Flora holds back a scoff before walking over to her twin sister.

Camilla smiles at Corrin, "Now then…" Her arms wrap around his body, "We have some catching up to do."

* * *

At first, he was overwhelmed by his big sister. She was truly the pinnacle of 'doting'. Flora left and returned quickly, apparently Corrin had the day free to himself. Camilla took full advantage of that. The first thing she did was take him out of that castle and back onto the city-portion. The difference being with her was obvious… No longer did the people cower in fear. They seem to praise out of adoration. She was respected, wanted, and now that Corrin traveled with her, he received the same.

It was almost too much for him, but Camilla gripped his hand tighter and kept him calm. Well, as long as she wasn't pulling him into sudden hugs or peppering his face with kisses. She made it very clear how much she missed being with her 'wittle Corrin'. She took him from stall to stall, sampling almost anything she could get her hands on. Clothes were the main one. He must have spent hours simply putting on and taking off clothes. She commented on every piece, praising the ones she thought looked good on him while politely disregarding the ones that didn't.

Thankfully, she bought few. However, it wasn't until near the end of the trip that he found out why, despite finding so many things she wanted to buy, she only bought maybe a handful of things.

The last place she took him was the orphanage. An entire building that was connected to at least three other buildings… filled with children. They all swarmed Camilla, embracing her like she was their mother. An almost deafening chant of 'Lady Camilla' or 'Momma Camilla' echoed through the building. The man who seemed to be watching them had a huge smile as Camilla tried her best to tend to each and every one.

Even she could only do so much… which is why she directed some of them to Corrin. "Just hold them, dear. A simple hug does so much for them." She whispered with a smile as she picked up two more, twirled them around, hugged them, before placing them down.

As she advised, he went through and start giving them slightly firm hugs. It was truly a miracle, that a simple hug made them happy. That a simple hug relieved Corrin of so much stress, so much tension. It was like the children absorbed the negative feelings, then banished them with their own happiness. He never felt so… free…

Then all the children abruptly moved away, yet before he could ask, a number of scents entered the air… food. "Dinner's ready, darlings." Camilla cooed as they walked outside to… gods. Huge cauldrons worth of stew and tables of assorted food lined the area. It occurred to him that he wasn't the only one being doted on, he was just being doted on more than the children. How much gold did she spend to do all of this?

He would have asked, but there were more important things that happened today. Camilla proved to fill a role in his life that he desperately needed, a mother figure. Someone to care for him, an emotional pillar of support, one who knows what to say and when to say it. "Big sister?" He asks as she tucks him into his bed, Felicia is on stand-by until she leaves.

"Yes, my dear little brother?" She kneels beside him, meeting him at eye-level.

"You're… going to have to go, aren't you?" It's not fair!

A frown forms and her hands moves to brush his hair, "I do." Once more, he can clearly see how exhausted she truly is, the excitement of the day is wearing off.

"I don't want you to go." He admits, tears following shortly after. "I've been through enough…"

"Shh…" In one quick movement, the covers part, she climbs in, and gives him a tight hug. "I promise you, we'll have time to spend together again." Her voice cracks, "Don't cry, darling. I'll always love you, you know?"

"...Love." He desperately clings onto her embrace, "I love you too, big sister." For a moment, the two stay like that, neither moving, "Can you stay for the night?"

He can practically feel her mood drop, "I'm sorry, but I can't. Felicia has to attend to your needs."

"But I want…"

"Be a good boy for me, okay?" She cuts him off, as she removes herself from him, both feeling all the colder for it. "And you best only bring happiness to my dear Corrin." Her tone shifts to something far more dangerous.

"Lord Corrin's wishes are my desires, Lady Camilla." The concubine shifts closer.

"They best be." Camilla plants one quick kiss on Corrin's forehead, "I'll see you some other time, dear." With that, his big sister leaves, and Felicia gets under the covers, her bare body on his.

"I'm yours, master." The two have appearances to keep up. If they don't engage in each other, both Felicia and her tribe will suffer for it.

So, going against his own true wants, he pulls her closer, forcing himself to touch her. "I know." He swallows a particularly large lump in his throat, "And I want you right now." He feels wrong for this, but there isn't much he can do about it.

She smiles, but it's forced. "Please master, relax." Finally able to be a concubine, her whole being moves to rub on him. Her nervousness shows, and it only serves to make Corrin feel worse about this. She is proving to be as clumsy as when she is a 'Maid', if only slightly better.

A hand moves south while her mouth nibbles on his neck, teeth scraping a bit too roughly, as her other hand is just a bit too light, causing more of a ticklish sensation, rather than erotic. The one stroking his length is a bit too tight, her mouth moves to his chest, eyes locking on his. She's looking for feedback more than anything. "I think you're the one who needs to relax." He finally speaks as one of his own hands go down to gently touch her hand. "Don't force yourself so much." He guides her hand to slightly loosen her grip, then moves to the other side of his length and strokes with his fingers interlocked with hers.

"I-I'm trying… master." He catches her other hand, which is now moving across his chest, he has her press her nails with a little more force, removing the ticklish feeling and causing him to gasp. "I am yours." Her own breath comes in hot. Their hands increase their tempo, the warmth of his hands countering the coldness of hers, leaving his member feeling a wonderful sensation. His rough hands to her smooth, warm to cool, man to woman…

Master to concubine. "F-Felicia…" Corrin to Felicia, friend to friend. Both forced into this position. "I… Haah…"

Felicia, the 'Maid', fetches a cloth and wipes him down. "Was that of your liking, master?" She asks after she finishes cleaning him, before climbing right back into bed and pressing her body on his.

He pulls her closer, more for assurance than any sort of want. "Yes, Felicia." He doesn't want to use her, but if she is in danger of being fired… "We can do… this again, tomorrow."

"Do I have your permission to begin tending to you before you wake, master?"

"...Yes, do as you desire." He really wants her to be a friend.


	5. Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revision: I'm sweeping over the fic to close up any plotholes and inconsistencies made from later and contradicting information, either brought in by the main fic itself, or additional details stated in the side stories 'Confined: Contained'. There will also be added details and scenes. If those added details end up being several paragraphs, I will list them here. Otherwise, if it's a few changed or added lines, I won't point it out.
> 
> Large Changes: The initial sex scene in the beginning has been changed a fair amount, in addition to different actions being performed, the overall tone has also changed. I’ll just say that the feeling of ‘lust’ is playing a larger role this time.

Corrin awoke to rather strange feeling, he felt some sort of pressure accompanied by a wet feeling on his lower half. This pressure felt like it was rising and lowering off of some part of him. Once he blinked his eyes to remove the initial sleep from his eyes, it became clear what this pressure was... Oh, that's right, he gave Felicia permission to 'tend' to him before he actually wakes up. On that, her head is bobbing up and down along his length as well as ever so slightly tilting from side-to-side, and on top of all of that, he can feel her tongue trying to touch as much as it could with every round. Once more the natural cold of her body giving him a unique sensation that contributes to the experience, however as for this time, he can also feel every time she breathed in and back out.

One of his hands unconsciously made its way to her hair, his hands running through her silky-smooth strands and his fingertips grazing her head.

It seemed as if that was some sort of trigger for Felicia, as when her eyes looked up to meet Corrin’s, she somehow managed to form a huge smile, despite there being a rather large member occupying her slightly-smaller mouth. She even hums, sending a vibration through her to him via her mouth. Corrin bucked his hips in response, as that one hand grips her hair tightly.

Her tempo increases, one of her hands move to stroke whatever part of his length her mouth can’t reach, while the other went further down to caress his testicles. “F-F-Felicia…” He whines. “I… I’m…” One, two, on the third round after he started whining, she goes all the way, somehow managed to fit the rest of his length in her mouth. His hip bucks a few more times, as right when Felicia’s lips touched his base, he climaxes.

Despite it all, he tilts his head in amazement, and the other hand reaches to her neck… he can feel his member nearly halfway down her neck.

How is she not choking?

He can feel a more prominent sucking motion before Felicia finally raises her head up, a large amount of his white fluid sloshing around in her mouth. She reaches down into her own ‘Maid’ outfit, the set of clothes almost seem like it fell off on its own after her hands reached for, and started touching her own breasts.

It seemed she still wasn’t finished. Her body shivers, as she swirls the liquid around me, moaning as much as she could. Her skin seemed so inviting, he notes as she continues to stroke herself… then one hand drops lower on her. Felicia smiles as she tilts her head back, then takes one large gulp, making sure that Corrin could see it travel down her throat. “Haah…” Is what came out of her mouth, now that there wasn’t a large pool of semen in it. Her own cries become more needy as several of her fingers have now slipped inside of her, the other hand playing with her breasts.

On one hand, it was wrong for her to  **have** to do this, but… on the other? Pleasure seemed to be outweighing the guilt… or, more accurately, lust took a greater hold on him than he anticipated. “Felicia?” He ends up asking, causing her eyes to shine, “Um… Would it b-be okay if you… lied down? You don’t have…”

“As you command, master!” Her voice squeaked and was filled with so much excitement as she quickly obeyed. Her body lied atop the blankets, and she automatically parted her legs. “Haah, I’m… I’m yours, master.” Her own strokes have started speeding up, perhaps imagining what he  **could** do to her. But… there was one problem.

He didn’t want to force her to do anything, even when he’s right at the edge, so close to fully giving in to lust. “Felicia? Stop.” His body heated up and he felt a surge of some type of pride as she did so without hesitating, even her fingers stopped as they were entering her core…

Well, she did end up biting her lip.

He shifted around in the bed, removing her hand with a slick pop, then slowly guiding her hand back up, to which she automatically started suckling her own fingers. Her eyes slowly closed, as if she’s reached the highest point of bliss. Corrin looked at her lower half, suddenly feeling so unsure about himself. He didn’t receive similar training, and though he could probably figure it out, he was worried that he might mess up or even accidently hurt her. She must be so sensitive to touch right now.

"Lord Corrin, it's…" In that moment, Flora walks in, looking mortified as she took in the situation. Felicia was sucking her fingers and Corrin was sort of over her, looking ready to show off his ‘true colors’. Flora  **knew** he’d give in, and now he’s showing off his Nohrian side that he kept so well guarded. "...time to get up." She finishes, leveling a glare on him, as if he is the sole reason for all of the problems.

"Right, thank you." Despite it, he simply gets up, not willing to argue with her. Flora doesn't like the situation, neither does Felicia or Corrin, but they're being shoved into it anyway.

"By your side, master." It doesn't help that Felicia has yet to drop the concubine mentality when it's just him and her twin sister. But to be honest, has that mentality ever went away? She's already proven very capable of forcing emotions on herself.

"What's planned for today?" He asks, but then he notices something that makes his body run cold, and that's not just because Felicia's naturally cold body is right on his own.

"Lord Leo will be visiting today." Flora states as she shows off the formal wear.

"...Okay." Whatever pleasure he felt when he woke up was crushed. It had only been a few days since Camilla had to leave, but he is already missing her presence so badly…

Though for another reason, he still misses Elise more. "I'll have your bath ready." Flora gently places the clothing down on a nearby table, before making her way into the bathroom, undoubtedly making the water cold.

Corrin jumps in place as Felicia starts massaging his shoulders, her touch sending shivers across his body, both from and not from her colder body. "Are there any sore spots, master?"

And why can't she just be a friend? "No, Felicia. Thank you, though." It's a lie, his arms came out rather bruised from a session with Gunter, who is, thankfully, forced to teach less. However, Corrin still has to go out to the training yard to work himself to a puddle of sweat. There has yet to be anything from that partial transformation. He and Felicia walk into the bathroom, where Corrin then steps into bathtub, where it is, in fact, very cold…

At least it does a good job of waking up whatever sleepiness he has left.

* * *

 

Once more, Corrin dons the formal wear whenever one of his older brothers come to visit. Felicia is by his side, holding his hand, while Flora stands on the opposite side, several inches away. It occurs to him that he can still feel the cold from the light-blue hair Maid, while the light-pink one's cold still provides a unique sensation. How come Flora's aura bites, but Felicia's soothes? They are both relatively cold, after all.

Regardless, the three make their way down the hall and into the Grand Library, where Leo is reading over some old tome… so old that it looks like it is about to fall apart right before his eyes. "Little brother." The man states without even bothering to look, like the book holds more importance than Corrin. It occurs to Corrin that this is literally how every meeting visit with Leo starts. He goes into the library, Leo is preoccupied with a book, and he doesn’t even bother looking up to greet him.

And to him, the book probably is more important to him, "Hello, big brother." With that, Leo gestures towards a chair next to him, a number of books piled on the desk beside both chairs… just like always.

"The Concubine and the Maid will stay outside." He says.

"I'm to…" Felicia starts…

But an aura of foreboding surrounds Leo, to say nothing of the pure magic he is radiating, "The Concubine. And the Maid. Will. Stay. Outside."

"...Of course, Lord Leo." She backs off, intimidated by Leo's raw power, not that Corrin blames her. With that, Felicia and Flora leave the room.

"What will I be learning today?" Corrin takes the offered seat.

"Something important." He calmly states as he returns his attention to the old tome.

"...um, what?" Corrin's expression showed nothing less than confusion.

"I've heard of your mutation." Leo continues, unbothered by the scarred prince's hurt expression at the term. "Do you know what you hold?"

"I was told I partially shifted into a dragon." It's mostly the truth, he left out how much Felicia told him. Dragons are revered beings, most being on the status of a god. According to her, there are a total of five Dragon Gods: Ice, Fire, Wind, Dawn, and Dusk. Still considering Corrin is attuned to water, was there a Water Dragon as well?

"A fool's claim." Despite the calm tone, Corrin felt nothing but an intense… anger? No, frustration, maybe? "Why would a divine being Bless someone like you?" Corrin flinched, "Corrin, what you hold is a curse, some spirit or demon has taken root in your body."

"Are you…?"

"Certain? Of course I am." He flips several pages back in that old tome, "Changing the immediate area, disfiguring your own body to be a weapon? That lines up very well with one of the older recorded tales." Leo turns the book Corrin's way, what is shown on one page is a picture. A man stands, slightly crouched over, holding his head tightly. Some black mist envelopes his chest, a spike protrudes from one of his shoulders, one of his arms looks to be torn in such a way that bone sticks out. This man's eyes are red, the ground around him is colored just as red, severed body parts all around him on the ground. "This is what will happen if you let that demon out."

Corrin flinches, as well as feeling a sudden urge to vomit. "That's…"

"Next page." Leo smoothly interrupts and Corrin hesitantly looks at the next page. It's the same man, but his own body seems to be impaled with bones… his bones. The black mist has left the body and is now in the air above him, his skin sags since there are no bones keeping the form. He looks more to be a skin-rug than an actual person. "And what will happen should the demon find no further use of you."

"G-Gods…"

"Even they can't save you." He says without missing a beat, "And who would? Who would assist those cursed? Keep this demon in check, Corrin. Also, you are to never to tap into that power again." The tome closes, sending dust into the air, "Lest you end up like him."

"I…" He hesitates as his mind pictures those images again… but with his own body instead.

"Do as Father commands, and perhaps the Dusk Dragon will at least grant you a swift death." Leo taps on the book, "That man took three days to die, by dehydration. His body was supported by his own bones just enough to let him breathe."

"I understand, I won't use them again!" Corrin flinches backwards, horrified by the very thought.

"Good. Now leave." Leo picks up another tome and starts reading through that instead. "This will not be spoken of again, little brother." He calls out as Corrin leaves the room.

* * *

 

Corrin hadn't realized just how dire things were until Leo pointed it out. He… has a demon inside of him? A dark spirit of sorts? Did his family know about this beforehand? Corrin mulled it over as he, Flora, and Felicia walked back to his room, he felt too drained to do anything else. He is cursed, it dawned on him why he was so confined back in the Northern Castle. But then… why move him to Krakenburg? If he's a threat, then why place him in a more populated area? Why give him a concubine? Maybe… maybe sex is an outlet?

No! He flinches as Flora opens the door to his room, he is not going use Felicia. "I will get your dinner ready, Lord Corrin." Flora leaves without missing a beat, probably disgusted to be with someone bearing a curse. That's probably why she gets so cold with him, it isn't that he's Nohrian royalty, it's because of what's in him. Who would want to be with him?

"Master?" Of course there is Felicia, she's disregarding her own safety while clinging onto his body, her breasts rubbing on him, trying to entice him into another activity.

They probably had her concubine mentality so beaten into her so that she wouldn't care of what's in him. "Not now, Felicia." He takes a few steps forward, wanting nothing more than to just sleep the rest of the day off.

"...Master?" She asks again, more demanding than last time. He stops and turns her way, "I… if we don't have 'real' sex, then…" Real sex? "Please, satisfy yourself in me."

How would they know? "Felicia…?" She isn't exactly quiet when they did do things.

"Master, please, I live to serve." She tries a third time, now being much more assertive and grinding her body on his side, one hand hovering over his crotch, the other over her own.

"How do they know?" They aren't… checking her out, are they?

"I need you." She keeps pressing, a slight tremble in her voice, but it isn't from her arousing herself, it's fear. Fear of whatever awaits if she fails to live up to their crude expectations.

"Flora will be back soon." He tries to deter her, he hates that look the light-blue hair Maid gives him when… when. Come to think of it, she's always ends up being close by whenever he and Felicia get intimate. Is she being forced to listen in? Is that how they know what they're doing? Her own sister has to listen in?! That's so wrong! Corrin lets out a sigh, sounding defeated. No, it's worse to fail to live up to orders, he knows that personally. "Felicia." He states. "Here. Take a breath."

Without a single question, she takes a breath, a sort of glimmer in her eyes… glimmer and a tinge of fear. "Haah…" She shamelessly moans as he gently reaches to remove her clothes. "Please, use me…"

"Stop saying that." He feels bad enough about this without her wording it so perversely, "Felicia, you need to believe me, I don't want to force you, or anyone, to do anything."

A crack in her demeanor shows, like how it did that night she made snowflakes, but is it even real? Or is she playing along again? "But, if we don't…" She takes a stand and moves to undo his own clothes.

Maybe it would be better if he let her take control? Then at least he could block out his senses and try not to think about it. Once more, the two are bare, and with her hand in his, he guides her to the bed. "Just… get it over with." He flinches from his own harshness as he gets onto the bed, lying on his back.

"...I'm yours." She says, seemingly more to herself than him, as she climbs onto him, positioning herself on him. "Haah, M-Master…" She cries out as she starts to ride over his length, and once more, he finds his body moving of its own accord, his hips matching her tempo… Then he saw her, perhaps it's because he let Felicia take control, but he noticed the door crack, Flora's face just barely noticeable.

...He was right, she's forced to check up on him and Felicia. When their eyes meet, she glares. His own eyes break off and focus on the concubine's body slipping up and down along him. "Gods, Felicia." He groans as her walls tighten around him, taking him for all that she can. She lowers herself onto him shortly after, making sure that her body is pressed on his.

Though all he could see is Flora's face, about how spiteful it was, how disgusted. He could only imagine how horrible he looks, 'ordering' her sister to have sex with him, while she has to peek in and make sure Felicia is doing her job.

To make sure Felicia is giving herself to a man with a demon lurking in him.


	6. Bouncing with Joy

Corrin blinked his eyes as he got out of his bed, Felicia sleeping by his side as normal. Despite the eternal clouds blocking the sun, it does feel earlier than usual. That's probably why Flora hasn't woke him up yet. Well, this also isn't the first time he woke up before either Jakob or Flora came in. He rubs his eyes as he makes his way to the bathroom, yawning along the way. After entering and washing his face, he looks at the mirror, observing his demon-cursed features over, before shivering and taking a step back. "I'm… cursed." He looks at his arms, he was told they turned into a lance and a maw, both capable of tearing through Xander's armor and a silver sword. He clenches his fists for a moment before walking back out.

He could have sworn his eyes were a more vivid red as he took one more glance at himself.

There is a still a Felicia-sized clump on the bed, he's actually surprised his movements didn't wake her up. Taking a few steps closer to the bed, he sits to the side, before gently pulling the covers down, revealing her bare form. With a quick flush forming, he places the blankets back over her, then tucking them around her.

He doesn't feel like going back to sleep. Yet, at the same time, he doesn't want to walk around as naked as she is.

He walks over to his dresser, where only a few pieces of clothing greet him. His armor lies in, well, the armory, and most of his formal wear is given to him freshly cleaned, which means they aren't in his room. He lets out a sigh, even if he did get dressed, what would he do? That's not to say there's nothing to do in Krakenburg, but it would need to be something very light. He can't risk using up too much energy before the next bout of training…

Demon. Why are they still training him? What if that power comes out again? Surely father doesn't care so little that he would let Corrin die, right… How much do they care? He's already experienced enough wounds to kill a dozen soldiers at the least. He's withstood enough mental trauma to break the common person. But, still he stands. Why?

What is driving him on? A sudden pang his heart… Elise. He hasn't seen her much, but there is a distinct pull he feels for her. It… it's like what he feels when he and Felicia share each other. The gentle and slow movements, a sort of dance that warms his heart. Physically, Felicia is cold, but that cold makes the warmth all the more desirable.

How would Elise feel? Would she be warm? Would…

He stops his thoughts, what is he thinking?! She is his little sister!

Cursed. Nobody would want him anyway. He's a liability, to be with him invites death. Another sigh leaves him. He decides to at least get back under the covers, maybe embrace Felicia's body. He needs the comfort more than anything.

Doing just that, he goes back to bed, pulling the eternally cold concubine near him, relishing her body… he won't ever get over how wrong this situation is.

* * *

Corrin jolts up as a blast of ice hits his face. Flora is giving him a considerably nasty look… why? It wasn't until he looked lower that he saw why. There was Felicia, cleaning off his member… with her twin sister right there. "I didn't perform well enough…" Came Felicia's voice, making the situation worse.

"You did well," he praised her without thinking, "I just woke up earlier, so I was just too tired to notice."

"Hmph." Flora huffed, glancing at her sister, who seems to have trouble cleaning the rest with her mouth.

"I'll make it up to you next time, master." She finally said, after taking a noticeably long bit to swirl the remaining semen, before tilting her head back and swallowing it. Corrin shivered, feeling rather warm from that display.

"There's no need, you did fine." He tries again, earning a glare from the light blue hair Maid. Felicia looks at him for a moment longer, before tilting her head, then nodding with a smile. He then turns to face Flora, "What's planned for today?"

She would have responded too, if the doors didn't suddenly slam open, "Big Br…" Elise jolts in, then stops, getting a full display of his frontal nudity and Felicia's backside. Her face immediately reddens to the point where it wouldn't be wrong to assume to say she would catch on fire. "Oh…" Her voice lost a lot of the vigor and her eyes show… hurt? "I uh, should've knocked." She can't seem to tear her eyes from the scene in front of her.

Corrin, who is stuck somewhere between complete embarrassment and overwhelming excitement, just stays in his position. At least Felicia isn't doing 'things' right now. "I'm… sorry you saw that." He apologizes, "I…" Flora procured some clothes for him, while Felicia stooped down to grab hers, effectively showing off her body to him as she did… He crossed his legs shortly after. He just got off, how is his member already ready to go again? The Nohrian Prince turns around as he gets up, before struggling somewhat with his pants. He lets out a sigh in defeat. "I'm glad to see you!" He exclaims, but his voice spikes from the uncomfortable rubbing down below.

"I'm sooo happy to see you, too!" Her voice, too, is off. But she leaps onto him and gives him a hug anyway. "...Sorry!" Unfortunately, due to the sudden movements, by the time she wrapped her arms around him in mid air, her hands brushed by the 'spot'... Why is today going so perverse? "Uh, um…" It took her a moment to actually react, as her fingers were just slightly brushing his length. She breaks the embrace and hops back.

Corrin wasn't sure if he was comfortable turning around just yet, but he doesn't want to not look at her. Taking a breath, he turns around, giving a full view of the tent he is currently pitching. A flush forms and he tries to look anywhere except at Elise, which is difficult to do, considering she isn't showing the same reserves. "So… it's time for another visit?" He tries to cut the tense atmosphere.

She snaps out of her trance and quickly nods, that wonderful smile returning, "Yup! I heard you were moved to Castle Krakenburg and I was sooo happy for you!" Her demeanour slowly rises to its normal 'bouncy' nature, "You finally get to live here! Oh! I gotta show you something, now!" She pauses, then she averts her eyes as a flush forms, "Uh, after 'that' settles down…" She gestures towards the tent in his pants.

"Master?" And there's Felicia, already approaching him and ready to drop down to her knees.

"Master?" Elise echoes, "Ohhh. Whew… er, I mean. I thought it was kinda weird you had two Maids, but you only really have one, right?"

"Uh yea. Felicia's…" He is caught on his words, "'my' concubine." He adds the possessiveness with an incredibly pitiful voice, "A-and Flora's 'my' Maid." Elise gives Felicia a strange look, before turning her gaze back to Corrin… was is she thinking? His little sister has been bouncing between moods, yet he thinks it has to do with something besides catching him stark naked with a woman over him. Or maybe he's just overthinking it? "Is… there anything you wanted to do today?"

"I'll… let her do her… thing." Elise takes a step back, "Then I'll tell you!" She smiles, but it almost seems forced, something he never seen before. She darts out of the room shortly after.

"Gods… Elise." That had to be the worst timing of anything ever. He shivers as Felicia approaches him, then has a different type of shiver as Flora glares at him. "Why couldn't I just be born normal?" He finally sighs… Which causes Felicia to stop in the middle of lowering his pants, and for Flora's glare to… intensify? What did he do now?! "Um…?"

"Ungrateful Nohrian." Flora spits out.

Even the unknown 'offense' causes Felicia to stop being a concubine for a bit. "Don't say that!" It was said with such hostility that Corrin physically recoiled, he's never heard her like that! What did he do?!

They want him to be cursed? Do they hate their positions so much that they would wish this on the others? He pulls away from Felicia's touch, hurt far worse than he has been in a while. "Elise!" He calls out as he fixes his pants, tent and all. His little sister peeps her head through the door, her eyes darting from him to Felicia, "Can we just go?" He quickly asks.

"Your, uh…" She hesitates.

Taking a breath he shakes his head, "I'd… just rather deal with the embarrassment." Yes, he would rather strut around with an erection next to his little sister, than to be exposed to harsh treatment anymore.

She smiles as the door opens, "O-okay! So first off, there's a new stall open! And it has these cute little figurines!"

He follows her without hesitation, but… "I don't want you two to come." He flinches from his own tone, he's never talked like that so easily before, "I just want to spend the day with my little sister." Flora shrugs and turns around, before tending to the bed. Felicia tilts her head, but ultimately complies, staying where she's at. "Alright, let's go!" He turns back to Elise with a smile.

"Woohoo!" She cheers, offering her hand. "It's gonna be crowded in the marketplace, so stick close, okay?"

"Sure thing." He complies and takes her hand… her warm hand, even through her glove. Corrin's face heats up as she leads the way. Elise is, in fact, quite warm compared to Felicia's constant cold. He shakes his head as he forces himself to think about something other than Elise's hand.

Why is he even thinking like this in the first place?

* * *

Thankfully, his erection died out long before they left the castle's interior, but he still felt that good kind of weird as he held Elise's hand. She guided him out of there with ease, proving that she actually lives here, since he has long since been lost from the number of stairs and hallways they went through. However, once they got outside? She noticeably did not go towards the direction of the marketplace. "Shh!" She hushes him without a second thought.

Now Corrin is starting to get concerned, this is the first time Elise arrived unannounced. Adding that with the disappointed look from his situation with Felicia, and now the forced silence. He knows something is going on, but what? On top of all of this, she is now leading him through, of all things, the sewer system! What has gotten into her?! "Little sister." He finally says after what has to have been thirty minutes.

"Please, don't tell anyone." She simply replies, acting far more serious than she has ever been.

"You can trust me, but can I please…" he stops mid sentence as his eyes are greeted with a marketplace… underground. "Elise?" He repeats.

"The ground level can't hold all of the people." He can hear the quivering in her voice, "So, this is where the rest go." He looks around, the buildings here are primarily made of rotting wood, while a general heavy odor blankets the area. The people use the sewer water to cook and clean, even rats are plucked off of the ground to be used in meals.

"This…" He gags, how does the sweet and bouncy princess know about this place?

"I came across here one day. I can't believe Father lets this happen." Corrin does another look over, he can't believe how bad it looks, even from a distance, "Actually, none of the other royalty even knows this is here. Except big sister, of course." A pause, "and you!" Again, her smile is forced.

"Why show me this?"

Several minutes pass in silence, "...We need to go." She abruptly says, "We can't spend too long here." Her eyes are glistening as she turns on her heel, pointedly leaving his question unanswered.

* * *

Corrin and Elise arrive back in his room, where Felicia and Flora have obediently remained. "Master." Felicia smiles, causing Elise to frown.

"Do you need anything, Lord Corrin?" Flora asks. "Lady Elise?"

Corrin shakes his head while Elise remains silent, "No need, Flora."

"...hmph." The Maid's glare seems less aggressive, or maybe he's just grown used to the hostility that it doesn't seem as intense.

"...Hey, miss Flora?" Elise suddenly addresses her. "I'm really sorry, you know? I wish you and your sister didn't have to go through all of this, but I can't do anything about it." For a moment, his little sister seemed far more mature than any other person.

The apology seems to have stunned Flora, as her expression has gone neutral while she opens and closes her mouth, failing to respond. "I know you aren't to blame, Lady Elise." She finally replies, "I'm aware not all of the nobles and royals are like Prince Leo."

Only Leo? Xander's far worse! If he absolutely had to choose, Corrin would rather deal with Leo's quizzes than Xander's spars. "Then what about my big brother?" Elise asks, while stealing a glance at Corrin.

The neutrality leaves and that mask of disgust returns, "I do my job, nothing else." Is she still mad about him commenting on wanting to be 'normal'?

Elise scrunches her face while Corrin simply looks away. "You're going to have to leave in the morning, won't you?" He asks, still avoiding eye contact.

However, when she doesn't immediately respond, he does look. She's biting her bottom lip while looking away, "Actually, Father told me not to leave for a bit. He told me he has 'something special' planned." Going by her expression, she looks like she doesn't want anything to do with the surprise. Her eyes are now downcast, "I'm worried." She finally admits. "I'm like, the only noblewoman who doesn't have weapon training, you know." Her eyes meet his again, and now they're glistening with unshed tears, "I saw a girl that was probably half my age, sparring with another girl… with real weapons!"

"...Lady Elise?" Flora starts, "You don't have weapon training?"

She quickly shakes her head, "No! I just… want to heal. I want everyone to be happy. But, when I stop by and see someone in need, they just give me a weird look, Effie told me they complain about me only having a healing staff."

"Maybe not all Nohrians aren't so harsh." Flora mutters.

"So, you're staying here?" Corrin asks.

She smiles, "You bet!" Elise throws herself onto Corrin, "I missed you sooo much."

Perhaps a bit too quickly, he pulls her in close, "I missed you, too." Compared to Felicia, Elise is so warm.

It still bothers him how readily his body is stimulated by her presence.


	7. Their Ice, His Water, Her Fire

Things in Krakenburg had been relatively calm since Elise's arrival. Even the sparring matches have been becoming more infrequent. While this should bring Corrin peace of mind, his instincts have been giving him nothing but a sinking feeling. 'Calm before the storm' is the first thing that pops in his mind, he knows something will happen, but what? Everyone else is acting as if Corrin doesn't get brutal training on a daily basis. Felicia still gives herself to him, Flora still glares and makes 'mistakes', and Elise…

Despite living in the same castle, she can't visit everyday, why? Not only that, but he is also concerned on the 'surprise' Father has for his little sister. "Master?" Felicia prods his body, her own as close to his as it usually is. "Are you well?" He can't deny Felicia is keenly observant, almost on a level that surely surpasses humans.

How is her family doing? Is the Ice Tribe really as safe as he would like them to be? Are there Nohrian soldiers there right now? Ready to move the second Felicia or Flora start resisting? How is Elise doing? Where in Nohr is Camilla? "No, I'm not." He finds the words coming out very smoothly. "Felicia…"

"Yes, master?" She responds, far too eager for any person to do.

Why don't you want me to be normal? Is what he wants to ask, but the first time he mentioned that wish, both of the Ice Tribe women gave him a shockingly horrid expression. "Do you miss your family?" Is what he finally decides on. "Did you have any other brothers or sisters? What were your parents like? Can I get Flora to smile? Can…" The questions come out of him easily.

He could have sworn the temperature just dropped several degrees, and even her breath came out with puffs of mist. "Flora is the only other child my parents had." She finally says, suddenly gripping Corrin, as if she knows she's about to experience a bad memory… though the more pessimistic side of him says that that would be part of an act to get him to feel more about her. "Our father's stern but kind, he is the chieftain of the Ice Tribe, after all. Mother…" She stops and Corrin suddenly jumps in place as he feels an intense cold on his side.

Ice… she's crying. "No, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that." He quickly apologizes.

"Mother was the communer for the Ice Dragon." Corrin felt a sudden stab of pain… she said was the communer. "We were told to send our prayers to the Dusk Dragon, but we resisted. They took mother from us, then had my sister and I taken away." She shivers, "The Nohrian soldiers there have most likely suffered the wrath of the Ice Dragon by now."

"The Dragon Gods…" He starts.

"They are far more powerful than any other being. However, they live on another plane. The main way they influence an area is by 'marking' it. That is why the Ice Tribe is surrounded by snow and ice, why Nohr is blanketed in darkness, and so on." She pauses, "The second way is for them to physically interfere, though, at least in the Ice Tribe, there's no record of it actually happening." She shifts a bit back, before locking eyes with Corrin with an intensity that actually startles him, "The third way is for one of the Dragon Gods to Bless a person. This Blessed person would be granted powers, becoming a living example of a Dragon God's power."

...No, he was following her, but. "Leo's never wrong, Felicia." He shrinks back, the weight of his big brother's words heavily outdoing Felicia's. She's… trained to be a concubine, she's just saying that to comfort him. Leo… he may be harsh, but he knows what he's talking about, Leo is the smartest man in all of Nohr, maybe the world. If he and Xander weren't so harsh, they would be the pinnacle of teaching magic and strength, respectively.

"I am not lying, Lord Co… master." And like with the last time, she became surprisingly defiant. "To even think I would even consider jesting about the Dragon Gods is," She… look legitimately angry.

"Fel…"

"Lord Corrin." Flora announces as she opens the door, "King Garon requests your presence." Then she notices Felicia's distress and flashes him a very dangerous look. "Now." Shrinking back from the extreme hostility, he gets up, gets the offered formal… nope, it's armor this time? Why would he have to wear armor for a meeting with his Father? Buckling the armor into place, he leaves the room, "Gods, sister, what did he do to you?" Flora whispers as he closes the door, she undoubtedly meant to say it that loud, just so he could hear her.

Taking a breath, he… "Good, you're ready." Corrin suddenly stiffens at the sound of that voice, "Let's go, little brother."

The man strides past him without a second thought, his dark purple and black armor adding an intimidating presence to him, the Divine Weapon, Siegfried, is on his waist. "B-Big brother." Corrin hesitantly responds as he almost has to jog to keep up with Xander's long steps.

"Today should be interesting." Corrin's heartbeat starts turning frantic as Leo joins in, his own Divine Weapon in hand. Surely if Xander and Leo are here, then Elise should be too, right? He really needs her beside him. Minutes pass by and there's still no sign of the bouncy princess… even Felicia and Flora haven't joined back up yet.

* * *

Corrin was surprised that he wasn't lead to the actual throne room. For some reason, Leo and Xander led him to an open area of sorts. This place was generally clear, but in the center was a small building, filled to the brim with debris, like it's some sort of garbage disposal. As Corrin's eyes scan the area, he notices his Father sitting on a less elaborate throne, but his presence is no less powerful…

Gods, especially with his trusted axe by his side. "Corrin." His voice booms out, not even caring to call him 'son'. "You have grown very strong over the years, something I am very grateful for." Despite that, he looks like he doesn't really care for how Corrin is faring. "I have a gift for you. Come." King Garon stands up, and Corrin tries his best to keep his composure while walking forward.

"Y-Yes, father?" Gods! He stuttered in front of him!

The King flips his wrist and a sudden black aura surrounds his arm, before a sword forms. There are a multitude of cracks throughout this blade, as if it was carelessly forged together from hundreds of bits and pieces of metal, but that was nothing compared to the most disturbing thing… It was the eye in the center of the guard, this wasn't some simple etch in a metal, no. This eye was actually moving, Corrin had to resist the urge to recoil as it focused on him. "This will be your personal sword. This is Gangalari." With another motion of his hand, it floated towards Corrin.

He reached out to grab it, and when he did. It felt wrong, like this weapon's very existence shouldn't be. Ironic, if he were to think about it, just like his Curse. "Thank you, Father." Corrin didn't mean one word of it. Hopefully this is…

"There is one more thing." King Garon interrupts his thoughts, "Bring them in!" The door opens once more, this time two people are shoved in, both currently bound. The first is a forest-green haired man, his demeanor is calm, composed. He looks over the area with an expressionless face… until his eyes land on Corrin. A single crack of surprise shows, before he expertly turns his face neutral.

The second is currently struggling in her binds, and it looks like she's actually winning. Corrin notes that she actually has metal chains binding her, rather than the rope and leather than the man has. Her skin is far darker than any Corrin has seen so far. Her hair is white, but there is a hat of sorts that sports a red color. "You can't keep me bound!" She declares as her struggles double. Corrin could have sworn he just saw the metal near her wrists turn red.

"Silence!" His Father yells, there's enough authority to even keep the fiery woman still. "Corrin, you are to take Gangalari, and fight them to the death."

Corrin looks at the blade, and then the two prisoners. "While they're still bound?" That's wrong!

"Of course not!" Garon scoffs, "You won't grow stronger if you simply strike down cowering people!" Corrin… has to kill them? Kill other people? Something in him screams no… but to disobey Father… "Go, prove yourself to be a Nohrian worthy of the Dusk Dragon's blood." Is all Corrin got before he was pushed forward.

The woman narrows her eyes as she gives Corrin a look-over, then her eyes widen and she smiles. The green-hair man was just freed and given weapons, but the woman? She stood on her own accord, and she locked eyes with Corrin. "Perhaps this was meant to be." He just noticed that she isn't actually staring into his eyes, but slightly off to the side… his ears? Her gaze quickly turns to the man, "Stay. Out of this." She spits out with a fire that sends shivers down Corrin's body.

"Rinkah…"

"You wouldn't understand, Ninja." The woman, Rinkah, snarls. The Nohrian guard behind her started to undo her chains, but… "Back off." Her anger seems to rise and Corrin starts to feel warm near her. Then, with a strength that seems to defy logic, she breaks the chain on the back of her leg. The shackles on her wrists are, in fact, red-hot.

Is she of the Fire Tribe? It seems likely, since she's displaying signs similar to Felicia and Flora, but with fire instead of ice. "I'd rather not fight at all." Corrin mutters in such a silent voice that it is almost inaudible to even him. He sees the Ninja raise his eyebrow briefly… did he actually hear that?

"Blessed Man!" Rinkah practically shouts at Corrin, "What is your name and who is your Dragon?"

Even this fiery woman believes he's Blessed… a woman who looks ready to bash his face in. As far as women are considered, she has to be the most muscular one ever, even the mace she is holding now seems like a paperweight to her. "Corrin," He replies, "and the Dusk Dragon." The second part was added quieter.

"Very well. I, Rinkah, daughter of the chieftain to the Fire Tribe, challenges you to single-combat, Corrin, Blessed man of the Dusk Dragon!" The Ninja is respectively off to the side.

Rinkah seems adamant that he is Blessed. But… Leo's never wrong. Gangalari pulses in Corrin's hand, giving him a sort of grim comfort. "I… accept." He finds his resolve, alongside his stance.

With no further words needed, Rinkah doesn't even spare a moment to charge. She immediately opts for a leaping overhead strike, which Corrin manages to easily dodge. He swings Gangalari horizontally, aiming for her arm, but she's already managed to raise her mace so it hits the metal. The sudden contact with metal on metal sends out a loud ring, alongside bursts of fire from Rinkah's side. The Fire Tribe member quickly pulls back and attempts to strike his side, he dodges the mace itself, but her fires have already grown so intense that he feels his armor start to become uncomfortable to be in. Are Felicia and Flora this attuned to their Tribe's Dragon?

"Show me your Dragon's Blessing, Corrin!" She finally exclaims after several more missed swings.

Corrin doesn't even need to look to know that Leo is staring him down. Felicia, Flora, and Rinkah believe he is Blessed… but Leo is never wrong, right? Never once did his big brother give him false information. He grunts as Rinkah's mace connects with Gangalari with enough force to almost knock it clean out of his grip. Corrin gives her his first connecting strike in kind, which bites into her arm. She smiles, as if fighting is what drives her. Rinkah follows up with a heavy strike, which Corrin narrowly dodges. She then gives several light strikes, one after the other, with seemingly no signs of slowing down.

Corrin on the other hand… his lack of energy is coming more from the increasingly unbearable heat. He hops back as Rinkah attempts another overhead strike, it hits the ground and… gods. An entire pillar of flame shoots up, leaving a patch of fire burning on stone. He… he won't win… he can't win if he doesn't use his own Bles… no, it's a Curse, like Leo said! Corrin smoothly moves just far enough to where there is almost no space between him and the metal. In such a close range, and with a speed that makes all other of the earlier movements slow, he manages to grab the shaft of her mace with his other hand. Her eyes widen for a moment, before the smile grows.

Another grunt of pain and Corrin is forced to let go of her weapon, not because she struck him, but simply because it has grown far too hot to touch. "You…" She growls as she misses another swing, "You said you were of the Dusk Dragon!" Water has already started to pour down, not enough to douse her flames, but enough to grant him the slippery movement he had against Xander. Corrin slips by her defenses with a well-placed strike, one moment Gangalari bites into her side, the next he is already almost at the second slice. The falling water is allowing him to move so smoothly, so quickly, it's almost like a dance. "Hmph." Rinkah ultimately seems unbothered, however. She blocks the latest blow, and repays it with a heavy hit to his shoulder, enough to where he could feel his bones crack under the pressure. Thankfully the following downpour of water kept his armor from melting onto his skin.

With the danger in front of him clear, he ultimately decides to try and tap into the 'Cursed' side of him. He simply can't see how he is going to win otherwise. She managed to strike him even with his now fluid movements. The next moment, when Rinkah attempts to slam her mace into his side, his right arm formed into a maw, and it snapped around her mace, easily snapping the wood right off. "And there it is…" Corrin might have expected the lack of weapon to deter her, but she seems as fired up as ever, maybe even more so. She weaves around his next slice and she lands a fire-infused punch on his stomach, with enough force to slightly dent the metal.

Corrin responds in kind with a formed lance which pierces her abdomen on the left side, far enough to avoid hitting anything major. Despite the injuries, she still seems to be enjoying herself. Maybe the Fire Tribe lives to fight? It wasn't until that Corrin was just about to make a slash that would have taken her neck that he stopped. "I…" Even now, with his life at stake, he couldn't.

"You dare!" She spits out as she attempts to hit him, but a blur manages to push her to the side, it's the Ninja. "Back off!"

"Corrin!" Garon's voice booms, effectively keeping Corrin from hearing whatever the Ninja is now saying to Rinkah. "You are to kill them!" Corrin turns to see his Father nothing short of livid, and he even has his axe in hand. Leo and Xander, too, are giving him demanding looks.

He turns back to the pair of prisoners, the Ninja torn some of his outfit to serve as makeshift bandages, and whatever he told her seems to have calmed her down. "Lord Corrin." The Ninja finally speaks and while his face is expressionless, he can't control the emotions dwelling behind his eyes. Regret? For what? Rinkah's eyes now hold nothing but respect. For what?

Rinkah's fires have since died down, as has Corrin's water. "I… can't." He mutters as he grits his teeth and tightening the grip on this unsettling blade. He raises Gangalari… and thrusts it into a crack between the stones, "I can't kill them!" The Ninja looks startled, while now it's Rinkah who looks emotionless.

"Corrin!" Garon's voice booms out again, "You dare defy my order? The King of Nohr?"

Leo is glaring at Corrin, that is, before he pulls out his own Divine Weapon. "You will kill them, Corrin." The Dark Knight calmly states. "Our King ordered it so."

Corrin stands his ground, unwilling to budge for such an absurd request. Rinkah and the Ninja are both still in place, as if prepared to take whatever fate comes their way. Corrin's attention darts from the two, now defenseless people, back to his family. Why does his brothers and father love killing so much? Why do they keep treating him in the harshest way? "No!" It took him a moment to realize that it was his own voice that echoed through the area.

"...Brynhildr." Corrin could feel the magic leave Leo and head straight for the two prisoners. He couldn't even take a step before the signature tree sprouted from the ground, nearly mangling the two prisoners.

"I'll have their bodies dumped, Father." Xander added as he strides past a dazed Corrin. Leo just killed them… without a second thought. Xander obviously doesn't care either.

"Corrin!" Garon's voice echoes through the room. "You disobeyed a direct order from your King." He takes a few steps forward, and Corrin finds himself unconsciously moving away. The aged King is sending a level of fear that both Leo and Xander can't compete with. "And I do not tolerate disobedience!"

"I…"

"Silence!" Garon cuts him off before he could even get another syllable out. "However, I have a mission for your planned before this… act of foolishness. You are to go to the Bottomless Canyon, there is a fort there, I need you to make sure it is cleared out." Another step forward and another step back, "I was just going to send you, but I won't leave your hesitation to kill go unpunished." A cold shiver goes through Corrin's body. "Leo."

"Yes, Father?" The intellectual big brother replies in almost the same second.

"Have your… perverse retainer deal with Corrin."

"As you command." Corrin vaguely remembers Leo's retainers. While Xander's retainers are rarely not at his side, regardless of what he's doing, Leo typically has his retainers about one room away from him, usually outside of the door in the room he's in. "Come, little brother." Once more, the familial term is said with zero love. With Gangalari now at his waist, and a sudden fear of what is to come, Corrin follows Leo.


	8. A Motley Crew of Sorts

Last night had to have been one of the worst nights Corrin had ever slept. He simply couldn't stay still, though, who could really blame him when his body is lined with so many cuts and bruises? Every inch of movement was filled with pain. Which led to the fact that he couldn't have the blanket over him… which meant he was far colder than normal.

Corrin whimpered as his body involuntary jerked from another shot of pain. He's expected to travel Nohr and secure a fort in this state?! "G-Gods…" Another second of shifting around, another second of pain.

"Master?" She had tried several times to comfort him, emotionally, physically, and sexually, but nothing stuck, even her ice magic didn't do much. "I'm… unsatisfactory?" Which led to her doubting herself.

She's referring to herself like she's an object, "It's not your fault, Felicia." A useless statement, he's tried it before.

"What can I do to ease you, Master?" She would, of course, press her body on his before anything else, though for once, he's infinitely grateful for it, as her natural cold is numbing the pain.. "What must I learn?

"I want you to stop acting like that!" He startles himself from the sudden raise in voice. Gods… he really is stressed right now. "If you're to do as I say, then why can't you do that?"

"...because King Garon ordered it. The Ice Tribe will suffer if me or my sister fail our duties." She manages to admit. "Mas…?"

"We're alone, call me Corrin." He pauses, "As long as it's just you, your sister, and me, then call me Corrin."

Felicia tenses and she seems to be considering it, "Lord Corrin."

… close enough, he supposes. It's far better than 'Master'. "Thank you, Felicia." He gives her a genuine smile.

"Why?" The door cracks open and Flora slips through, "Why are you so… nice?" At least she doesn't look angry, just curious.

"That's just how I am… just the way Camilla and Elise are…" A short pause, "The way Jakob is." Gods, how is he faring? He's… still alive, right?

Flora simply stands there and looks for a moment, seemingly unable to respond. Then, she ends up doing something he's never seen her do. "Thank you, Lord Corrin." She smiles.

"For?"

"Being nice." She takes a few steps closer, and a few more, until she's within arm's reach. Her natural cold seems less… well, it feels more like Felicia's cold, it's nice. "I'm sorry, I thought… when we were told to serve a Nohrian Prince, I thought," She actually places a hand on Corrin's own, "I'm happy to serve if it is you I'm working under, Lord Corrin."

"I'd rather you be a friend then a servant, Flora." He admits the well-known fact.

A frown formed, "...If we're ever in a situation where we aren't constantly being overlooked by Nohr's laws, I'll do just that. But, until then, the Ice Tribe is still at risk," but she still meant good.

"I'm glad to know we're on good terms, then." He offers a smile.

"Just, do me… us, as in all of the Tribes a favor?" Her demeanor suddenly turns serious, "Don't ever regret being Blessed. I don't know who told you that lie, but they're wrong."

There it is again, the topic that he's Blessed, "But, Leo…" His mouth snaps back shut… Leo told him not to speak of this.

"I don't care who told you, they're wrong." Flora stresses, nearly pleading with him.

"...Leo said I'm cursed." There, he said it. "That I have some demonic spirit in me."

The room went silent, before it started snowing, and that increased to a mini-blizzard. The source? "Sister! Please!" Felicia squeaked, "We're still in the castle!"

"He… he dare call this wonder a… CURSE?!" Icicles formed and drop around her, even her breathing let out heavy mists. Corrin might have been able to observe more, if he didn't feel like he was about to freeze to death…

"Sister!" Felicia tried again, while her body latches onto Corrin, managing to literally suck the cold from him, "Lord Corrin can't handle the cold." Even she started to shiver, "It's getting too much for me, too."

Flora takes a breath and the freezing cold dies down, though she still looks absolutely livid. "My apologies." Is all she said before she turned on her heel and walked out…

With a response that violent… is what he has really a curse? Should he believe the twins over Leo?

* * *

"Corrin." Garon's voice booms as the abused prince makes his way to the throne room, before kneeling. "Today you are to go to, and potentially clear out, the fortress at the Bottomless Canyon. No. Survivors."

"Yes, K-King Garon." He sincerely hopes no-one is there.

"And with you…" His voice sounds out again, "will be several valuable warriors… mostly." He adds the last word under his breath. "Hans, Gunter, Arthur, Felicia… and Elise."

Indifference, fear, curiosity, expected, and a hefty amount of heartache, those are the things he felt for each name called. He has no idea who 'Hans' is. Why is Gunter going? He's… actually not surprised Felicia is coming, but he is slightly curious as to why Flora isn't. Just Arthur? Didn't Elise have a second retainer? And gods, Elise is coming!? Is… is this the 'surprise' Father had in store for her? "I'll… get it done." He hesitantly replies.

"You best, Corrin." The prince almost flinches from the lack of care in his voice, "I will not tolerate another disobedient act." Corrin does, in fact, flinch from that, getting a vivid reminder of what happened the night before.

_"Free reign over a naughty Prince for a night?"_  Niles's disturbingly pleased voice rings out, with an assortment of 'toys', as the Archer called them, scattered about the room.

"I won't." Corrin hastily agrees, if only to stay his Father's ire.

_"How should we start, hm?"_  The man looks over a few pieces, before settling on a whip. He drags the leather ends on Corrin's back, bare from the lack of any armor of clothes.  _"A shame I have to rip into you, I'd love to taste what you have in store."_  He feels a hand glide across his back, tracing over the various scars from his intense training sessions.  _"So… muscular."_

"Dismissed!" The King shouts, and Corrin respectfully bows and makes a swift exit.

He hears a gasp no less than a minute after he leaves, "Big brother!" Elise makes a swift dash towards him, ignorant of the fact of the fate he suffered no more than twelve hours ago, and as such caused him to yelp when she hug-tackled him. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't… what happened?!"

_"Beautiful."_  Niles's coos as Corrin lets out a whimper from the first few hits. He wasn't striking as hard as he thought he would.  _"Now, with your skin nice and red… are you ready for the main course, hm?"_  Corrin didn't even get a chance to speak before a 'crack' echoed through the air and he felt the whip ends tear into his back.

"Punishment…" Corrin whimpered as Elise held his hand, guiding him with ease through the endless identical corridors. She flashed him a look that blended confusion and concern… she must not have heard what happened, then. "Father ordered me to kill two prisoners… I couldn't."

_"Ooo, I'm loving the sound of your heavy breathing, Princy."_  Niles whispers into the abused Prince's ear. _"Makes me wonder what other sounds I can coax out of you."_  Corrin lets out another whimper as the Archer's hands move across the fresh set of wounds, _"Hm… be careful. Or I might lose the will to restrain myself. You would be a wondrous treat."_

Elise abruptly stops, before looking in every direction. She then seems to weave some sort of spell, before nodding to herself, "C'mon, we need to hurry." She leads him through a door, before quickly locking it. It's… a supply room? She isn't about to steal, is she? "C'mon… I know the staves are here somewhere…"

...She's about to steal. "Little sister."

_"I suppose that'll do."_  The sadistic man's voice came out disappointed,  _"For the whip, that is. Can't rely on a single toy for too long, now can we?"_  He stoops down to see Corrin at eye level. _"You know, there are a lot of little fairy tales that involve a Prince kissing someone."_  Corrin shrinks back as the man approaches… before abruptly pulling back,  _"Oh, that look on your face!"_  He leaves his personal space as his looks over the 'toys' once more,  _"Let's try…"_

"...I know we have them!" Elise pouts as she looks over the armory.

"Little sister, please." Corrin pleads, "Can we go? We can just use some ointments or something."

"No way!" She rounds on him, a surprising amount of fire to her eyes, "I-I'm a healer… and healers heal! I'm not going to sit back and watch you suffer so much!"

"And what if we get caught? I don't want you to get in trouble, too!" He counters, "Elise, you mean too much to me to have you suffer… this."

Her face sparks an intense flush, "You… mean a lot to me, too."

_"Ah, simple, but very effective."_  Niles grabs, of all things, a sheet of  **paper**.  _"Just enough to light up the pain, but not too much as to kill it. Now, be a good Prince and spread your fingers."_

"Which is why I want to help you." She stresses, "So please, let me help." She has even taken a few steps closer.

"I…"

"Just as I suspected." The door creaks open, showing off Father's Tactician, Iago. "Intending to waste the precious staves on such a simple… creature." The man flashes a predatory smile. "Though, it's a shame you don't take up a tome, Princess Elise. I'm legitimately impressed you managed to counter the wards without setting them off."

"Don't…!" Corrin starts.

"Punish her?" The man cuts him off, "She came here of her own free will, did she not?"

_"Oh, this moment is a true treat."_  Niles purrs as his hands glide across Corrin's body.

_"St-stop… please."_  His voice came out raspy, cracked. The man had been given minimal water.

_"Hm?"_  Niles stoops down once more, probably going to close in for a kiss, before pulling right back out.  _"I'm simply following orders."_  He smirks, _"Surely you understand?_ " Closer and closer… then right back out,  _"Maybe next time."_

"Surely you understand, Princess?" Iago's voice sounds out. "So, what's your decision?" Wait, he asked her something?

His little sister is silent for a moment, while scrunching her face, "I'm helping him!" She states with that same amount of passion as earlier.

"Of course, Princess." Iago pulls out a staff from behind his back, "And I know you won't regret it."

_"H-He said ph-physical… haah… only."_  Corrin cries out.

_"This is physical."_  Niles's voice states as his hands go lower,  _"Besides, I told you that I wouldn't be able to help myself if you kept making those small sounds."_

_"N-Niles… please."_

_"I'll make this as pleasurable as possible, my dear Prince."_

"Feeling better?" Elise's voice breaks Corrin from his tortured thoughts. She has a staff in her hand… and a letter in her other hand.

"Yes, thank you." He smiles.

"Yaaaay! As long as you're happy, I'm happy!" She hugs him once more, with the distinct lack of pain. "I'm here for ya!" She then breaks the embrace, before pocketing the letter.

"Who's that from?" His curiosity gets the better of him.

"Father." She simply replied.

_"Still able to keep going, hm?"_  Niles had a rather satisfied smile on his face, as Corrin quivers on the spot, his breathing is left heavy. _"That was rather satisfying."_  He chuckles,  _"_ _Though, I suppose we should return to the pain, right?"_

"We're moving out." Another voice sounds out, as Gunter enters the room, "Let's go!" Sharing a quick look with Elise, the two follow the grizzled and abusive teacher. Corrin reaches out to Elise, managing to get her to hold hands for the sake of comfort. He doesn't feel safe near Gunter and for some reason, Hans is setting off red flags, and he hasn't even met him yet!

"Ah, Princess Elise!" A man all but shouts as he makes his way towards them, "I have prepared myself and await your command!" Arthur? Corrin vaguely remembers him and… Ef-something. Then the man trips, both slamming his face on the ground and causing a painting to fall on his head… a painting that was attached to a wall, nearly a foot away from him.

"Get up." Gunter wasted no time scolding the retainer.

"Yes sir!" Arthur picked himself up and finished his path to Elise, "Ah, Prince… Corrin? Was it?" He offers a hand, smiling all the way, even with a new-made welt on his forehead. "My name is Arthur, I combat against evil in the name of Princess Elise!"

Corrin couldn't help but smile with him, and he eagerly shook the offered hand. Was it formal? Was it a fit way to introduce yourself to royalty? No, but that's what Corrin liked about it. This wasn't a commoner to nobility, this was a friend to a friend.

"M-Master!" Felicia calls out as she dashes, tripping on the painting that Arthur caused to fall, though due to her momentum, it meant she went further.

"I got you." Which means Corrin could close the distance fast enough to catch her. For a moment, her face flushed as the two locked eyes. She has seemed to forgo some of her makeup, and there were small pads over some of her more crucial areas to protect. He could also, if he were to squint, see small bulges across her arms in the shape of daggers. All of this reminded him that she was, in fact, initially trained as a Maid, which means she knows how to wield daggers.

"M-Master." It still hurts him to be in this master-servant relationship, but there are others here, ones who would eagerly inform King Garon that Felicia isn't doing what she's supposed to. "Thank you." She whispered, almost to the point where he couldn't hear her, probably to keep from Gunter hearing. Then, she did something he wouldn't have expected, as the concubine planted a kiss on his cheek, her face now fully flushed.

Gunter cleared his throat, effectively ruining the moment between Corrin and Felicia. "We need to move."

"R-right." Corrin agreed as he actually got around to helping Felicia get on her feet. Somehow she looked more…

"I'm here." Another man walks up, and this man's demeanor screams 'I am a horrible person.' He has a vicious smile, scars lining his face. This man is muscular, and he already has several axes on his person. He looks ready to kill. "I am Hans, and I will be killing any fool dumb enough to cross us." Corrin instantly does not like him at all. So, that makes two people he'd rather not travel with, but three he would. Surely it'll balance out, right?

By the gods, he hoped it would.


	9. The Sorrowful: Khione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to go past the fort and contain the end of the in game chapter, but I got carried away with a certain... 'character' introduction and it caused me to reach the point where I would be uncomfortable typing up more. So! This in game chapter is a two-part.

Traveling out of Krakenburg was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand… or rather on two sides of him, there is his little sister, Elise, and his friend, Felicia. On the other side, there is the ever strict presence of Gunter, and the absolutely foreboding aura of Hans. Arthur walked alongside Elise, who is looking at his 'spare backup' map. What happened to the other two? A bird swooped in and stole his original, then he tripped and landed in mud, ruining the second. Elise recounted with a huge grin about some of the self-proclaimed hero's mishaps…

Then her mood dropped as she remembered that her other retainer, Effie, isn't here. "She's like… my best friend." She said at one point. It didn't make sense as to why Effie wasn't with Elise. Why send one retainer, but forbid the second? Corrin worried for Elise, both on the subjects of her retainer, and that letter that has been tucked inside her dress. It's apparently from Father to her, and maybe this is the increasingly pessimistic side of him, but he fears what is in it. She said that she's only to open it after they're finished with their task.

All of it rubs him the wrong way. Not to mention the sword that Father gifted him. Corrin gets shivers from seeing that eye on the hilt of Gangalari move, it never blinks, it always seems to stare and observe. Felicia has a number of daggers on her, most are suited for throwing, but she has one specifically made for close-quarter combat. Elise has a simple healing staff, but that's it. She doesn't even have a self-defense dagger on her. Arthur has a total of two axes, one for throwing, and the other for engaging the enemy up close.

Hans also has two axes, but unlike Arthur's white-ish steel, his are made of a black metal, giving them a foreboding presence. Gunter has a combination of a lance, sword, and axe, proudly showing off his skill in all three of the main melee weapons.

And yet, even with all of these armaments, Corrin feels vulnerable. He doesn't trust Hans. He fears Gunter. That just leaves him, Arthur, and Felicia. Felicia didn't fully complete her training as a Maid, so she won't be as skilled as Flora, Arthur's bad luck apparently translates into combat as well, so he worries for the man. Corrin isn't exactly confident in his own sword skills, and there is that one other fact.

He doesn't want to kill. He really hopes that this fort is abandoned and he can just…

It hits him. He doesn't want to return. This fort is on the border, could he just… run? No, Gunter would undoubtedly catch him, but the very idea hits him with a sort of adrenaline. Though, if that pass is mountainous enough, he could travel a path that Gunter's horse…

Elise wouldn't be able to do the same. "Big brother?" Elise gently tugs on his arm, a look of concern in her eyes, "We're going to be okay, right?" Even she's doubting this mission.

...No, he's better off returning to Nohr, there's no way he would leave Elise behind. She deserves a better place, Camilla deserves a better place. "I…" Corrin finds himself unable to continue, he can't shake this feeling something terrible will happen.

"Fear not, Princess Elise!" Arthur proudly proclaims, "As long as we work on the side of Justice, we shall always prevail!"

Elise smiles, if but for a moment. "I'll try my best." Felicia states.

"Yea!" The youngest princess cheers, though it lacks her normal bounciness, "We're gonna be just fine!"

"...You're right." Corrin adds, giving in to the meager good mood.

* * *

Going up the trail that ascends the Bottomless Canyon, Corrin can get a total of three sights, each that leave him with a different expression. Behind him is Nohr, a land that has provided almost nothing but grief. Two big brothers that demand nothing less than absolute perfection from him on a physical and magical level. A father who has no problem striking down those who are defenseless. A place that has left Corrin scarred. He wonders how Jakob fares, and he sincerely hopes that the man is still alive.

The good parts are too far apart: Elise with her rare visits. getting to see Camilla only once, at least what he remembers, he wonders what his big sister did the first time they met. Flora and Felicia, who, until recently, only served because that is what the King ordered, but now they are his friends. Laslow, the only good side when Xander visits.

Directly in front of Corrin is the Bottomless Canyon, a place that sends chills down his spine. It's said that its name is literal, if one were to fall, they would never hit the ground. It's bottomless. And as the group approaches, the place seems to fall apart. Large cracks strewn across the ground, some holes are even forming. The wooden bridges sway with the wind, as if ready to snap to send an unfortunate soul falling forever. The grass is almost nonexistent, the land seems even more barren that Nohr itself. The few trees are either dead, wilted, or seemingly close to the first two.

Lastly, and while he can't get a lot of visual contact due to the mountains, he can see a lot of greenery. Grass, trees, even the sun's radiance can be seen peeking over the top of the mountain. Hoshido. Even from here, he can almost feel how much better it is.

"Focus!" Corrin yelps as Gunter strikes him with his mace. It isn't nearly enough to cause damage, but the surprise alone could have counted as legitimate pain. Corrin shrinks back into Elise, while trying not to flinch as Gunter sends a rather intimidating look his way. Felicia quickly shifts to his other side moments later, applying a small amount of cold magic to numb the area.

"...Pathetic." Hans says just loud enough for it to reach Corrin.

"Master?" Felicia whispers, concern lining her voice. One of her hands grips his own, a flush covering her face, contrasting the coldness of her hand. She simply smiles at him, but somehow even that makes him feel warm…

And not the same type of warm he feels when she's servicing him. "Big brother?" And now his little sister is holding his other hand, her eyes are wide, she is just as concerned as Felicia, maybe more. As with Felicia, she also has a flush forming, and she also makes him feel warm…

He couldn't get himself to keep eye contact, "Thank you, both of you." Shortly after, both Hans and Gunter scoffs.

"Ah, the public display of familial love!" Arthur all but shouts out, all the while throwing his arms over Corrin's shoulders. "Justice will watch over us as we route out these evildoers!" To Corrin, Arthur felt more like Laslow… if Laslow had a tendency to trip or break things.

Infinitely better than Niles.

* * *

It was as Corrin had worried, the fort is occupied. A number of Hoshidan forces is holding their posts. Which would mean that… Corrin's grip on Gangalari faltered for a moment. His eyes flicked over to the horizon, where Hoshido rests. Somehow, even from here, he could feel it. It was like a pull, of sorts. And the more he thought about it…

"Die, you Hoshidan gnats!" Hans didn't waste a second to charge, and Gunter spared Corrin one intimidating glance before charging in, most likely to not stop the axe-wielding maniac.

...the more it was like the same pull he has been associating with water. To him, water is home. "You face justice, fiends!" Arthur proudly proclaimed from his spot next to Elise, not willing to leave his liege alone.

"Could you to try and… not kill them?" Corrin asked.

"There is no task too small, nor too grand that I cannot accomplish!"

"Then… let's do this." The scarred prince managed to find his resolve, "No killing." He'd rather not fight at all, but the fear of failing his father far outweighed his preference to do anything. An involuntary shudder goes through him.

He never wants to be alone in a room with Niles again.

Pushing the nightmare of the Archer aside, Corrin encounters the closest Hoshidan, a Samurai. Probably due to Hans already cutting down others, the Samurai spared Corrin no reprieve. It's only thanks to Corrin's harsh training that he was able to deflect the initial strike from him. Corrin quickly retaliated, but the man seemed to have anticipated his slash and he jumped backwards to avoid being hit. The Samurai quickly followed up, charging again at a speed that would have left the common soldier in awe…

And then he abruptly stopped as he fell onto the ground with a heavy thud. A dagger has found its way straight through his foot and into the ground, effectively pinning him. "I won't let you harm my master!" Wow… Felicia is more skilled than he thought if she was able to do that. The Samurai must have hit his head on something particularly hard, as he has yet to even budge.

Felicia was by his side the next moment, another dagger already in hand. Even though he hated fighting, "That was impressive," he couldn't deny that it was skillfully done.

"I live to serve." She responds in kind, though it did sound far more genuine than it would have before she and Flora declared that they would gladly serve… if Corrin was the one they were serving. However, that doesn't change the fact that Felicia's body is also far colder than normal, and he even found himself creating some distance to keep himself from shivering. "I'm sorry, I can't help myself right now, not until we're finished fighting." Then, for some reason, one of her hands reaches to stroke his armor. "You… should be wet right now." She states in the most serious of manner. "You are Blessed, master. Your Dragon has entrusted a portion of His powers to you, it is a dishonor to not use them."

A beat passes, "I don't want to overuse them." He admits as a Sky Knight seems to have decided that he and her would make the best targets.

"To not tap into your Tribal powers is to reject where you came from." She replies, if more assertive, as she sends a dagger flying. However, unlike the previous one, this one seems coated in ice and when it hits the Pegasus, the chill seems to spread to one of its wings, causing the beast to plummet. Thankfully, the Rider is alive… and unconscious.

It's almost worrying how easily she can knock people unconscious. "For justice!" Corrin hears Arthur yell as he throws his axe, and the hilt slams a soldier on the head, both denting the helmet and knocking him unconscious. On one hand, his small group is able to do as he wanted.

On the other, Gunter and Hans are leaving a bloodbath, almost the polar opposite of Corrin and the others. "We need to push forward." Corrin finds himself saying, "To the fort." However, there was a slight problem. The only available route was to join up with Gunter and Hans, and Corrin would rather keep as much distance between him and them as possible. Well, more specifically, as far from Hans as possible.

And in that moment he made that call, the temperature also plummeted, fast approaching the coldness that Flora exhibited when she found out that Leo called Corrin cursed. The source was obviously Felicia, but where was she? He found his answer as she stood near the edge of the Bottomless Canyon, directly across from the fort. She was clearly straining herself, but she also showed no signs of stopping. "E-e-even th-the c-cold-dest of cl-cli-climates w-won't st-stop m-m-m-me!" Arthur says as icicles actually start forming on his body.

Corrin was about to call out Felicia, as the idea of joining up with the insane Nohrians was actually starting to sound better than this cold, "Khione…" Her voice is low and quiet, but it somehow also carries enough weight to echo in the immediate area. After she spoke that word, the ground around her immediately froze… just like that. And that's when he saw it. It was transparent, but he saw it.

A dragon, its scales seemingly made of ice, giving its body a reflective appearance. For a moment, this ghostly-ice dragon hovered in spot near Felicia, before it grumbled some sort of response. Felicia nodded and shortly after, the dragon opened its maw. It quickly flew around and as it passed her, lets out a breath so cold, that the entirety of the area the breath hit froze. The result was a bridge made of ice, more than wide enough to fit Corrin and the others shoulder-to-shoulder. Walls were on either side of the bridge, too, high enough to almost rival the fort. The dragon then turned towards Corrin, locking eyes with him. There was… sorrow? It was almost like a longing. Yet, before he could observe anymore, it disappeared in a blast of cold mist, and from its departure, a single sphere landed on the ice bridge.

Felicia collapsed, drained. Elise guided her horse to the Maid's side without hesitation. "She's okay." The princess concluded, "Magically drained, but fine." As Corrin approaches Felicia, he saw that there was still residual ice peppering her body. The ice isn't seem to be doing her any harm, probably due to her being of the Ice Tribe.

"Felicia…" Corrin found himself saying, a hand caressing her face. It surprised him how easily this action came to him. "I'll take care of you." Again, the statement came out so smoothly. "Let's finish this off." He states as his hand strokes her hair, which too, is extremely cold. But still…

Khione. That word… no, that name she said. Even though Corrin had never heard of that name, nor seen that dragon, he also somehow felt like he knew. Khione… is the Ice Dragon, one of the Dragon Gods. He could suddenly visualize her, not an it, she's a female. He could clearly see her, without the transparency. Her size would have dwarfed the fort. One of her scales alone would be larger than Elise. Her scales sparkled brilliantly, the ice reflecting an image as clearly as a well-kept mirror. Two massive horns on top of her head, though one could mistake that they were simply icicles impaled into her head, if an icicle could be larger than Elise's horse. A constant blizzard would be surrounding this powerful being, far more powerful than what Flora conjured. The temperature would closer match what he just felt, only it would be seemingly endless.

Somehow, Corrin knew all of this, like he spent a portion of his life with her. Corrin then turned his attention to the ice sphere on the bridge, then walked towards it. One thing he noticed that, despite the bridge being made of ice, it didn't actually feel cold. And, just like with Khione, he somehow instantly knew what this was, a Frost Stone. But, as he approached it, he realized that it was not a stone at all. Instead it looked to be a scale that had shattered, it was probably only a third of the size of the original. He picked it up, and like the bridge, didn't feel cold. This was one of Khione's scales. He pockets the item with care, before finally returning his attention to the fort.

There's a mission he needs to finish… and a Maid he needs to tend to.


	10. The 'B' Word

With Felicia out, Corrin, Elise, and Arthur proceed. Yet, the scarred prince simply couldn't leave her behind, so he gently picked her up, and at the very least, kept her somewhat close to them. "There's only one." He says as he peaks around the corner, spotting only a single, if well armed, Hoshidan. He glances at Felicia, currently lying down. "Stay here." He concludes, "I'll handle him."

"Big brother?" Elise asked, concerned as ever.

_"To not use your Tribe-gifted powers is an insult to your Tribe."_  Corrin takes a breath, then nods.

"I can handle him, I need both of you to make sure she isn't attacked." A surge of confidence washes over Corrin.

And Elise seems to have noticed that same confidence, "Alright, you can do it!" In that moment, she was more like the happy ball of sunshine he's come to know as a little sister…

And by the gods, does that look cause her to seem so bea… He briefly shakes his head, "Be safe." Is what he said, forcing those thoughts back. She's his little sister! Corrin approaches the man, and while he has the standard soldier armor, the fact that he has a Silver Sword is a testament to how skilled he actually is. Unlike the rest, however, once the man takes notice of Corrin, he stays in place. His eyes bore straight into Corrin, anticipating the very second he makes an attack. Neither advance, each waiting for the other to move…

But, it isn't until an entire minute of locking gazes did Corrin realize exactly why the man has yet to move. This realization came in the form of feeling a sudden rip into his armor, behind him. Corrin spared a glance, a Ninja. And that one glance is all it took for the soldier to charge at Corrin. The scarred prince weaved around the man's first strike, and retaliated in kind, only for it to hit his buckler. The recoil was strong enough to leave him open for a slash from the man's Silver Sword. The high-quality material was more than enough to tear into his armor. With a gash on both the back left of his side, and one on the front, Corrin was already falling into a dangerous position.

Corrin gripped Gangalari tighter, and he took a breath. Reaching for the part of him that holds his Blessings, Corrin easily sidesteps the next one, as the blade was so close, that his skin could feel the flat side of the blade as it missed. Soon after, rain started pouring down around him. Corrin countered with his own strike to the soldier, biting into the man's side, then turning around an narrowly avoiding a slash from that Ninja's shuriken. Corrin manages to grab his arm with his free hand, and he twists the man around and slams him on the floor. Due to the Ninja's lack of metal headgear, the stone effectively knocked him out.

Another attempted attack from the soldier, and another one that Corrin weaved around. Letting go of the Ninja's arm, Corrin then forms that same one into a maw, and like with Xander's Silver Sword, his maw snaps around the soldier's blade, before easily shattering it by clamping down. "Stand down." Gangalari is at the man's neck.

"Why are you hesitating?" The man asks, "Nohrians have no sense of honor, no…"

"Please, leave." Corrin cuts him off, "Leave before the others get here. I can't guarantee your safety if you stay." A beat passes, "None of the Hoshidans I fought against are dead. They're all unconscious." He gestures towards the Ninja. The soldier's eyes dart from Corrin, to the Ninja, and back to Corrin. He stands, then simply nods, before sprinting off. The rain stops pouring and Corrin shifts his maw back to an arm.

"Oh look, the scared little Prince actually has some bite." Gunter calls him out, with Hans noticeably missing. "It's good to see that your lessons weren't wasted." He looks around, "Where are the others?"

"Tending to Felicia." He replies without missing a beat, far more concerned about what would happen if he took too long. Perhaps it was then that Gunter noticed the bridge behind them, a massive construction that no Mage can replicate…

But Corrin did see who did it. He can still clearly see her form: Khione. "Hmph." Gunter scoffs, "We're leaving." Yet, before Gunter could actually move more than five paces, but after he yanked on Corrin's arm to make sure he moves with him, Corrin could hear the beat of flapping wings. "On guard!" More Pegasus Knights? And, with Gunter right here, he'll have to… gods. He readies Gangalari, and prepares to block…

"Get back here!" The Pegasus lets out a death throe as one of its wings is sliced off, and the Rider falls to her death. Behind that Pegasus?

Camilla. Big sister Camilla is atop her wyvern, a massive axe in hand. In that moment, she looked nothing like the doting big sister that visited him. "Corrin?" And in the next moment, she did. Her eyes softened as a smile formed, but it didn't last long. "You would dare harm my adorable little brother?!" She guides her wyvern and swoops for the second Pegasus Knight, one clean cut on the neck of the flying beast, easily severing its head.

"Princess Camilla…" Gunter greets as she lands. "Had I known…"

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Corrin?" Without hesitation, her axe is pointed at Gunter. "Or were you so foolish to think I wouldn't notice?"

"Princess Camilla, please,"

"Answer me!"

"Big sister!" Elise calls out, popping out from the side of the fort, Arthur close by.

"You're here, too?" And in that moment, Camilla once more looked closer to the doting mother figure, "Where's your dear Effie?"

Elise's face fell, "She was forbidden to come."

Camilla returns her death gaze to Gunter, and yet again, now she looks murderous. "Corrin, Elise, Arthur. Leave." She announces as her wyvern lets out a screech.

"I can put Felicia on my horse." Elise says as she returns to the side of the fort.

"Big sister?" Corrin asks.

"Princess Camilla, if you would…" Gunter starts.

"Silence!" She then turns her loving gaze to Corrin, "I'm… sorry for keeping so much from you, but… leave Nohr, please." She reaches into her armor and plucks off her necklace, "I'll return to you. I promise." She tosses the necklace at Corrin, who easily snatches it out of the air. "And you." Camilla glares at Gunter. "Will pay for hurting my Corrin."

With Elise back on her horse, holding Felicia against her body, and Arthur in front of the horse, Corrin and the others make their way towards the other side of the Bottomless Canyon, towards Hoshido. He could hear the clash of metal soon after. As he jogged, he looked again at the necklace, it's a locket, actually. Inside of it was a very small painting, but it somehow remains detailed. In it was a girl, who was probably Camilla a number of years ago. In each arm she held a baby. The left had blonde-ish hair, with cute little purple ribbons laced in it. The other had white hair… and pointed ears.

Camilla had a picture of the younger her holding Elise and Corrin, a very happy expression on her face. What he didn't miss, was the distinct lack of anyone else, at least that's what he saw at first glance. Taking a moment to remove the mini-painting, it turns out he could just barely make out two other objects. He could only see the very edges of them, but if he had to guess, they would be Xander and Leo… both of them were cut out, literally. The picture was expertly snipped to only have Camilla, Elise, and Corrin.

It was clear to him what she thought of the rest of his family. She had every intention of committing High Treason if it meant he and Elise were safe. He spared a single glance back, and… Gunter is managing to push Camilla back. It… it just has to be her exhaustion, right? He took one step back towards them, when he had a sudden bad feeling.

The first thing that happened was that the ice bridge suddenly collapsed, no… it just dispersed into a mist. The second is that he could barely make out a figure next to the wooden bridge that Hans and Gunter used to cross the abyss, a moment later and the bridge fell apart. The final thing was that he could hear footsteps, there were more people closing in. "Big brother!" Corrin turned back to the direction they were originally heading, and there was now a force of Hoshidans in their way. Elise had her horse back up, while still supporting Felicia. Arthur had his axe out, ready to defend her.

As for Corrin? He looked the situation over. There were too many Hoshidans to get through… maybe if Camilla and Gunter turned their attention to the reinforcements, but by now it would even take Camilla about a minute to get here. With both bridges out and the way forward blocked…

He dropped Gangalari, the eye on the hilt seems to glare at him. What else can he do? Another clang echoed as Elise followed suit, dropping her staff. A third as Arthur did the same, after Elise whispered to him. Felicia was still out cold.

Corrin refused to go back to Nohr, he'd rather fall here than go back to where his 'family' lives. He dropped to his knees, accepting whatever fate the Hoshidans deemed fit.

That's when he saw a blur, the sound of metal hitting metal less than a second after that. "Don't do it, Saizo." It's… that green-hair man back in Krakenburg.

But how? "He's…" The man's voice comes out intense.

"Lord Corrin." The one defending him interrupts. "Take a moment to look, nobody else looks like him."

"You won't lay a finger on him!" Another one that Corrin recognizes, and if weren't for her voice, then the steadily increasing temperature would have. Rinkah steps forward, mace in hand and looking livid. "You have no right to attack the Blessed!"

But… they're supposed to be dead! Leo killed them! "Speak, Kaze." Saizo relented as both Ninjas sheathed their weapons.

The Ninja that Corrin thought was killed, Kaze, spares a glance at Corrin, before returning his eyes to Saizo. "Alone." Is all he said. Moments later, a third Ninja comes into view. Unlike the others, this one is actually a woman.

"Lord Corrin?" She questions as she takes a few steps forward, prompting Rinkah to stand in front of him. Corrin could literally feel the waves of heat from the Flame Tribe woman right now. "I only wish to see his… Blessed features."

"Hmph." Rinkah steps aside and with that, the Ninja kneels and stares him down, before gently placing her hand under his chin, allowing them to actually share eye contact. One of her eyes was covered by her hair, and strangely enough, he could catch the smell of perfume on her. Wouldn't the perfume give her away? Ninjas are about not being noticed, after all. Also, unlike Saizo, her gaze is soft and caring. There was certainly a charm about her, nothing like what he feels for Felicia or Elise, it's a more… sisterly feeling? Motherly? It's more akin to Camilla's presence… when she isn't ready to cleave someone into pieces with her axe, that is.

The inspection took several minutes, but when she seem satisfied, a small smile graced her face, she stepped back, and she gave him a graceful bow, "Welcome back, Lord Corrin." ...huh? Corrin's mind was swimming with thoughts as he tried to figure that out. Welcome… back? But, he's only ever been in Nohr. As he rose, he took up that dreaded blade once more. He wanted to leave it behind, but he felt like the blade compelled itself to him, like it's something he has to take with him. She too, looked at that blade, failing to hide her disgust.

"What…" He started, but stopped as the other two Ninjas returned.

"We're taking you home, Lord Corrin." Kaze gently spoke.

A moment passed, then two, "NO!" Corrin flinched, taking several steps back, his eyes are wide and his body starts to tremble. "Pl-please, I don't want to go back." Kaze and the female Ninja look heavily concerned, while Saizo seems to be staring him down. "Take me anywhere but back there, please. I don't want to go back to them."

"Lord Corrin." The female Ninja walks up, "Where do you think we're taking you?"

"Krakenburg..." He finds himself answering easily.

The Ninja's eyes flash with concern, "Lord Corrin," She starts again after a moment's pause, "My name is Kagero. Kaze, Saizo, and I are wanting to escort you back to Castle Shirasagi, in Hoshido. Is that okay with you?"

...back to Shirasagi? back to Hoshido? "What do you mean, back?"

She frowns, then sighs. "What if I were to tell you that...

"No way! I'm coming, too!" His little sister cried out, effectively interrupting Kagero, "I'm not staying if he has to leave!" Wait… why would Elise want to go back? "Big Brooother!"

"She's Noh…" Saizo steps forward.

"She's my little sister!" He finds his resolve, "If she wants to come, she's coming." When he turns around, Elise's eyes are shining, and she quickly guides her horse, with both her and Felicia on the saddle, to him, Arthur is shortly behind.

"Let's go, Lord Corrin." The female Ninja spoke… where did Saizo go? Well, he's glad that the man's out of sight, he really doesn't like being near him.

"What were you going to say, earlier?" Corrin asks.

"I wanted to ask what you would think if that the Nohrians weren't your..."

"So, Castle Shirasagi?" Elise smoothly, and by this point, suspiciously interrupts. He spots her shaking her head at Kagero, who simply nods, as if they just had an entire conversation with each other.

"What about the other two Ninjas?" He asks instead.

"Kaze and Saizo are talking with each other. Please, pardon Saizo's attitude, that is just how he is."

"Do you know how they know each other? Or is it because they're both Ninjas?"

"They're twin brothers, they…" Whatever Kagero said next fell on deaf ears. With that fact, Corrin suddenly understood Saizo's behaviour: Why he is so aggressive, why he holds such a threatening presence…

He's a brother.


	11. A Frozen Scale and Banishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this specific fragment of Khione's scale is a relatively large piece, it radiates cold, and it could be at least sort of circular...
> 
> Hopefully that makes it sound like a certain in-game weapon?

The difference between Hoshido and Nohr is immediate, and it's not just what Corrin see is different. It's… everything, really. It smells fresher, his body is warmed through the sun, but not so much that it burns, green as far as the eye can see, there are no dead plants or barren lands ruining the image, he can feel the wind caress his body… He can literally feel a pull tugging at him in a direction. It's like a gentle nudge, and he knows that whatever this feeling leads him, it's something good. For a moment, just being introduced to Hoshido dispelled it all…

Nothing lasts, however. The first thought to shatter this dream-like state was his big sister's Camilla well-being when he last looked at her. She was losing ground against Gunter. The second is that Flora is still trapped in Nohrian territory. The third being on the condition of Jakob's health. And finally, the fourth is Saizo. Corrin is fearful of where exactly the man is, how long until the one-eye Ninja snaps? When he takes up his shurikens and tries to rip into someone?

Felicia, thankfully, has awoken from her depleted state, though she still requires aid to properly walk. She seems… different, compared to before she called upon Khione. There was a confidence that wasn't there before. He reminds himself to show her the fragment of Khione's scale at some point. Elise is caught somewhere between a distant look, and an awestruck state. She happily lets Felicia still ride on her horse, though. Arthur… that unlucky soul. Elise already had to treat the man for sunburn within the first minute of being in Hoshido. A strong gust of wind swept by and somehow unhooked his axe, sending it clattering along the ground.

Kaze remains stoic, but still has a gentle aura about him. Corrin can still barely wrap his head around him and Rinkah still being alive. On her, Rinkah is basically acting as his bodyguard. Saizo remains unseen. And finally, Kagero is actually walking beside Corrin, foregoing her use of Ninja invisibility… does she know how much calm she brings him? How perceptive is she?

"Castle… Shirasagi?" Corrin abruptly asks, causing Kagero to look his way, "I…" what? There are so many question that he could ask, that none of them actually come out.

"There is a group of people who would very much like to meet you, Lord Corrin." She supplies.

"They… want to meet me?" There's only a small number of people who actually wants to see him. The rest are at a level where they probably wouldn't care if he dies. "B-Big sister," She… did win, right? And he'll see her again, right? He wants to see her again, to spend another day with her. He'd be content if he just snuggled into her embrace for that one day. Out of reflex, one of his hands goes straight for the pendant that now hangs from his neck… the one Camilla had. It calmed him, like she was right there, hugging him.

"Lord C-Corrin?" Instead of this coming from Kagero, this was from Felicia. Her voice is still groggy, her eyes are half-lidded, but she still smiles at him. A smile that still warms him.

"Kaze?" Kagero asked.

"I agree." The green-hair Ninja answered, as if they had an entire conversation. "We're stopping for the night."

"There's still time we can use to travel." Corrin's posture immediately stiffened as Saizo made his remark.

"We are stopping for the night." Rinkah spoke up, with the area around her already heating up. She… doesn't take much to anger. Saizo 'hmphd' before saying he's taking the first watch.

"I'm… surprised you agreed to it, Rinkah." Kaze stated, "The next stop is your village, after all."

"If the Blessed need a moment to rest, they'll rest. The Fire Tribe will understand." She pauses, "Not that a Diluted one will understand." Her words were spoken with such a harshness that it almost made Corrin recoil.

"Of course, my apologies." Kaze politely replied.

"Lord Corrin?" Kagero approached him slowly, a gentle smile on her face, "Are you well? Do you need anything?" As ever, she seems to be carefully stringing her words together.

"I'm just tired." He admits. "There's a lot that has been going on, Kagero."

"You and your friends' tent will be set up first," She notions towards the spot where Kaze is diligently setting up a tent… by himself. "If you need anything else, just ask, okay?"

"...Right." He hesitantly responds. She… almost sounded like Felicia there, for a moment. Wait… Felicia. "Felicia?" He asks out loud, quickly locating his Maid, who is currently talking to Elise.

"Big Brother!" Elise exclaims as Corrin walks up.

"Hello, Corrin." Felicia smiles, looking far better than she was earlier.

"Um… Felicia?" He starts, "I, found something… for you." He slowly pulls out the 'Froststone', a fragment of Khione's scale. Elise tilts her head at the display while Felicia both gasps and her eyes widen.

"Wh-where did you get it?" She looks more amazed than anything.

"After you communed with Khione, she left a fragment of her scale on the center of the ice bridge." For a moment, the air around them dropped in temperature, and Corrin could swear he just felt Her visage come by.

"How… what, and?" Felicia is at a loss for words, so she just ultimately shuts her mouth and accepts the gift. Unlike with Corrin, however, the Scale seems to resonate with Felicia, causing an even smaller-scale blizzard to form around it. "This one is… different from the others." She looks at it in awe, then attempts to perform some ice magic on it. "Yeah, I can't… form it." She tilts her head.

"That's because it isn't." Another cold breeze comes by and blankets the area, however this one is far colder, causing the spot around them to instantly freeze. Yet, Corrin didn't feel cold…

He also noticed that everything else around him and Felicia seemed to… vanish? Felicia soon gasped, and nearly fell over. "Th-the…?" Again, she's at a loss for words.

"Steady yourself, Communer." Corrin finally turned and saw Her. Khione stood tall, dwarfing them with her massive size, even a single ice-coated scale of hers is nearly half Corrin's height. "I recognize your attunement, Blessed." Her attention turns to Corrin. "I feared the worst for him, but to see he has chosen not one, but two… it renews my hope that he is still alive."

"Who?" Corrin finds himself asking.

"The Water Dragon, Mizuchi, your primary Dragon." In that moment, a torrent of rain came… but left just as quickly. "A sad truth of how much power he has lost. Speak any other name, and their element will last longer, but not the Water Dragon."

Felicia's eyes dart from Corrin to the Ice Dragon, unwilling to interrupt. "My… primary Dragon?"

"Hear well, Blessed. While there are many out there who have more than one Dragons' blood in their bodies, you are the first who can not only wield both, but are also Blessed by both."

"I have… two?" Corrin asks.

He could have sworn she just chuckled, "You'll find out. Now! Speak, Communer."

"Great Ice Dragon, may I know what you meant on how this Froststone is different from the rest?"

"That particular scale is far stronger than the rest." She starts, "Think of it not as some delicate snowflake, but as a weapon. You, Communer, will need it." Khione then lets out a mighty yawn, then slowly lies down. "I will watch over you, Communer. Take care." With that, the blizzard ends, and both Corrin and Felicia find themselves back in camp, as if nothing happened.

"So, what's it like?" Elise asked, clearly ignorant that he and Felicia just spoke to the Ice Dragon herself. "I never seen one of those before."

Felicia flipped the Scale, which is supposedly a weapon, around a few times, getting a grip on it. It continued to generate its own little blizzard. "Me either, Lady Elise." Felicia admits, causing his little sister to tilt her head.

"I've finished your tent, Lord Corrin, Lady Elise, milady Felicia, and… Arthur?" Kaze looked around for Elise's retainer.

"Oh… wow! You're fast!" Elise giggled, then proceeded to yawn, "I'm super sleepy, too." She turned and waved at the others as she skipped off, "Good night Felicia, Kaze, and Big Brother!" She sent, of all things, a wink as she looked at Corrin. He instantly felt his body heat rise as a flush formed.

"Lord Corrin, do you require anything?" Kaze asked, sounding almost as gentle as Kagero did earlier.

And perhaps he would have, if one question didn't almost blast out of his mouth, "How are you alive?"

The air tensed, "Lord Leo's spell did not kill either Rinkah or me." He states, "He clearly had the magic to do so, but why not? I…" He stops himself, "Pardon me, I'm speaking without thinking. I should count us lucky, perhaps he thought that we weren't worth the full brunt of his spell, but he failed to kill us… and one day, he'll regret it."

Corrin looks Kaze over, processing the pure hostility in the last few words of his explanation, "Well, I'm glad that you both are alive." He admits, "I hate the idea of people… dying."

Kaze smiles, "It relieves me that…"

A powerful cry echoes around camp, "Lady Elise!?" Arthur was the first to respond… before tripping over one of the spare campfire logs, sending that log rolling into the fire, and causing the fire to blaze up for a moment, ultimately ending in a number of embers landing on Arthur's body… which Felicia immediately responded with hitting him with a blast of cold, both rendering the embers harmless and nearly turning him into a block of ice.

"Little sister…" Corrin was next, rushing towards the tent that Elise just entered moments ago… Gangalari in hand. He refuses to lose her, even if he has to use this sword. "Little sister, are you…?" Looking around the tent, all he sees is her, clutching some letter…

The same one Iago gave her back in Castle Krakenburg. "B-b-big br-br-brother! C-C-Corrin!" She continued to cry.

He gently, but quickly approached her, dropping Gangalari along the way, "Little sister?" He coos as he sits beside her.

"D-Daddy… letter." She managed to choke out, but any other words fell to an incomprehensible mutter as she continued to cry.

Deciding that she wouldn't be able to get it out, Corrin instead went for the letter that  **dared**  hurt her like this.  _'Princess Elise,'_ He echoed the words in his head, so she wouldn't have to bear it a second time.  _'If you're reading this, then you have survived, and either failed your task or were captured by some Hoshidan gnat. Regardless of which path you slithered across…'_ Sl-slithered?! That's…

 _'I made sure that Hans would place you in a situation that you would be unable to return. You, your terrible excuse of a retainer, and your broken 'big brother' alongside his sex slave, are no longer welcome in Nohr.'_ A rage fills Corrin as his eyes dart from line to line, word to word.  _'Your disgusting approach to only healing is nothing but a blemish upon the Nohrian might. Only the strong can serve, the rest are thrown to the dirt.'_

How… could Garon write this?!  _'Princess Elise of Nohr, as of today, you are royalty no more. By the power of my rule, you are disowned. You are branded with High Treason, and only arms that will welcome you back are the arms of death. The same goes for your unlucky retainer. Do. Not. Return.'_ Father just…

_'Signed, King Garon of Nohr…_

_Crown Prince Xander_

_Prince Leo.'_ And both Xander and Leo?!

Corrin turned to Elise, whose crying has died down to whimpering as she leans against Corrin, pulling him as close as her smaller frame could. "I'm… I'm…" She sounded like she simply lacked the will to speak.

What could he say? "I don't care what's written here. You're still my little sister." Is the first thing that comes to mind. "You're still family."

For a moment, it seems to work. Her eyes lighten and a small smile forms, but then it fades ever so slightly, "Corrin? You…" She stops herself, "Would it be okay if you... held me?"

He quickly responded with a tight hug, "As long as you need me to." Elise wraps her arms around him, burying her head in his body.

"Could you also keep me company tonight?" She mutters on him.

"Of course." He smiles as they lie down together, brother and sister. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.


	12. The Diminished: Mizuchi

Slosh, slosh. Corrin groaned as he rolled over, unwilling to deal with the constant sound. Splash, splash. Corrin tightened his eyes, forcing the sound back. "...!" It wasn't until he felt water splashing around in his chest that he shot up. "Haa…" Yet, even with that feeling persisting, he could breathe fine. "Wh-What?" Bubbles accompanied the words, and that's when he realized…

He's underwater.

Everywhere around him held the liquid. Miles and miles of crystal clear blue water. The sight held a sort of beauty that he couldn't deny. "E-Elise?!" He suddenly panicked, where are the others?

Shortly after, a translucent blob sped passed him. "Blessed." A voice sounded out. It was… light and it echoed all around him. "Is this how little I can show myself?" It sounded like it was berating itself. "Such are the difficulties of a Dragon God with so few followers." The blob passed again.

A third time, but this time, it stayed in place. Corrin focused his eyes, and as he did, a form slowly became more tangible. It took a lot of concentration, but Corrin could make out the form of a Dragon. However, unlike Khione's visage, this one was has a… distorted appearance. "You're the Water Dragon…" He said after several moments, "Mizuchi." The water around them stirred, but settled shortly after.

His form glimmered, "That I am, Blessed." A chuckle soon followed, "You have Her essence about you. Tell me, does Khione fare well?"

Parts of the water immediately froze, forming chunks of ice around them. The ice seemed to reflect the water, making the scenery even more beautiful, "She is."

He sighed, a torrent of bubbles leaving with it. "She hasn't suffered His conquest, then."

"His?" Corrin echoed… along with his actual voice.

The blob of a Dragon splashed about, "The Dusk Dragon. He has not been Himself, recently." A pause, "Cracking and slashing. Whipped and pelted with magic." An anger fills the ocean. "No, He is stripped of the good, left with only the desire for more… more."

"You Blessed me." Corrin stated, "And the Ice Dragon said I had another's Blessing."

"Yes. I entrusted two Water Tribe members with a larger than normal amount of power. If they die, then the chance of me returning might as well be gone." Another pause, "I beseech Her to also Bless them. I'm willing to part with my land if it means I have a following again."

"The Ice Dragon?" He asks.

"The Dawn Dragon." He corrects. At this point, the ice finally faded. "Though, I did ask Her." His voice comes out sorrowful…

Longing, just like… "You care for Her?"

"Are there any other two elements so close? As ice and water?" He counters, "Yes, I do. I view Her as a sister, and I Her brother." Despite it being a figurative use of the word, Corrin couldn't help but visibly flinch as his Dragon proudly considered Himself a 'brother'.

Several moments pass in silence, far unlike the Ice Dragon's constant blizzard. "What can I do to help? You, I mean."

The blob swims around the water, passing straight through Corrin, "Find the other one I Blessed," He simply states, "Her song brings praise." Another pause, but Corrin thinks this has more to do with His fading strength, "There is another, a man. And while he is one of the Diluted, his dance is rivaled by none. I wish I could tell you more, Blessed, but it is tiring enough to watch over my own." The blob seems to rupture, as bubbles are sent scattering, "My want for talking seems to be taking a great toll… Blessed, I will watch over you… when I can."

* * *

Corrin awoke with a start, breathing heavily. Mizuchi… contacted him? He placed a hand over his chest, noticing how much his heart is hammering, before pulling it back and feeling… water? Corrin brings his hand up to eye level and yes, he is in fact, forming water on his body. He looks around, it seems as if the water is not affecting the cot at… "Little sister?" He suddenly asks, noticing she isn't next to him.

"Good morning!" A soft voice sounds out, both Felicia and Elise are sitting next to each other. "Did you sleep well, Corrin?" Felicia is the one talking. He noticed Arthur isn't in here right now.

"I did… Little sister, how are you?" He quickly switches over to Elise, flinching as he remembers her wail of crying last night.

"I'm sooo much better now!" Her smile is back in full force. "Actually, are you like, awake awake? Felicia and I wanted to talk for a bit."

A smile forms on his own, "Yes, I am 'awake awake'." He chuckles. "What did you two need?"

They share a look, and nod at each other. Felicia and Elise both get up, walk over to Corrin and take opposite sides… each grabbing a hand. Corrin felt his body heat go up from this distance. Literally, on one side, he feels heat from Elise and the other is cold from Felicia. "About that letter from last night." Elise starts, without a single hint of breaking down. "There's something else that needs to be said."

"If… you're okay talking about it now." Corrin says, "Isn't it a bit early to go back into that?"

"This is more for you, Corrin." Felicia gently speaks.

"Big sister told me a loooong time ago," Elise starts up again, slowly kicking her legs and bobbing her head, "that everyone in our family is different." Her words are slow, carefully constructed, "None of us actually share the same mother, and Xander's the only 'true heir', I guess."

"Okay?" Corrin questions, not exactly following where she's going, "So, I have a different mother, too?"

"Actually… big sister said you… arrived, there." She hesitated, stopping her movements to look right at Corrin, "Like, you weren't born in Nohr." Another pause as the gears in Corrin's head pieces the words together, "Corrin, we aren't actually… family."

"Wh-what?!" He flinches back, "but…"

"Breathe, Corrin." It's Felicia again, her cold pulses out, countering Elise's warmth to make a very… soothing sensation. "Please, there is good news that comes with this, too. Trust us."

"Okay, okay." He takes the suggested breath, "So, I'm not Nohrian royalty. Does big s… Princess Camilla know where I came from, then?" It hurts that she and Elise aren't family, but… That might explain why he has such an attraction to Elise, the once little sister. Was it something his body knew? Did he somehow unconsciously know that Elise wasn't related?

Elise's smile drops, but doesn't fall off completely, "No, she doesn't but…" She lets the sentence hang.

"Miss Kagero and the other Ninjas do." Felicia supplies.

"They do?" He asks, "Can I…"

"We already asked for you." Felicia gives him a gentle smile. "But, that's not why we brought this part up."

"Is there something more important than knowing my family?" He asks, uncertain.

"Princess Elise brought this up to me initially, and well… one topic led to another." Felicia's grips slightly tightens.

"And while it's okay with us, we really need to know your thoughts, too." Elise follows up.

"And that is?"

"We want to help you Corrin, not just as a Maid."

"Or a pseudo-little sister."

A beat passes and they both take a breath, "But as your lover." The two sentences come in syllable for syllable.

The sentence goes through Corrin, but it takes him nearly a minute to actually register what was said, by both Felicia and Elise. "You both want to… share me?"

Felicia nods, "Even as my time as a concubine, I've been growing real feelings for you. You had every right to do what you wanted to me, but you didn't. You refused to make me uncomfortable, you wanted me to feel happy, even when we were in a situation that demanded unreasonable standards. I've grown used to your gentle breathing at night, the feeling of your body on mine, even if it's for a simple hug. Corrin, I… I love you."

"Felicia…"

Elise takes a breath, "It has been a loooong time since big sister told me that, and it's been hard, ya know? That everytime I got to see you, we were always 'big brother and little sister', but at the time, it would have been waaay more harm to tell you then. I told myself that as long as we're in Nohr, then I would keep lying, that we were family. But!" She raises the letter, almost with a surge a pride, "We aren't in Nohr! Heck, I'm not even part of the Nohrian Royal family!" She sounds… happy to say that. "I mean sure, that means Camilla is technically my big sister, but she doesn't care. I'll alwaaays see her as my big sister, but for you? Corrin, I love you, and not in a big brother way. I want to be with you."

"We want to be with you." Again, they unify their voices.

Both of their eyes are shining and they both look so relieved to have spilled their feelings out like this. They… both love him? They both want to spend their life with him? They both want to share him? Comfort him? Corrin couldn't stop from having tears form, but these weren't the ones that helped him sleep at night back in the Northern Castle, when he was constantly demoralized and beaten, no…

These were tears of happiness, of feeling so… just great, wonderful, there were no words in that moment that could describe just how good he felt. Felicia dabs his eyes dry with a spare cloth, and the two wait for his response. And what else could he reply with?

"Felicia? Elise?" There was truly only one answer. "I love you both, too. And if I can share the both of you, there's… nothing that would make me happier."

Felicia hugs his left, Elise hugs his right, and all three hold one giant hug, arms interlocking to form a huge circle. Felicia and Elise kiss each of his cheeks, then Corrin shares one kiss with each. This… this truly was the single best moment of his life. Felicia's happy, Elise is happy, and he is happy. No longer does he have to deal with the oppression of Nohr, facing the abuse of those who wronged him.

But that still left a few loose ends. What of Jakob? Did Camilla win her battle against Gunter? And where is his true blood-family at? "You said Kagero knows about my family?" He asks while relishing their embraces.

"Yes… love." Felicia whispers.

"That's right! Myyyy heart!" Elise adds. Corrin felt his face flush fiercely… this will take some time to get used to. He'll ask Kagero later, since right now, he has two beautiful women to hold.

* * *

The march was strangely silent. Corrin walked most of it while simply holding both Felicia's and Elise's hands. Just being this close to them was enough, no words had to be said. He has yet to ask Kagero about his family, but for now? He's fine with that.

Saizo remains unseen, Kaze takes the front, Kagero is a few feet from Corrin, in the back, while Rinkah stands near Corrin, on Felicia's side. Kagero has backed off of the, sort of, motherly attitude since that first day.

Besides, he has Felicia and Elise. To think that both of them have actually developed feelings for him, that both are willing to share him. Even still, there are things that keep his attention anchored from being risen by these two beautiful women. And that is the ever-approaching village of the Fire Tribe, Rinkah's people. He finds himself actually wondering what the Fire Dragon is like? The Ice Dragon is a wonder to behold…

What does the Water Dragon actually look like? The pain of seeing Him as nothing more than a blob of water hurts Corrin, what did the Dusk Dragon do? No, Mizuchi told him the Dusk Dragon isn't like himself, so… what could drive a Dragon God mad? On such grand scales, all Corrin could think of is another Dragon God, what else? Was the Dusk Dragon the first to lose his sanity? Or did King Garon's rule somehow affect the divine being?

Too many questions and not enough information to answer them with.

"Water Blessed." Rinkah suddenly speaks up, startling Corrin from his thoughts. "The Fire Dragon looks upon the strong-willed with pride. Do not worry if you see two members suddenly brawl." She smirks his way, "And do not misunderstand me, we do not seek death or grievous injuries. Think of them as a conversation."

"...Does that extend to us, too?" They fight… to talk?

"No." She's quick to answer, "But, I do have a feeling that my father, the chief, will want to see your Blessing firsthand."

"And mine?" Felicia asks.

"Most likely." In that moment, Rinkah came out as more aggressive.

"Rinkah…?" Corrin started.

"She's of the Ice Tribe. I'll respect her only because she is Blessed." Corrin shares a concerned look with Felicia, who seem composed about it. _"Are there any other two elements as close, like Water and Ice?"_

"I understand." Corrin is the one to respond, "Ice and Fire are opposing elements. Then, Rinkah, what of Water?"

"The Water Dragon is different," She starts, "I'm no historian, but I do know that the Water Tribe is of a similar peace to the Dawn Dragon. The Water Dragon is calm, relaxed, the waters are clear for all to cross… but stir those waters? And you will forever regret it. The Dawn Dragon is always peaceful, looking for the compromises to obtain and avoid fighting if possible." She looks at Felicia, "Do you not know this? All Tribal members should at least know of the other Dragons."

"...Nohrians occupy the village," Felicia starts, "Those soldiers are locked in the village, unable to leave due to their crimes. To even step outside of the houses results in a frozen grave. There… isn't any material to learn of the Dragon Gods."

"Why doesn't the Ice Dragon just blast cold air through the houses, then?" Elise is actually the one to ask.

"We're highly resistant to cold, not immune. If the Ice Dragon were to unleash such a frigid wind, we'd suffer, too."

"Two separate Tribes?" Rinkah paused, "Are those fools trying to get themselves killed!?" The area around her is starting to heat up. "I swear, when we…" Whatever she was about to say died on her lips as a woman waved her down, she's wearing a dress of sorts. "My mother, the Communer for the Fire Dragon." She supplies.

"My fiery daughter!" Rinkah's mother comes up to the group, and the first thing she does? Punches her daughter's shoulder… enough to stagger Rinkah.

"Mother." She simply patted the other's shoulder. To the others, this made absolutely no sense. "We're visiting, going to Queen Mikoto."

Her mother looks over Rinkah, and then to the group as a whole, "An… Ice Tribe member? You are quite far from home, woman."

"Mother, she's both the Communer for the Ice Dragon and one of the Blessed. As is the man she's next to, he's Blessed by the Water Dragon."

"Oh? Oh! Well, welcome to our village, Blessed." A pause, "And what of the others? Diluted?"

"Yep." A hesitant pause, "Well, maybe one isn't, I can't tell."

"And you want me to?" She's smiling.

"Yep." Considering the informality, Corrin would have never guessed they were related just from this conversation. "Saizo! Get your Ninja ass over here!" No response, "Saizo!" Once more, the temperature around her rises, "Damn it, boy! Get over here or be forbidden to enter!"

"You don't order me." Corrin stiffens as the man comes into view. "Only…"

"It isn't a matter of who you serve! This isn't like it's going to take even half an hour! By the lava-blood of Him…" Rinkah sighs. "This one, mother."

She simply nods, "Come, Saizo. This will take a few moments at most." Saizo looks at Kagero, who nods. Seeming to give in, he follows her into the village.

Letting go of a breath Corrin didn't even realize he was holding, he slowly manages to untense. "Love…" Felicia gives him a concerned look. Elise simply pouts, worried about just how many things her once big brother fears.

"Let's go." Rinkah more orders than states. "We're seeing the chieftain." She walks on ahead.

The first thing that registers on Corrin is simply the intense heat of the place, despite being a mountain where it should be colder. Maybe it's due to the large amount of fires? But, even the poles of flame are many feet apart. The Fire Tribe members themselves? Again, it isn't crammed. Is it simply how the Fire Dragon marked his territory? Is the Ice Tribe the same way? What does the area around the Water Tribe look like?

"We had to move." Rinkah abruptly says, "That's what Father told me."

"From where?" Came Corrin's response.

"There's a volcano, far south, practically on the border of Nohr." A pause.

"What happened?" Elise is the next to ask.

"The Dusk Dragon." A man, far more built than anyone Corrin has ever seen, walks up. "Parts of Nohr are becoming shrouded in an eternal darkness. The sun can't even shine through it." Yet another pause, and the man takes a breath, "He has crossed our patron, our Dragon. This will not go unpunished!" With that single yell, the fire poles peppering the area near him to blaze up.

"Father…" Rinkah sighed.

Corrin looked upon to the man, who now he knows is a father, with a sort of trepidation. He's a… father, like, Garon? No, Rinkah doesn't fear him, but… she's tough, Corrin saw that firsthand. She has no issue talking Saizo down, maybe firstborns are like that? "Corrin?" Elise tugged his arm.

"Pardon my temper, Blessed." Rinkah's father states, "That is simply how the Fire Tribe is." He extends a hand and Corrin simply stares.

"I…" He starts, shakily and slowly returning the far too tight handshake. Compared to Rinkah's body heat, this man is like an actual fire.

The man frowns as he lets go. "What do you mean, woman?" At the probably worst time, Saizo's voice sounds out. "I am the fifth in the line of Saizo, a clan of Ninjas. Why would I be associated with Tribal members?"

"I speak through His will, and He deems your blood strong enough." Rinkah's mother replies. "...Unless, you dare imply He lies?"

"Then why not flag down my brother as well?"

"One twin could be Blessed, and the other not. The Fire Dragon has His reasons." She crosses her arms, looking rather annoyed at Saizo's refusal to believe what she says.

All the while, Corrin is practically locked in place. "Blessed." The chieftain states, "You are of the Water Dragon, correct?"

"Yes, sir!" The man raises an eyebrow at Corrin's sudden stiffness.

"Uh, Rinkah's father?" Elise asks, reaching out. "My name is Prin… um, Elise. I, would it be okay if we talked for a bit?"

"Of Nohr?"

"..." Elise looks away, a frown forming, "No sir. Not anymore. I've been disowned." The frown has faded, but her mouth remains thin.

"I see." He simply says, "But yes. If for a moment, I have business with the Blessed."

"Oh, don't worry, it won't take long!" She exclaims, "I'll be back in a bit, alright?" She looks straight at Corrin, nothing but happiness and love in her eyes, settling him down by a lot.

"Okay." Corrin says softly, before practically going back into Felicia's embrace. Her cold body is really needed right now.

"I won't be able to provide a lot of relief, Corrin." Felicia says while rubbing a hand through his hair. "The heat here is draining my ice magic. I honestly don't think I can stay here much longer."

"If you need a few minutes…"

"I don't want to leave you alone, either." She admits, "At least, not until Elise returns."

"Thank you, that means a lot, Felicia." So, for the moment, he simply digs deeper into her body, trying to cool himself off as much as he can.


	13. The Powerful: Gugurang

Corrin looks around this new room that Rinkah's mother took him to. Felicia, ultimately, was unable to keep her promise, as the heat finally overwhelmed her, and after guiding her back out of the village, Rinkah's mother brought Corrin into a building. Lining the room are a number of small candles, trinkets, and other various things. "How much do you know of the Fire Dragon, Water Blessed?" She asks.

Corrin hesitates, "I… don't, actually. I only even learned of my own Tribal Dragon recently."

A fire flashed through her eyes, but she manages to stay composed. "I see. Water Blessed, I am the Communer for the Fire Dragon, Gugurang." As with speaking Khione's and Mizuchi's names, Gugurang's caused the area around them to heat up and… cause the ground to shake? "His true domain lies far to the south. A mighty volcano He calls His home. Whenever He is angered, the volcano erupts, shooting out heat beyond heat, something even His own Tribal members can't approach."

"That sounds intense." Corrin slowly responds.

"It is a beauty." She nods, "The kind of untamed beauty that should only be observed, which leads me to my next observation, Water Blessed." She pauses and inches a bit closer to Corrin, "You too, have a similar untamed beauty. I can see it in your eyes, something chained and subdued, something craving release."

It unnerved him for her to be this close, "Um… ma'am?"

"My apologies." She quickly amends, "These topics are not why I brought you here." She grabs a bowl with some red viscous liquid, "I brought you here to Commune with the Fire Dragon." She swirls the liquid around a few times, before placing it in the center between them. "One bare finger," She raises up one, "and dip it into the bowl. If it is too hot to the touch, then He does not wish to be spoken to."

Corrin nods and does as she says. Removing his right gauntlet he… feels her body heat rise up. Oh right, this is the same hand Gunter nearly broken when he failed to block properly, he can still see the remaining bruises and scars on it. "Ma'am?"

She is actually trembling with an anger that almost puts Rinkah's to shame, the candles around them begin to burn higher, then she takes a breath. "My apologies, please continue." Nodding, Corrin resumed, the liquid is luke-warm at best.

The room around him seemed to dissolve slowly, even Rinkah's mother wasn't spared. Around him now lied a land of rock and fire. Smoke bellowed on high, massive columns of fire would burst out of the ground, and giant pools of lava were off in the distance.

" **Blessed**." Unlike Khione's calm voice or Mizuchi's echoing voice, this one boomed across the land, as if yelling. " **And of Mizuchi's, no less.** " The water… didn't even make it through this time, just some steam. Then He showed Himself. A dragon landed, dwarfing even Khione with His size. Obsidian-black scales line his body, lava poured out between the cracks like he is constantly bleeding, the eyes themselves were orbs of fire, his maw and nostrils constantly bellowed out smoke, his horns looked to be of molten rock. Gugurang's sheer presence almost overwhelmed Corrin. He had no problem showcasing His dominion, and He probably had no issue crushing those who oppose Him. If Khione or Mizuchi were to adopt a similar presence, what would they look like?

"Gugurang." Corrin respectfully bows as several rocks and fireballs drop from the sky, cracking the ground even further and sending pillars of flame rising.

He chuckles, " **Watch your footing, Blessed. Even uttering my name may be too much for you.** " Corrin straightens, seeing as now the areas where the debris hit are now segmented, revealing a river of lava. " **Mizuchi has diminished, hasn't He?** " A pause, " **Fool.** " A massive paw rises and slams onto the ground, " **Him and His Tribe were always far too willing to compromise, and now He's paid his due.** " Corrin flinched from the pure disregard of His tone. " **And to think, Khione slumbers, watching the days pass as She waits for Him to regain what He lost.** " Ice formed at the Ice Dragon Goddess's name, but even Her element is sent sizzling within moments. " **She should have known better than to try and woo Him.** "

"What?" Corrin asks, "No, my Dragon told me He only saw each other as Brother and Sister!"

" **That is what He told you? Pity, He can't even return what She feels.** " At least, through his demeanour, he can see why the Fire Tribe members are so aggressive. " **Not to mention the Shalim, the Dusk Dragon.** " He continues with his verbal degradation of the other Dragon Gods. " **To think He could so easily fall to His own people, pathetic.** " Even the Dusk Dragon's influence seems to be banished by the fires that rage around Him. He finally lies down, " **Speak, why did you seek me, Water Blessed?** " Corrin found himself stunned, simply overwhelmed by His sheer presence. " **I see… then here.** " The Fire Dragon surrounded Himself with a sphere of flame, and when it faded, no longer was He a massive Dragon that made the others seem small.

No, he was only a few inches taller than Corrin. He seems to be wearing an entire suit of armor in the color of his scales. A single massive obsidian sword hangs on his back. His eyes still are in the form of balls of fire.

" **Better, Blessed?** " He asks, smoke still bellowing from his mouth.

"Yes." Corrin nods, "Your Communer wanted me to meet you."

" **I see.** " Gugurang… smiles? " **And what of my people, how do you see them?** "

"I'm unused to them."

" **You partially fear them.** " He takes a step forward, " **And you fear me.** " Another step.

A step back, "It's… you simply aren't holding back your presence as much, Fire Dragon."

" **I don't, do I? Even in this form.** " His smile reforms, " **I'll admit, I'd never thought the day any of the other Dragon Gods would have the foolishness to Bless one of theirs with so much.** "

"Do you not have anything to nice to say for the others?" Corrin finally snaps back, "It's not wonder you and yours are so isolated!"

A massive meteor drops from the sky, completely shattering a mountain in the distance. The ground sunders, making an island out of the rock the two stand on. Lava erupts and creeps along the edges He and him stand on. " **The isolation is self-imposed, Blessed.** " His voice becomes dangerous, Corrin just crossed a line. " **And I have few good things to say. Dawn and Dusk have gathered quite a following. Ice is the only other one who has such a grip on Her land.** "

"And what of the Water and Wind Dragons?"

" **One is barely a speck of His former self and the other is just… there.** "

"They are your fellow Dragon Gods." Corrin presses.

" **Do not misunderstand me, Blessed. I care for them. If some fool somehow managed to access the realms themselves, believe me when I say I will be the first one there. I will reduce that mortal to ashes.** " Gugurand pauses, takes a breath, and lets out a massive cloud of smoke larger than his 'human' body. " **That will be all. It seems someone else wishes for your presence. But, before you do.** " A step closer, " **I'm impressed, Water Blessed. Not many so defiantly stand and demand.** " He walks back, a sphere of fire consuming Him, and He reverts to His massive Dragon God form. " **Rinkah will offer more than enough from the Tribe. She best return stronger than she is now.** " His wings sends up smoke and fire, and He takes off.

The area around Corrin slowly disfigures, returning him to the Communer's house. "Water Blessed?" Rinkah's mother asked, "Are you well? You were in a trance for far longer than most."

It took Corrin a bit to properly adjust, "I am, ma'am." He slowly dips his head, "The Fire Dragon is, well…"

She chuckles, "Don't be afraid to speak your mind. He is overpowering, is He not?"

"Consuming, more like." Corrin nods, "He didn't have much good things to say of the other Dragon Gods."

She simply smiles in response, "I would have let my husband be the next thing for you to attend, but it seems you are too tired to deal with it."

Corrin frowns, "I'm assuming he would want to do more than talk?"

"He wants to see your Blessing." She frankly states, "But, if you think yourself capable, I won't stop you."

And considering the Fire Tribe's nature, he'll probably want to make a fight out of it. Corrin thinks it over, he  **is**  tired, the heat  **is**  getting to him, but… "I'd rather get it over with." The sooner this gets out of the way, the sooner he can rest.

"Oh? You are truly different, Water Blessed." Another chuckle as she rises, Corrin soon mimicking her. "Let's go see the chieftain then, yes?"

* * *

As Corrin has expected, she guided him not to a house, but an arena of sorts. Rinkah and her father are in this ring, seeming content to try and bash the other with a mace. Corrin could literally see the fire trailing behind both of their swings… except that Rinkah's trail burns both hotter and for longer. Sometimes the fire trail would last for over ten seconds when she swung, effectively creating a barrier of sorts. Frankly, Rinkah may lack the speed that the others he seen fight, but as for raw strength? "Rrr…" The Fire Blessed  **growls**  as she misses another swing, an overhead strike. The effects were similar to what Corrin saw when he and her were forced to fight… except that there was now a huge crack in the ground and lava poured up, almost overflowing from the new hole.

"Ha-ha! Wonderful!" Her father praised her, " **That**  is how one uses their abilities." He tosses his mace to the side.

Rinkah does the same, a smile on her face. "It would be a dishonor to use any less."

"Where's our Mage? We've another rupture to fix!" He calls out. "I swear, ever since your Blessing came, our Mage has had so much more to work with." He then notices Corrin, "Water Blessed! Perfect timing. Come here."

Corrin spares a glance at Rinkah's mother, before walking over. A second man, in a robe, has also made his way there. He mutters some incantation, and the crack that Rinkah made slowly closed. He bows and steps away. "Chieftain." Corrin greets.

"Are you ready to fight, Water Blessed?" Rinkah eagerly asks.

"Hold, daughter." Her father states, "I know you're still fired up, but we still need to exercise manners." The man looks Corrin over, "I know we've already met, but we didn't really have a moment, did we? I am the chieftain of the Fire Tribe." He drapes an arm around Rinkah, "And the father to this wonderfully powerful daughter."

"Father…" Rinkah looks away with… a flush? "I'm not a child."

"Ah-ha! But you will always be my fiery minx." He booms out a loud laugh as Rinkah's flush increases, clearly embarrassed with her Father's praise. "Oh yes, you should have seen her when she was younger, Water Blessed." He continues, unperturbed by Rinkah now glaring at him. "I still remember the day when you made your first fissure. And the one where you brought down one of the houses after breaking a wall." He leans in closer, and since he still had an arm around Rinkah, she also was pulled in, "And uh, just so you know… she has a sweet tooth."

" **Father**!" Apparently that was crossing the line, and Rinkah not only pulled away from him, but she also elbowed him in the gut and pushed him away. "By His flames, you have no restraint!"

Her father didn't seem even the slightest bit offended, in fact, he seems proud of what she just did. "Oh, and that's why I love her so much!" He coughs up, slowly standing once more, if a bit dazed. "Now then. I was going to be the one to experience your Blessing first-hand, but since my fiery tempest requested it. I'll simply watch as she fights you."

"I wanted a duel, Blessed." Rinkah nods, "No interruptions this time." She walks over and picks up her discarded mace, "You and me."

"The odds are already in your favor, Rinkah." Corrin states, "We're in your Tribe, after all. The heat  **is**  getting to me."

"And I did say I 'want **ed** ' a duel. I'm aware of the territorial advantage. Father simply wants to see your Blessing, I'll get the duel I 'want' another time." Her body heat is already rising.

"Heh, daughter. Manners." The man chuckles.

"...Alright." Corrin concedes, figuring it would just better to go along with this. "You just want to see my Blessing?"

"That's all." He nods. "But, if you happen to get into the fight, I wouldn't mind see you dueling her." He, of all things, winks.

"Father…" Once more, Rinkah flushes. But this time, Corrin doesn't know why. Why would she be embarrassed for Corrin to actually duel her? Or is there some unseen meaning? Rinkah has walked back into the ring and Corrin takes the opposite side, "I think I'll let you have the first strike this time, Lord Corrin." She smirks.

"Oh-ho! Her confidence is especially high today!" The chief exclaims from the sidelines, "Don't dissapoint, Blessed. She's truly hoping…"

"Father! Please!" Rinkah's face is practically burning, why is she so embarrassed about this? Corrin thinks it's more than just praise.

Taking a breath, Corrin nods. He first focused on that watery feeling, trying to tap into his Blessing. For the first time, he actually starts off the fight with that slick, water coating over him. He then charges… no, he more slides over to Rinkah. He strikes first, with Rinkah barely reacting fast enough to block it. Corrin flows into the next slash and Rinkah fails to recover fast enough, she staggers back, a cut already formed…

And he stops himself. "It's just a scratched, Water Blessed." Rinkah sees his hesitation. "We have healers on standby." She hits her chest with her fist, "Besides, the Fire Tribe enjoys a good fight, so. Don't hold back!" Nodding, Corrin restarts his attack. Unlike last time, Rinkah also swings as he does, the force alone from her strike nearly knocked his sword from his grip and he could feel the flames sting his armor. Off-balance, Rinkah follows up, landing a strong blow on his chest, sending Corrin skidding back.

However, he recovers before she manages to bash him again, and he smoothly side-steps it. Landing a strike of his own, Rinkah grunts and blocks the next strike. She's… faster than when she was dueling her father. When Corrin glanced at Rinkah's face, she was openly smiling… she really does enjoy this, doesn't she? Rinkah brings her mace down in an overhead strike, and Corrin knew exactly what would happen if that hits the ground. Corrin raises the pulsing Gangalari and with a show of force, halts her attack, his arms screamed in protest as he felt himself get pushed into the ground from the power from her attack. "Oh-ho! Impressive!" Rinkah's father cheered from the sidelines.

Pulling back, Rinkah brought her mace from an overhead to a side swing. Corrin deflected this one and slashed back, scoring his third hit. Her wounds seem far more shallow than they should be… and she isn't even wearing armor. In fact, Corrin finally noticed just how little her body is actually protected, is her skin really that tough? Or is it her Blessing that prevents such damage. "Focus, Water Blessed!" Rinkah says. Quickly nodding, Corrin tries for another, and Rinkah responds by swinging her own mace…

But this time, Gangalari is sent flying out of his grip, and it goes so far as to land over a dozen feet from the ring. Smirking, Rinkah looks to finish off the duel… except Corrin stops the mace with a summoned maw. The simple coating of water has turned into an outright downpour of water. Snapping down, Corrin removes the head of the mace, he would have thrown it away, but he could literally feel it dissolve in the maw.

Well, he learned something new today.

However, even with the loss of her mace-head, Rinkah showed no intention of standing down. Tossing the shaft aside, she instead looks to simply punch him. Corrin brings his maw up, letting the fist hit the maw itself and he recoiled from the pure force. Fire danced along impact, heating his entire body up to a rather uncomfortable degree. He then gasps as she grabs him by the maw and slams him on the ground with disturbing ease. Quickly shaking his head, Corrin rolls before she gets another chance to pick him up. Corrin readies his maw and forms a lance from his other arm. He thrusts his lance, which only grazes her side, however, unlike his sword, the lance outright pierces her side and makes a wound far greater than Gangalari.

Staggered, but otherwise unbothered, Rinkah actually grabs his lance and pulls forward, bringing him to her. Corrin unleashes a small energy ball with his maw, which seems to lock her muscles, as she seems to be unable to move. Using the momentum from her yank, Corrin tackles her to the ground. Recovered, Rinkah pushes him off with enough force to send him back several feet. They both charge and…

"Enough!" Her father's voice booms out. Corrin and Rinkah stop mid-step. "I've seen enough firsthand." He declares, "I'm satisfied. Corrin, of the Water Tribe, thank you for that opportunity. I've never seen a Water Blessing before." He turns more towards Rinkah, "I'm eager to see hear how soon you'll have that duel, daughter."

"By His fires, father…" She mutters, once more a flush forms as she looks away.

"Water Blessed, I have had a house prepared for you and yours. The heat won't bother you too much in there." Corrin's torrent of water finally slows, then stops as his maw and lance recede. "Rest well, I'll have a feast ready before you leave tomorrow." He starts to walk past them, "Take good care of Rinkah, won't you?" He chuckles.

"I swear, he doesn't know when to stop." Rinkah groans.

"Why are you so…"

"It's nothing!" She snaps back as yet another flush forms. "Besides, you need to rest!" She quickly turns away and Corrin shrugs it off. He concludes it must be another Fire Tribe thing.

Walking away, Corrin goes to a building that simply feels different than the rest. Inside this place holds both Felicia and Elise, who are chatting. Felicia looks far better than she did earlier. In fact, even as he just entered, he can feel her cold from here. "You're looking better." He calmly states.

Felicia and Elise both look at him and smile, "I am." His once concubine nods.

"Heeeey, hold on." Elise scrunches her face, "You're injured!" She walks over to one side and grabs her staff, "Heeeere you go!" She exclaims as she starts healing the bruises he acquired.

"Uh yea, Rinkah hits hard." He admits. "I'm glad she's on our side." A pause, "Where are the others?"

"The Ninjas and Arthur have their own spot."

"Even though Arthur is your retainer?" Corrin brings up.

Elise pauses as she puts her staff away, "I uh… we really haven't had a night to ourselves, so…" She looks away as a flush forms.

Felicia has since gotten up and stands next to Corrin, grabbing a hand as Elise gets the other, "I hope it doesn't come out as too selfish?" She asks.

Once more, the cold from Felicia and heat from Elise combines to make something Corrin couldn't simply describe. It's just… right. "Uh, yeah." He finds himself unable to give a better response as his two loves guide him to  **their** bed.

"I gave Lady Elise a massage earlier." Felicia speaks up, "Would you like one, too?"

"Oh, she's really good with them, too!" Elise winks.

"I would like that… love." Corrin hesitantly adds, simply unused to the term.

While most people's body temperature would rise when they flush, Felicia's actually drops several degrees. "I-I'm still getting used to that." She admits as her hands glides to his armor's buckles, like she has several times before, but the difference this time? This isn't because they have to have sex to keep up appearances, it's because she's giving him a simple massage. Something they both want to do.

Want to, not have to. It's almost surreal, truthfully. None of them are chained by Nohr, they're… free.

"Gods…" Elise gapes as his armor drops. "C-Corrin?" Her gloves hand traces the numerous scars on his chest. Oh right, she's never actually seen them. Felicia has, obviously. "I could tell it was bad, but…"

"Hey, sh…" Corrin coos as he pulls her in for a hug, "We're not in Nohr anymore. We're safe." Elise shivers as her face makes contact on his chest, and he too, feels his body heat rise.

"Soooo, right." Elise sighs.

By now, Felicia has started working on his back, "He is… right." She slowly agrees, "We aren't being watched…" And then she stops. "By Her ice… sister."

Corrin reaches out with his other arm and pulls her close, too. "She's tough." He tries to soothe her, "I'm certain we will see her again." Felicia, like Elise, digs into his embrace, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I love you, Corrin."

"I love you too, Corrin!" Elise giggles.

"And I love you both." He returns.

"Water Blessed?" A voice sounds out, "You left your sword…" It's Rinkah's father, and he stops mid-sentence. The area immediately heats up, and Corrin can tell his line of sight isn't at the two women against his bare chest, no… it's on his actual chest, where the scars line his skin. A moment passes, then two, and Corrin wouldn't be mistaken if the chief's face literally did catch on fire, maybe even his whole body. Gangalari drops from the man's grip and he takes a few steps forward, taking deep breaths each step. "Your chest…"

The embrace breaks and both of his lovers move a bit to the side, "My time in Nohr." Corrin admits.

"This, they, I…" The chief seems unable to form a proper sentence, and it was then that his eyes seem to glow with a rage that literally burned. "Who?!" He nearly roars.

Corrin flinches from the sudden aggression, not that he blames him. "The main two were Xander and Gunter…." Corrin stops as something else hits him, "Gods, Camilla!"

"She's fine. She wouldn't lose." Elise quickly states, "She's realllly strong, Corrin."

Which soothes him a bit, "You're right. She does wield that battle axe in one hand." He takes a breath.

Yet, the chief has already almost left the building, with literal fire puddles from where he walked. "They  **will**  pay, Water Blessed. I swear on His fire."

Corrin shivered from his words, "Love?" Felicia nudged him.

"That was… intense." Corrin replies. Yet, even with that imposing display, it was absolutely nothing to what Gugurang possessed.

Felicia's arms wrapped around Corrin, "Um, if you don't mind, I…" She takes a breath, then lets it out, a cold breeze hitting his skin, "I'm ready. If you are."

"Do you mean?" Corrin starts.

"I want to feel it as love." She buries her head on his side, unwilling to make actual eye contact.

"You mean, oh…" Elise starts, her own face burning. "Well, I…"

"Don't feel pressured, Elise." Corrin coos, "I swear I won't ever force either of you to do something you don't want."

"I know, but." Elise looks away, "Yeah, I'm not ready, I don't think. I'm… going to walk." She gets up, "Uh, an hour or two?"

"Be safe." Corrin says without thinking, "I mean, don't overheat." Elise simply gives him a wonderful smile, then walks out. "So, you're ready?" Corrin asks, as to make absolutely sure.

"Yes!" Her response comes out far more determined. "Are you?"

"I am." He nods, slowly reaching for her once more, but this time not to hug. No, this time he reached for her own straps. "We're… doing this because we want to." He gulps, unused to the feeling.

"As lovers." Felicia nods, as her hands glide over him, sending shivers across his body. Her cold still feels so right. "Haah, C-Corrin." She lets out a gasp as her entire Maid's outfit comes out in one go… well, it is more styled as a concubine's outfit. He makes a quick mental note to get her a real dress, something more fitting for a wife than a concubine. "I'm yours." She says, but quickly shakes her head, "No, we're for each other."

"Because we want to." He slowly nods, and shares their first true kiss. Unlike the others, this has a different pull to it, it fell far more satisfying. "G-gods, Felicia." He gasps as they break it, his heart racing. He then noticed that she already managed to slip his pants off…

Well, just because they are doing this for the first time as lovers, doesn't mean this isn't the first time they've ever done it. Yet at the same time, Felicia's demeanor wasn't of a master-concubine, she truly looked like she wanted this. She went for another kiss, almost greedily getting more. He eagerly returned the favor, feeling just as needy for this new high. Things just felt… right. "C-Corrin…" She whispered as she guided his hands for her breasts, "Aah!"

While she knew all of his spots, Corrin didn't exactly know Felicia's. It has always been one-sided, a concubine servicing her master. To be honest, Corrin wasn't too sure what to do, other than the actual vaginal intercourse. Maybe…? He drops one of his hands lower and lower. He kept gliding along her skin until he brushed by her core, she lets out a louder whine as he reached the spot. It felt… colder than he remembered his member felt. Was it always like that?

Mimicking what his penis would have done, he slips a finger in, earning a moan from Felicia, as well as her bucking her hips towards his finger. Emboldened that he is making the right movements, he slowly slides his finger in and out, akin to how he would normally have sex. "C-C-Corrin, gods… please, more." And while he did, she kept bucking her hips, forcing more of his finger in. "Another, please." Planting another kiss, he slowly pulls out, then goes back in, with two fingers this time. She cries out in pleasure straight into his mouth, as her bucking becomes more frantic. She's whimpering her name as best she can through the kiss.

Her arms have now wrapped around him, trying to pull him yet even closer, as her nails scratch his back. However, unlike the whippings he's received, her nails gave him a surge of pleasure and Corrin found his own hips bucking against the air. "F-Felicia, I want…" He moans.

"G-Go ahead, please…" With a slick pop, Corrin's fingers leaves her core and they quickly shift around. Felicia lies on her back while Corrin climbs atop her. She has desire in her eyes, desire and compassion… love. "Corrin…" She gasps as his member enters her as it did so many other times.

But this time, they want to do this.

"F-Felicia…" He too, gasps as he enters. He again notes that she's cold inside, did he truly not notice? Still, it felt right, a strange sensation. There was just enough chill to provide something unique. A thought passes by on how Elise would feel. No, he internally shakes his head, if Elise doesn't feel up to it, he won't force the matter. Right now, it's just him and Felicia.

Once more, she wraps her arms around him, alongside her legs, pulling him in as far as she can. In and out, in and out, the motion repeats itself. "L-Love, Corrin, please…" She gasps as she resumes bucking her hips, as if she still isn't getting enough.

"I'm here for you." He whispers as he manages another kiss. He moans in her mouth as she lets out a cry, her inner walls contracting around his member. "I…" He didn't get to say another syllable as he felt his own climax. "Felicia…" He smiles, almost collapsing on her as more of his love juice poured inside. He felt far more tired than all the other times they've had sex. "Gods, I love you so much."

"I-I love you too, Corrin." Corrin rolls over and they hug, he hasn't bothered to pull out, as tired as he felt. One more kiss and he yawns. "We should…" She has already closed her eyes. Right, trying to keep herself cold in the Fire Tribe must have truly drained her magically. Smiling at her peaceful face, he shifts around and pulls the blanket up. "Good night… love." His eyes slowly droop closed.

Yet, before he fully succumbs to sleep, he feels another set of arms from his other side, another body, clothed, pressed up against him.

He will sleep well tonight.


	14. The Conquered: Shalim

Corrin groans as he flips and turns in his sleep, unwilling to actually get up. He grips the blanket closer, why is it so cold?! Another turn as he attempted to pull the blanket closer. As another blast of cold hits him, he jolts up and sees… nothing. Literally nothing. He brought a hand to his face, still nothing, why can't he see anything?! His heart starts racing, "E-Elise? F-Felicia?!" He starts to panic. "Arthur? Rinkah? Anyone?" Nothing.

He stumbles out of the bed, tripping over something he cannot see… but he knows it felt nothing like a person. He lands on the… wet ground? But, it isn't like normal water, it's muggy. "Useless." A voice comes from everywhere and nowhere at once, "Why must we train this… drivel?"

Corrin froze, he knows that voice, "Father ordered it, brother." That was Xander. "You know better than to question the Crown."

"I'll follow orders, but I'm naturally curious, why do we need a scapegoat? Give me a month, I'll counter that barrier." Leo.

"Nohr is falling, we  **need**  more resources."

"I'm aware." A pause, "Your new retainer… Laslow, was it?"

"What of him?"

"I've had to remove him from some cafe. He's almost relentlessly hitting on women." Leo scoffs, "For a man who values strength and order…"

"He's at my side when I call. Besides, can you really ride the high horse with that absurd shouting man?"

Leo clicked his tongue, "I didn't need to show which side is the stabbing point on a sword."

...Do they really act like that towards each other?

"Watch your…"

"Tongue, yes yes." Leo sighs, before an aura of foreboding surrounded him, "And let's not forget who's actually been Blessed, 'brother'. You may hold Siegfried, but I hold both Brynhildr and the power given to me by Him. All I need is one cast." Steps echo as the two voices walk away.

Are Camilla and Elise the only ones… no that's right, Elise has been disowned.

With that scene ended, Corrin was alone. He took a slow, careful step, because gods only know what's out here. Another led to another, and he walked across this realm of pure darkness. Wait… darkness. "Shalim, is this your realm?" Corrin calls out.

As if it was the magic word, another presence entered the area, though this one felt subdued… much like Mizuchi's damaged state. A loud thud echoed as Corrin felt the wind from something hitting the ground. Blood-red eyes greeted the Water Blessed. "It… was." While Corrin assumed He is as large as Khione, the voice came out barely above a whisper. "I know not of you… are you another visage of that man? Speak!" Even His 'shout' came out barely above a whisper.

"I don't know who you're referring to, Dusk Dragon." Corrin bowed slightly, "I am Corrin, Water Blessed."

"Water…" He echoed. "Water, Water." The Dragon God groaned, "Water is… Mizuchi." A gentle rain shower followed. "I wish I could've done something."

"My Tribe's Dragon spoke of how you aren't yourself." Corrin pried.

"I'm not." His red eyes bore into Corrin, "I'm a shame, a failure." Despite not being able to see Him, Corrin somehow knew that the Dusk Dragon now stands. "Close your eyes, Water Blessed, and open your mind."

Doing as He instructed, Corrin closed his eyes, "Okay." He says.

"You are blind because you refuse to accept darkness. Dark spells are not inherently evil." He continues, "Let it in, Water Blessed, there's nothing to fear." The Dusk Dragon collapses and He heaves a great breath. "Open." His whispers have been growing quieter.

Once more, Corrin looks, but this time, he can see. Before him lies a massive dragon, covered in an even larger cloud of pure darkness. The area around Him is… vile. Large puddles of bubbling purple liquid, sickly green plants, "Gods…" Corrin coughs. It was now that Corrin noticed the great Dragon is chained. Hooks embed themselves into His paws, claws spread. A number of purple-glowing chainlinks are across his massive body.

Somehow, those blood-red eyes seem pitiful, rather than threatening. "Gaze upon me, a God shackled by His own. Who's the real deity, here?"

"H… How?"

Shalim seemed ready to respond, had the purple pools around him didn't start bubbling violently, "Leave." He whispers, instead. "Don't let my… Communer catch you here."

Corrin felt a pull, but before the realm faded, "It seems you're energetic, 'Great Shalim'." Corrin couldn't place the name, but he knows he heard him, before.

* * *

Corrin startled up quickly, his heart hammering. He raises a hand in front of him, he can see himself, good… and he can still feel some heat making its way through the enchanted building, good. He's here, and both Felicia and Elise are beside him. The latter is in an admittedly cute sleeping dress, while the former is well, still naked.

Why did Shalim contact him? Who is His Communer? Who chained Him? What sort of power does the Communer hold if even He fears him? Corrin takes a breath as he steadies his heart's racing state. "We're safe, we're not in Nohr." He finds himself saying as he slowly gets up. Grabbing his armor, he places it on him. Corrin's eyes scan the room, Gangalari is leaning on one of the walls, its single eye staring straight at him. Surely it would be better to toss it and grab another?

No, that pull is still there, that unnamed need to wield it, to have it on him. Why is that feeling there? It pulses something evil, better left behind.  _"Darkness isn't inherently evil."_  Shilma's voice echoes as he takes up the blade once more, using a bit of magic to place it upon his back. Corrin then walks outside.

It's not even morning, and the heat is only slightly less intense. He decides to walk around, hopefully it'll clear his mind some. Nodding to himself, he walks around the Fire Tribe's village. Now that he has a moment, he can see that there is much more than just torches and buildings. Near the Communer's building stands a black-stone statue of Guguran, obviously not as large as Him, but massive all the same. An intense source of light is also near it, more visible since the sun itself isn't shining. Upon approaching it, he sees it's actually a massive fire, crackling with sheer intensity.

There is a sort of untamed beauty to it. "It's our greatest tribute to Him, Corrin." Rinkah's voice calls out as she stands beside him, roughly half an arm's length.

"You're up early." He simply replies.

"We have a long travel ahead of us." She's staring straight at the fire, "There is much to do."

"About yesterday," He starts, but her gaze is still on the fire, "When your father brought up…"

"The duel, yea, I know." She cuts him off as that flush forms again. "If I ever do, it's because I want to fight, that's it."

"Then why are you blushing?"

She fidgets, seeming nothing like the headstrong and powerful Rinkah he's come to know. "Custom."

"To blush when…"

"Gods… He values strength, and we've adapted His preference. To us, the strong survive. So, when there is a man who can stand up and fight as well as you…" She finally looks at him, that flush is still there, "You've already two, and I'm not interested in looking for someone yet."

Corrin stares at her, "A… spouse? What does that have to do with a duel?"

"Worthiness." She replies, returning her gaze to the massive fire, "In order to get His approval for marriage, one challenges the other to a duel, if He deems the fight worth His time, He will approve."

"Oh… so, you need His approval for…"

"Of course not!" She bites back, "It isn't required, but it is expected."

"Okay." He meekly replies, "So, your father just wanted you and me…?"

"Yeah." She takes a step further away, "I admire your strength, Water Blessed. You fight well, but I'm not looking for anyone right now."

"I was just curious, Rinkah."

"...I understand." The two stand for a moment, as the fire crackles. "I would think you would be more tired. Why are you up so early?"

A beat passes, "The Dusk Dragon brought me to His realm."

"The… nerve!" Rinkah causes the surrounding area to heat up.

"He isn't at fault, He's been bound by His own Communer!"

"What sort of half-assed lie is that?!" Rinkah shoots back, "That would mean the Communer would have to cross into His realm! The living aren't meant to physically be in Their realms!" She scoffs, "If that's true, then He's a fool to let one in so easily, it's only fair He's been chained." The giant bonfire near her practically shot up another half of its height.

Would Shalim have a reason to lie to him? No, of course not! There's no way He could simply feign the tremor and terror in His voice, nor would He have a reason to have His body chained. He had to have been deceived.

But then, who could outplay a Dragon God?

"I don't think it's that simple, Rinkah." Corrin finally replies. "I think there's more going on than this. The Water Tribe is hunted down, the Ice Dragon mourns the Water Dragon's near-death, and the Dusk Dragon is chained." Due to her… extreme temperament, Corrin decided against telling her how the Fire Dragon claimed He would turn anyone who crossed into Their realms into ashes.

"Hmph." She scoffed. "Don't take what the other Dragon say at face value, Water Blessed… especially if they aren't your Tribe's Dragon." A pause, "We should get ready, father wanted the feast before we leave."

* * *

Corrin's mind hadn't really went at ease since his conversation with Rinkah. He tried replaying both what he and her said, along with what exactly happened during his talks with the other Dragon Gods in Their realms. Nothing seemed to be off on Their side. Mizuchi is weakened, unable to even show his true form to Corrin. Khione seemed sorrowful, worried for Mizuchi's well-being. Gugurang was more or less unconcerned. While Shalim could hold His form, He is chained in His own realm. All of it didn't add up like it should, Corrin knew something was off, but…

Who is the Communer for the Dusk Dragon? Corrin knows that he knows that voice he heard before he woke up from the Dusk Dragon's realm, but he couldn't place a name on him.

By the time he returned to the building that he, Elise, and Felicia slept in, the other two were already up… and chatting to each other. Felicia has a calm expression about her while Elise seems… nervous? "Good morning." He gently calls out and is greeted with two beaming faces.

"Good morning!" Elise exclaims, already looking the part of the ball of sunshine.

"I hope you slept well, love." Felicia smiled, a hint of a flush covering her face.

"I have." He nods, then he pauses, furrowing his eyebrows, "Well, except near the end." He admits, not wanting to hide from his wives. "I…"

"If you aren't comfortable talking about it now…" Felicia trails off.

"Yeah! We can wait!" Elise quickly agrees, "This is about us, no rushing, right?" It seemed her question had a double meaning, considering she is now flushing, more so than Felicia was.

"You're right." He concedes, "Perhaps we should eat?" He offers, "Rinkah told me the chief wanted to have the feast early."

"Oh good! I'm staaaarving!" Elise giggles as she jumps up off of the bed, then gives Corrin a big hug. "I wonder what they'll have…?" She then reaches up and plants a kiss on Corrin's mouth, "I'm gonna go see!" For a moment, Corrin is left dazed…

He's still getting used to the fact that he has two beautiful women he can call his wife. Two women that love him. "I agree with Elise." Felicia is the next one to get up, "We haven't had a proper meal in a while." She too, gives him a hug, her natural cold countering the warmth that Elise just gave him. "Let's go, shall we?" She also gives Corrin a kiss, though hers lasts a bit longer and feels more intense than Elise's. "By Her ice, I love you so much." She breathes, then gently grasps his hand, finally knocking off the daze he was in.

"I love you too, Felicia." He glances outside, "And Elise." A somber moment passes as his mind wanders off to Camilla's current state, is she well? And again, what of Jakob? Laslow? How about Effie, who was held back for reasons unknown? And finally, Flora, how is she feeling and what is she thinking? For her, all she knows is that her twin sister and several others were sent out on a mission, and have yet to return. "Love, how do you think Flora is fairing?"

The question didn't faze her as much as he thought, "Flora's tough," Felicia smiles, "I trust she'll be fine. She is next in line to be the leader of the Ice Tribe, after all."

"Did you not want it?" He asks.

She shakes her head, "My sister had more of the attitude for a chief and as for me? I was more fit to be the Communer…" A pang of hurt crosses her face, "I just didn't think I'd be assuming that role so soon." Unsure of what exactly to say, Corrin simply gave her a firm hug. "Mmm…" For a moment, they stood there.

That is, until Corrin's stomach growled, reminding him that he really should eat, "Uh, let's go, alright?" He sheepishly asks, receiving a giggle and another kiss in response. The two held hands as they left the building. The first thing that hits them, besides the obvious rise in temperature, is the smell of food. Following his nose, Corrin and Felicia end up at a large feast, more than enough for his small group. Elise seems to be trying her best to not simply dash up and getting a plate.

"Ah, Water Blessed!" The chief calls him out, "And the Ice Blessed." Unlike Elise, he already has a plate of rather big portions on it, with some of it already eaten. Rinkah and her mother seem far more reserved, actually willing to wait on the rest. "Come! Come! Eat until you can't eat anymore!" He laughs, before taking another chunk out of whatever meat he held in his hand.

It also seems as if he doesn't care for utensils.

Without any more encouragement, Elise immediately goes for a plate, nearing the line of un-lady-like. She manages to keep herself dignified, however. She goes for a number of meats, if smaller than the massive ones the chief has, alongside some roasted vegetables of sorts, before plopping down on a table, satisfied with her choices. Following her example, Corrin and Felicia go up next. "Where are the others?" Corrin suddenly asks as he is about to go and grab a plate...

"Please, allow me." Felicia smoothly interjects herself, "I'll get you something."

"If it's not too much." He looks at her.

She gives him a gentle smile, "It isn't."

"Arthur should be…" Elise starts.

"Sorry I'm late!" The man in question suddenly arrives, and while Corrin couldn't place the exact reason, he seemed… different. "I awoke to the smell of something burning, and the fine green-hair Ninja informed me that my hair was starting to catch fire! He then graciously obtained some water to douse it, but for whatever reason, it didn't work, so I decided to smother the flame. Placing a towel around my cranium, I managed to snuff it out, but…" He pauses as a disturbed expression crosses his face, "It turns out I didn't grab a towel… but rather my undergarments."

With his bizarre explanation, Corrin does see that, yes, a portion of his hair has been burnt off, but there is still… "Arthur, your leggings are on backwards." Elise points out. "And your chest armor is inside out… somehow."

"Ah-ha! Thank you, Lady Elise!" He exclaims, "I knew that my armor felt tighter than usual. I shall return!"

"How? Just… how?!" Rinkah questions.

"Arthur is like, one of the most heroic person out in the whoooole world." Elise replies, "But he does have a terrible case of bad luck."

"Hmph, luck." She scoffs, before walking over to grab a portion of food that rivals her father's.

Corrin and Felicia has since sat down, the former in between both Elise and Felicia on either side. An amused smile is on his face as his mind refuses to let go of the details for Arthur's morning. "Good morning, Lord Corrin." The female Ninja, Kagero, is the next to arrive, ultimately getting a portion that is relatively small compared to everyone else's.

"What's wrong? There's plenty!" Rinkah's father calls her out. "I didn't hunt down two bears to have this spoil!"

"Father… you killed one of them. Mother killed the other one. Besides, she took down the bigger one." Rinkah says without hesitation.

Considering her mother's relatively smaller frame, Corrin is surprised that the Fire Dragon Communer took down a bear. "Dear, you also had to bring out your mace for yours." The Communer calmly states, "I think your age is getting to you."

...Okay, so she also took hers down bare-handed. "I agree, he was rather… lacking in our last duel." Rinkah adds.

"You didn't have to phrase it like that." He flinches.

"Think of it as payback for embarrassing me last night." Despite the semi-aggressive banter, all three of them are smiling.

"I was only speaking the truth, there's no need to be embarrassed." He laughs.

"Dear, I'm sure that had you the chance, you would place our daughter up on a pedestal and announce to the entire world how great she is." She smiles and Rinkah rolls her eyes.

"Don't give him ideas, mother."

"Is it wrong for a father to be proud of their daughter?" He asks. "Water Blessed, what ails you? Eat!" Unlike everyone else, Corrin has yet to touch his own plate. He seems reserved, and when his eyes meet the chief's, the air tenses. Corrin's eyes practically scream hunger, his stomach growl can be heard from all around him, yet he still doesn't eat what is right in front of him.

Corrin frankly can't believe this food is something he can eat. He breaks eye contact and instead looks at Felicia, "Felicia?" Corrin's voice comes out smaller... fearful, even.

"This is for you, too." Felicia gently whispers.

Another stomach growl, another moment of untouched food. "It can't be." He shrinks back further.

"There isn't anything else, love." Elise is next, "The chief is offering something for everyone!"

"Here..." Felicia picks up a piece of his, with utensils, and offers that piece of chicken to his mouth, "You need to eat, dear." With Rinkah's family nearly staring him down from one side, Elise pleading from another, and Felicia offering him a sad smile alongside a piece of chicken so close to his mouth, Corrin eventually gives in. With a hesitant motion, Corrin opens his mouth and allows Felicia to feed him.

"See? Isn't it great!" Elise cheers as Corrin chews through it.

"I've... never had anything so good." He admits, "It's only ever been some bland slosh." Drool forms around his mouth as his mind replays the flavor from that single piece of food he just had. "Can I... have another?" He still finds himself asking.

"Yes, eat! Eat until you can't eat anymore!" Despite the cheerfulness in the chief's tone, he seems anything but truly happy...

In fact, Rinkah's whole family seems rather angry. "What do you mean, only bland slosh?!" Rinkah demands, both hitting the table and standing up tall.

"Daughter, please." The Fire Communer gently states... with an aura of heat coming from her, so she isn't nearly as calm as her appearance suggests.

"Everyone else always had the good food." Corrin continues, "I've only had enough to keep me going, with some bland food made to give the nutrients and fullness, but that's it."

"If you two don't sit down this instant...!" The Fire Communer says again, this time with her voice raised.

Both the chief and Rinkah sit back down, it seems she has a hold of a lot more power than Corrin first assumed.

It was at this point that Kagero had arrived, she too grabs a plate, but it has far fewer portions than everyone else. Kagero ends up sitting across from Corrin, "How do you fare, Lord Corrin?" She smiles.

Corrin doesn't return the smile, and he hesitates before answering, "Please, don't call me 'Lord', Kagero. I don't want to be considered part of Nohr anymore." While it's true he didn't receive a disownment letter, for all intents he may as well have.

She looks ready to protest, but stops herself, "Of course, Corrin. As for your well-being?"

"I... don't really know." Felicia has another piece of chicken ready and is pushing it towards his direction. He allows it and goes through the motions of eating once more, slowly accepting the idea that he  **can**  eat this. "Kagero? Why are you so... different from the other two?"

The smile stays, "I'm simply doing as I would…" She stops herself, "As a Ninja, it's very important that I can read people easily. I noted points of stress and I dealt with them."

"You noticed." He states, a pause follows, "How much?"

"...The largest ones is your reactions relative to each person. All of the women, including myself, seem to provide a positive influence on you. Only Arthur does the same. You are uncomfortable around Kaze, but nearing a state of terror whenever Saizo is visible. I also noted that your fear for Saizo grew once you learned that he and Kaze are brothers." She closes her eyes for a moment, "So in response, I asked Kaze to limit time spent in your field of view, while Saizo avoids all possible visual contact, preferably also audible."

"And you figured that out on your own?" Corrin is honestly amazed.

Kagero's eyes flicker towards Elise, "Most of it, yes, I knew the causes of your stresses, but not the reasons. The rest were assumptions that were confirmed by Prin…" She stops herself, "Elise." Another pause, "I apologize for eavesdropping." She takes a breath, "I promise you, Lord Corrin, you won't experience anything like that again. I swear on my honor as a Ninja."

"I… thank you, Kagero." Corrin smiled, then taking a bite out of the meat. It's… a bit charred, but he isn't complaining. This is, without a doubt, the best meal he has ever had, and… he can actually eat until he's satisfied!

"Oof, by His… fire." Corrin suddenly hears the chief gasp, as the man curls over and falls from his chair to the ground. Rinkah is looking rather livid.

"Dear, you know she prefers the thigh over everything else." The Communer simply sits there with an amused smile on her face. "Shall I beseech Him so that you won't forget?"

"No… thanks. I'm fine." He struggles to get up. "Just wow. Our glorious daughter gets stronger everyday." Despite the strange manner at which Rinkah and her parents go about things, at least they're doing it in good humor. That line of thinking leads to the next question.

What is Corrin's real family like? Felicia offers a third piece and after he ate that one, it finally clicked that yes, this food is also for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put this into y'alls heads now. So, at this point, Corrin has had received a number of different descriptions for what's going on with the Dragon Gods.
> 
> Khione, the Ice Dragon Goddess, believes that Mizuchi's, the Water Dragon God, current state is due to Shalim's, the Dusk Dragon God, conquest. Khione believes that Shalim intentionally had His people hunt down the Water Tribe.
> 
> Mizuchi claims that Shalim has not been Himself, which leads to Him believing that a force is manipulating Shalim.
> 
> Shalim states that His people managed to find a way to bind Him, forcing Him to do whatever His Communer requests.
> 
> Guguran, the Fire Dragon God, thinks that Shalim also fell to His own people, but He also claims that He would turn any mortal who crosses over in Their realms to ashes.
> 
> So, which Dragon God do you all think is telling the actual truth? Or are none of Them telling the complete truth?


	15. The Land Protected By Her Light

Corrin and the others stood in front of the chief and his wife, with several other Fire Tribe members peppered around them. With full stomachs from the feast, in which Elise and Felicia actually had to hold Corrin back from eating too much, after he finally accepted that yes, that food was also for him. "Water Blessed." The chief's voice sounds out, "I must say, it's been a pleasure to have you and yours here." Then he looks slightly past him, "And it's always wonderful to have you around, daughter."

"You're always welcome here, Rinkah, dear." Her mother adds.

"I swear, if you two don't stop this…" The Fire Blessed mutters. "I'll miss you too, alright!" Corrin didn't need to turn to know that she has to be blushing pretty badly right now.

"Ice Blessed." The Fire Communer levels a look at Felicia, "and the Ice Communer, too. I daresay, the last Tribal member I'd expect to visit is one of Khione's, but here you are." A sudden chill rushed through the area, countering the heat to a pleasant degree, "I'm glad I had the chance to meet you."

"O-oh!" Felicia startles, perhaps not expecting to be called out, "It's uh… I'm just happy to have met you all. You two have raised a great daughter…"

"Oh, not you, too." Rinkah says. "Just, stop. My parents don't need more encouragement to dote on me!"

"Hey, psst." Elise whispers, "Better doted than ignored." Rinkah looked ready to counter, but ultimately held her tongue.

"Elise." The chief nods, "of the Dusk Dragon. I'll keep this in the Fire Tribe manner, bluntness. Were you not so close to the Water Blessed, I might have held you back for what Nohr has done to him." Elise gulps as a sudden heat pummels the area, "but, since you share his bed, I'll save that anger for the other Nohrians." Elise's face is flushing, though Corrin doubts it is from the heat. "And he has the Ice Blessed with him, too." The chief smirks, "Rinkah! Are..."

"I said no!" Rinkah shouts back, "What part of 'N' 'O', are you failing to understand?!"

"Dear, you're asking to be curled up on the ground again." Her mother calmly states, with an amused smile on her face. "I respect your decision, daughter."

"...at least one of you gets it." She huffs.

"But, I'd still say try and…" The smile turns more mischievous.

"We're leaving!" Without hesitating, Rinkah turns around and walks off, small fire patches left behind from each step.

The chief laughs, "Well, good travels to you all. And uh… Water Blessed?" He winks at Corrin, "remember, my fiery minx has a sweet tooth." He lets out another hearty chuckle.

"May Gugurang keep your body warm and your will burning bright." The Fire Communer bows, to which a sudden heat wave washes over the area, as well as the torches sprouting a small fire column. The giant bonfire's… well, fire could even been seen from the entrance now. "My regards for both of your Dragons, as well." She rises, casts a gaze to both Corrin and Felicia, then turns to leave with her husband.

"Corrin." Kagero starts as they being walking. While he is thankful for their hospitality, he is also relieved to be away from that constant heat, "Saizo has been sent ahead to prepare your family for your arrival."

Oh, good. "Alright." Is all he ends up getting out.

"Heeey, love!" Elise calls him out, her horse's reins in hand as she hops up, "Would you mind, uh…?" She pats the spot directly behind her, and he notices that this particular saddle has two spots for people.

"Felicia…?"

"Kaze is obtaining some horses for the rest, Corrin." Kagero informs him.

"Okay, good." He smiles as he slowly gets on Elise's horse, "And… you don't mind?" He asks, "Are you okay with me being this close?" He notices that she isn't as 'attached' as Felicia is. That is to say, Elise doesn't press her entire body up to him.

"I'd like for you to be close." She turns her head and smiles, "So, uh… feel free to… I dunno. Wrap your arms around me?" With that request out, her face is practically burning, and she ends up turning back around and taking some deep breaths.

"As long as you're okay with it." Corrin carefully brings his arms around her, earning a small jump as his hand clasps around her front, but she soon relaxes into his touch, letting out a sigh of contentment. The horse slowly trots along as she melts into his embrace.

"Corrin? I love you so much." She blurts out.

"I love you too, Elise." He replies in kind.

* * *

The majority of the trip consisted of Corrin staying in that close distance to Elise, occasionally giving her gentle touches to her body, the more 'open' places, that is like her shoulders or hair. Unlike Felicia's confidence, Elise is still rather unsure about this. All she really knows is that she wants to be with Corrin, the only thing preventing her from sharing herself is the lack of experience. So, he approaches slowly, touches are soft, softer than what he does with Felicia. If Elise seems uncomfortable, he stops, it's as simple as that.

He refuses to force things on either of them, they aren't in Nohr, nothing is 'required' between them.

Though that was what happened for the most part, the rest was a more of an awkward silence, thick with tension. With both Castle Shirasagi and its surrounding city in sight, Corrin started to feel a pressure. Kagero assured him that his family would welcome him with open arms, but a tinge of anxiety remained.

His wounds would not instantly heal just by being here.

Kagero kept details vague, claiming that it would simply be better if he felt their love firsthand. The beaten side of him feared there were, well… 'them', that he has some of 'those'. He can't even bring himself to think of them.

But, he has both Felicia and Elise by his sides. Arthur too, provides a sense of safety… despite his tendency to attract problems to himself. Kagero also gives him some comfort, as despite being a Ninja, a type of person who supposedly keeps their emotions hidden, has done so much to accommodate for him. A simple smile, some pre-made tasks, all of these seemingly mundane efforts provide so much for him.

He has so much taken from him, that it's a relief to have people  **want**  to do things for him. Yet, at the same time, it feels wrong. The mentality of him being a simple 'weapon' hasn't fully left him, that much was evident considering how long it took him to accept that the food from the feast was also for him. He has lived for almost two decades on the ideas of 'You're pathetic' and 'worthless' that he still finds trouble departing from them.

Yes, he deserves love. Yes, there are people who love and care for him. Yes, he is worthy of all the good things life can give him. But, he's so used to the bad things that it's actually hard to let it go. Those habits and the mentality were so beaten into him that he can't break them on his own.

He isn't in Nohr, he can start again.

He is in Hoshido… can he start again?

"...Hey, love?" Felicia is actually the one to prod him, she has steered her horse slightly closer. "We're here." Amidst his thoughts, he failed to notice that the stone walls were but a minute away. "You were looking distant, do you need a moment?"

Does he? He can hear the massive amounts of people from here… but there's a key difference. These weren't the sounds of children crying, there were no foul smells of death and expired food. He could hear people laughing, cheering, he could even smell well-spiced food from here.

"Actually, no." He smiles, "I'll be fine. Thank you, though."

A pause, then Felicia returns the smile. "G-Good, I'm glad." Was she expecting him to accept? Perhaps.

Once they reached the city walls, they dismounted from their horses and a woman who seemed to handle the stables gently lead the horses along. Her clothes were tattered and dirty, but she didn't seem to care. In fact, she had a beaming smile on her face. It was clear she loved working with animals.

Corrin held each Felicia's and Elise's hands as they made their way through the crowd. Both Kagero and Kaze remained in sight at all times. With an ease that could match Corrin's Water Blessing, they weaved through their way through the city. Corrin looked around, seeing stalls that offered all sorts of goods: snacks, toys, small souvenirs. All of it gave him a sense of happiness. Then… something happened. He and the others reached what he assumed is the center of the marketplace, and in the middle stood this massive statue. A dragon statue.

The Dawn Dragon.

While Mizuchi had a distorted look, Khione's reflective, Gugurang's smoke and fire covered, Shalim's dark-cloud covered, the Dawn Dragon Goddess held not scales… but feathers. Her statue pictured Her sitting, butt and legs planted on the ground. Her head is raised skyward, Her maw opened with a small light coming out of it. Her wings, when compared to the other Dragon Gods, were massive. Unlike the others, She kept Hers spread, the wings spread the length of the center of the marketplace, as if protecting all with Her strength.

Then it hits him: Ushas, Her name is Ushas, the Dawn Dragon Goddess.

"Love?" Elise asked him, giving his arm a small tug.

"She's beautiful." Felicia comments, while looking at the statue. "A different kind than my own Dragon, but beautiful nonetheless."

"...I've never really seen a statue of mine." Elise looks away, "There's only one, and it's in the throne room." A pang of hurt washes over Corrin, as the thought of Shalim shackled in His own realm comes across.

It's probably better if she doesn't know that.

"That's… blasphemy!" Felicia harshly whispers. His once-maid now wife's aggressive responses against wrongful treatment of the Dragon Gods no longer bothers him, as he has grown use to it. He can't blame her, anyway…

Especially not after he has seen Mizuchi's condition.

"You're right though. She looks beautiful." Elise agrees. "Oh! We should get moving, though." Snapping his attention away from Ushas, Corrin nods and resumes walking alongside his wives. However, as he walked he had a very peculiar feeling…

Ushas was observing him through Her statue.

* * *

Corrin and the others approached the castle itself now. Now, while it wasn't as large as Krakenburg, it still 'felt' larger, more grand. Perhaps it was because of the knowledge that the Hoshidans loved their ruler? That this castle was  **not**  built from needlessly harsh rules, blood, and death? What did the ruler look like? Would they don garbs that resembled Ushas? He finds himself anticipating the encounter, but…

"When will I see my family?" He asks, more towards Kagero.

She offers that simple smile, "Soon."

"Are they servants?" The female Ninja pauses, but shakes her head… and also looks like she'll refuse to speak further.

Step by step, the minutes passed in relative silence as they walked the halls. Light streamed in from the glass-less windows, the area was decorated in white and gold. "Your Highness." Kaze is actually the one to approach a massive set of doors first. "We've arrived with everyone." As if he muttered a spell, the doors opened. Inside lied the throne room.

A second statue of Ushas lied inside, but this time She is standing on all fours, Her wings are also tucked in, though they extend far beyond Her hind quarters. Her maw is closed, yet there is still light peeking out from inside it. The white carpet with gold trimmings led up to the throne itself, which both housed two thrones… but only one ruler. The Queen sat alone, her dress in the same color scheme as the rest, white and gold. Contradicting that, however, her hair is a near-black color. She smiles, a peaceful aura about her as she looks each of Corrin's small group over. "Please, come in." She spoke, her voice as gentle as her aura.

Beckoned by the Queen, Corrin and the others walk in, with Kaze and Kagero bringing up the rear. For the first time after entering the city, Corrin lets go of both of his wives's hands as he kneels, the others follow suit. "Queen of Hoshido, my name is Corrin." He announces himself.

"I-I'm Felicia, of the Ice Tribe… er, Queen." Felicia is visibly shaking.

"Your Highness, I am Prin… um. Elise, of…" Elise pauses, "well nothing, really."

"Salutations, Divine Queen of Hoshido! My name is Arthur! I serve as the retainer to Elise!" He proudly exclaims.

"Retainer?" She echoes. "Miss Elise?"

"I've… been disowned." She quickly admits, "Fa… King Garon took my other retainer from me and officially declared me no longer part of the Nohrian royal family… it's uh, right here." She reaches into her dress and pulls out the letter that once caused her so much grief.

Kagero zips by and brings it to the Queen, who reads it. "...by Her light." She closes her eyes for a moment, distress lining her face. "My deepest condolences, Elise. I can't imagine how much pain that caused you." Elise bit her lip, unsure of what to add. "And miss Felicia." She directs her attention to the Ice Blessed, "You are a long way from your own Tribe, aren't you? You weren't…?" She lets the question hang.

"Uh, no! I mean, no ma'am." Poor Felicia seems unused to the formal side of things, "Well, the King took both me and my sister from our Tribe and forced us into servitude for Corrin. But, he was really nice to me and her, and I started to enjoy my time with him and we could comfort each other and I went with him to the Bottomless Canyon for his mission, we were cut off from Nohr…"

"Felicia, breath." The Queen gently interrupts her.

"My apologies." She does just that. "Afterwards, Kagero, Kaze, and Saizo escorted us through Hoshido. The Fire Tribe, and now here!"

She nods, "Corrin?" She stands. "Please, stand." She walks forward as he complies. "I have something to show you." A pause as she stops in front of him, "This will be easier to demonstrate than to explain." Still with that gentle smile on her face, she brings her hands together and focuses. A short chant follows and she separates them, one hand infused with light… But the other?

Water. "But, then… You're a part of the Water Tribe?" He asks.

"I am." Her water hand reaches to his chest and she simply places it there. "However, I'm far more attuned to Mizuchi than I am Ushas." In order, a rainfall comes and goes, then a flash of light shines from Ushas's statue. "And I must admit, it warms my heart to see you turn out the same." She smiles.

"...'Turn out'?" Corrin places a hand over her hand, feeling the water rush over his hand. It felt… familiar? The Queen continues to smile at him as he collects his thoughts. However, when his eyes meet hers, and he actually,  **really**  looks at her smile, he recognizes another similarity.

It's the same type of smile Camilla gave him when she proclaimed her role as the 'doting mother'.

"Mother?" He finally asks. "Are you my mother?"

The response was immediate, the Queen… his mother wrapped her arms around him, tears quickly being shed as one hand stroked his back and the other reached for his hair. "G-Gods, Corrin… my son." She whispers. "I never thought I would see you again." He quickly and eagerly returns the embrace and while tears also left him, he didn't speak. He simply didn't know what  **to**  say. But, perhaps it was better to remain silent. His mother repeatedly spoke, almost whimpered, about 'my Corrin' and 'my son', or 'you're really back' and 'I love you so much'.

He's… home.


	16. His Mother, He HAS a Real Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strutting along here. Like with the Nohrian Royals, each of the Hoshidan Royals will be getting their own chapter...

How long had Corrin stood there, hugging his mother? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? His knees nearly buckled several times, but his mother kept him up. At first, there were tears, he  **does**  have a real family, he is out of Nohr, he can live in Hoshido. But, unlike a lot of the tears he shed before, these were of happiness, a stress that has been relieved.

Several times he had gripped his mother's royal dress tighter, as the…

Gods, she is  **his**  mother. His  **real**  mother. A mother who unconditionally loves him.

The tears died down to a whimpering, as he tightly held her, his eyes spent from any remaining moisture, so nothing else came out. If he were to look in the mirror, his eyes would have never been any redder. All the while, she gently stroked his hair and cood words of love and care on him. She gave him small, quick kisses on his forehead and cheeks, all of this affection being showered on him.

What else could he say?

Was there anything he would say, even had he the words?

He wondered how this display looked to the others. Were Elise and Felicia smiling? Would they want to join? Would Arthur give some heroic speech, before something weird happened to him? How would Rinkah react, if she were actually in the room? And what of Kagero or Kaze, would it be enough to overcome their Ninja discipline and cause them to give in to emotions?

...How would Camilla react?

Despite the pure relief he felt, he couldn't help but feel his mood drop at the thought. "Son?" He heard his mother whisper in…

**His**  mother. "I'm worried." He admits, "Princess Camilla help secured our retreat… and I don't know how she is doing."

"Princess Camilla?" She echoed.

Slowly, Corrin nods, "She filled in both a big sister and mother role for me… even if I only saw her once." He says while his voice cracks and his eyes burned, as they refused to shed anymore tears, "She took me by the hand and gave me one of the best days of my life. She spent every last gold coin she had on me… for me. At the end of the day, she took me to the Krakenburg Orphanage and we played with the children there until we simply couldn't. Gods… I miss her."

"I see… well, I'm very grateful she provided such a delightful time for you." He felt her shift her body, but otherwise nothing else happened. "Let's stick to the happy thoughts, okay? Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"I… had a Butler. His name is Jakob. He was still learning, he made mistakes, but he was the only," A pause follows, "Man I wanted around me… at least at first. The only other one was Laslow, he is…" Corrin halted and his body froze. "He is…"

"Son?" Corrin stepped back, Mikoto stepped forward. She halted as she saw it in his eyes…

Fear.

"Love?" Unable to keep their positions any longer, Felicia and Elise were at his side. The three women were all giving him words of love and care, but…

All he could hear was the cold voice of Xander, all he could feel was the relentless 'training' he gave him. His body burned, as if the scars were opening once more. Corrin noticed his vision was… swimming. Things were distorted, like he was looking through a clear lake. Then…

The lake froze. "Ah!" He gasped as he felt Felicia's cold overwhelm his cheek. When he is back in the present, she is removing her hand from his cheek and her face is apologetic, but… "Thank you." His heart rate gently slowed down. Did that cold hurt? Yes, absolutely. But, Felicia seemed to know that words weren't reaching him. He nods, but more to himself, "Thank you." He repeats.

A small smile graces her face, "I'd never mean you harm, but… you were lost in yourself."

"I know," He more whispers than speaks, and though tears still threatened to fall, it was more because of what remained in his mind from that nightmare.

"My apologies, son." Mother quickly stated, "I only meant to bring out good memories… had I known that would have happened." She closes her eyes and sighs.

"You didn't know." Felicia gently says. "Please, don't blame yourself."

"Don't take them away from me." Corrin abruptly says, "I lost enough, haven't I?"

Mikoto's expression turned concerned, "I'd never do such a thing." Her voice comes out firm and resolute, but also calm and caring, "though, I must admit I'm curious. Felicia and Elise, did you say love?"

While Felicia has a small blush on her cheeks, Elise's face is more heated, "Yes ma'am!" Elise exclaims.

"We give our all for him, Queen Mikoto." Felicia nods, "We both love him."

She looks over the three of them, her face now bright and nothing less than cheerful, "I would like to talk to them at some point, not now of course. Other than that, I see absolutely no reason to deny you this. I can clearly see they only have your well-being in mind."

Just like that, his mother accepted them that easily. That fact sent relief through Corrin, and he ended up smiling… if a bit exhausted. Just because that episode was over doesn't mean it went without taking a toll on him.

Seeming to notice his tired state, Mikoto places a hand on his head, channeling some of her Dawn-given powers to help calm him down. "Would you like some rest, dear?"

He shakes his head, though his body has relaxed some, "I'm… too wound up." He replies. "I wouldn't be able to even if I did lie down."

She hums, places her hands on his cheeks so they make eye contact, and then asks, "Then, would you like to take a stroll in the garden? Maybe I could ask for a healer to give you a massage?"

...All of these options. Well, he could ask Felicia or Elise to give him a massage. So… "The garden sounds nice." He finally, finally breaks the embrace and looks at his wives, "Felicia, Elise, would you like to walk through the garden with me?" Their expressions turned from their recent concern to two wonderful and bright smiles.

"You betcha!" Elise exclaimed.

"I would love to." Felicia agreed. Corrin looked back at his mother, who gently smiled at him.

"Please, follow me." She announces as she begins walking. Corrin then did just came so naturally now, and gripped both Felicia's and Elise's hand. His mother noticed, but otherwise stayed silent, a simple smile on her face.

After the four exited the throne room, Corrin noticed Rinkah wasn't around. He knew she didn't join them in the throne room. So, that was the next question that popped out of him. "She's…" Kagero starts, but ends up hesitating. "Said she was going to 'test' Saizo."

"...Oh."

"Actually, the more accurate description was, 'I'm going to wail on you with my mace until your element comes out'." Kaze has a humored smile on his face.

"You… aren't worried for him?"

"Saizo is incredibly resilient, he wouldn't let a little pain slow him down." He shakes his head. "But no, trust me, you needn't worry for him."

"...Even if he's fighting a woman that can break walls with her fists and summon pools of fire?"

For the most briefest of moments, Kaze flinches, "Good point, Corrin… I'll return later."

"You're worried about him?" Felicia whispered.

"I'm not saying I want to be in the same general area as him… but I also don't want anyone to be unnecessarily hurt." Corrin looks at Felicia, "Does that make sense? I'm still fearful of him, but I'd also hate to see him injured."

"I getcha, I don't like people getting hurt, either!" Elise exclaims.

"They are both very dear to you, aren't they?" Mikoto asks from over her shoulder.

"I love them both so much." A squeeze from both Felicia and Elise follows.

"I couldn't imagine being with anyone else." The Ice Communer nods.

"Yeah, Corrin's the best!" Elise openly smiles…

Then he's kissed on each cheek by both of them at once, as if they planned it out. Maybe they have? He wonders how much influence Felicia has had on Elise.

His face starts flushing for all the wrong reasons. He is ever thankful his mother doesn't pry.

* * *

Corrin had thought that just the very act of entering Hoshido held an incomparable natural beauty to itself… Shirasagi's gardens looked to out-do that thought. The moment they entered the gardens, nothing but color and sweet fragrances greeted them. There were so many different kinds of flowers and small trees, that he wouldn't be able to count them all. Well, he couldn't name them all, either.

Vivid reds, bright yellows, verdant greens, deep purples, it seemed as if every possible color existed here. Even the soil itself had a life of its own. This wasn't the dark, muggy, sort of grey Nohrian soil, no. This soil is a brighter shade of brown, tinged with just enough moisture to make it look like it's sparkling.

Corrin wasn't brought back into reality until Elise let out a huge gasp, as if she forgot to breathe. "This is… beautiful, Her Majesty." Felicia is the first who speaks.

"Please, just call me Mikoto." She insists. "But, thank you. Son? Feel free to take your time. Will you be fine if I leave you here with Kagero?"

"I'll be within hearing distance, so that I won't feel intrusive, Corrin." The female Ninja supplies.

"Thank you, mother. And yes, I'm comfortable with Kagero." A short pause, "And thank you for your consideration, Kagero."

"Have fun, dear." His mother takes her leave… she probably has duties to attend to, anyway.

"Enjoy yourself, Corrin." Kagero uses her Ninja training to outright vanish from sight.

With the three alone once more, they begin walking through the gardens. It took less than a minute to see that there were more than just plants on display. A number of butterflies and other small insects have made their home here, but instead of the kind that would buzz around bodies, these pretty much kept to themselves as they seemed to dance around the plants.

Even the bugs here are nicer than the ones in Nohr.

"I wish plants grew like here back in Nohr." Elise frowns, but it wasn't really a sad gesture, it looked more longing.

"The tundra around my home was never suitable for plants, but the snow provided a similar captivation." Felicia speaks up, "It's kind of like how the soil here seems to sparkle… an entire white ocean of sparkles. And at nighttime, the snow would even make a reflection of the night sky, doubling the number of shining white dots among the area."

"...Hey, wait a minute," Elise pops her head around Corrin and looks at Felicia. "Snow doesn't reflect."

Who gives a proud smile in return, "Oh, lovely Elise, then you've never seen snow that comes from the Ice Dragon Herself. Her snow does not abide by the same rules." A pause follows…

"Uh, 'lovely'?" She ends up flushing. "Oh… Felicia, you have the better looks here." Corrin looks between the two, wracking his mind on what to say.

"It makes no difference." Felicia calmly replies, "You love Corrin as I do, correct? And he the same for us? So, who cares who has the 'better figure'."

"You know what? You're right!" Her mood shoots back up, "I love Corrin, you love Corrin, and Corrin loves us!"

Oh good, Felicia managed to handle that well enough. "It's true, after all. I love you both so much." In response, a small, tight group hug follows. Three sets of eyes holding nothing but pure adoration for the other… even when Felicia and Elise looks at each other. It seems that they have come to love each other as much as they love Corrin. He wonders how many talks they had to get to this point?

And as if the hug wasn't enough, a set of kisses followed, and it seemed every possible combination occurred: Corrin to Felicia, Corrin to Elise, and Felicia to Elise, and perhaps it was his imagination, but it seemed as if Felicia and Elise had… exaggerated their kiss. It definitely didn't seem as 'tame' as his. Corrin eventually gave in to the flush and looked away, there was no doubt, they really planned that part…

Or they've been 'practicing' with each other.

A shiver runs through Corrin, a shiver that left pleasure along him.

"Was that too much?" He heard Elise whisper.

"Perhaps." Felicia responds, "...perhaps we did get carried away." Once more, each of them takes a side by Corrin.

"She's been… helping me." Elise admits, her face red and her breathing slightly faster. "I like, really really want you, but… I'm still unsure but I'm also getting sort of impatient with myself and I thought that asking Felicia would make things easier but I still find myself hesitating and gods I just want to feel all the love you have to offer at its barest…" She takes a deep breath.

"Love…" Corrin starts, "Are you worried you it will take you a long time to ask?" His fingers brush on her gloved hand.

"Uh-huh." She nods.

"Would you be okay if I took that first step, next time?" His pitch suddenly squeaks. "And if you feel like you're still not ready, then…" He trails off, unsure of what exactly to suggest.

"I'll be there if you want me to, Elise." Felicia steps in, "We're in this together after all. If you want me to help guide you for your first time, I'd love to. Even if you just want me to hold your hand."

Taking a big gulp, Elise nods. "Th-that sounds nice… and I would really appreciate it if you were there too, Felicia."

"Whatever you feel like you need me to do, I'll do." Corrin smiles from this display, it warms his heart to see his wives getting along with each other so well. Still, as they continue their walk through the gardens, he keeps one thing in mind:

He'll pick some flowers for the each of them.

* * *

Once they were finished, he called for Kagero, and to her word, she was there in a moment's notice. "Queen Mikoto is currently announcing that she'll be taking some time to herself, hence her somewhat rushed exit." She supplies. "But, if I were make to a suggestion…?"

Mother is taking time from her duties as a Queen… for him? "I trust your judgement, Kagero."

"Taking into account your current disposition, I would suggest that if you wanted to meet any of your family next, I would recommend your little sister, Lady Sakura."

"My little sister…" He echoes, before glancing at his once-little sister. "What's she like?" He smiles, immediately imagining a younger woman akin to Elise.

"She is actually very similar to Elise." Kagero informs him as they begin walking, "The largest difference is that Lady Sakura is very timid."

A beat passes, "How about her retainers?"

"One is a determined young woman named Hana. She trains in the sword like…" Kagero abruptly stops then clears her throat, "She's a Samurai. She'll rarely not be at Lady Sakura's side. The second is a Pegasus Knight named Subaki."

"So, she has two women…?"

Kagero turns and actually has a small smile, before resuming, "That is a very logical assumption, isn't it? But no, Subaki is actually one of the few male Pegasus Knights. Think of him like Arthur." She quickly adds that last sentence.

"Like Arthur?" He echoes, "Wait, where is Arthur?" How could he have forgotten him?

"Oh wait, you're right!" Even Elise seems to have forgotten him.

"...It has been rather quiet, hasn't it?" Felicia adds. "Kagero, have you seen him?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. I thought he was with you when we left the… throne room." She sighs, "Corrin, if you continue down this hall and take a right, the infirmary will be on the second left. Lady Sakura has a talent in healing and she tends to spend her time there. Now, please excuse me, I need to see if Arthur is trapped in the throne room… somehow."

Stifling a chuckle, Corrin shakes his head, "I feel so bad for him."

"Was he truly always like that, Elise?" Felicia asks, "I've seen some of his… mishaps, but I can't imagine he always had such troubles."

"Oh, he is." Elise winks, "But he is really a true hero. He helps anyone and everyone in need!"

"If only more people were like him… uh, minus the bad luck preferably."

"So, the infirmary, huh?" Elise asks after a moment, she opens her mouth to continue, but ultimately shuts it.

"Love?" Corrin asks.

"Oh, it's just… I'm wondering how things would've went if Nohr didn't try and force weapons on every single healer." She frowns.

He would have tried and answer, had the infirmary not be within literal arms' reach. "Are you ready?" Felicia asks.

Smiling, he nods. "I am, let's go meet my little sister."


	17. Planting the Seed of Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing Note: Huh... usually when people go through and edit things, I'm sure most would expect them to add things... not this time! Went through the conversation with Hana and removed all traces of Hana stating that she knows that Camilla is the one who puts fear into the Sky Knights. This change was made to accommodate Hinoka's side story in 'Confined: Contained'. Camilla never told her name to anyone, and the surviving Sky Knights simply call her the 'Wing Clipper'.

The first thing that hits Corrin's senses upon entering the infirmary was the undeniable potent scent of herbs and just… sickness. A number of people were lined up in rows of cots, with a various number of healers, both of the magical and more traditional-based herbal medicine, attending to these patients. There is a shelf on one side, where each and every herb was not only properly labeled, but also organized in such a way that, say for example, herbs that treat a specific type of infection were in a very certain area.

There was even an entire closet dedicated to Sta… no wait, they're called 'Festals'.

Overall, however, nobody in here looked  **too**  sick, as most of them are resting. The worst of them seemed to be only suffering from a single gash, though there was one who was quite badly burnt.

Corrin took a moment to try and find which of these healers would be his little sister. There… wasn't much to go on. He should have asked Kagero for more details on her. "This place is a whooole lot better than the one in Krakenburg…" Elise says as she scans the area.

"Krakenburg?" One of the healers overheard her. "Are you Nohrian?"

"What's a Nohrian doing here?" Another asked.

Elise shrinks back from the sudden attention as nearly every single conscious person looks at her. "State your business, Nohrian." One of them steps up, a youthful blonde-hair Samurai. Her hair goes past her shoulders, and the cloth part of her armor sports a light pink. She stands proudly as a hand is on the hilt of her katana.

"We're looking for Lady Sakura." Felicia is next, earning an intense glare from the woman.

Her grip on the hilt becomes tense and her body language speaks of nothing but aggression, "What does a Nohrian want with my liege? Speak."

Liege? Female Samurai? "Hana?" Corrin asks, causing the woman to turn her spiteful gaze to him in full force, "I…"

"I said, what's your business with my liege." Corrin could hear a slight shing as her katana moves the slightest amount of inches, "It is only by the will of my liege that I don't oust you now."

Best not to try and explain the long way around, then. Taking a breath, Corrin speaks up, "Sakura is my little sister. My name is Corrin."

Her grip doesn't relax, but she does looks him over, "Lord Corrin was taken from us nearly two decades ago, and you claim to be him?"

"And how many others can even have the same looks as him?" Felicia counters.

"I'm not ignorant, I'm aware of magical illusions." Gods, she  **is**  stubborn.

"H-Hana?" A young woman, even when compared to Hana, walks up. Her hair is light-pink and she is fiddling with her Festal. "One of the Shr-shrine Maidens asked m-me to c-c-come here. Is s-s-something wrong?"

"Nohrians." She simply states, "And that one is claiming to be Lord Corrin."

The woman's eyes snap onto Corrin, and she looks him over with an intensity that contradicts her nervousness. "L-Lord Corrin… a-as in my…" She pauses as she takes a step forward, "b-big br-brother?" Her eyes tear up as she takes yet another step, then the hand fiddling with her staff reaches out to him. "By H-Her… radiance." Her voice chokes.

"My liege, I…"

Sakura's hand snaps back, before she tilts her head, and finally gasping, "Um… pl-please wait one m-moment." She walks off with a determination. Hana takes a step in between the direction she went and where the three stood.

"I wonder if they need any help?" Elise asked while they waited.

"They don't seem too overwhelmed." Felicia looks around.

"O-Okay!" Sakura returns… with a glass of water in hand. "M-Mother told me she was always m-more attuned with the W-Water Dragon, so…" She extends her arm.

"I didn't even know about my Water Blessing until not even a few months ago, and it's only been used for fights… I don't know if I can use it in any other way right now." Still, he accepts it, "But, that doesn't mean I won't try." Sakura takes a step back, her eyes focusing intensely on him. Hana is too, but her gaze comes out as more aggressive, rather than entranced.

Taking a breath, Corrin focuses on the water, trying to pull on that same feeling when he forms his maw or lance… just with less intent to fight. Compared to Felicia's ease of making snowflakes, Corrin struggles. Regardless of how much he forces himself, nothing seems to happen…

What's going on? Even his lance and maw seem so far away. Nothing seems to be…

It clicks.

Taking another breath, this time he relaxes his body, letting the magic simply… flow through him. He isn't casting a spell to burn, nor is he forcing a wound to close. Water doesn't work like that, it flows, swishes, and sways. It may crash upon a rock with force, but it is no boulder itself.

If he wanted to make a river, he would provide the water a new path.

And that is what he essentially did. The water in the cup rose up, like a reverse waterfall, following the stream of magic Corrin applied from his Blessing. He then directed that stream up and around, continuing until all the water in the cup traveled like a snake in the air. Twisting and turning, rising and falling.

Then he laughed. For some reason, this felt cathartic…

Then the tail end of the water froze, and Felicia plucked the floating cube from it, before shattering it into so many small pieces. They were directed back into his water stream.

Mixing in with it, Corrin's water stream sparkled with hundreds of tiny gems.

 _"And what other two elements are so close? As Water and Ice?"_  This display of two fused magics proved that. Felicia's ice crystals flowed without her control, the ice simply went along with the water.

And all the while, Sakura and Elise were both in a trance… even Hana has seemed to drop her earlier aggression in favor of fascination.

Then the snake of water made its way back into the cup, as if it never left in the first place.

Tick, tock. Seconds rushed by as the others seemed to have trouble catching up on what exactly they just saw. Felicia gently grabbed Corrin's hand, a satisfied smile on her face.

"B-Big brother?" This came from Sakura, who is now openly smiling, tears of joy running down her face, "Big brother!" Discarding any potential princess etiquette, Sakura throws herself onto Corrin, burying her face onto him.

"Little sister." He returns the hug… feeling a bit weary. Maybe he was using too much?

"Lord Corrin." Hana gives him a stiff and quick bow, her eyes has lost their earlier wariness... on him, as she still seems to become suspicious when Felicia or Elise are the ones she looks at. "It's good to have you back." Hana gives him a genuine smile. Corrin would have also cried, but he already used his tears up with his mother. Then, for some reason, her crying stopped, as her hands patted his back. She stumbles back as she quickly reaches for her Festal. Hana took this as a sign of defensiveness, so her katana was out and within striking distance the exact same second. "Back…"

"N-No!" Sakura squealed, "It's not that!" She quickly grabs one of Corrin's hands… but the quickness of it meant she dropped her Festal. "You're hurt." She plainly states. "I-I-I can f-feel it…" She tugs him along, concern lining her face.

"What about the other two, Lady Sakura?" Hana asks as she stooped down and grabbed Sakura's Festal for her, while also keeping her katana trained on Felicia and Elise... she really is considering all possible threats, isn't she?

"Big brother?" Sakura asked as she guided him to a free cot.

"They don't mean harm." He decides to go for the blunt route, since that is how Hana seems to react the easiest.

Sakura smiles, "Th-then don't w-worry about them."

"...Of course." The katana is sheathed and Hana makes her way back to her liege, handing her that Festal.

"Thank you, Hana." With Festal back in hand, she turns to Corrin. "I'm going to need s-see your w-wounds, big br-brother…"

Corrin hesitates. "Out here?" His eyes dart to all of the other people.

"Princess Sakura?" Elise intervenes, "It would really be for the best if he is… away from others if you really wanna try and heal him."

"She's right, Princess Sakura." Felicia nods.

"O-Oh… are you two his r-retainers?" She asks as she reaches for Corrin's hand again.

"My… wives, actually." Corrin states right as he stood once more. The surprise from that statement alone caused Sakura to squeak, let go of Corrin's hand, and fall to the ground.

Then her face burns a brighter red than Elise's ever had, "W-w-w-w-w-wives?!" Her eyes are wide as she scrambles to get back up.

"Probably not the best way to bring it up…" Elise lets out a small sigh.

Sakura starts to fan herself, "O-o-okay… B-b-b-big brother's m-m-m-married." She takes some deep breaths as she steadies herself.

"You wanted to heal my scars?" He tries to derail her from her flustered state.

"R-right, I did… I mean I do." With her face slightly less red, she starts walking again, "There are a f-f-few more s-s-s-side rooms for m-more urgent h-healing… w-w-w-we can go in o-o-o-one of those." She goes on ahead, probably to try and calm herself down more before he enters. Hana trailed her closely. Corrin hesitates as he takes a moment to properly digest the information he just learned. His little sister really is timid, isn't she? Was she always like that? He wishes he could remember...

Hana is determined, but she also isn't unreasonably rude. Still, when he sees that katana on her side, his mind goes back to another certain retainer who also wielded a blade, though it was a sword.

...Laslow. Aside from Jakob and now Arthur, he was the only man who provided Corrin with comfort, a sense of security. Whether it was through a cup of tea or showing a dance, Laslow did what he could. Still, one thing Corrin can never shake off with him. Even during their first encounter back in the Northern Castle, Laslow's eyes flashed with recognition, even though Corrin never saw him before. His dances were also unique and entrancing. Corrin distinctly remembers that one he usually defaulted to, it was slow and rhythmic, it calmed Corrin... if only he remembered what it was actually called. A caring, gentle smile, a seemingly never-ending positive attitude, and a respectful friendliness that did so much for him...

Why couldn't more of the men be like him?

"Love?" Elise asked, whilst tugging on his arm. "We should probably get to her." Nodding, Corrin and the other two begin walking.

"I hope she's alright." Felicia adds, "I'd hate to think she'll dislike us for pushing that on her so suddenly."

"...I wonder how the rest of your family will react?" At that, Elise looks at Corrin.

"Going by my mother's reaction, I think they'll accept us." A pause as Corrin thinks Sakura's reaction over, "But I also think there might be some…" Some what? Corrin should have asked Kagero what the others were like. "Uh, nevermind." He shakes his head, unable to think of anything proper to finish his own assumption with.

Once they got inside the side room, it looked… not much different from the main room. A single cot, a selection of herbs, and yet even  **more**  Festals. However, unlike the previous room, both the herbs and Festals look more expensive, and while he doesn't recognize the herbs, he can almost feel the innate magic imbued into the wooden creations. Or maybe he was actually feeling the magic, another part of his Dawn Blessing, perhaps?

Hana stood to the side, her figure less intimidating, perhaps his little sister talked to her? However, the Samurai still stood tall and proud, even with a more relaxed stance, she still looks more than the part of a well-trained Samurai. Though, he does wonder if her long hair ever gets in her way, she doesn't keep it contained as Felicia does.

Sakura stood next to the cot, with the same less-decorated Festal in her hands, still gripping it rather tightly. Her hair is cut much shorter, though even with the more boy-ish like hairstyle, she still looks more than the part of a princess. Her Shrine Maiden is certainly more decorated than the other ones, and there is even few embroidered mini-Dawn Dragons strewn across her outfit. Her face is reasonably pampered with evenly applied makeup. However, now that all is calm and she doesn't look as reserved, one more thing about her really stands out.

While one hand has the 'standard' strap as part of the sleeve of her outfit, which the strap runs across her wrist, between her pointing and ring fingers, then back around to the sleeve, the other hand lacks the strap completely, unlike the other Shrine Maidens. Considering she is a princess, Corrin might have thought she would have more designs, so maybe something like Elise's gloves, but then he sees a sort of etching on the back of her hand.

Ushas.

Corrin tilted his head as he looked at the mark of the Dawn Dragon, and when Sakura seemed to notice him staring, she followed his gaze, then nervously smiled, "Uh, m-mother told me th-that I've b-been… Bl-Blessed by the D-D-Dawn Dr-Dragon." She looked ready to continue, but she gives herself a few moments, "I d-don't know how t-t-to use it, s-so I'm not t-t-to sure."

"Princess Sakura?" Felicia asks, "Blessed people's powers manifest differently. While the most common form is an increase power in the respective element, some may come in other forms. Mine gives me a more direct connection to the Ice Dragon… and you're big brother can harness his Water Blessing to partially shift his body."

"R-really?" She gasps, "I didn't know all that. We… don't r-r-really have a lot on Bl-Blessed, actually. It d-d-doesn't happen o-often." Tapping her Festal a bit more intently, she looks at Corrin, "W-Would you c-care to start?"

He hesitates for the slightest of moments, before nodding. "Just know that… it's really bad." How many have actually seen his scars? Jakob, Felicia… and the Fire Chieftain, though he has only seen his chest, which is considerably less worse than his back. Corrin sits down on the cot, facing Sakura. Taking a breath, he unclasps his armor.

Perhaps he was expecting her to screech, or some other extreme reaction, but instead she drops her Festal and stumbles backward, tears threatening to soak her clothes. "B-B-B-Big, brother…?" Was she terrified? The only thing Corrin thought of was that she's imagining what exactly happened to him. "I... what, you... gods."

"Th-They would…" Hana is next, her stance aggressive once more, but at least he knew it wasn't directed at him or his wives. "Those honorless…"

"I… didn't know it was  **that**  bad." Elise softly speaks.

"It never ceases to hurt, seeing those scars." Felicia adds.

"Little sister?" Corrin asks, snapping her out of her trance. She quickly nods, her tears have stopped, but she still ever so slightly trembles.

Sakura grabs her Festal once more and directs her magic on him. He immediately feels a wave of magic wash over him, purer than anything else he has ever felt. "It…" She hesitates for a moment, "Hana! Pl-please hand me o-one of the str-stronger ones!" Sakura places a hand on his chest, where one of the deepest scars lie, "I'm not giving up!" The resolution in her eyes return, then she trades Festals with Hana. This one is one of the more decorated ones. "Please work." She whispers as another wave of magic goes through Corrin, this one far more potent than the last. "U-Ushas… please." Her voice drops even further. A small burst of light follows… "I… c-can't mend the l-large one." She frowns, clearly bothered by her inability to heal scars that have lined his body for years, "B-but, I d-did get the sm-smaller ones…"

Corrin smiles, attempting to soothe her concerns, "They've… been there for many years, I'd be more surprised if you were able to clear up all of them." He went to grab his armor, to cover himself so she wouldn't have to see the worst of it, she has no reason to see his back. Felicia thankfully caught on, and helped buckle up his armor at an understandably fast pace…

She's removed his armor enough times, so she knows how to strap it back on in an efficient manner.

Sakura taps on her staff as her eyes scan over Corrin, a bit of a flush formed from Felicia's swift work. "But… you're back now." She smiles, "You're back, we can be a family again!"

A family… a  **real**  family. "I would like that very much, little sister… a family." It doesn't even sound weird, despite only knowing Sakura and Mikoto for not even a whole day.

Then she gasps, a hand to cover her open mouth. Her eyes also light up, "We gotta visit big sister!"

Despite the happiness of that statement, Corrin couldn't help but feel a shot of pain. Sakura's eyes obviously picked up on it, though before she could ask, "It's Camilla." He says, "She's one of the few good things back in Nohr. I've… only seen her once, but…"

"Big sister does her best! She is both our loving big sister and doting mother!" Elise beams.

A few more moments pass, while Elise and Felicia, once more, grab holds of one of Corrin's hands each. "What's Hinoka like, sister?" He asks as they begin walking. Hana takes the lead, and the rest are together.

"I… c-can't say much for before y-you were t-taken, but… she forgoes nearly any normal 'Princess' duty in favor of training to be the best Pegasus Knight." Sakura smiles, "She always kept saying that she would swoop in herself and bring you home." Casting his mind back, it was probably for the best that she didn't follow through with that idea… not with all of the opposition she'd have to face. Still, it felt good to have someone want to protect him that badly. It shows he is cared for.

"Going with that, I'd assume we're going to the training grounds?" Felicia is next.

"Th-that's the first g-guess, yes." Sakura nods.

"Ah-ha! Lady Elise!" Arthur finally makes his reappearance, "By His shadow, I must apologize. I was trailing behind all of you as you exited the throne room, but for some reason… the doors slammed on my face! They were even locked!" He scrunches his face, "Taking into consideration of the rather… delicate situation I was in, I decided to wait it out. Unfortunately, I ended up falling asleep on the door. So, when the kind Kagero tried to come in, I was, uh… keeping the doors from opening." He offers his smile again, "But! I've returned once more to my liege's side. I hope all was well? You aren't hurt, are you?"

Elise giggles, "Oh, I was just worried about you. I'm so happy you're back! Princess Sakura and miss Hana, this is my Retainer of Heroism, Arthur!"

"Retainer? 'Lady' Elise? Hana speaks up, "And you referred to Princess Camilla as your 'big sister'..." She takes a moment, but instead of providing the earlier hostility towards her birthplace, she looks bothered, "Is it truly so bad that even the Royal blood abandons their family?"

For the briefest of moments, Elise looks away, before her eyes snapback, filled with a determination, "The only family I ever had there was big sister Camilla. King Garon was never a real 'father', 'big brothers' Xander and Leo were never nice, being a family was like always the last thing on their minds, if at all. I rarely got to see big sister, anyway. She was always sent on missions, months at a time." She grips Corrin's hand slightly tighter, "I was lucky to see Corrin four times a  **year**."

"My sister and I were taken as hostages from the Ice Tribe. We were trained as Maids and were forced to serve Corrin." She distinctively avoids the fact that she was actually a concubine, "My sister always thought the worse of it, but he showed us nothing but kindness. He never ordered for anything, it was always asking, always reinforcing that if we don't want to, we don't have to. I can also vouch for Princess Camilla, Corrin had never seen so happy as he did when he returned from his day spent with her."

"Besides, I've been disowned." Elise adds, "Garon thought it would push me down, to break me down. But it didn't, in fact, it freed me. In disowning me, he gave me the perfect opportunity to start again. Big sister Camilla will always be a big sister," A pause, "I know she's on her way, too. She loves us as family, she shares the same views as me for the others." Another pause as the determination grows, Elise is looking more and more confident and proud, "I might have been born into Nohrian Royalty, but I'll support Hoshido. I had never known as much happiness as I did when we crossed the border." She looks right at Sakura, "If you eveeeer need help in here, lemme know, okay?"

"As with me, Princess Sakura." Felicia gives a gentle smile, "We may not have any talent with Festals, but we still have our Staves. Our magic will be used for Hoshido..." Something seems to occurred as Felicia remembers something, "Khione stands with Hoshido." The room chilled, and Felicia also pulled out Her Scale, which is still generating its own mini-blizzard.

Hana smiles and any earlier suspicion seems to have dissolved, "Lady Sakura. I trust them. Their determination is true, no one can fake the resolve they just displayed."

His little sister also smiles, "I'm gl-glad you made big brother so happy so often. If I wasn't worrying if he ever be back, I'd worry on how much he might have changed." She shivers from untold implications, before she returned her attention to Arthur to finally give her greetings, ""I-It's nice to m-meet you, Arthur."

Hana simply nods, so Arthur took that moment to speak, "Ah, so you're Princess Sakura? If I might be so bold, you seem as peaceful as your mother! And good day to you, Hana. It feels wonderful to see another person who devotes themselves as a retainer!"

"Uh, w-well thank you, Arthur." Sakura returns her gaze to the front, a flush forming.

Hana hesitates, but ultimately smiles, "You serve a wonderful liege, Arthur. It's good to meet you." She looks back at Elise, "If I may ask, where is your other retainer?"

The mood drops, "Garon took Effie away from me." She says, "I only have one right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Hana starts, and Elise remains unusually silent. Corrin decides to take that moment to gives her hand a quick squeeze... the smile returns to her face, but it does seem a bit less bright than usual.

"Big brother?" Sakura asks, "A-Are you ready to meet b-big s-sister?"

"Yes I am. I'd like to meet her." Corrin affirms and with that, they make their way towards the next destination. The training grounds, where Hinoka, his big sister, will most likely be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Scene: "I wonder if they need any help?" Elise asked while they waited.
> 
> "I don't think so, there are plenty of healers here." Corrin shakes his head.
> 
> Felicia looks around, "I think they need a lot more." When Corrin and Elise give her a strange look, she smiles and starts giggling, "It seems they are… short staffed!" Corrin raises his eyebrow while Elise tries, and fails, to stifle an incoming giggle, "Get it? Because they use Festals?"


	18. Pegasi Knights, Big Sister, and the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From sister to sister, we're now getting into Hinoka's encounter. Oh boy, and there are a couple of things I gotta bring up.
> 
> First, I need to admit: I had to ultimately back out on one of the little rules I placed for this. The last section of this chapter is not from Corrin's 3rd-person perspective. And if all goes as the general in my idea has it, this will only happen one more time.
> 
> Second, this chapter will be the first one to feature information directly from the side stories 'Confined: Contained'. They are merely references and don't do anything to truly affect the plot... this time. The references brought in are from Selena's chapter 'The Fire in Her Eyes'. I'm trying my best to make sure that those side stories won't have any necessary details, only extra tidbits, or at the most they will suggest later plot points in the main story.

Clash, hit, echo, shing. Those are the sounds Corrin hears upon entering the training yard. There are numerous amounts of training dummies, wooden weapons… even a fair amount of Festals are littered in spots. To think that Hoshido has enough resources to supply this many healing foci…

Aside from the combat-related equipment and decorations, the ground itself sports a hearty amount of green grass, there are even a few trees peppered here and there. Even the distinct smell of sweat and body odor is mitigated by the dozens of flowers that guard the edge of the training yard.

There are several people in here. Most of them seem to be the standard guard. However, in the sparring circle, two figures stood out. Both sported fiery red hair, the woman's is kept short while the man's is extremely long… enough to go over his shoulders and have it done in a ponytail. Both have similar armor sets and are wielding naginatas. Both are thoroughly invested in their match and neither seem to be giving any ground up.

"Big brother?" Sakura softly asks, as to not disrupt their match, "He's Subaki, my other retainer. He is sparring with big sister Hinoka."

"Subaki prides himself on being 'perfect', Lord Corrin." Hana adds. "On literally anything and everything he can get his hands on. It can be overbearing for someone new, so don't be discouraged." Wow, Hana seems like a completely different person now. She's actually really considerate and kind. "But, other than that, he's a pretty nice guy to be around."

"Um, I obviously mean no offense…" Elise starts, "But Princess Hinoka doesn't look…"

That only causes Sakura to giggle, "It's alright, Elise. Like I s-said earlier, big sister stopped practicing mostly everything related to Princess duties to become the best Pegasus Knight." She turns and smiles at Corrin, "Sh-she's the leader for H-Hoshido's Pegasus Knight Squad…"

"And she did this because I was…" He leaves the rest unsaid.

"Y-Yes!" Sakura exclaims. "Sh-she really loved spending time with you… she t-took it th-the worst." She starts fiddling with her Festal again. "I remember h-her telling us she w-was going to b-be the one to r-rescue you…"

Corrin looked around the room once more, before his eyes land on a picture of sorts, however it also has a plaque under it. "Little sister, who's that?" He points at that single picture. Like with Hinoka and Subaki, the pictured woman  **also**  has red hair, which is long like Subaki's. She has a proud smile on her face as she holds her naginata beside her. She has a pair of wing clips on either side of her hair.

"Hm?" She follows his line of sight, "Oh, sh-she's the previous leader of the Pegasus Kn-Knight Squad…" A pause, "I can't really say more than that. I'm c-certain both big sister and Subaki know m-more."

"Perfection once more!" Subaki comes out triumphant, he confidently smiles, "If I may suggest, Princess Hinoka…?"

"Yeah yeah," Out of all the women Corrin has heard so far, her voice is definitely the coarsest, "Footwork, right? You know it's hard to adjust being on the ground again."

He helps her up, "I know you'll…" He stops as he glances over her, "Ah, Lady Sakura! Did you need anything?"

"Little sister?" Hinoka turns around, "It's good to… see…" Time seems to stop as Hinoka's eyes land not on Sakura, but Corrin. "See…" A step forward, then another, three then four steps until most of the distance has already been closed due to her rather long strides. "G-gods, is…" The wooden naginata clatters to the ground, and Hinoka is still unable to form the right words. "I… are…"

Sakura ever so gently nudges Corrin, and it's a good thing she did, because if Corrin hadn't moved forward, then he wouldn't have been close enough to catch Hinoka as her legs gave out. For one moment, she was standing her ground in an intense spar, the next, she stumbles and trembles as if she's learning to walk. "You're… big sister? Hinoka?" He asks, his eyes sting, but he still hasn't had enough time for his body to ready more tears.

"Little brother… Corrin." She breathes, giving him a tight hug, "Corrin, Corrin, little brother…" She keeps repeating. "You're back. You're here." She regains feeling in her legs and stands to look at him… then reaches out to touch his face, as if she still doesn't believe her eyes. Her eyes…

They look to carry that same red as his, but they appear fiery… a fire that burns bright as her hand makes contact with his skin. "I am." He simply replies.

It took over a minute before that contact ended, "I… simply can't explain how happy I am to see you again." She finally regains her composure enough to speak, "You're alive. You're back!" Her expression lightens up and she smiles, "I can't count the number of times I dreamed of this moment. I… I always thought we would be the ones coming to you, but… you came to us!"

What else could he say? Other than to confirm what was already true? "Big sister?" He decides to start off with. "I'm… really happy to see you, too…"

"It's been so long." She adds, her eyes darting from spot to spot on him. "But, you're back." She repeats, "I, I…"

"Princess Hinoka?" Elise asks, most likely noticing that Hinoka isn't going anywhere with her own discussion, "It's good to meet you. My name is Elise!"

"Princess Hinoka, I am Felicia." She adds in kind.

Now aware that there are more people in the room than Corrin, Sakura, and herself, Hinoka startles. "Oh, well hello. Sorry you saw that, I normally don't lose myself like that."

"Greetings, Princess Hinoka!" Arthur exclaims, as if the very thought of waiting so long to be introduced was getting to him, "My name is Arthur, and I proudly serve Elise as her retainer!"

"Hm? Retainer?" Hinoka echoes.

Perhaps avoiding to go through the entire explanation again, Elise quickly adds, "I'm not royalty anymore, Princess Hinoka. They disowned me. I stand for Hoshido."

"Disowned?" She ends up staring at Elise a bit harder, "Then… you're Nohrian?" The fire in her eyes grows a little stronger.

"I may have been born in Nohr, Princess Hinoka, but I don't consider it my home anymore. The good memories are so few over there… I've already had a much better experience here, and I haven't even been here a month yet!"

"And I've been born in the Ice Tribe, Lady Hinoka." Felicia is next, offering a short bow, "My sister and I were taken, trained as Maids, then forced into servitude. I would stand for Hoshido, too."

"Th-they mean it, big sister!" Sakura squeaks out, "H-Hana believes them, too."

To which her retainer nods, "I was doubtful at first, but these two are sincere. I hope you can place the same faith in them, Lady Hinoka."

Hinoka looks them over, a wariness still in her eyes, "That's a lot of support for two Nohrians." She ends up saying, "But, considering that support is coming from my family, I'll be considerate and give them the benefit of the doubt."

Taking a step forward, Subaki bows for a moment, "Lord Corrin. Miss Felicia, miss Elise, and mister Arthur, I am Subaki, retainer to Lady Sakura. I am perfectly delighted to meet you all."

Hana smirks, "Hey, Subaki? Your streak of perfection has been interrupted again."

"Hm? Whatever do you mean, Hana?" He tries to hide it, but he is momentarily distraught.

"The correct term for both Elise and Felicia is 'missus'." She looks rather smug while saying that.

"Missus?!" Hinoka is actually the first to respond, "As in… 'these women are married' missus?!"

"Oh? And who are the fine gentlemen they are forever acquainted with?" Subaki, despite it all, smiles.

"Corrin." Felicia and Elise respond, no more than half a second apart.

"L-Little brother!?" Hinoka exclaims, "You're… married? Wait, hold on. You're married." She repeats. Unlike the awkwardness with Sakura finding out, Hinoka's reaction came out as more humorous. Corrin can't exactly explain why, but he can't stop himself from smiling at the display.

"I am, big sister." He proudly states. He finds it is getting easier every time it gets announced. "Felicia and Elise are my wives, and I love them with my all."

...Which causes Felicia and Elise to flush at his more direct statement. Though, they also smile, happy at his newfound determination to make it know he is happy to be married… even if it isn't actually official yet.

"Then allow me to give my formal, if late, congratulations for your union, Lord Corrin." Subaki once more, bows.

He is like Arthur, he is like Arthur. Corrin reminds himself. If he's like Arthur, then he is also like Jakob and Laslow… nice. "Th-thank you, sir." Nope, it didn't come out right, and he immediately took notice. One raised eyebrow and Subaki's keen eyes scan Corrin over, who shrinks back from the sudden direct attention.

Surprisingly, Subaki nods to himself and he steps back, as if he completely figured Corrin out in that single look, he gives him a gentle smile. "Please, pardon my earlier mistake then." He clears his throat, "Missus Felicia and Missus Elise, my name is Subaki. I am delighted to meet you both. I am also very happy for your union with Lord Corrin."

Elise ends up giggling, "Why, thank you!"

Felicia simply smiles, "Your gratuity is most appreciated."

"Big sister?" Sakura starts, "Wh-where are your retainers?"

Hinoka's previous stunned expression changes to a more an unamused expression, "If only I knew, little sister."

"If I might be so bold, Princess Hinoka," Arthur steps in, "Would you care if I were to locate your missing retainers?"

Hinoka raises her eyebrow, before looking at Elise, "He looooves to help, Princess Hinoka!" She exclaims.

Seeming to weigh the options in her head, Hinoka nods, "If you don't mind, Elise. He is your retainer after all."

"It's all good!"

Smiling, Hinoka returns her attention to Arthur, "Their names are Setsuna and Azama, an Archer and a Monk. Setsuna has light-blue hair and a rather… terrible tendency to get caught in traps." With that, she sighs, "And Azama's hair is a brown and sticking all over the place like a spiked ball. He will probably be in the strangest of locations, I don't think even the gods know where he is. Oh yeah, Setsuna is an airhead, she gets distracted easily. Azama can be… blunt, he likes to get under people's skin."

"Understood, Princess Hinoka!" Arthur proudly exclaims, "I assure you, I will return with both of your wayward retainers with all due haste!" With that, he takes his leave.

"...Are you sure this is a good idea, Elise?" Felicia whispers.

"Oh, he'll be fine!" Elise says, "...I hope." She adds a moment later.

"Big sister?" Corrin asks, "I wanted to ask about the previous Pegasus Knight leader."

Her eyes widen, if just a bit, and she instinctively looked over to the picture, "That would be Cordelia."

"Subaki's role model…" Hana coughs.

"And there's nothing wrong with that, she was perfect in every possible way. An inspiration to all of the recruits… even if she rarely stayed within the castle grounds." Subaki adds.

"What happened to her?"

"This is all second hand information," Hinoka starts off, "we know she took up a mercenary's hand for marriage. She gave birth to a girl, and the two went off for a trip with their baby. None of them ever came back."

"A mercenary?" Elise echoes.

"Gregor, he's born Nohrian, but he's known to take jobs from either Hoshido or Nohr." Hana supplies. "I assume they worked together for a while."

"And they just vanished? Just like that?" Felicia frowns, tilting her head, "That's odd."

"There are a number of remote cabins scattered across the forested and mountainous areas, but the amount of time it would take to go through and search all of them…" Hinoka states. "Cordelia obviously didn't specify which one, and there would be no reason to demand why. It was peacetime in Hoshido, the number of attacks were at an all-time low, and out of all of those who were on call, she fought the most. Besides, she recently became a mother, it was only fair she received some extra time."

With the topic of Cordelia passed, Hinoka's attention is fully on Corrin once more. And the first thing she does? Reaches out to touch his face again, like she truly believes she is only dreaming. Her eyes light up when hand meets face again. "Gods… you're back." A beat passes, "Oh hey! Wait until your…"

"Heya, Princess Hinoka!" In a disturbingly smooth fashion, Elise interrupts her. The red-hair princess snaps her head towards her, looking rather bothered, "Uh, there's something you should… know first."

"Can it wait? He still needs to see the rest of his family." She narrows her eyes at Elise.

"It  **is**  rather important, Princess Hinoka." Felicia steps in with a bit more assertion, "It does have to do with the topic of family, after all."

Taking a breath, she nods, "I'm listening."

"It's better if this is spoken away from others."

Instead of conceding, however, that statement only served to irritate her, "Alright, what could be more important than to show that Corrin has an entire family that loves him?! Why does the rest have to wait?"

"Loves?" Corrin turns toward them, "Elise? This isn't the first time you've interrupted topics on my family." He looks more concerned than suspicious, "Is there something I should know?"

Elise gives him a thin-lined mouth with a stiff nod, "Yeah, but I think you should relax before learning it… it's like, a really big thing." For emphasis, she raises her hands and widens her eyes.

"I have to agree with her…" Felicia states, "It would be for the best if it waits."

Looking between Felicia and Elise, then over to Hinoka, his eyes sparkle with curiosity. He wracks his mind as he tries to figure it out on his own. It's something important and his has to do with his family… what else? Why are they so worried? There's no doubt in his mind that they are going to be right about it, especially Felicia. With the way they're acting, he doubts it will be good. So, what would be in his family that he would not like? Furrowing his eyebrows, he continues to think it over.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. The seconds go by.

Hinoka breaks eye contact with his two wives and, more or less, grabs the hand holding Elise's. "You aren't doing much to get my trust." She directs that towards the two women. "Why are you two so persistent in keeping Corrin away from his  **brothers**!?"

Felicia's and Elise's mouths snap shut, their eyes completely focused on Corrin. A silence blankets the area. Hana tenses, Sakura tilts her head, Subaki picks up on the suddenly thick air, Hinoka keeps her presence fierce…

Corrin trembles.

A step back, then another. Hinoka's fire is immediately put out, her eyes show hurt, she tries to reach out, but he takes another step back, he isn't seeing Hinoka or Elise or Felicia, or anyone else in that room. A third step causes him to stumble and fall, he shrinks back, knees tucked to his chest and arms wrapped around his body, trying to force back the panic.

He flinches as he can feel the scars reopen, he can feel the burns from having his skin torn open again and again. Never being able to heal properly, how it would always end up hurting to do even simple things afterward. Warm blood flows out freely, before being roughly patched up, given a dose of healing herbs, then having a terrible night of sleep, before doing it all again.

His face pales and his breathing becomes rapid. Corrin struggles to maintain a steady airflow. Strucked and whipped, beaten and broken. Built back enough to carry on to the next day, then torn down again. Even the 'easy' days were a nightmare in itself, the days where he was unable to go on for the 'normal' amount of time.

He felt a hand grab his wrist, and he was yanked up… Xander. "Again!" He roared onto his face, before shoving him back with enough force to bend his wrist. Crack, snap, Corrin fell to the floor, forced to grip that Bronze Sword with his other hand, whilst his 'brother' held Siegfried. "Worthless!" His muscles burned and ached as he took a swing of the Divine Sword's attack with his own sword. His grip failed due to his inexperience with that hand, and his head was met with the pommel the next moment. "Get. Up!" He couldn't…

Corrin's vision swam as he tried to focus his sight… but to no success.

More burns, more scars, magically drained… Leo walks up. "Up." He simply commanded, even though Corrin's legs refused to cooperate. "Pathetic." Corrin yelled in pain as the 'brother' caused magical fire to dance on his legs, "Up!" Motivated by the pain, he forced himself up, "So slow." Leo tossed a tome his way… Fire? "The basics. Even simpletons can grasp the concepts." Leo holds a yellow tome, "Arcthunder." A blast of electricity follows and Corrin gasps, pulling on whatever magical reserves he had to minimize the pain.

His muscles locked up and he simply fell. Leo scoffed before walking away, as if he isn't worth his time…

But, is it a lie? Corrin isn't worth Leo's time. He isn't worth anyone's time.

"It seems you're unable to move… a shame, really." Corrin's breath completely stops as Niles looms over him. "I loved seeing you squirm." A hand here, a touch there, Corrin's armor does little against the Archer's sadistic grasp. "We're going to have some fun, 'Prince'." He chuckles as his vision fails him.

* * *

"Corrin?" Hinoka reaches out. "Corrin!?" She's clearly distressed as Corrin has both stumbled down, and his eyes have widened. His face paled and his breathing is rapid.

"Love?" Felicia is by his side within that same moment, Elise is trembling, but unable to bring herself to do anything… she simply doesn't know what  **to**  do. Sakura looks torn, healing magic only works on physical wounds, so a Festal won't do anything here… but she also has never dealt with someone having a panic attack. Hana and Subaki are even more clueless as to what to do.

Any grief Hinoka held turned into ire, "What did you  **do**  to him?!" She lashes out at both Felicia and Elise.

Elise, already trembling, began crying from the direct accusation. Even Sakura flinched from her big sister's sudden anger. "Lady Sakura?" Subaki quickly asks, "Perhaps Queen Mikoto can help?"

Due to the current situation, however, Sakura never truly registered what he said, as focused on Corrin as she was. "Good idea, I'll stay here." Hana manages to get out, instead. "Hey, Lady Sakura?" She gently touches her shoulder, "Take a breath, okay?"

Felicia stood her ground, " **We**  did nothing, Hinoka!" Her eyes snap onto the princess. " **We**  tried to divert you from mentioning ' **them** '!" She rises from Corrin's fetal position and stands tall… her own eyes turning a shade of reflective light-blue… crystalline, even. If it weren't for the severity of the situation, they might even be considered beautiful, but as for right now? They are more like thousands of tiny icicles, ready to pierce into the Ice Communer's targets.

"L-Love?" Elise tries, her tears have stopped, but she still seems unsure…

"Just hold him, dear." Felicia calls out, "Don't try and force him out of it, stay gentle."

"Well, this happened in  **Nohr**!" Hinoka snapped back, "Ryoma, Takumi, and Azura all deserve to know that he is here!" She takes a step forward, "And since you two are nothing more than Norhian filth, I will no longer listen to you!" Another step and...

And stops as she comes into contact with the single coldest object she has ever felt in her life, as even the innate magical resistance brought unto her from her Pegasus Knight training did nothing for this unnatural cold. "Step back." In Felicia's grasp, she held Khione's Scale, which seems to be reacting to the Ice Blessed's current mood. Her very aura radiates cold, the air drops in temperature.

"I-I-I…" Sakura stumbles her way through words, "M-Mother's… b-barrier?"

Hinoka does walk back, but not because she necessarily wanted to, but because the cold would have literally frozen part of her midsection if she didn't. "L-Love?" Elise keeps whispering over and over.

"N-no… pl-please…" Corrin unconsciously counters, as those seem to be the only words he's capable of saying.

"F-Felicia… I d-don't know wh-what else to do!" Elise begins to doubt herself.

Felicia still stands in place, unwilling to budge. "I'm here!" Another voice calls out… Kagero. "G-Gods…" She breathes.

"K-Kagero?" Elise asked. Hana finally managed to help Sakura get her anxiety and fear under control, Hinoka and Felicia are still at a stalemate, and Corrin's current breakdown has yet to get any better. "I… I don't know what to do!" She ends up crying, "W-We tried to st-stop L-Lady Hinoka from s-saying ' **them** ', but we couldn't… and… and now C-C-C-Corrin is…"

Kagero takes a breath, she has a suspicion on who the 'them' are, but just to make sure, "Could you explain what happened? How the situation dissolved so drastically?"

Elise takes a deep breath, trying to stable herself, "We arrived into the training grounds to introduce Lord Corrin to Lady Hinoka," Hana is the one who ends up talking, being the only calm one who also isn't locked in a trance. "Things were going smoothly, Lord Corrin took in the scenery, he asked about the picture of Cordelia, then Subaki and Lady Hinoka finished their spar. Both of them approached and Lady Hinoka and Lord Corrin had their moment of reunion." She takes a breath, "I noticed that Lord Corrin stiffened when Subaki initially spoke, but I didn't really think much of it. His perfectionism usually gets to people, so I thought it was only that. Shortly after, Lady Hinoka was about to bring up the idea of escorting Lord Corrin to the rest of his family, but that is when both Felicia and Elise intervened, stating that he would be better off waiting. Lady Hinoka, with all due respect, lost her temper when they didn't provide a satisfactory answer. She then asked why Lord Corrin has to wait before meeting his…" She hesitates, as if worried that Corrin will actually hear her, "brothers. Shortly after, he staggered back and started having the panic attack."

"...I had my theories, and it seems they were right." The female Ninja ends up replying. She might not have directly seen what he's endured, but she was in the general area when the Fire Chieftain became angry after entering his tent. He yelled something about Nohrians treating the Blessed in such an abusive manner. Not to mention the way Corrin reacted to Saizo… the way Corrin hesitated to eat at the feast.

And now here he is, locked in a state of nightmares.

"I ran into Subaki on my way here, I told him to ask Her Highness to meet us in his old room." Kagero continues, "I… also ran into your retainer, Elise." She grimaces, "And Setsuna, at that."

"I will carry him." Felicia firmly states as she places Khione's Scale away. Though while the mini-blizzard from it has faded, her own cold aura has not. "I got him." She gently whispers to Elise, before managing to easily bring the trembling Corrin up into her arms, then repositioning him into a bridal-style carry. "Khione… please watch over him." Her breath comes out in puffs of cold mist as she utters a quick prayer. "Kagero, lead me."

"This way." Kagero is out first, then Felicia and Elise, Hana assists Sakura in moving steadily, and Hinoka is bringing up the tail end. "Arthur and Setsuna are… entangled at the moment. I'm unsure of where Azama currently is." She calls out from over her shoulder…

Hinoka remains unusually silent. Her face displays an uncertainty as she thinks over every detail from earlier. However, the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes she should have heeded Felicia's and Elise's advice. "Felicia. Elise." She speaks up, "I'm so sorry. I was so caught up in the idea of having our family together that…"

"We should have explained it better, Lady Hinoka." Felicia replies, her earlier coldness has left, though her body remains tense. "But… apology accepted. We need to help Corrin first." She glances at her and Elise's love. The most violent of the jerks has since ended, but he still twitches and his breathing has at least somewhat evened out.

"Yeah! We'll just make him happy again!" Elise exclaims, if with less energy than she normally would.

Twisting and turning, Felicia effortlessly follows Kagero through the halls, before ending up in a room, the place seems like it was recently trashed. Toys and other small objects fit for children litter the ground, all covered in dust. The group fans out, placing themselves around the edges of the room… while Hana stands at the doorway itself. Kagero clears a small area and forms a makeshift bed from a number of small blankets and pillows. Felicia gently lies Corrin down. The Prince, while still trembling, has at least stopped with the most violent of jerks and shakes. She lies down beside him, doing her best by simply holding him, "You are far away from  **them**." She whispers, "I'm here for you, Elise is here for you."

"Here he is, Queen Mikoto." They hear Subaki talk.

"By Her light…" One more person is let in, Queen Mikoto. "My son…" She is wearing an even more intricately designed dress, perhaps meant for when she's attending the council duties. She turns around at the open door, seeming to glare at nothing, "Stay outside. He isn't well. Subaki? Hana? Would you please make sure no one else disturbs us?"

"As you wish, Queen Mikoto." Hana shortly bows and steps outside. "Hey, hey! You heard our Queen. Move!"

"Please, return to your previous duties." Subaki adds.

"Gods… Corrin, my son." Without anymore outside disturbances, she stoops down and takes the view of her son. Some color has returned to his face, the sweating has stopped, and his shaking is minimal. "What happened to my sweet, dear son?"

"Queen Mikoto?" Kagero asks, "Upon my initial contact with Lord Corrin, I realized that something was wrong. My suspicions began from his reaction from Saizo. Simply put, he terrified him. And that fear grew once he learned that Saizo and Kaze were brothers. Lord Corrin was uncomfortable around Kaze, and he seemed hesitant with the Fire Chieftain. Arthur seemed to be the only male he would willingly approach without hesitating. On the other hand, he had no problems with any of the women, even with Rinkah's more… forward attitude. Whatever happened in Nohr damaged his perception of men. Felicia and Elise later confirmed this for me, but this is the first time I've seen him in such a state."

"He'd come to bed beaten…" Felicia speaks up, "hastily bandaged, given only the minimal amount of herbal remedies required to prevent infection and to close the wound itself. He never had time to properly heal and he only was healed with magic once or twice, at least while I was there."

"Corrin was dragging himself the day after he was forced to fight Kaze and Rinkah," Elise finds her own voice, "I couldn't see anything, since he was wearing his armor, but his skin was paler than usual, his breathing was lighter. I took him to the supply room and healed him with a staff."

Mikoto sat there, absorbing all of that information… though even as one of the most peaceful rulers who ever was, she is still human. She has her limits.

And this broke her limits.

Nohr would not get away with this unpunished…

But first, she has a son who is in dire need of help. She inhales a deep breath, "Ushas…" then takes hold of one of Corrin's hands, "Please, I ask of you. Give my son peace. Clear his mind of any harmful nightmares. A dreamless sleep. So that he may awake refreshed, and not terrified." A beat passes, "Thank you." She whispers right as a gentle light bounces around the room. It goes from wall to wall, before going straight through Mikoto and into Corrin.

The remaining shaking stopped, and he took a deep breath a moment afterward.

"Big… Brother?" Sakura is the first to break the silence. "Mother, is he…?"

"Resting, my young Sakura." She offers that gentle smile, "I believe the rest of us should, too."

"I'm not leaving him." Hinoka firmly states. " **I**  did this to him, I should be by his side. I need to make things right and…"

"Hinoka." Mikoto interrupts her, "I understand that you only had good intentions for your little brother, but we all clearly need to make sure that we also take time to understand what he's been through, so this doesn't happen again." She places a gentle hand on her shoulder, "So, I think it would be best if he wakes up to those he personally trusts the most."

"I… yes, mother. I understand." Deflated, she leaves.

"Mother? Can I stay…?" Sakura asks.

"Of course." She nods, "Elise?" She raises Corrin's hand and scoots to the side.

"You bet!" Tear-stained trails remain, but she gives her best smile out. "I'll be right here when he wakes up!"

"Queen Mikoto?" Kagero asks, "If I may ask, would it be alright if I inform both Lord Ryoma and Lord Takumi? They need to be aware of this." A short pause, "I believe Lady Azura will be fine, but I should probably advise her, as well. Just to be safe."

"That's a good idea, Kagero." She smiles, but it seems almost… hollow. "Speaking of advice… I am going to speak to my own adviser, please, pardon me." She nods at the rest, before rising and leaving.

"I-Is th-there anything I-I can d-do?" Sakura asks as her mother leaves.

"Some water, if you don't mind." Felicia gently supplies, "Something light to eat, too. Broth would work best."

"O-Of course!" She quickly nods. "I'll b-be right b-back!"

"Felicia?" Elise asks, "Have you ever…?"

"Not this bad." She shakes her head. "There were nights when he would thrash about, but he never had an actual breakdown before." She places a hand to her side, "...even if a few of those nights gotten relatively violent."

"What were they like?"

"The midnight thrashings?" Felicia states more than asks, "Have you ever had a nightmare, then woke up the next morning with your sheets scattered around?"

Elise grimaced, "Uh-huh. Big sister made me a little stuffed bear to help me sleep at night. Mr. Fluffybottoms." A small smile forms, "He helped a lot… do you think we should get him a little stuffed bear?" She pauses as she realizes a small problem with that idea, "Oh, wait… he has us."

The two share a short, soft giggle. "But… as for the nightmares?" She resumed, though the air between them wasn't as tense as before, "I'm not going to lie, they woke me up, sometimes I would have marks on me. There were times where he latched onto me so hard that my arm went numb, sometimes I had cuts from his nails."

"I… can't imagine him…"

"Sometimes they weren't as physical, instead it could come out verbally. He spoke freely… losing what little he had left. He had nightmares where he found out that those who loved him… turned on him, or that they died."

"I… I couldn't imagine being mean to him!" The very thought caused her eyes to sting.

"Those were the rarest of expressed fears. They usually involved Gunter, Xander, and Leo…" She hesitates, "But… near the end? Before we left for the Bottomless Canyon? Every nightmare went to one person… Niles. All night, every night."

"Wh-what?"

Small icicles dropped from Felicia's eyes, "He never sounded so panicked. He had accepted the physical demands of the others, but that wasn't the subject when it came to Niles. Instead of pleading for lives or for duels to end. He kept speaking of 'stop touching me' or 'stay away'."

Elise found herself unable to respond to that. Niles… no, she doesn't want to think about it. "Tell me there were good dreams? Felicia?"

"Those only happened after either you or Lady Camilla visited. Once per visit. I was unable to replicate the same results, no matter what I did…" She paused, "But, then again, I never really could do anything then. I was only to be a concubine, I wasn't there for emotional support, only sexual relief…"

"But… but we  **can**  do things for him now." The once-princess firmly states, "We're not in Nohr, we've got a new start, and we'll use it to always make him happy! We'll get through this together!"

Felicia nods with a smile, "A wonderful idea, Elise." One of Felicia's arms is on Corrin's, and the other goes across from him, "We'll be there for him. Not to mention that he has a family that will be here to help."

"Yes!" Elise mirrors her movements, and the two women are on either side of Corrin, who now is in a silent slumber, "No matter what!"


	19. From His Water to Hot Water

Corrin awoke to a familiar pressure on his chest, something heavy, but can also flow easily. He opens his eyes to see the vast ocean, nothing but crystal clear blue water for miles in every possible direction. A place that he strangely feels at home in. "Mizuchi?" He asks, causing the waters to ripple, but whether the disturbance is from his own voice, or the Dragon God stirring the waters, he wasn't too sure. "Mizuchi?" He repeats.

Now he's starting to worry.

Yet, right as he was ready to call His name out a third time, the waters began swishing and swaying, faster and harder. But, he somehow knew this was no threat… in fact, it came out as peaceful. Off in the distance, he saw a soothing light-blue glow. He also heard a gentle voice… singing? Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Corrin swims towards the voice.

The waters continued to stir, but they did nothing to impede Corrin.

Soon enough, a figure became visible, a woman. Her hair is a far lighter blue than the waters around them, as is the light-blue glow seeming to come from her chest. Her dress is a combination of a darker blue than her hair, but still lighter than the water, and also portions of white. The singing is coming from her. Corrin slowed down as he came closer, feeling entranced in the song, as if it shouldn't be interrupted.

Then he saw Him.

Sadly, the Water Dragon still seems to be no more than a blob of water. He darts around this singer, His form seeming to match her glow. Even without facial expressions, Corrin knows that He approves of this person, this song. "Water Blessed." His voice echoes, and the singer continues unbothered. "...Are you well?"

He thought about it, but for some reason, nothing recent seem to came to mind, "I think? I'm sorry, I can't recall anything that happened earlier."

His form twitches, "Then something happened." He continued to dart around this singer. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." He nods, "But, I can't explain why."

His form stops in place, before resuming after a moment, "Every Dragon God has Their own version of praise. My people, the Water Tribe, always performed song and dance for me. It… hurts. Not being able to see them anymore. I can't speak for the others, but the song and dance always gave me more than power through praise. It always lifted my spirits, it made me happy."

"Song… and dance?" Corrin echoes, "I… remember you telling me about a… Diluted?"

"I personally detest that term, but it is the most common one all Tribal members use." The woman's singing became slower… almost somber. "Diluted refers to a person whose connection to their Dragon God is so small, that they have trouble harnessing their element. But yes, I did. There is a man out there who knows the dances. I've… seen him, if only once." Like with the song, His own voice becomes sadder, "You were there, Water Blessed. It was a massive yearly performance. It is huge tribute…" He trails off.

"Water Dragon?"

"But, due to circumstances beyond my people's control, what should be performed primarily for me, is now done for survival through money. Most of those who take part in it don't truly understand  **why**  they do it." His voice turns pained. "Only the Diluted one's mother and the 'lead' singer knows the meaning behind it."

"Can… you tell me what's it like?"

A pause as her singing turns to a faster pace, more upbeat. Corrin, even though this is his first time hearing this, knows that this truly needs a dancer to feel complete. "About them? I… can't. Water Blessed, we… the Dragon Gods aren't all-powerful. I've made mistakes, ones that costed so many of my people's lives. But, those who still know… they still praise. They trust in me, they believe I can fix things." He swishes over to Corrin, "But, can I? As diminished as I am? I failed my people, why should I be worthy of their praise?"

"And I said I'll help you." Corrin firmly states, "I won't let you vanish. You'll thrive again. The Water Tribe will flourish."

He sighs, "Thank you, Water Blessed. I… needed to hear that." Mizuchi truly feels less than a God with words like that.

He needs reassurance, like most others.

The light-blue glow fades, and the woman finishes that song. "I wish I could do more, our Dragon." She speaks in a gentleness that matches her singing. "I… hm?" She seems to notice Corrin, "Are you the other Water Blessed?" She smiles.

"He is." Mizuchi supplies. "Water and Dawn." He darts around Corrin, "Water and Dusk." He now moves around the woman.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Azura."

"It's good to meet you. I am Corrin."

His form ripples. "I…" Mizuchi starts.

"You need rest. I understand." Azura nods, "Considering Corrin is here with us, I take it he is nearby?"

"You are in the same general area, yes." The Water Dragon affirms. "I hate to send you both out, but I can't maintain this connection for much longer… Thank you, Communer."

"Anytime." She turns towards Corrin, "I'll look fo…" Yet, before she could finish, Corrin felt himself pushed out of His realm.

* * *

Corrin yawns, then blinks his eyes. He moves to rub the remaining sleep from him, only to find his arms pinned. Though, when he took a moment to actually look, he sees the forms of his wives on either side of him. Both of them had one of their arms entwined in his… and that they are also holding each others arms above him. It almost looked like they are forming a barrier with the combined arm-holding.

He is so lucky to have them both.

But, he would also like to get up.

"Felicia? Elise? Loves?" Neither of them stir. Corrin lets out another yawn as he tries to recall what happened before he fell asleep.

Still nothing. It's a blissful blank in his memories.

He then feels a shift in pressure on his left arm, which Felicia is holding. "...hello." She gives him a gentle smile. Then she too yawns. "Did you sleep well, love?"

"I did." He replied, "Felicia, what happened?"

The smile shifts into a frown, "You had a… panic attack." She hesitated, "Elise and I…"

"Huh?" As if mentioning her name is a spell, Elise rose to sit, "Oh, hey!" She exclaims… with her eyes half opened and more than half asleep. "Didja sleep well?" A yawn follows.

Still, she manages to smile brightly.

Corrin found himself chuckling, "Yes, I did."

Then, of all of the responses he could have gotten from that, Elise replied with, "Would you like a teddy bear?"

The seriousness of her question contradicts the cute but silly expression she has on her face. There was truly only one result…

He started laughing. "Wh-where did that come from?"

"Because Mister Fluffybottoms helped me with sleep."

"Dear…" Felicia sighed with an amused smile on her face, "He has us, remember?"

Elise's head bobbed for a moment, before her mouth formed an 'o'. Corrin goes from amused to confused. "What exactly did I miss?"

She yawns again, at least looking a bit more awake than earlier, "Talkin' about… well. How you slept back… 'there'."

He was about to ask for clarification, but considering both her and Felicia's discomfort about it, "Nohr?"

Felicia nods and Elise frowns. "I'm glad you're okay now, love." Felicia quickly adds, while putting on a smile, "I was very concerned… scared, even."

Fragments of what happened came and went, but it almost seemed like they were being… held back. Like, he could remember how happy his big sister was to see him, the look of disbelief on her face when he said that Felicia and Elise were his wives, he could even remember how quickly Subaki caught on to Corrin's discomfort. Yet, everything past Arthur offering to find Hinoka's retainers was… just a blank.

"Well, that and… um…" Elise starts.

"You slept an entire day away." Felicia ends.

Corrin blinked, rolling the sentences in his head, "I… slept for over a day?" He echoes. "What about you two?"

"I staaaayed by your side!" Elise exclaims. "Well, mostly. Besides eating and stretching a bit."

"I went out several times and talked to your family. I cleared things up about yesterday and shared only what needed to be shared to keep this from happening again." Felicia adds. "Other than that, I did retrieve some food for Elise. The rest of the day was spent by your side." She pauses, "It… really warmed my heart to see you sleep so peacefully."

...When was the last time he did have a good sleep? If it wasn't nightmares, it was wounds, he rarely had a deep sleep. Though, now that he thinks about it, the nights after Elise visiting always left him rested… and that one night from Camilla's visit. So what, up to four good sleeps in a year?

It actually doesn't surprise him he slept an entire day away.

"You said I had a… panic attack?" He ends up asking.

"You did." The once-concubine confirms. "Following Kagero's lead, I carried you here, with the others following. Once I lied you down, Queen Mikoto came in shortly after. She made a plea to the Dawn Dragon, and I assume that She wiped the painful memories away."

"Then we bundled up next to you and fell asleep!" Elise excitedly adds. "And now we're awake!" She smiles… before planting a kiss on his cheek, "Hee hee!" She giggles with a flush.

"...Hey, Elise?" Corrin starts, causing her giggling to stop and look at him with wide eyes, "I love you." That statement just comes out so smoothly now.

"I love you, too… mmph!" She gasps as he ends up placing a bold kiss on her lips. While it was short and nothing more than brushing lips, it filled both of them with an intense warmth. "Gods…" She sighs in contentment.

"Of course, I also love you, Felicia." He turns towards her…

But she ends up starting the kiss first. As always, unlike the warmth that Elise provides, Felicia has that distinct coldness about her, but it compliments the warmth he feels from his body heat rising. "I love you too, Corrin."

For a moment, the three just sit there, but Corrin's eyes does end up gazing around the room… "Wait, did you say this is… my room?" Dust piled from a number of spots, there were even small plots that spiders declared their home. Toys littered the floor, most of them would have looked bright and colorful, were it not for the layer of dust on them…

There was even a bed on one side. However, it was far too small for him to use now.

Several crudely drawn pictures are hung up on the walls, most of them are extremely simple depicting the Hoshidan Royals. However, despite how inaccurate they would be to the real person, he could still pick out Hinoka, Sakura, and Mikoto…

But he doesn't recognize the other three. Among those three, two of them had similar hair styles, but out of all the details that picture had, one word caught his attention. While the tallest of the three had the word 'fah-ther' above him, the other two were labeled as 'bruthers'.

"Love?" Felicia takes a hand, "Take a breath, okay?" She gently turns his head away from the drawing, just enough to where he couldn't even see it in his peripherals.

"Do you wanna do something?" Elise asks, attempting to redirect Corrin from the male figures in those childish drawings.

"Y-Yes…please." The second word comes out weak, and he takes a deep breath, forcing the images away.

A knock soon sounded on the door, "A-Are you awake?" Sakura?

"You betcha!" Elise is the one who responds.

The door slides open, with Hana being the one who did that, while Sakura walked in with a small tray. A good-smelling aroma came from a bowl, there also is a spoon, a small cup, and some tea in a pot. "I-I hope tea isn't t-too much." She sheepishly smiles, "Subaki suggested it."

Subaki… the man who is like Arthur. He is not a… He isn't a… Corrin startles as he feels a fair amount of cold chill his hand, Felicia tilts her head at him, concerned. While on the other side, Elise is smiling brightly. Sakura has sat the tray down, and seats herself directly across from him, seeming unsure what to do next, like she's afraid she'll cross some unseen line.

Then his stomach growls, acknowledging the broth in front of him. His little sister scoots forward a bit, before slowly bringing the bowl his way, placing it on another, if smaller, tray. "I-It's just some cr-crushed vegetables and a little b-bit of fruit." Nodding, Corrin reaches for the spoon…

Only for Elise to basically snatch it, "Can I? Felicia fed you last time."

Poor, shy Sakura's face immediately brightened to an intense red. "R-r-r-right… th-they're your w-w-w-w-wives…"

"Princess Sakura?" Felicia asks, "Here." She outstretches her other hand, which now has a small cloud of mist around it, "This will help with your flush." Her eyes dart from each person in the room, before hesitantly nodding. She leans forward, allowing Felicia to pat her forehead and cheek a few times. True to her word, the flush practically vanished right there.

"Uh, th-thank you." It seems some of her shyness went away with that, too.

Corrin looks over to Elise, who is still proudly holding the spoon, "That would be nice." He nods.

But, to be truthful, it's more because he's failing to believe that what is in front of him is for him.

"Yay!" She cheers as she stoops down to, pick up the tray, scoot over close enough so that their shoulders are brushing, and to dip the spoon in. She stirs the broth a bit before pulling the spoon out, gently blowing on it, then carefully bringing it to his mouth. He quickly sips it down, immediately tasting the distinct flavors of… something. He doesn't know what the flavors are connected to.

He's had the 'Nohrian slosh' for every meal. Laslow was the first to introduce him to meat, being as he deftly gave Corrin a few strips of whatever he had. Then over at the Fire Tribe was the first 'real' meal he ever ate... and now here he is, a broth that lines up with more of what he would have. Except! Except this is so tasty compared to the slosh.

He then felt a tug on his mouth, as he realized that he hadn't exactly let the spoon out of his mouth yet.

Slightly embarrassed, he opens his mouth, allowing Elise to get him another spoonful. "I-I'm glad you l-like it… F-Felicia suggested some br-broth."

The Ice Tribe woman frowns, "That would be because… well, that is most similar to what he's used to."

"U-uh…?"

"I only ever got this… bland and tasteless soup of sorts." Corrin is the one who ends up speaking, "It held every nutrient I ever needed, but it tasted so terrible. The first time I had it, it was like… I don't know. Sipping mud?" Sakura coughs and Elise's grip on the spoon faltered for a moment, while Felicia simply squeezed his hand a bit harder.

...Jakob was the only one he ever told that to.

The room remained tense afterwards as Elise resumed spoon-feeding Corrin. Without her Festal, Sakura began fiddling with her dress instead. Felicia simply continued to hold his hand. "There are a lot of drawings in here, Princess Sakura." Felicia breaks the silence. "Are these all by Corrin?"

She quickly nods, a smile forming, "Yes!" With something to distract them from the silence, Sakura looks around the room, "You l-liked drawing, big brother." She rises from her spot to look at the drawings of a younger Corrin.

One who wasn't beaten and kicked around.

"They all seem to be of his family, correct?" Felicia continues.

"Mostly all of them." She states. "U-uh, wh-where…" She starts looking at each one, "Th-this one!" She exclaims, before taking one of them down. She brings the drawing back over and looks it over one more time, "Th-this was about a year after I was born…" She hands it to Felicia, "Big sister t-told me she watched as he drew  **all**  of this." She really stresses the 'all' part.

Now curious, Corrin looks over. At first, it seemed to be yet another drawing. The still-childish figures of his family are there. This time, they were labeled, but it seems as if someone else written them, considering how elegantly the letters were. Sumeragi, the father. Mikoto, mother. Ryoma, big brother. Hinoka, big sister. Corrin, me! Takumi, little brother. Sakura, little sister. Little smiles were on all of their faces.

"A wonderful family." Felicia comments, before shifting it so that Elise and Corrin could get a better look at it.

It was clear when Corrin's eyes landed on Ryoma and Takumi… but, perhaps it was because how inaccurate the drawings were, the most he reacted was his eyes slightly widening and his breathing somewhat increasing. All it took was a quick hand squeeze to assure him this time.

"Aw, it's so cuuute!" Elise sings.

Then Sakura giggles. "You… d-didn't look a-at all of i-it." She resumes fiddling with her dress. "L-look in the sk-sky part."

With that vague hint out, the three keep their gazes on the upper half, all curious as to what's so important…

A feathered creature hovers over the right side, above Sumeragi. This particular piece looks as to be faded, but a keen eye could tell it was actually drawn that way. This feathered creature seemed to be a replica of Ushas's statue in the throne room.

On the other side of it, a translucent creature is above Mikoto. As with the Ushas one, this is also purposely faded. Even on this old sheet of paper, the scales on this creature were somehow reflective. Mizuchi is somehow even drawn to look as if He is swimming through the air, rather than flying like Ushas.

Then, what Sakura said earlier clicked. "I… drew Them, too?"

His little sister nods, "That's what big sister t-told everyone. You sat there, and dr-drew all of us, but right as you were going to set the crayons down, you gr-grabbed a pen and became really focused. The next thing sh-she knew, you drew both the Water and Dawn Dragons." It's… unreal. How could such a young child, who only drew simple figures, create this masterful level work of art? It was so detailed, so finely drawn. "Mother s-said you were Blessed. That th-the Dragon G-gods worked through y-you to draw Th-Them."

The three sat there and looked at the two Dragon Gods, over and over again. Then Felicia finally snapped out of the trance and handed the drawing back. Elise followed suit and resumed feeding Corrin. Sakura returned the drawing to the wall, before going back to her seat and pouring him a cup of tea.

"What were things like back then?" He asks.

She opens her mouth, but then seems to backtrack, "B-big sister would love to answer that…" She hesitantly smiles. "L-like I s-said, she took y-your abduction th-the worst." A pause, "Besides, sh-she'd remember more, any… anyway."

Taking a sip of the tea… which was just as good as the stew, Corrin nods. "I would like that." He nods… but for the moment, he continued to be spoon-fed by Elise, and given tea by Felicia. It felt strange, being treated like this. Even the 'others' back in Nohr never had people personally attend to meals like this. Yet, here he is, being fed by the two women he loves. "I love you both so much." He ends up blurting out.

Sakura squeaks, Elise startles, and Felicia simply smiles. "Oh, on that…" Felicia starts, "That does remind me. Queen Mikoto recommended that you refer to us as your fiances until we officially get married. It's… more proper."

"...That makes sense." He easily agrees, "We aren't technically married yet, but…" He knows, without a doubt, that he wants to marry them. "I understand, I don't want to cause any confusion." He then nods, "Thank you for the broth and tea, little sister."

She quickly nods, "I-I'm glad you en-enjoyed it!"

Corrin looks between Felicia and Elise. Perhaps it's because he's finally having a moment of true peace, maybe it was how good the stew and tea smelled, or maybe it's because of his little sister's flower-scented perfume, but he noticed something…

His own body odor was… lacking. Felicia and Elise weren't doing much better, but he supposes that's to be expected. All of that traveling, a battle, and walking in sunlight really did them in. "Sakura? Um… where's the baths at?"

Her nose twitched, did she just notice? "O-oh! Um, this way." She rises, grabbing the tray, then begins walking. Corrin, Felicia, and Elise follow suit.

"Hm? Ah, Lady Sakura." Subaki rounds the corner just as Sakura exited the room, "Please, allow me to carry this back to the kitchen."

"Oh, thank you!" The tray exchanges hands, "U-uh… just so y-you know, we're heading to the hot sp-springs."

"Shall I fetch towels, too?" He offers.

"N-No thanks, but I'm glad you offered." She turns and looks at Corrin and his wi… fiances. "Al-alright, let's keep going!" She seems strangely excited.

"Princess Sakura? Did you say 'hot springs'? I never been in one of those!" Elise asks.

"Y-You didn't h-have them in N-Nohr?"

"We would be lucky if the water was hot to the touch. It's usually a bit warmer than warm."

Felicia giggles, "We have communal baths peppered around the edge of the Tribe. I don't think you all would like them… they are just warm enough to not freeze over." She sighs, as if she is entering one now.

Elise gasps and her eyes grow wide, "How can you bathe in that!?"

"It's simple, we're of the Ice Tribe." She turns her attention to Sakura, "So, please excuse me ahead of time if I don't stay as long. I may be highly resilient to cold, but I also can't take the heat as well."

"O-Of course, uh, thank you for telling us beforehand." Sakura smiles.

As they approach a room that has steam coming out of it, Elise ended up asking, "So… what does that freezing water feel like to you?"

Felicia hums, "Well, relative to non Ice Tribe or Fire Tribe members, I'd say it feels like it's a little bit on the extreme side. It'll probably feel like how you all feel in a hot spring."

"A hot spring…" Corrin echoes as they entered the room, the steam immediately blocking anything further than about two lances away. Even without being in the water itself, it's actually quite warm. "So, it's a big bathtub?"

"Communal," Sakura starts, "F-Family usually shares one… uh, if you're alright with it?"

Corrin hesitates, not because he doesn't want to, but… "Are all of us going in?" Sakura still hasn't seen the scars on his back, and he'd rather avoid that if he can. He still isn't ready to reveal what's happened.

"Princess Sakura? I think it would be for the best if he'd only entered with Elise and me this time." Felicia steps in.

"Pl-please, just S-Sakura…" She states, "But… okay. I-I trust your ad-advice, Felicia." She smiles, then steps away, "Don't st-stay too long!" She waves farewell.

"...Thank you…" Corrin sighs.

"Woooow." Elise exclaims, "You're really good at that, Felicia!"

Felicia turns towards them… her face already starting to turn a bit red. "Well, shall we get started? I'd like as much time as I'm able before I have to step out."


	20. Songs of Praise and Distant Connections

The three stood outside the hot baths, taking note that the steam was even lingering out of the room itself. However, despite wanting to go in, each of them had their own reason for hesitating. Corrin was worried about showing off his scars to Elise. Elise wasn't exactly ready to walk in naked. Felicia, while completely fine walking in the area naked, didn't like the heat coming from it.

"So, are we ready?" Felicia takes the first step. All that heat means is that she can't stay as long.

"I think?" Elise moves a half-step forward.

"Not really." Corrin is the only one who ends up staying still. "I'm going to need a towel… I'm not ready to have my scars showing." Especially if someone can just walk in and see him.

"Well… I'm not really ready to show all of me to you, but I also wanna to take that first step!" Elise smiles.

"If it helps, I can just promise not to look at your back, love." Felicia offers.

"Yeah, me too!"

Corrin looks between the two, "I… yes, please." The two women he loves smiles.

Corrin, Felicia, and Elise enter the hot baths, with him going into a different area to change. He then grabs a towel and switches out his clothes for the simple cover. Once he exits the men's area, he walks into the baths itself. Felicia and Elise walk in soon after, with the latter also covering herself with a towel and the former… well. Stark naked. Felicia had absolutely no shame as she waded into the water, though she did seem to be getting warm despite how little she's been in here. Elise's face is slightly flushed, but that might have to do more with the other woman's boldness.

Each of them takes a side on Corrin.

He can feel the coolness from Felicia, though it's far more subdued. If he were to really focus on her, he could swear that her breathing is already becoming a bit rough. Elise, on the other hand… quite literally that is, handles it far better than Felicia. Corrin is actually taking the water the best, but perhaps that should be expected. He is of the Water Tribe, after all.

...Maybe he should find a place to swim in later?

Corrin then feels a cloth start rubbing on his side, he looks over to see Felicia gently pressing a suds-filled rag on him. Up and down it goes… then Felicia startles as Elise begins washing her, apparently she managed to sneak her way over to Felicia.

So… in order to complete it, Corrin also reached for a nearby cloth, applied some soap, and started rubbing on Elise. Of course, Corrin's back was still to the wall… he wasn't exactly ready to show them. Thankfully, neither of them pressed as they continued to wash each other. Small shifts were made every now and then so that more spots could be reached, but…

"Dear? I'd like to wash your back, but…" Felicia trails off.

"If you don't want us to look, we can do that." Elise adds while nodding.

"...I'd like that. I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to…"

"It's all good! I mean, if you can wait for me, then I should wait for you." Elise smiles.

"She's right, we can be patient." Felicia nods in kind.

"...Thank you." Taking a breath, Corrin scoots off the wall some, before taking one quick glance at his fiances. They've already closed their eyes… he still feels bad for doing that to them, but…. He just isn't ready. He guides one of the waiting hands to his back, to which it begins rubbing. Corrin gasps as the scars are agitated, but it otherwise feels rather good.

Over a minute ticks by before his back is fully washed. One quick dip in the water later, and he's as clean as he is going to get. Elise hums as she kicks her legs around in the water, Corrin simply looks around, and Felicia seems to be focusing more on herself. "Love?" He asks, whilst squeezing Felicia's hand, "If it's getting too much…"

She slowly nods, "It is." She takes a breath as she rises, then gently makes her way out. She slightly sways from side to side, as if she's light-headed. "Pardon me…" She frowns, "I need a moment to rest."

"Hope you feel better sooooon!" Elise exclaims from her spot.

"That was even shorter than how long she stayed with us in the Fire Tribe…" Corrin frowns. "But it was so much hotter there."

"Huh… you're right." She nods, as she scoots a bit closer. "How are  **you**  feeling?"

"Temperature-wise? I… feel fine, actually. It doesn't feel that hot at all. Overall, though? I'm trying to get myself ready to meet more of my family." He turns towards her, whose towel is more than covering her upper and lower body, "What about you?"

"It's kinda warm, a little more than what I expected, but I'm all good!" She smiles, "I'm so happy to see you happy!" Her hand squeezes his, "Y'know, you've been looking better lately."

"Really?" He takes a moment to think his time in Hoshido over.

"Uh-huh. Well, except for the panic attack, you've been smiling more, and you don't look as tense." She nods, more to herself.

"I guess…?" He hasn't really been paying attention. But, now that she mentions it, he isn't as concerned as he was. There's no Gunter, harsh training sessions… he has a family. A real family that loves him. "I still wish Camilla and Jakob and Laslow were here…"

"You talked about him a few times… Laslow, I mean." She tilts her head, "I've never seen him."

"I can't share more than what I've already told you, honestly." He frowns for a moment, "Cyrenkesia, that's where he was born."

And now Elise is frowning, "I didn't get to go there." When Corrin raised his eyebrow in curiosity, she continues, "Cyrenkesia has a yearly dance and song performance, and the year that Garon took Iago, Xander, and Leo, he left big sister and me behind. We were 'too sick to travel'." She tilts her head at him, "Did you ever get to go there?"

"No, I haven't." The reply was quick and definite. "Laslow told me about the performances, though."

Another beat passes, and before Corrin could say anything else, Elise stood up, "I… I got an idea." Her face is now heavily flushing. Once more, before Corrin could talk, Elise ended up repositioning her towel so that her back shows, "Well, I'm not quite ready for you to see my front, but…" She giggles as she sits on his lap, her backside on full display.

Corrin tilts his head, because otherwise his thinking was fried. This was probably one of the last things he'd thought she would do. "Uh, wow… Elise. You're… I know you're not ready now, but I'm looking forward to the day when I can see your front." He finds his voice as he reaches to wrap his arms around her.

"Eep!" She jumps in place as skin meets skin, "Alright… that felt good. I can do this…" She mutters to herself.

He has taken to simply rubbing her back, "You're really smooth." He comments. "Are you okay? This isn't too much, is it?"

"A little? But… I wanna do this. I know you keep giving me time, but… I'm also feeling bad for being so far behind." So, she reaches a hand and touches his chest, "I love you, Corrin." She is rubbing his chest, feeling the now mostly healed skin, as only the largest of his scars remain.

"I love you too, Elise." He replies as Elise is now slowly leaning forward. He moves in kind, and Elise starts off the kiss. It's gentle, nothing more than simply lips brushing against each other. Soon enough, the two pull away from each other

Elise tilts her head for a moment, before slowly rising, "Whew, I dunno about you, but I think the heat's finally getting to me." She smiles, her body has a number of chills across her and her nipples are perked.

To be honest, neither the heat or the extended time in the water has gotten to Corrin yet, but at the same time, he'd rather be by his fiances' sides. "I'm coming too, then." He also gets up, before walking over to the men's changing area. He replaces the towel that was for modesty with a towel for drying, then getting his armor and…

Wait, where  **is**  his armor? All he sees is a cloth robe of sorts… akin to what he's seen some of the other Hoshidans wear. "'Lord Corrin, I couldn't help but notice that your armor had suffered several combat-related damages. I took the liberty of getting them repaired and having it all properly polished. I understand you also aren't exactly comfortable around 'us', but I do hope we can mend the gap, as filling the holes in your armor. With all good wishes… Kaze.'"

Kaze…. Corrin nods to himself. He'll have to thank him later. He picks up the brightly-tailored robe-like clothing. While there was no label to inform Corrin on exactly what 'it' is… it does look comfortable, but also very casual, like something worn on a day-to-day basis.

This robe isn't a formal outfit, so he's willing to give it a much easier time...

Wait, Kaze… Kaze.

Where's Rinkah?

* * *

Corrin exits the hot baths, wearing his new robe. "I… think I'm ready." Corrin starts, "To meet another of my…" He was about to say 'family', but then he remembered something Mizuchi told him in His realm, "Azura, actually." Perhaps he isn't ready to see his… well. 'Them'.

"Who's Azura?" Came the natural response. Corrin noticed that both Elise and Felicia are wearing similar outfits. Elise's Troubadour dress has been replaced with a dress-like clothing, sporting a similar, but brighter color scheme. While the pink remained the same, the lightened gray has been replaced with a pure white, and while the black also stayed, there were now light-blue bundles of threads sewed along various areas… forming an almost ocean-wave like appearance

Felicia's new dress-like clothing's differences were far more subtle. While, at first glance, all Corrin could notice was a new color scheme, akin to what Elise's has, except that the white has been outright replaced with a soothing light-blue, and there are gold trimmings instead of light blue across the black. The less noticeable difference is clear…

It was no concubine's clothing. Felicia is considerably more covered, and there seems to be no 'easy' way to take it off. Corrin takes an almost instant liking to the new clothing, but frankly appreciates Felicia's more. This isn't because he prefers her, no, but because she is looking less and less like the role she was forced into while in Nohr… she no longer looks the part of a concubine.

"Oh, right… when I was sleeping, Mizuchi pulled me into His realm." A slightly heavier downpour followed… it won't ever stop amazing Corrin how that can happen  **indoors** , "He introduced me to another dual-Blessed, Water and Dusk. Her name is Azura, and we could both be there because we… are in the same general area. I'd like to see her first."

Elise gasped, "Water and Dusk? So… could she be Nohrian Royalty, too?!" A huge smile forms, "I have  **another**  big sister!?"

"I'm… not sure, actually. I didn't have time to ask her."

"How are you, love?" Felicia walks up to Corrin, before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Again, I'm sorry for having to leave so early."

Corrin smiles and gives her a gentle hug, "It's alright. I understand. I'll always love you."

"Meeee too!" Elise jumps in from the side, hugging both of them. "I love you both!" Two quick kisses later and she is now giggling.

"It seems you are getting more confident, sweet Elise." Felicia pulls her a bit closer. "It's nice to see you getting so forward with us."

"Still, don't push yourself too much." Corrin says, "I don't want you to make yourself uncomfortable."

Elise puffs out her cheek, "Well, maybe I do want to push myself! I wanna do more for you! I… I don't want Felicia to do all the more…" She trails off as her face starts flushing heavily.

"Sexual intercourse?" Felicia asks without a hint of shame.

"Y-Yeah… that." Her earlier bravado seems to have disappeared. "Naked cuddles."

"Naked cuddles?" Corrin echoes, a smile forming.

"Intimate hugging." She adds, "Pleasing performances."

"Elise… are you too ashamed to say sex?" Felicia tilts her head.

"Huh? No, of course not." She shakes her head, "I was still tutored, I know about 'things' that married people do."

Teasing her, Felicia raises an eyebrow, "Then you'd have no problem asking our love?"

"None at all!" Elise stands tall, before looking right at him, "Corrin. I want to have…" A pause, "a kiss on my cheek?"

Chuckling, Corrin plants one on her cheek… before also placing one on her lips. "I think I understand that you want to push yourself so we can share each other. But, please remember, if you aren't comfortable, I can wait. I'll wait for as long as it takes, and I promise I'll never hold it against you."

"Lady Elise! I have returned!" Arthur effectively ruining any potential personal moments as he rounded the corner… with one arm tied behind his back. The rope in question went from his wrist, under and between his legs, then back up and around to his wrist again. "I have successfully completed the assigned task of finding Lady Hinoka's retainers!"

The three separated, "I knew you could do it, Arthur!" Elise quickly cheers him on as she takes one side of Corrin. "Thanks a bunch!"

"It was of no problem, there is no task that I will be unable to complete. I am always prepared to do whatever you ask of me!"

"I'd like to meet Azura next," Corrin says, more to himself, "And I think I know where she is…" With his resolve set, "Shall we go?"

"You betcha!" Elise exclaims.

"I'll gladly go wherever you wish to go, love." Felicia nods.

"And I shall never be far behind whenever my liege is involved!" Arthur takes a single step, trips… before an item seemed to have dislodged itself from the back of his head and cracks on the ground.

An egg. He had an egg stuck to the back of his head.

"You okay?!" Elise asked.

"Never fear! It will take more than a simple fall to stop the pursuit of justice!"

"May I at least cut off the rope, then?" Felicia offers.

"If it isn't too much a bother…" He admits, to which she walks up, one of her older daggers in hand, then deftly cuts the binding. "Many thanks, Felicia. If there is anything I can do to return the favor…?"

"Keep smiling," She simply states, "and keep fighting against injustices." Smiling, she returns to Corrin, "Shall we go, then?"

"Of course." His small group resumes walking. Considering Azura is of the Water Tribe, he can't help but think she'll want to be near a body of water…

* * *

A few wrong turns here and there, as well as stopping to make sure Arthur arrived in good health, they eventually arrived at an outdoor area. Corrin knew he was in the right area, not because there is a huge, pristine lake here, but because there was a melodious song echoing through the entire area. He recognized it as the same tune Azura sang to Mizuchi.

"...and love, the light scatters through the sky above~" Corrin finds himself humming to her tune. The rest remained silent…

At least as silent as a group can get whenever Arthur is involved. The hero sneezed, which caused him to involuntary jerk hard enough to hit his body on a nearby tree, which in turn caused a bird's nest to land on his head, the sound of cracking eggs followed. Which lead to the ultimate conclusion of a pair of very angry avian parents pecking his head.

Felicia simply applied an air of cold around his head, forcing the birds to retreat from the sudden and drastic drop in temperature.

And of course, all of this caused just enough noise for Azura to notice, as her singing has stopped. "Hm?" She hums, "Ah, the other Water Blessed?" Her voice sounds like she is still singing, as smooth as it comes out, "Corrin, correct?" She smiles, "I'm happy to finally meet you."

"And you're Azura?" He stated more than asked, "I'm glad to meet another one from the Water Tribe." Right now, all he knows is his mother, himself, and Azura. Sure, the rest of his siblings would also be descendants of the Water Tribe, but none of them have yet to display any definite heritage.

"I am." She moves with a grace, "My mother is… was the Queen of Nohr, Arete. And my 'father' is King Garon." She lets out an un-lady-like scoff at the King's name.

Before Corrin could add anything, Elise gasped and practically charged Azura, "So I do have another big sister!" She tackled her to the ground, giggling like mad, "Heya, big sis! My name is Elise!"

Overwhelmed by the sudden contact, it took Azura a few moments to regain herself, "Yes. I remember you, little Elise." With Elise still nearly glued on her, Azura manages to rise back up, whilst returning the hug, "You are still as bright now as you were then."

"You 'remember' me? I never heard anything about you…" Elise tilts her head, "I must've been super young."

"It's… not that." The air suddenly turns tense. Elise backs off over to Corrin as Azura seems to think something over. "I was rarely allowed near anyone else. Garon didn't want anyone to socialize with me."

"You were locked away, too?" Corrin asked.

"It's complicated." She deflects the question, "And besides, I don't know all of the details, anyway." Despite that, it seems to dwell on her mind longer.

"That song you were singing…" Corrin snaps her out of her trance, "You sang that to Him, too."

"It's only half of the performance." She smiles, "Mother told me about it and… she's the one who gave me my necklace." She touches the pendant on her chest, where a blue-ish gem is held inside, "The song is accompanied by a dance, which together is 'Lost in Thoughts, All Alone'."

"I know that the Water Dragon receives most of His praise through song and dance," Felicia is the one who speaks up, "The Ice Dragon asks for but a simple gift, be it part of a meal, or even one of the Frost Stones that are around our Tribe."

Elise huffs, "I dunno what the Dusk Dragon likes, I wasn't ever there for His praises."

"Mother held a lot of spite against Dusk, she even directed me away from Him, and only to take my time to praise the Water Dragon."

"He believes that Dusk isn't Himself." Corrin states. "Did your mother know any more?"

Azura furrows her eyebrows as she thinks, "I can't say for certain. I remember her wishing that I had gone with her sister, or that I was her daughter."

"Whaaat?" Elise gasps, "She didn't want you?!"

Azura shakes her head, "Like I said, it's complicated. I've no doubt she loved me, but that's exactly why she said that. She realized that she couldn't do enough, and she'd rather me be with her."

"Who's her sister?" Corrin asks.

Azura smiles, "Your mother."

Corrin stood there for a moment, "Our mothers are sisters? So… you're also family?"

"Cousins, yes." She nods. "I'm truly happy to have met you." She takes a step closer.

The two cousins smile at each other, before Corrin moves in for a hug. He didn't expect her to  **also**  be family. While he didn't cry, he still felt relieved. More family… more people that care. The hug ended and he stepped back over to his fiances, before putting an arm around each, "Felicia and Elise are also my fiances."

"Is that so?" Perhaps Corrin was hoping for another bewildered or some other humorous reaction, but Azura didn't seemed to be as phazed. "Well, I'm happy for all three of you." She gives them a gentle smile. "Though, I'm much more excited that you aren't in Nohr anymore. Of course, I'm also glad you managed to get away from there, Elise."

So, Azura had a similar experience to him? "Nohr doesn't have anything for me anymore." Elise declares, "I'm… actually not part of the royal family anymore, the King disowned me. But, I know Camilla would still want me to call her big sister… would it be okay if I still called you a big sister?"

She tilts her head, "You were disowned?" Again, she doesn't seem as surprised as Corrin would have thought, "But yes. I'd like it if you still considered me family."

"Yaaaay!" Elise hops over from Corrin to Azura to give her another hug, "I'm so happy we can still be family!" Azura looks back over to the nearby lake, seemingly more concerned with the waters than anything. Elise, perhaps noticing that Azura isn't exactly all for the current embrace, steps back to Corrin once more.

"Greetings, Lady Azura!" Arthur has been patiently waiting for the familial greetings to end before giving his own introductions, "My name is Arthur, and I am one of the retainers to Lady Elise!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Arthur." She gives him a gentle smile, "But, may I ask… where is your other retainer?"

"Effie has been prevented from traveling with us when King Garon assigned us the very apparent un-heroic task of going to the Bottomless Canyon." Arthur replies. "And if I might take a very bold step… where are yours? Do you need me to track them down?"

Azura's mouth twitches upward, "I'm afraid I don't have any right now…" She trails off as she returns her gaze to the lake, clearly trying to hide her concern.

"Is there something wrong?" Corrin asks.

"I know you saw the state of our Dragon," She starts off, "I've been spending a lot of time here. I'm actually too concerned to leave much. How many other Water Tribe members are left? How often is He being praised? How much damage would it cause if I was unable to sing to Him for a few days?" She looks back at the others, "I… should get back to singing to Him. I'm willing to do what it takes to make sure He still exists." She walks towards the only dock, "You are the ocean's gray waves~" Once more, her pendant lights up as she stands at the edge.

Mizuchi's state is so bad, that she's unwilling to stop praising? "Don't get yourself hurt, Azura." Is all he said before he walks back towards the castle, Felicia and Elise both holding a hand, and Arthur beside Elise…

To where a woman is standing, twirling her purple hair. She's also leaning on a nearby wall, looking through a set of cards, "Ah, Lord Corrin." She speaks without even looking at them, "Once more, the cards never lie… I knew you'd come this way." She gives him a smile.

"Um…?" Honestly, he's more confused than anything.

"Oh, pardon my manners. Queen Mikoto  **did**  inform me that you don't remember any of us, so…" She performs a short bow, "My name is Orochi. I am both a Diviner and one of Queen Mikoto's retainers. I'm glad to have finally meet you."

"Orochi?" He echoes, "You're right… I don't remember, but… it's nice to meet you, uh, again." He smiles.

"A Diviner, huh?" Elise tilts her head, "Sounds pretty cool."

"Ooo, are you interested, once-Princess Elise?" Her smile turns a bit… mischievous. "Oh, and no… Queen Mikoto didn't tell anyone else about that. I simply supply what is given to me by the cards."

"Oh… well, is there something else you can say about me?"

"Hm…" Orochi fans out her cards, looking each of them over. Smiling, she picks one out, and mutters a short incantation. "Ah, I see…" Satisfied, she nods and places the card back, "It seems the cards decided on matters more… personal." Her tone turns sultry. "You, my dear, are going to experience one of the most complete and satisfying night of carnal love ever to have been."

Elise's face lights up, "Wh-When?!"

"Elise, darling." Felicia giggles, "Why not leave that part unknown? There has to be somewhat of a surprise, right?"

"I can do one for you too, Ice Blessed." Orochi calls her out.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to know the future. I place my faith in the Ice Dragon Goddess. I know that She'll ever place me on a path that means naught but harm." Felicia smiles.

Orochi casually shrugs it off, "It's your decision, buuuut… if you ever want to know, all you gotta do is find me!" A beat passes, "Oh, and of course I couldn't simply continue without offering one for you, Lord Corrin."

Surely it wouldn't hurt, right? "As long as it's something good?"

She gives him a smile, "One good fortune, coming right up…" Once more, she fans out her cards. Her hands travel from one to the next, until she seemingly plucks one from random. Muttering an incantation, she seems satisfied as she places the card back, followed by the entire deck, "Good just turned to great… Lord Corrin, you'll be getting a very important visitor coming soon. All I can say is, wasn't born here."

"Really?" He finds himself asking, yet before he could ask any more...

"I'm sorry, but I can't see it all, Lord Corrin." She twirls her hair again, "I can tell you don't remember how Diviners work their magic, but I'll let you know a bit. We can only catch glimpses, enough to piece together a hint, it's up to the fortunee to figure out the rest." A pause, "Oh, right! Lord Corrin? One more thing… I actually came to guide you to Queen Mikoto. She has a request."

Corrin smiles, "Okay. I don't suppose she also told you what it is?"

"Well…" She trails off, "Yes, actually. But, I also understand that this is a delicate topic, so if I do tell you, could you promise me to keep yourself calm?"

A sudden uncertainty crawls up through Corrin, but he does end up nodding, "Yes."

"Queen Mikoto has sent out a few messengers to bring several people back… and, well…" She pauses, "These people are your brothers. She wants to know if you're ready to meet one of them. It'll be, at the least, a few days before either of them arrive."

Corrin attempts to steady himself with a few deep breaths.

They are nice. They aren't like Xander or Leo.

They're males, they're brothers. Nothing good can come from them. Just like Gunter.

But, Jakob.

Then there's Leo.

But, there's also Laslow.

"Love?"

Xander?

Kaze…?

Garon.

"My heart…"

Arthur.

Niles.

… But, colorful drawings, happy family. There was a time when he had an entire happy family. Everyone. A loving and caring father and two brothers.

Corrin takes a deep breath. "I… I understand. I-I'm not ever going to be truly ready, but… I also know this is something I need to do. I… I want to have the family I had. I want to be more like the Corrin I was when I was younger. I… I can do this." He  **has**  to do this.

"We'll be by your side." Felicia calmly states, giving his hand a quick and tight squeeze.

"Yep! Nothing bad will happen with us around!" Elise exclaims.

"Excellent!" Orochi exclaims, clearly happy, "Let's go meet up with the Queen, okay?"


	21. Talking 'Tribes' in the 'Past'

Corrin walked through the hallways of Shirasagi, close to Orochi. His heart is beating a whole lot faster than it should be and it has nothing to do with anyone around him… it's racing due to two facts of what is  **going**  to happen. The first being that his mother is wanting to know it all… she wants to sit down and have a long discussion. The second is that he knew it… he knew this was coming sooner or later. He knows he can't forever avoid his… 'them'. No, not 'them', his… his… brothers. Crayon picture, young-Corrin, happy family, 'they' are good, they are nice.

"You're right, Lord Corrin." Orochi agrees… with whatever he just said. Was he talking out loud? "Even the cards agree."

"I mean no disrespect, but I believe you rely too much on those cards, Orochi." Felicia states.

"Perhaps a fortune will sway your opinion…?" In preparation, Orochi is already fanning out her cards.

"Again, I'll pass." She smiles.

She twirls her hair with her other hand, probably trying to think of a way to lure Felicia in. "Aw, c'mon. Just one won't hurt." Elise ends up goading her.

"Thank you, Elise." Orochi smiles, "Just…"

"You don't have to believe it though." She cuts her off, with a smile of her own.

The Diviner sighs, "I have yet to receive a false prophecy."

Felicia bites her lip, "Your fortunes… when you said you only receive glimpses… how far do those glimpses go? Uh, literal distance, like if I were to ask of someone's health back in Nohr?"

"Someone's well-being is easy, but if this person is truly in Nohr, the divination will take a larger toll on me." She pauses, "Buuut, if it means you'll take one…"

"I have a twin sister, Flora. I… I want to know how she's fairing. Uh, light-blue hair, trained as a Maid…"

She giggles, "A name is enough… usually. As long as there aren't dozens of Floras, I'll be fine." Orochi runs her fingers through the cards, before picking out not one, but two. "I'm going to need the extra 'oomph' for someone this far away." Her incantation goes on for longer, too… then she frowns as she puts them away. "Troubled, concerned for you, but as for her physical health? She's perfectly fine." A pause, "And… I didn't warrant it, but I did catch a nasty rumor. It happens."

"And that is?" Felicia, now interested, presses for information.

"...this will only spike your curiosity more. So let me tell you now, this is all I saw. Jail bars, restraint, chains, and pain. A powerful force is holding something of great importance captive."

"My father?!" She asks, with a sudden need.

Orochi shakes her head, "I-I'm sorry, Felicia. I don't know."

However, speaking the truth did nothing to calm Felicia's nerves, "C-can you try again? The Ice Tribe, are…?"

"Love, shh…" Corrin wraps his arms around her. Her body temperature has dropped again.

"I'm going to need rest before I try another long-distance divination again, but...even then, I might not even be able to extract that information. Again, I apologize, but I can't choose what I foresee."

"It's… no. I'm fine. He's fine. There's no way She would let something like that happen." She slowly takes a few deep breaths, puffs of cold air coming out with them. "Your fortunes can be wrong, magic isn't perfect." She mutters that part to herself.

Corrin looks her over, only slightly doubting her about her claiming 'she's fine'. But, he also doubts she'll talk about it right now. He stores the topic for a later time… maybe when they're alone again. "Alright, we're here for you. Don't forget that." He smiles at her.

She nods, a single crystalline tear going down her face. "Yeah! We all got each other!" Elise hops in with a hug.

Orochi gently clears her throat, "I don't mean to rush, but…" She fans out her cards, but just seems to look at them, rather than draw for a fortune. "My liege would very much like to talk with her son."

"I understand." Corrin nods as the double-embrace turns back into the normal double-hand-holding. "I'm ready." As ready as he'll ever be.

"Excellent!" Orochi resumes walking, whilst the others follow.

Corrin takes a deep breath… preparing himself for the impending talk…

* * *

Orochi guides the group to a grand door. It isn't as intricately detailed as the throne room, but it still relatively costs so much more. White-gold and ocean-blue are the primary colors here. The left door sports a design that is none other than Mizuchi, even His name is engraved above Him. What's even more amazing, however, is that His engraved name seems to be flowing with water… like it's made of water. The right door, then, obviously has Ushas. Her form is no less detailed, and as with His name, Her engraved name seems to be radiating its own light.

However, there is one more detail that catches his eye. Between both Dragon Gods, a long, thin engraved blade seems to connect both sides, akin to a latching mechanism… except that it isn't and that it is on the outside. This blade has electric-style spark designs wrapping around it. There is also not a single fragment of Mizuchi's design even near it, and that the hilt is on His side, as well.

"That, Lord Corrin, is the Rajinto." Orochi supplies. "One of the Divine Weapons made by the Dragon Gods."

"Divine Weapons…" Casting his mind back, he recalls both Siegfried and Brynhildr. "Wait. Are all weapons from any Dragon God a Divine Weapon?"

"That is correct!" Orochi openly smiles, "That's why they're considered 'Divine'. The only true attribute they share is that they won't break. Ever."

A sudden chill fills the air as Felicia pulls out Khione's Scale. "My Tribe's Dragon gave me one of Her scales."

Orochi tilts her head as she looks at it, "Well, as long as the Ice Tribe isn't hiding any others, I believe that's the first Ice Divine Weapon." A pause, "Before this, the Ice, Water, and Fire Dragon Gods all didn't forge a weapon."

"...I can understand my Dragon not making one, and even the Ice Dragon, but not the Fire Dragon." Corrin states, "He values strength far too much to not make one."

"Or… perhaps He believes His people don't need one?" Felicia gently counters.

That's… actually a good possibility. "So, the Rajinto…" Corrin trails off.

"Despite it being passed down exclusively in the Hoshidan Royal Family, and by extension the Dawn Dragon… it was actually gifted from the Wind Dragon, Enlil." Once more, the power of simply speaking one of the Dragon Gods' names shows as a gust of wind rushes by the entire hallway… enough to effectively blow off Felicia's headband and ruin her hair. Elise had to hold her dress down and Orochi tightened her grip on her cards. Corrin remains the least affected. Orochi clears her throat, "Yes, well then. As I was saying, He forged the Rajinto from his… horn, I believe, to which the Wind Tribe gifted it to the previous King of Hoshido as a show of good faith. That does make the Wind Tribe the only one to give off a Divine Weapon."

"The Wind Tribe must be really close to the Hoshidan Royals if they did something big like that!" Elise exclaims… as Felicia does her best to smooth out her hair.

"... I just washed, too." She mutters.

"This happened relatively recent then, right?" Corrin asked.

"The gifting of the Rajinto, yes. As I understand, the blade itself has been forged a number of decades ago."

"You seem to know a fair amount of details on Dragon Gods and Divine Weapons, Orochi." Felicia states, once her hair has been straightened out, and her hairband back on… she didn't bother putting it back up in a ponytail, however. So, now her hair flows down well past her back, enough to reach slightly below her waist. She...actually looks more captivating this way. He wonders for a moment how Elise would look, if she let both of her pigtails down.

He then shakes his head, there are other things to focus on. "It's only natural. As one of the retainers for none other than Queen Mikoto, I need knowledge on matters outside of the immediate area. I actually specialize in Tribal knowledge." She twirls her hair.

"Who is mother's other retainer?" Corrin asks.

"A Kinshi Knight by the name of Reina." Orochi supplies, "She's battle-hardened and… well, I'm going to be quite blunt. She can be rather overwhelming to be around. She's no stranger to fights and killing."

Corrin hesitates, and Felicia picks up on what he's thinking, "But does she actually enjoy killing?"

Her initial reluctance to immediately answer was enough, but she manages to reply anyway, "Yes, actually. Don't get me wrong, she's very nice and compassionate to be around, I don't think my liege would have chosen her otherwise. If you're simply talking to her, like in Castle Shirasagi, then she makes wonderful company. If you see her in battle, she's a terror to behold."

"Loving and compassionate around friends and family, but a vicious killer when fighting…?" Elise asks, "Sounds a lot like big sister Camilla."

"Ah, yes. Princess Camilla." Orochi starts off, "She has quite the reputation, especially amongst Pegasus Knights. I'm more than certain Reina would triumph, should they ever cross each other."

Corrin frowns, "I'd rather not consider the possibility."

"Of course. My apologies." Orochi gives a gentle smile, "Now then, I believe I've delayed a mother her son for far too long."

Taking a breath, Corrin nods. "Alright, I'm as ready as I'm going to be. Thank you for all that you told us, Orochi."

"It was my pleasure. Enjoy yourselves, okay?" As a last bit of courtesy, she opens the doors for them.

...It's a bedroom. A massive bed stands in the back, large thin-veiled curtains along its edges. A multitude of feminine products line one side of the room, while the other is… actually quite empty. There are a few things like some armor polish and other weapon-related items. That side must have held his father's things.

Mother sat on a chair in front of a mirror, currently applying some makeup. However… if he were to really focus, he'd notice that parts of the desk have been damaged. "Mother?" He asks and she startles enough to drop whatever item she was using. "Oh… sorry." He didn't realize she was so focused.

When she did turn around to face him, her face was anguished, if just for the smallest amount of time… some of her makeup seemed stained. "Please, pardon my current appearance I… was held up for a time." Even her tone has a dark tinge to it. "I'm actually quite thankful Orochi took a while." What happened? "I needed a short meeting with my strategist, Yukimari. Your… your big sister Hinoka also was there." By now, mother has cleared up any remaining negative vibes.

"Mother…?" He reaches out, "What happened?"

She smiles, "I'm very thankful I lead a wonderful nation with endless amounts of goodwill and understanding." She deftly avoids his question. "Everything will be fine, dear. I have the support of many."

He wanted to pry more, he wanted to know what is bothering her so much, but… "You wanted to talk to me?" He would also very much like to get over this hurdle that is his past.

"I did, and I know this is going to be extremely difficult, but I need to know. Not just so I can understand what is haunting you so badly, but so situations like the panic attack won't happen again. We all want the best for your health, but we can't do that if we accidentally end up crossing tripwires we can't see."

"I… understand." He steps forward, to which she gestures at the bed. Nodding, he takes a seat on it.

She turns towards his fiances. "Please, sit beside him. I'll pull up a chair."

"I would love to." Felicia performs a short bow, as she takes his right side.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Elise gets the left.

Mikoto brings the chair she was just using for her makeup. "Alright, my son." Perhaps she would have wanted to hold one of his hands to comfort, but Felicia and Elise already 'claimed' both of them. The fact that they were so ready to calm him puts a smile on her own face. "We're here for you…"

Corrin looks from one to the other. Then, once he takes a deep breath, gives both of his fiances hands' a quick squeeze, nods and readies himself. "Even the earliest memories I have are mostly filled with pain." He looks away from the others, "At the very start, it seemed I had no-one on my side. Even the servants seemed to be against me. Th-there was a man that the K-king assigned to the Northern Castle. He had complete control on whatever went on and… his name is G-Gunter." Already, his voice is cracking, to which Felicia and Elise leaned towards his sides and , "He was a war v-veteran. From the day I could barely lift a blade, he was drilling me. He'd have me do reps on attacks hundreds of time, and at first… I'd speak out about how much it hurts, if I could have a short break." He pauses, his body trembles.

Then he felt a gentle hand on his face. "It hurts that I ask you do to this, son." Mother starts, "But, I want you to heal, I want to see the Corrin that was here all of those years ago. A Corrin that loved to be around everyone… even if he was a bit reserved. You always did love to help others."

Tears run down his cheeks as he nods…

* * *

Corrin stumbled backwards, the sheer recoil from that side-strike on a piece of metal was enough to cause him to lose his balance. His legs ached, his arms were crying out for a break, his breathing was ragged, he just… "Gunter? Can I please rest for a moment?" He can't keep going! It's too much.

The form of the elder soldier walks up to him, his shadow almost engulfing the young Prince. "A break?" The question starts off innocent enough, "Perhaps you should ask a bandit if they won't be-head you."

Corrin fell to the ground as a metallic sting slammed into his cheek. The man backhanded him with his gauntlet on, "B-but… this is… a training session. I…"

"Excuses! Stand!" The man roars. "I'm to train you, and that is what will happen!" Corrin seemed to take too long to get up, as he yanked him up by one of his arms. The Prince recoiled again, "Coward!" He tosses Corrin aside, though he manages to keep his balance this time.

"G-Gunter…?" Corrin starts, wearily lifting his blade, "I c-can't train if my b-body gives out…"

"Do you think I got this far by pampering every time I trained?!" He turns away, directing his gaze towards one of the few servants, "You! Get the whip!"

...Whip? "People train with…"

" **Silence**!" Corrin gasps for air as he lands a punch on his stomach. "Stop asking questions. Now! Do you see that table?"

"With the lances?" Another strike.

"Make room on it. Push the lances aside." Quickly nodding, Corrin almost rushes over, lest he get hit again, "Took you long enough…" He hears him mutter to a servant. "There, don't move." Corrin stiffened as Gunter approached him. "You wish to complain about 'pain'? Soreness? Boy, you haven't experienced  **anything**  yet!" The man rips Corrin's shirt off, before pushing his upper half onto the table.

A crack soon echoed as the leather bits slammed onto Corrin's back. "Ah!" He cries out.

"Pathetic!" Another crack, then again and again and again and…

* * *

Cold… so cold. Corrin cried out all of his tears again, his throat is so dry. He feels a cloth near his face… Elise. A hand pulls away from his cheek, and the cold fades… Felicia. Some light and water dances around in front of him as a hand touches his chin… Mother.

Memories, it's just memories. Gunter can't hurt him anymore… nothing bad in Nohr can hurt him anymore. He isn't in Nohr, he isn't in Nohr. He's in Hoshido, he has a real, loving family. He's admitting his past so he can heal. He  **wants**  to be that younger Corrin. He  **wants**  those old crayon drawings to be true. He **wants**  to love his whole family… even the… his… his… brothers. "I loooove you~!" Elise nearly sings.

"You are our everything, love." Felicia adds.

"You're doing well, son." Mikoto smiles… though there are tear stains on her face as well. "Take a deep breath, and continue when you're ready.

"Just memories…" He mutters loud enough for the three to hear, "They aren't here, I'm admitting what has already happened. I'm safe here." He takes a breath and nods...

* * *

Several months after Corrin started the clearly unreasonably demanding training sessions, a new face showed. At this point, Corrin felt he was at his breaking point.  **Nobody**  wanted him. He has so many scars… so many beatings. He has learned not to speak out, not to ask questions. If Gunter tells him to do something, he does it. That's it.

"Good morning, Lord Corrin." The new face… a fresh Butler named Jakob. His hair is ever so slightly out of place, as a number of strands refused to join the rest in his otherwise perfect ponytail. "I have your morning tea ready." He carried a steaming hot pot, alongside a cup, some sugar cubes and a few snacks. Then… he did something no-one else does, "Did you sleep well?"

"No." He admits in a small voice. "It hurts."

"Well, I do hope this tea…" Jakob was new, he is still in training and as such… the man ended up losing his one-handed balance on the tray, as the tea kettle was too off-center.

Crash, clang, steam, burn… A generous amount of steaming tea made its way onto Corrin's skin, the rest stained into the carpet, including the sugar cubes and the snacks. Corrin hissed, but otherwise managed to keep himself from crying out in pain…

Steaming hot tea had absolutely nothing on a metal shard-tipped leather whip.

"G-gods… my apologies!" He grabs the 'emergency' handkerchief from his coat pocket, and rubs as much of the tea as he can off of Corrin. "Uh, I mean. Milord, I'm so sorry."

"...But, you didn't mean to, right?"

He almost seemed offended, "I'd never dream of causing you pain!" That's… that's more than what others would have said. Corrin reaches with a hand and touches Jakob on his shoulder. "Milord?"

"You didn't mean to." Corrin echoed. "You'll… you'll get better. Um… let me help you, okay?"

"I-I-I couldn't possibly ask you to perform such a mundane task! I'm the one who made the mess, so I shall clean it!"

"Jakob… I'm asking because I  **want**  to help. You've…"

The door slams open and Gunter barges in. "What  **is**  taking…" He notices how Jakob is drying Corrin, and how there is a large mess. " **Jakob**!" He yells, before stomping over, breaking more of the ceramic, and yanking him up, "Out! You worthless Butler!" Gunter throws him out, "Another day of training the  **basics**! You! Maid! There's a mess in here, so do your  **job**!" His spiteful gaze turns to Corrin, "Because of him, you're late for your training. So, get up! Grab your gear! And  **get out there**!"

* * *

"Jakob, Jakob, Jakob…" Corrin repeated. "He was so nice to me. He tried so hard. I helped him clean messes, I help covered up his mistakes. I didn't want to lose him, he meant so much. Someone who truly cared for me, who helped me. I… I had to help him."

"So… there were good men out there for you…" Mother softly speaks.

Corrin slowly nodded, "Only two. Well, there's Arthur, but I haven't ever seen him until we traveled to the Bottomless Canyon."

"I see."

"Yeah, I've met Jakob!" Elise exclaims. "He's suuuper nice!"

"I've… seen him only once." Felicia frowns, "He… he was fired after my sister and I were brought in."

"By Her light…" Mikoto closes her eyes and takes a breath. "You… said there were two men that were good?"

For a moment, Corrin's breath sharpened, "Laslow. He's a dancer. But… to talk about him is to also talk about…" He stops.

"Crown Prince Xander." Elise supplies, to which Corrin nods.

* * *

Corrin shifted around in this formal outfit. It was made with the highest quality clothing he could get… but it felt so constricting, like they got the measurements wrong. "Jakob? Someone important is coming today?"

"Crown Prince Xander, milo… my friend." He adds in a lower tone.

A friend.  **His**  friend. More than a Butler, more than anything else… a friend. Corrin smiles at that. He has grown to rely on Jakob daily, and he does him. "I'm ready… I hope." This is the first time he's ever met his 'big brother'. He honestly has no idea what to expect. He's met Elise, his little sister, and she's a ball of sunshine. The second person ever to show him care… so, if she's family, and Xander's family… surely he'd be nice too, right?

The grand bells ring, and he hears distant sounds of trumpets. Nodding to Jakob, he and his friend make their way out. Down through the large hallways, many steps, and all of the twisting turns. And when he finally made it to the entrance? When he finally saw Xander?

Any positive expectation was shattered. He… he simply looked far more intimidating than Gunter ever could. Standing tall in black armor, he has a blade at his side. This blade… even though it is in a sheathe, it pulses this black and dark-red mist. Corrin gets chills from simply looking at it.

Then he meets eyes with his big brother.

A scowl… anger. No signs of love, there is nothing like Elise to him. Xander looks at him like he isn't even worth his time. "Laslow!" He calls out, "Go and pester my little brother for some time, there are things that need to be prepared." ...pester?

"As you command, Crown Prince." From Xander's initial appearance, Corrin was now expecting someone horrid… but now his negative expectations were shattered. A smooth-face man walks up to him… his hair is  **pink**. He has a rather large smile on his face… kinda like Elise. However, there was only one thing that set him on edge… Laslow's eyes shined with… recognition? "My name is Laslow, retainer to Crown Prince Xander. While I am trained in the arts of the sword, my most defining trait is my dancing." So nice, so soon. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Corrin."

"I'm… glad to meet you, too." Corrin smiles. "What are we going to do?"

"If I may be so bold to suggest. I'd like to have one of my favorite pastimes… would you care for some tea and snacks?"

"That sounds nice, Laslow." He turns to Jakob, "Would…"

"With all due respect, Lord Corrin." Laslow smoothly intervenes. "I would rather brew and pick them out myself… it's nothing against you, my good sir." He smiles at Jakob, "Of course, if you'd rather me not…?"

"Jakob?" Corrin asks, "Since you usually make it, I'll let you decide."

Laslow raises an eyebrow, perhaps not expecting a Prince let their Butler have a say in anything. "May I attend, then? I can point you towards the tea leaves that Lord Corrin prefers." It seems an instant bond was formed between the two.

"Of course!" Laslow chuckles, "Well, while we're at it… would you like to come too, Lord Corrin?"

Corrin has taken a liking to Laslow. He is like… the opposite of Xander. He seems like someone who would be a retainer to Elise. "I'd like that." Corrin nods. "Let's go and have some tea and snacks."

As they started walking, Laslow added one more thing, "I also have a dance I'd like to show you. It's one very dear to me. My mother taught me all that I know about dancing, and the one I want to show you is very important… steeped in my family and tradition."

"Does it have a name?"

"'Prelude to the Waves'. It is very calming… I do believe you'll enjoy it." Laslow offers with a smile.

"Then yes… I'd be happy if you were to share such a treasured dance to me." With that out of the way, the three men go towards their next destination… the kitchen.

* * *

"'Prelude to the Waves'?" Mother echoes, "Laslow? Son… I do believe I know why he recognized you."

"Really!?" He eagerly asks.

She gently nods. "Well, let me start off with this: The dance he showed you is of Water Tribe origin. It is part of the grand ceremony for the Water Dragon. If I remember correctly, that portion happens slowly, you keep expecting it to speed up, but it never does."

He nods, "Yes, that's exactly what happened. But… you said that you think…?"

She clears her throat, "This was a few years after I gave birth to Sakura. Being the last child I would have, your father and I decided to take our entire family out to Cyrkensia, as they have a massive yearly performance… it  **is** meant to be the largest tribute to the Water Dragon, but it also is used to make sure the city has enough money to thrive."

"Yeah… I remember hearing about it," Elise starts, slightly downcast, "Garon took Xander and Leo, but both of my big sisters and me were 'too sick' to come along."

"By His waves…" Mikoto furrows her eyebrows… then smiles. "Elise… when next it is possible… would you like to join us? And you too, Felicia."

Elise's mouth gapes open, her eyes wide, "R-r-r-really?! That would be  **awesome**! Oh my gosh… thank you soooo much!"

"I would love to attend. Since, what two elements are…" Felicia starts.

"As close and Ice and Water?" Mikoto finishes with a smile, before turning back to Corrin, "Now then. The reason why I brought up that Laslow did meet you before is that… during that specific performance, Cyrneksia's lead dancer, she was one of the few performers that has at least a decent connection to the Water Tribe… she…" A pause, "They were at the tail end of the performance, and she… she passed out. I could see it as she danced, that she was weary. Shortly after, a young man walked from the sidelines, then he had her taken off stage. He continued the performance as if she never stopped. He is as talented as her." A pause as she takes a breath, "After it ended, we all met the performers face-to-face. The lead dancer was being supported by the young man who took center stage."

"And, this young man is… Laslow?" Corrin assumes.

"That is correct. He wasn't much older than you… it would be generous to consider him even a teenager. Anyway, this man is actually the son of the lead dancer… and her name is Olivia."

"So… then that's where he first met me? I… don't remember that." He frowns.

She actually starts giggling, "Well, I didn't mention that you were also hiding behind my dress the whole time."

"He hid?" Elise echoes.

"As I mentioned earlier, Corrin was always fairly reserved. He poked his head out just long enough to praise them." A pause, "Now… if you want to hear something truly shocking. This is about the youngest, Sakura."

"What about her?" Elise's interest has been caught, it seems.

"Well, let me put it like this. If you all think that Elise here is social and excitable now… then you haven't seen Sakura when she was young."

"Sakura was vocal? I… can't imagine that." Felicia states, clearly disbelieving… as is Corrin. He can't imagine his little sister, the one that turned into a flustering and stuttering mess, being so social.

"Oh yes, she talked, she ran, she asked everyone about everything." Mikoto smiles, "Later on, when she became more silent, the rest of us teased that she used up all of her social skills when she was young."

Smiling, Corrin nods… she must be intentionally side-tracking the conversation so he doesn't get overwhelmed, and that was confirmed when he said, "Okay, I'm ready to go on." He takes a breath, "Let me actually start with Elise…"

* * *

Jakob had recently finished giving Corrin a bath, being extra gentle with all the scars he accumulated. "I can do this…" The abused Prince said to himself, "I can do good… I will do good in training today." He looked up to Jakob for support…

Who, surprisingly shook his head… but with a smile, "There's no training today, my friend." Corrin was left stunned, he… he rarely gets a day off. His Butler, his friend then offers some clothes… fancy Royal clothes. "As I understand it, young Princess Elise is making a visit."

"She's… my little sister, right?" Corrin has heard very little about his family. A name and if they're a sister or brother is about all he got. "I wonder what she's like?" He is frankly thankful to not be training again. He puts the clothing on… it isn't fitted right, like normal. When the clothes on, he walks out into the hallway, with Jakob close behind.

Down long hallways, staircases, and all those turns, he arrives at the entrance of the Northern Castle. The first thing that he noted was that there was an intense giggling echoing. A relatively short woman literally  **hopped**  to him. "Woooow!" Her eyes are wide, and her smile bright, "Biiiiig Broooother!" The first thing she does is jump on him, whilst wrapping her arms around him, then giving him a big hug. "It's been soooo long!"

While he did return the hug, he was confused, "I… don't remember meeting you."

"Whaaaat?!" Her mouth gapes open, "How could you forget me? My name is Elise, I'm your little sister!" She giggles, "Aaaand we have an awesome big sister named Camilla! Do you remember her?"

"I'm… sorry. I don't." He frowns.

She tuts, "Oh no, don't you do that." Her good mood has yet to fade, "I don't wanna see anything but a nice smile!" Then, of all possible things she could have done… she tickles him.

He laughs uncontrollably, "Th-that… Little… s-s-sister!" She keeps going into he actually ends up slipping and falling, but the smile stays, and the laughter tones down to giggles.

"That's better!" She offers an arm to help him up, then Jakob starts dusting off his back. "So… what's your name?" She glances over at the Butler.

"My name is Jakob, Princess Elise. I must admit, I am truly honored you wanted know my name."

"Pfft. Of course I wanna know your name, silly." She rolls her eyes, all in a good-mannered attitude. Once more, her attention turns to Corrin. "Now, I have this great plan for today! But first…" She pokes his chest, "We gotta get you some better clothes! That looks waaaay too tight!"

"..where are we going?" He asks as he starts following the bouncing ball of sunshine known as Elise.

"Where do you think we're going… the market, silly." She turns and flashes that huge smile, "Now c'mon, I saw this really awesome set of clothes that would so totally look super awesome on you!"

* * *

Everyone is smiling in the room, while Elise is the only one giggling, "Oh yeah! I remember that." She looks at Mikoto, "There was this cute shirt that had these little, cute, and tiny dragons imprinted on it. It wasn't of the Dusk Dragon, but just tiny little dragons in different colors that had these suuuuper tiny claws and it was so cuuute!" A pause, "Except… it didn't actually fit him. So, I didn't buy it."

His mother starts laughing, "Well, it sounds like you two had a wonderful time that day."

"Aw yeah! I always made his days so great! Isn't that right?!"

"She really did, mother." Corrin nods. "Even… even if I only saw her four times a year." A short somber moment passes. Still, after crossing that first hurdle, Corrin notes that talking is becoming easier… "Leo…" He starts off.

* * *

"Lord Corrin?" Jakob asks as he steps out of the bath… those formal clothes in hand. Corrin never gets to wear the ones Elise bought him… well, unless she is actually visiting. Other than that, it's right back to the one that doesn't exactly fit. "You have a visitor today… Lord Leo."

Leo… his other big brother. Unlike Xander, apparently Leo is versed in the magical arts. However, due to Xander's first impression, he is already unsure about Leo at the least. He slowly nods, "Alright." With that, he dons the too tight clothes once more. "I'm… as ready as I will be." He and Jakob travel, once more, through the pathway that Corrin can now probably take with his eyes closed.

However, this time Jakob leads him to the library and gently knocks on the door. "Enter." A stern voice echoes. Jakob, his friend, opens the door for him and Corrin enters… alone. Once he is in, Corrin sees a man reading a book, "Hello… little brother." He doesn't even bother sparing a glance.

Still, he doesn't have that same presence as Xander, so… "Hello, big brother." A silence follows. "Um…"

"Sh." Corrin stiffens at the sudden harshness, "Sit." He points at a chair near him. Stiffening, Corrin quickly complies, suddenly fearing the worst. "As I understand, your magical potential is… pathetic, at best."

"Magic is tied to the physical well-being of a person," Corrin repeats what that one instructor said, "And I always have my magic classes  **after**  the physical training."

"...are you assuming I don't know this?" The book lowers, and Corrin receives a death stare. "There are few things I don't know, boy." He sneers and raises the book once more. "Second tome from the top, it's 'Wind', one of the most simply combat spells there are. Use it."

"...in the library?"

"There are these things called 'magical wards', fool. Anything that would be otherwise blown away, will not be. So, do as I say, and cast Wind."

Recoiling, Corrin nods. He opens the tome, then focuses on his magic, then he takes a breath and… "Wind!" A blast of wind follows.

Leo scoffs. "A gentle breeze at best." He is still more concerned about that book. "Bring it over here." Quickly complying, Corrin almost rushes over. "Now, watch as I'm mostly focused on this book… Wind!" Corrin is literally sent flying back, his back slams onto a table… which doesn't budge at all. Corrin whimpers in pain. "Simple. Easy. Quick to cast. A child could do better than what you did." He tosses the tome towards Corrin.

Then he rises, finally placing that book aside. Corrin has since gotten up, though his back is aching. "I understand." He nods.

"Do you?" he asks. "What do you think that you know?" He steps forward, "Let me inform you of something…" He pulls out another book… no, a tome. The design of a tree is on there and… and it is practically overflowing with power. "Both Xander and I have better things to do than spend our time training someone like  **you**. It is only by the will of our father that we even bother. Corrin, you are worthless, pathetic. Those who give their pity for you are as weak. And Nohr… Nohr has no place for the weak, the defenseless. If you want anything done…" He raises a hand, and the tome violently opens up, "You will need to do so by  **force** … Brynhildr!" Corrin felt the rush of magical energy speed past him and a tree sprouted from nowhere… its branches just barely grazed his flesh and it  **burns**! He instinctively recoiled… and came into contact with another branch. He hisses in extreme pain, but manages to keep himself from bumping into any more of them. Leo lowers his hand and the tree fades, then closes the tome. "You can say that, at the very least, you understand that. A pause, "Now! Pick up that Wind tome, and put some actual effort into it!"

* * *

Corrin rubbed his arm, where those magical branches had once hit him… that one might not have left physical scars, but the mental damage from it is just as bad. "That's… that's the day I got  **this** … my fear of…" He breathes as both Felicia and Elise squeeze his hands, "My fear of brothers. Xander physically broke me down. Leo assaulted me mentally and magically. Alongside them and Gunter, I… I became wary of men. To me, the only good ones were Laslow and Jakob." He would cry, but there's nothing left.

"Gods…" Mother breathes. "I can't believe that…" She shakes her head, "You're safe now. You're with us." She instead chooses to comfort him.

"I know and… gods. I'm so grateful. It's like… it's like everyone is like Elise or Camilla or Jakob or Laslow. Everyone cares, everyone loves." He smiles.

"Speaking of Camilla…" She gently prods.

"I've only seen her once in Nohr… well, excluding when I went to the Bottomless Canyon. But, apparently she's held me when I was much younger, I just don't remember it." Bolstered by the fact he's about to talk about Camilla, he quickly resumes with a smile, "Big sister Camilla filled in a role that I desperately needed. A motherly figure…"

* * *

Camilla's presence was intense… but it was a nice kind of intense. She stood tall in her armor, an enormous battle axe on her back. Honestly, if she were a male, then Corrin would have cowered… but she wasn't. She is his big sister. "Oohhh, my darling wittle brother!" The two were out in the market, when she spontaneously decided to give him a hug. "You are soooo cute! And look at you, growing into a fine young man! Oh, I remember when you were still so young, when I held you and little Elise in my arms."

Corrin eagerly returned the hug, "I wish I could remember that."

"Hm… well, I wouldn't worry about that." The embrace breaks, and she gives him that wonderful motherly smile, "Because we are going to make so much more good memories today… won't we?"

"I would love that, big sister!" She offers her hand, and he takes it. She resumes guiding him through the market.

"Now, what shall we do next? Some more shopping? Maybe some food? How about some knick-knacks? Oh! Maybe a surprise?!" She lists off with a huge amount of enthusiasm, "Actually no… don't choose. I'm going to make it a surprise!"

"Big sister… I'm sure whatever you'll choose is something I'll enjoy…"

* * *

"It's because of Elise and Camilla that I have such a good view on sisters." Corrin smiles, feeling far better than he has in a while. "That's why I took to Sakura and Hinoka so quickly."

Mikoto looked at Felicia, then back to Corrin, "You haven't mentioned Felicia yet. When did she arrive?"

"I arrived with alongside my twin sister, Flora… and I have to admit. I wasn't trained all the way as a Maid. Queen Mikoto… you have to know. While both Flora and I were taken from the Ice Tribe as nothing more than bargaining chips. Flora was trained as a Maid, but I was forced into concubine training… all of it. When I first arrived, there was not much more on my mind then how 'my master' would use me…"

"They…" Mikoto stops herself, then shakes her head.

"Felicia was stuck with that mentality for most of my time there, while Flora held some… spite towards everyone else…" Corrin starts.

* * *

"Rise and shine, 'Lord' Corrin." Flora lets herself into his room, before giving his face a rather excessive dose of cold magic. "Bath's ready, go."

The covers were removed as he got up… with Felicia's bare body by him. Flora glares, "Of course." He nods, then quickly goes into the bathroom… alone. At least he did, until Felicia was in there within the same minute. Slightly asleep, but ready to go. He grits his teeth as his feet meet icy-cold water, but he pushes through the discomfort and sinks the rest of his body in…

Felicia gets in, too. She smiles as she starts scrubbing his body for him. "Would you care for anything… extra?" Her eyes light up, practically sparkling with anticipation. He knew what she wanted to do, and while he would rather not…

Her tribe will suffer if she doesn't do her job. Not wanting to cause them harm, he nods, "Go ahead."

That was all the permission she needed, as her body was pressed on his the next moment, her lips on his, her hands traveling his body. One quickly dropping to touch and stroke. Experienced fingers finds the rhythm that his body enjoys the most, as he is bucking his hips in seconds and…

* * *

Elise coughs, her face flushed. Mother too, has developed a fair amount of red. Corrin and Felicia are the least affected. "Sorry…" Corrin sheepishly says. "But, over time, I managed to get through to her and Flora. So, by the time we left for the Bottomless Canyon, they were my friends. And now… well, I'm wanting to marry her and Elise." He takes a breath, "Other than that?" He pauses, "Well, there were more… even the guards and servants seemed to want to break me down, too."

* * *

Corrin had his armor on as he wearily walked from Gunter's training to his first class. Jakob was currently in his 'training' class… something else Gunter forced on him for seemingly no reason. Which meant Corrin was alone.

He hated be alone here.

"Scum…" One of the patrolling guards steps in front of him, "I'm more surprised you haven't died yet. Look at you!"

"...Sir please. I need to get to my tutor."

"Ha!" He laughs, pushing a finger on his chest, "What kind of pathetic Royal are you? Where's your authority? Your power? Perhaps you should've been born a commoner."

Corrin looks at him, and he returns the look, "If I'm late…" He was going to point out how the tutor would certainly get upset, beat him, then assign even more work, but…

"Or else what?" The guard took it the wrong way. "What's a boy like you going to do to me?" That's when he grabbed him by the arm, and swung him towards a wall, " **Well**?!"

"Wh-why?" The only response Corrin received this time was a slap. He fell to the floor, his already weary body giving in. "Sir… please…" He gasps on air as the man takes him by the neck.

"Beg more. I want to hear you grovel."

"Pl...please sir. I beg of you… pl-please let me go…" Tears streamed down his face as his vision starts to blur, "S-s-s-sir…" Then he gasps for air as the man drops him to the ground.

"That felt pretty good, you know? Having one of the Royal Family members beg like that." He smiles at him, "Keep an eye out, 'Prince', I know a few others who would kill for that kind of opportunity…"

* * *

The room is silent as Corrin finishes that specific memory. "I… never seen any of the guards or servants assault him…" Felicia admits.

"And… Gunter allowed that?" Mikoto asked, mortified.

"He didn't care. Anything could happen. Held up to the wall with a dagger against my neck, kicked off the stairs, arms twisted, I even had some slam doors closed on me." Another, much longer silence follows. The color seemed to drain from the others' faces, perhaps imagining what led to those events… but at the very least...

He's done it… it's off his chest. He finally shared it… most of it. Despite how much easier it has gotten over time, how much it that weight is finally lifted off… he couldn't bring himself to speak of Niles. Despite how much the Archer damaged him in one encounter, despite how much trauma he wrought… he couldn't.

"Thank you for sharing, my son. I know I can never undo what was done, but I promise  **nothing**  like that will ever happen again. And.. I will also make sure we're taking the correct steps to prevent any sudden pains." She places her hands on his cheeks once more, and gives him a gentle smile, "Now, I'm sure you'd want to rest. This was obviously a huge step, one I'm happy you took."

He nods, "I would like to, I feel… better. It feels good to finally say something. To speak up and be held, loved."

...Felicia squeezed his hand, then slowly nodded. When they met eyes, she had a concerned look. "Love…?" Why is she so serious all of the sudden. "It needs to be brought up." Corrin stills, "You talk in your sleep… you might have kept it quiet while you were awake, I might not have been there…"

"Son?" Mikoto asks, "No, if you don't want to say it now, you don't have to. You've done a lot, and…"

"I was forced to fight Rinkah and Kaze, but I also refused to kill them. Garon ordered Leo to have his 'perverse retainer' deal with me." His eyes sting, only a few tears made it out before he was dried up again. His teeth gritted and his grip on their hands tightened. Mother removed her hands from his cheeks and gave him a gentle look. "Leo… he… he has a retainer. An archer. White hair, an eyepatch, he… Garon and Leo  **let**  him take me into a torture chamber. He… it was only a few hours, but…" He stops and begins trembling.

Felicia applies her natural cold to him. "Love… you aren't there. You're here, with us." Elise reminds him.

"Whips, daggers, even paper… he was so creative with the way he hurt me, but… that wasn't enough. He kept saying that if I didn't stop making those 'little sounds' that… that he wouldn't be able to 'control himself'."

"Son...?" Mother's hands started glowing with light and water as she touched his face again, "Ushas… please keep him from going too far."

Corrin breathes, he isn't there. He is with family. The ones that hurt him are far far away, all the way back in Nohr. He is in Hoshido. He has a loving family and… he wants to heal. He wants to recover. "He undressed me." The final hurdle, one more… just one more. "It felt wrong, dirty. The way he looked at me, the way he licked his lips. It was  **nothing**  like Felicia, everything he was doing was wrong. He… he touched and touched, acting like  **I**  was the concubine. He kept going and going, stroking and touching and kissing and biting and… he forced me to climax. He had this sick look as he cleaned up the mess, and all he said from all that is 'whoops, I warned you'." There… it's out.

Silence reigned for several moments, with the only real changes being that mother's hands started trembling, her eyes were stinging with tears… but her face betrayed an anger. Elise had completely stilled, whatever reassurance she was going to give was killed off. Felicia seemed to forget how to breath, though her aura has chilled more.

"He…  **what**?!" Mikoto all but screamed, it was sudden enough that Corrin flinched, her eyes turned apologetic, but her face remained twisted in anger, all the while her light and water-infused hands attempted to calm him. "He… he…?" Words seem to fail her.

"I…" Elise starts, caught between crying without actually making any sounds, and horrified to a standstill. "I heard about his attitude, but…"

Felicia, while distraught with what happened, somehow managed to retain being the most calm… even if she did look ready to 'pop', "That… would explain your nightmares about him." Another, more foreboding cold enters the room as she pulls out none other than Khione's Scale, "I swear, when I see him again…"

"...Hey!" Elise calls her out, "D-don't think you're gonna do  **that**  by yourself! I… I'm gonna smack him with the biggest, baddest spell I can cast!" She is trying, yet failing to bring her own mood up.

"And I'd drown his body in the deepest of waters for you…" Mother finishes off the list of threats. "So far, that even the Water Dragon won't even detect his corpse." She takes a breath, still angered, but… "Son, there's still something you can take from all of this."

Corrin tilts his head, "I… what?" Felicia and Elise seem equally confused, the former has sheathed the Divine Weapon once more, whilst the latter is drying the tear trails on her face.

"You're still standing, my dear son. You didn't break under the pressure. Even after all that's happened, I can  **still**  see the son I have known all of those years ago." At last, her face breaks free from the grip of anger, and she looks so loving, so caring. "Both of our Dragons were right to choose you. You proved stronger than even the most vile of acts."

Understanding her intention, Corrin slowly nods, "I.. you're right." Then he looks to the others, "But, that wasn't done on my own. If I hadn't had Jakob, or Elise, or any of the others who cared, I… don't think I would have made it."

The light and water faded from her hands and they shared a hug. Despite her reassurance, she began crying and trembling… as did Corrin. Though for him, it was because of that burden was lifted, he no longer has to keep it inside. "Now…" Mother breaks the hug, her compassionate face begins returning to the earlier angered position, "I need to… talk to my council." She slowly rises, "Feel free to stay here, should you have the need."

Elise and Felicia share a look, before nodding, then went to the much more urgent task of calming Corrin down. His trembles slowly died down, though his body was heavy. The Prince was completely drained from the entire confession. "We'll be here, Queen Mikoto." Felicia replies as she leaves. "Elise… shall we?" She offers the best smile she can.

Elise attempts to top the once-concubine's smile, but comes up a bit short, "You betcha! It's… snuggle time~!" Corrin let them guide him on the plush bed… his eyes were glazed as they bundled up next to him. He isn't there, he's here, with family… his fiances.

"I love you both so much." He mutters as his eyes close.

"I loooove you, too!" Elise kisses his cheek.

A pause, "Are… you two actually sleepy?" He asks as his breathing evens out.

Felicia giggles, but it still sounds a bit… empty, "Well no, but… I'd love to help you fall asleep and… I love you with my all." Felicia kisses his other cheek. Corrin falls asleep as such, all clothed and above the blankets, and while both Felicia and Elise remain awake, they also stay close, to make sure he sleeps with the embrace of the two women he loves… and wakes up to them, as well.

The biggest step was taken. Now, now he can start healing… but, that doesn't mean his fears are dispelled just like that, no. He still has two brothers to meet, but now that he  **did**  confess it all, he feels like maybe… just maybe he  **can**  do this. He  **can**  be that younger Corrin.

He  **can**  love his brothers.


	22. F.E.A.R. versus F.E.A.R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh good, 'the talk' has been completed, and that brings a huge burden off of Corrin, because it means he finally got to talk about it, which is a large step for his recovery. But again, that doesn't mean it's over, he still has a lot to get through. I'm also glad that 'the talk' ended up taking the rest of the chapter, because chapter breaks make a great excuse for several days worth of a time-skip.
> 
> Which means that, finally, Corrin is going to meet one of his brothers!

 

 

It has been several days since Corrin has told his mother everything about his time in Nohr. Since then he has felt a sort of weight lift off of him, he  **does**  feel better than he has. He no longer has to deal with the fact that it's all being kept inside. It also means that his fiances know what's he's been through, and as one of the results, whichever one that cuddles up against his back also starts giving it small rubs, something he really likes.

However, this doesn't mean he's been still or simply relaxing, however. Since arriving and mostly settling into Shirasagi, he has notes that the unnerving sword, Gangalari, doesn't have that… 'urge' to be wielded anymore. But, at the same time, he can't bring himself to discarded, so with Gangalari and its disturbing eyeball left in his room, he has instead taken to training with a katana… and most of that training has been with Hana. It became very clear that Hoshidans and Nohrians have completely different blade styles. Instead of the heavy-handed strikes he was used to, Hana seemed to prefer lighter, quicker strikes… wearing her target down more than trying to cleave limbs.

That doesn't mean the matches were always in her favor, though. He may have been beaten to almost nothing, but one potential plus-side of that is he is incredibly resilient and strong now. Then… there are the times where he actually gets into the sparring matches, which leads to him unconsciously tapping into his Water Blessing.

The first few times that happened, Hana was so taken aback that the matches ended within seconds, but after the third or so time, she realized how exactly Corrin fights when he gets 'wet and slippery' as she calls it. She can stand her ground against him now, and matches tend to last a while.

But the most important factor here is that Corrin is enjoying himself. Hana proves to be a good source that training isn't supposed to end up breaking bones or bleeding heavily. If they get tired, they rest. If their stomachs start growling mid-match, they go get something to eat. After every match, they casually talk about how it went and what each can do to improve, followed by more light-hearted banter.

He is really enjoying his time with her.

Aside from that, he has had time to ask question, mainly about his father and other Hoshidan customs. He finds himself wanting to learn more about his homeland… what other things are done differently? What about the past?

Felicia too, has been quite busy. The once-concubine, of all the possible things she  **could**  have learned, of all the things she would have been expected to learn, pulled out a card and did something that surprised quite literally everyone…

She was taking dagger and shuriken lessons meant for Ninjas.

She wanted to fight differently, he remembers her telling him. She didn't want to fight like a 'Maid', as fighting like a 'Maid' reminded her too much of the 'training' she was forced to undergo as a concubine. Not to mention that being a 'Maid' would get to her in the form of thinking about Flora's well-being. So, to her, the solution was to train as a Ninja… a Ninja who can use Staves. Except…

Hoshido doesn't supply Staves, they use Festals. This was a fact both Felicia and Elise had to adapt to. While Corrin doesn't know the specifics himself, he does know that they don't exactly work the same. The rest kinda flies over his head… it's getting too technical with magical terms.

Other than that Felicia contradicts what she told Corrin, and works as a Maid. She cleans… but also dirties things. She can sew… but she also rips clothing. He can frankly see why she was pushed into another position, not that he would say that. He continues to encourage her, even if she did break another set of dishes. Why?

She never gave up. She always found the will to wipe away the tears of shame, clean up her mess, and try again.

All that leaves is Elise. Aside from learning how to properly use Festals, she's actually been spending a fair amount of time with Sakura. The two relatively young women have formed a quick bond. So basically, if Elise wasn't with Corrin, then she could be found with Sakura.

That doesn't mean he feels completely as ease, however. He is still having to deal with the fact that he's going to see one of his… brothers in a day. Today, actually. Is he ready? Yes, no, maybe? All he could do to prepare is simply think about it… and look at those crayon drawings. He  **wants**  to be like younger Corrin, he wants to love his entire family.

Corrin blinks his eyes, willing some of the sleep away alongside a yawn. Elise's still-sleeping face lies just in front of him… was Elise in front last night? He was sure Felicia had the front this time…

Or maybe he just rolled over.

One hand reaches out to stroke her face, and he gets a satisfied 'hum' in response. Her skin and Felicia's skin has gotten extremely soft lately. It's a true luxury to be able to take hot baths on a daily basis, in addition to the scented soaps and shampoos. He leans in to give her a gentle, short kiss. Elise shivers, and she ends up doing something she has yet to do…

Elise parts her mouth.

At first, it was enough to startle Corrin. Sure, if he were kissing Felicia, then this would be considered the 'norm'. But, Elise? He's noticed she is slowly starting to get braver, bolder. That point was proven even more as Elise's arms went around Corrin and  **she**  pulled  **him**  closer. He then suddenly feels Felicia's coldness come closer and she places gentle touches on his skin. "Good morning, love." Felicia whispers.

It was in that moment that his kiss with Elise ended, as she ever so slightly pulls back. Her face is flushed and her breathing is coming in faster, "Wooooow…" Her eyes are also glazed and she gives him a rather lazy smile.

He lightly chuckles, "Good morning, you two." But, he also couldn't help but add, "Elise, that was rather… forward of you."

"Well, I  **did**  say that I really want you, so…"

"Elise and I have been sharing some moments together." Felicia finishes.

"'Sharing some moments'?" Corrin echoes.

"Touches here and there, some kisses, and gently nudging her to to be just a little more intimate each time." Felicia's arms go around Corrin, as she scoots close enough that her skin touches his. "Basically building up her confidence."

Elise nods, "Yeah! She's even uh… um…" For whatever reason, Elise stops. "Tooooold me soooome… 'bed bundler' tips."

He chuckles, if a bit louder, "'Bed bundler'?"

She giggles and shrugs, "'Cot cuddler', 'Sheet spreader', 'Pillow pouncer', and…"

Felicia giggles, "Love, she means that I've been sharing what I do to get your body squirming during sex."

"Oh… oh!" Corrin's pitch rises for a half-second.

"Oh… and she was very… detailed." Elise partially rolls over, suddenly so timid. "Uh, I don't think I can do it the same, but I'm gonna try! So… let me apologize if I don't 'feel as good' as Felicia."

"Elise…" Corrin taps her shoulder, sending a shiver through her body, "Please, don't concern yourself with how you perform… we've got time. You'll learn. I love you both the same." Her eyes lock with his, "Even… even if either of you were completely unable to have sex, I'd still love you all the same. There's more to our relationship than that."

Felicia starts rubbing his shoulders, "I told her the exact same thing." She pokes her head over his shoulder, "And didn't I tell you he would say the same?"

"...Well yea, you did. I'm not, it's just…"

"It'll be your first time, you have every right to be nervous or even uncertain." Felicia smoothly interrupts. "Did I tell you about the first time Corrin and I…?"

"Uh… no?" Elise tilts her head.

Corrin looks between the two, "Love? Perhaps Elise is starting to get a bit overwhelmed?"

"Well, no, not really, buuuut…" Elise starts, before biting her lip. "Alright, maybe? A bit? It's just, my mind keeps going back to what Orochi told me and…"

Felicia giggles, "Was that what the sudden courage was all about? Dear, I think you should let things go naturally… and while I don't personally put much trust into her 'fortunes', I also think that her fortunes don't account for the person to suddenly push for things. You might end up making it less pleasurable, simply because  **you**  aren't really ready."

"I gotta agree with Felicia here, love." Corrin nods, "I keep telling you, if you aren't comfortable, don't push yourself." He chuckles, "In fact, I  **just**  told you that, didn't I? Let this go at a slow pace," He places a kiss on her cheek, "We'll have our moment." This seems to be a rather persistent problem for Elise, hasn't it? It seems that, despite all the reassurance he and Felicia gives her, she still thinks she isn't doing this right if she isn't having sex with him. He's honestly running out of different methods to convince her. Or, rather, present a viewpoint that sticks, as it seems each attempt only lasts for a bit, like a few days, then she's unsure again. Wait… "Elise? What  **did**  you learn during those classes? With romance?"

"Huh? Oh…" Elise tilts her head and hums for a moment, "The tutor and the books she assigned were, like, suuuuuper adamant about making sure that the bond between a married man and his woman was about everything. There were repeated references to how they should share it all, like more than just physical love, but also spiritual, mental, and even moments for praising Dragon Gods together."

Oh… Corrin, for a moment, thought that maybe she was taught that sex was the 'true connector' between husband and wife… but that clearly isn't it. Then… where  **did**  Elise get that mentality? It… could she actually be jealous of his and Felicia's ease of intimate moments? Jealous that Felicia seems to be the only one getting his member? But, that doesn't sound something Elise would do, be jealous that is… to him, it sounds like she's really getting along with her. They're apparently openly talking about sex, and it sounds like Felicia is truly helping Elise with the idea.

Corrin would have pondered on it longer, had no-one knocked on the door. "Son? I… need you to get ready."

He shares a look with both Felicia and Elise. With that kind of wording and hesitation, he gulps… is one of them here? It  **has**  been several days since mother has sent word. "O-Okay…" Breathe deeply, crayon drawing, loving family. Corrin gets up, both of his fiances shooting him worried looks. He walks over and gets the Yukata he's been given. It's soft, it's made of high-quality materials… but more importantly, it doesn't constrict him, it isn't that formal attire he would have worn when those… men who claimed themselves to be 'brothers' came to visit.

Cold and warmth… Felicia and Elise are by his sides, with the former even helping him into his clothing. Gods, he is trembling so bad… breathe, breathe. He  **can**  do this, he  **wants**  to be that younger Corrin.

…

They're brothers, they won't care. Brothers are never good, they only bring harshness.

But, Kaze.

No, that's only because Saizo forces him to be kind...a facade. "I… I…" Corrin recoils, suddenly so unsure, so hesitant. "Later?" He looks away.

"Love…?" The two ask in near unison.

"Son? Can I at least come in now?" Mother asks.

"Yes, Queen Mikoto." Felicia calls out, to which his mother lets himself in. "He just needs a moment."

His mother walks towards him, her eyes shining with concern as she takes in his sudden tenseness. "My dear son…" One of her hands touches his face, and she gently smiles. "We're here for you, remember? All of us."

He slowly nods, that's right. He isn't alone. There are so many that are willing to support him. He isn't in Nohr, he's in Hoshido. He has a real, loving family. Breathe, crayon drawings, loving family. His shaking dies down some, but he remains tense, "I… I can do this." He tells himself, willing himself calm. "I want to do this." More warmth… his hand touches his mother's, feeling her attunement to Mizuchi… which is strange, since there's no water coming from it.

He needs something else to focus on.

"Are we the only ones with such a strong connection to the Water Dragon?" He asks, his eyes darting around, taking a breath.

Mother hums, "Yes. Though, you might be surprised to hear that Hinoka actually has a fair connection to Him."

"She does?"

She smiles, "Yes, but you'd need to see her get serious in a spar. She can't tap into it freely like we can. I've even seen young Sakura make ripples in water, but she's closer to the Dawn Dragon."

"And… the rest?" No, not 'rest', they're brothers and he  **wants**  to see them! But he also doesn't want to.

"The eldest has a fluidity that signifies His influence." She pointedly avoids saying 'brother', "In fact, he is actually an extremely rare occurrence. While his connection to the Water Dragon is rather strong, he also is able to wield the Rajinto, so he's unable to actually call upon water. His connection completely manifests in nimbleness."

"...I noticed that He was nowhere near the Rajinto on the bedroom door." Elise is the one who states that.

"Dear?" Felicia starts, "You are aware about how I'm highly resistant to cold, but so vulnerable to heat? Every Tribe is like that… so while our love would be resistant against Water or Light-based spells and environments, he's also vulnerable to electricity and Dark-based spells and hazards. Even something as simple as Thunder would harm him greatly."

Mother nods, "That is correct. Which is why the eldest is so unique in that regard. If his Water Tribe heritage manifested like yours, simply wielding the Rajinto would electrocute him. He'd be unable to use it."

Calmer, steadier breathing, Corrin nods. "Alright." He takes another breath, "I'm ready."

"Corrin, my dear son?" She places a quick kiss on each cheek, "I love you so much. We all love you. We all want to help you heal. Never forget that."

"Yeah, you betcha!" Elise beams, "Always here and by your side!" She takes one hand.

"We're in this together, love." Felicia more calmly states, taking the other hand. "And we'll get through this together."

Feeling far more confident, Corrin smiles, "I love you all, too. And I'm… I'm willing to take this step." He looks up at his mother, who gently smiles and starts leading the way…

The way to one of his brothers. Breathe, crayon drawing, loving family.

* * *

Corrin's mother took him to the garden, of all places. She pointedly avoided anything that seemed 'formal'. On top of that, he, his fiances, and her were all that was there at the time. "I will be back shortly… please, take this moment to clear your mind." She gently smiles, like she always does. "We love you, son." With one more quick kiss to his cheek, she walks back into the castle.

Corrin nods, more for reassurance to himself. He can do this, he can do this. He wants to do this. He wants to heal. He has caring people on his side. He has a loving family. Breathe, crayon drawings, younger Corrin. He nods again, then squeezes both of his fiances hands. He receives two squeezes in response.

What else could be said? All of the facts have already been laid bare so many times before. It's almost all on him now… yes, he has the support of the others, but that won't mean much if he can't get himself to push past his fear. This isn't like Elise's uncertainty to share herself with him. There's a part of him that's still terrified of this upcoming meeting. The part of him that's screaming at him to get out of here, before  **he**  arrives. Then there's the part of him that is frozen in fear, to be prepared for when his 'brother' raises his weapon against him, to strike him… demean him.

And then… there's this smallest part of Corrin. The one calmly stating everything will go well.

He finds it difficult to cling onto that bit, as loud as the other two parts are. He shakes and trembles, slowly succumbing to the negative, failing to stick with the positive. Breathe, crayon drawings, he wants to do this, he wants to love…

He's afraid, he's small, he's insignificant, this won't go well, it'll just be Nohr all over again.

No! Not true! Hinoka was so eager to show him to his brothers, everyone is so confident of the fact that, yes, these brothers love and care, that they are just as good as sisters can be. He can do this, he  **can**.

...But, he can't. "Uh… love?" Elise squeaks out. He feels Felicia's other hand wipe his eyes.

"Breathe, my love." Felicia whispers.

Corrin realized that his grip has tightened too much, to the point of his hands turning white… which meant the same was true for his fiances. He even caught a glimpse of Elise's face in pain. "R-right…" He takes a deep breath. "Just… scared. So scared. What if…"

He's cut off as a new person walks in, guided by his mother. A man stands tall, he has lots of grey-ish hair, enough to be done in a rather large ponytail. He, like Corrin, is also wearing a Yukata. "Corrin, my son?" Mikoto starts. "This is Takumi, your little brother." She pats his shoulder, "Takumi, this is your older brother, Corrin."

"I know…" Takumi starts, but stops. "It's… nice to see you again." His eyes betray the supposed good-will. Corrin even catches a glare, though that seems to be directed towards his fiances.

…

Forced happiness, a fake greeting. Corrin steps back. Takumi's glare turns into concern, "I… I…" Faster breathing, heartbeat rises. Corrin shakes his head, "I…" He repeats, unable to form any other words.

Warm and cool, his fiances squeeze his hands, "We're here for you." Came the reassurance.

He slowly nods, the panic slightly fades, but it's still there. He licks his lips, his throat feeling so dry, "Uh… h-hello, br…" He was so confident earlier, relatively speaking, but now here he is, buckling under the fear.

Takumi breaks eye contact and looks at their mother. "What did I do?" Corrin can barely hear him ask. "I didn't make any sudden movements, nor did I speak foul of those Nohrians…"

"Son…" Mikoto chides Takumi, "I warned you ahead of time how serious his situation is. He's sensitive to even how you look, which is why I had you wear this."

Seeming satisfied with that answer, Takumi nods… then  **he**  takes a breath, "My apologies, big brother. I… I've been so hurt when you were taken. You need to understand that that day left me with a negative light when it comes to Nohr. I… I can see they mean a lot to you." A short pause, "Mother told me you'd arrive with two fiances," He chuckles, it's short and soft, "Would you mind introducing me?"

Sincere, moreso than earlier…

Something Xander and Leo would never show. Genuine compassion, Takumi even apologized. Maybe…? Corrin nods, takes a breath, and thinks on the good, the crayon drawings, the younger more loving Corrin. "It's… good to see you, l-little br-brother." Corrin forms his first sentence with Takumi. A few steps closer. "Um… h-how are you… doing?" Little steps, little steps. Take a breath, good things… he has support. "And… and…"

He can do this.

Yet he's failing at bringing his wi… fiances up. "My name is Felicia, Takumi." The once-concubine pointedly avoids using 'Lord' or 'Prince'. "I am originally from the Ice Tribe. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Aaaand, my name is Elise~!" She nearly sings, trying so hard to bring Corrin's mood up, "Once upon a time, I was a Princess of Nohr, but not anymore!"

Satisfied, Takumi nods, "I don't know much about Tribes, so uh… hello Felicia. And…  **was**  a Princess? I couldn't imagine leaving the others like that…" He trails off, but regains his words, "It's… nice to meet you both. And, as for how I'm doing? Honestly, kinda tired, spent the last few weeks on patrol, helping keep our country safe." More honesty… and a willingness to protect? "And you? How are you fairing?" More cracks in Corrin's perception of brothers… Xander and Leo would never openly protect others. All they do is take, never give. Then…

Then Takumi smiles.

Emboldened by the positive differences, Corrin takes another step forward, his fiances remaining by his sides. "I'm well." No! Lie! Corrin's answer comes out stiff and dishonest. Don't lie to him! He's family!

...But, if he complains, then he'll get beaten. Better to say what he wants to hear.

A step back. Takumi looks hurt. "Mother…?" Once more, his eyes goes to Mikoto, genuinely confused.

"We're here for you." Came Felicia's and Elise's whispers. "Take a breath." Corrin nods, repeatedly forgetting the basics.

"I mean… I'm scared." Corrin amends, before flinching in fear of the incoming hit, or the insults.

But they never came. "...I was scared, too, y'know." Takumi's eyes are back on Corrin, "I worried a fair amount, about how you were, what Nohr was doing to you. We all did."

See?! He cares! Brothers aren't like Xander and Leo! Crayons and love… a few steps forward. Corrin is roughly two lances away now, rather than three. He's making progress, he can do this! "I, uh… you said you were… on p-patrol? Wh-what do you do, exactly?"

He casually shrugs, "Walk the roads, go through towns, make sure the peace is upheld. My retainers and I deal with Faceless, mostly."

Retainers… Niles. No! "Wh-what… are they like? Your…"

"One of them is a spear-fighter named Oboro, the second is a Samurai named Hinata. They are very skilled… I think you'd like Hinata, he's out-going and nice, as…"

He? Male retainer? Several steps back, but… no! He isn't.

Niles's face shows again. Tortured, strapped down, whipped, beaten, forced to… forced to… "I can't!" He turns towards his fiances. "I can't, I can't!" Fresh tears stream down his eyes. He can't get Niles's face out of his mind's eye. That smirk, the gaze, the way he touched him, the…

Coldness of his lips? No, that's not him. His eyes refocus to see Felicia's face up close, her own eyes closed, her lips on his. "You're not in Nohr, love." Elise states from his other side, "We're in Hoshido! And you have the support of a loving family!" Though, her bubbliness has died down some, being overcome by concern.

Felicia breaks the kiss, "We all love you, Corrin." She smiles, "We're here for you."

Trembling, Corrin nods, and when he looks back, Takumi also returns his gaze. It seems as if his mother had a short talk with him. His mouth opens, but then closes. "He's… nice?" Corrin asks.

Takumi nods, "Think of him like… Elise, actually. Uh, if Elise were a guy, that is." He rubs the back of his neck.

"Ew. I don't wanna think about that!" Elise puffs her cheek out, "That'd mean I would be… hairy." Her exaggerated complaints brings a small smile to Corrin's face…

But, he has to admit. The image of Elise being a male disturbs him. "Oh right, then…" Takumi starts, "How about… Arthur, but without the bad luck?"

Corrin hesitates. "Where  **is**  Arthur?" He whispers to Elise.

"Uh, I kinda had him wait this one out." Elise sheepishly smiles. "We all know he means good, but I don't think it would've been good to have him hang out here." Corrin could only imagine what kind of shenanigans Arthur would bring to the garden if he were here… Maybe it is for the best that the self-proclaimed hero isn't here.

But, he is also more accepting of that description of Hinata. He's Arthur… without bad luck. Corrin nods, "I can think of that." Slowly, more steps forward… maybe about one and half lances away. "Wh-what about Oboro?"

Takumi hesitates. "She's a tailor." He quickly states. "I honestly don't think you'd want… er, or rather, I don't think she'd want to see either of your… fiances." A pause, "I'm not going into the personal details, but know she's been scarred by Nohr, too. But… she's taken to… well, hating all Nohrians."

So, instead of being afraid, she channels it into hate? "Oh." Corrin states. One lance away… so close. "Little sister uses Festals, big sister trained in naginatas… are you trained in anything?"

He smiles, but this one comes out cocky, "You bet! I'm one of the best Archers you'll find!" Takumi's eyes then widen, and mother gives him a reprimanding look. "Oh… godsdamnit, wait! Brother!"

… Anything else that was said by him or the others fell to background noise.

And there it is, Takumi is a male and an archer. Niles pops up again, even though Takumi isn't a retainer. Deep breaths, his little brother already proved on multiple different levels that he is a good person… a good brother. Niles slowly fades, and Takumi remains. His little brother has a concerned look, something neither Xander or Leo would show. Good, not bad, good, not bad. Crayon drawings, breathe, younger and happy Corrin.

Corrin gulps, managing to push Niles away on his own this time. Step, step, closer, closer… maybe three-fourths of a lance away. "Um… hello, l-little brother. T-Takumi." For the first time, Corrin has a smile directed towards Takumi, sure it may be the smallest of smiles, but a smile is still a smile. Corrin stops at about a half a lance away. Perhaps seeing that he's about crossed that barrier, Felicia and Elise nod to each other, giving him just a little bit of space for the upcoming hug, or handshake, or whatever he decides to do. Just… one more push. One more.

_"My little prince plaything…"_  Almost as if he waited in the recesses his mind, Niles makes one more appearance, as if he actually arrived to sever the progress made.

...And Corrin was the only one who can see him. No! So close, so close! Corrin tries to force the image away again, his taunts, his beatings, his…

"Big brother?" Takumi asks, even though Corrin can't see him anywhere.

_"All of these hours, just you and me."_  The man weaves in and out of his line of sight,  _"Look at him… an archer, just like yours truly."_  One moment, he's whispering in Corrin's ear, the next he's in front, standing aside Takumi, who appeared from nowhere.  _"Makes you wonder what else we share, hm?"_

No, no! Fake! This is… he's imagining it! His mind has given his fears a form, but he won't back down, not now!  _"It appals me that simply existing doesn't just crush you…"_  Leo spat.  _"Well? Scamper along now, back into that rat's den you call a bed-room."_  Corrin steps back in response to this nightmare-Leo.

_"Nohr has no place for the weak."_  Xander's voice sounds out,  _"I'm certain even that pathetic Butler of yours could put up a better fight!"_

Corrin trembles, "Where is he?" He finds himself asking the images… the darkness around him. "Where's Jakob!?"

_"Dead by now, most likely. He'd be lucky to have made it a few days."_  Xander scoffed.

"No, no! I d-don't… I…" A light flashes, waters rise. The waters rush by Corrin, covering the entire nightmare, even him, but… he can breath just fine. Xander, Leo, and Niles choke, before they exhale what air they have and breathe in nothing but water. Seconds tick by as their forms slowly start to still. The water fades, and that light returns, a single flash bright enough to disintegrate the nightmares, even the seemingly endless darkness…

And he's back in the gardens. Mother is in front of him, her hands on his face, one hand pulsing light, the other with water. She… looks a bit pale, actually. Tired, even. She stumbles back, then takes a breath. "Mother!" Takumi all but shouts, catching her before she falls. "Gods… are you okay?"

…

Concern, wanting to make sure she's alright. That's… nothing 'they' would ever do. "Always here for you." Felicia is by his side.

"Youuuu know it!" Elise on his other.

"I'm… fine now." Mikoto nods. "I hadn't expected my dear son to be so entangled in his own mind." She takes a breath, "Corrin? Are you well now?"

"Brother… if you need some space… let me know, okay?" Takumi offers. "I'm… I'm sorry if I caused that." He looks away, clearly ashamed, "Actually, you know what? I'll just go ahead and step out."

"Son?" Mikoto reaches out, but the Archer shakes his head and leaves.

...And that's something else they'd never do, he gave him space. "Little brother…" Corrin trails off.

"Was… that too much?" His mother asks, "Should I have limited the time more? Or could I…"

"It… wasn't your fault, mother." Corrin speaks up, "I'd… I'd never be ready, if I didn't push myself, then I never had done this on my own. As… as terrifying as it got, this was something I needed to do." He takes a breath, "I'm… not ready to spend time with him, and I may not be comfortable around him now, but… I also didn't run away. I pushed through 'them'." He looks to each of the women near him, "And I wouldn't have done it without you all. You're… you're right. I have the support of all of you, I don't have to do this alone… I'm not alone anymore. I have a family that loves me, that wants to help me heal. And… and I'm willing to take those steps to heal, but… I'm also going to need some time before talking to him again… and maybe even more time if my other brother wants to meet me."

Felicia and Elise looked to him with pride and happiness. Their fiance took one huge stride forward. Mikoto nods with a smile, "I'll be sure to have Ryoma take a bit longer with his duties… how does two days sound? Three?"

"Two should be enough." He admits, "I'll be ready then." Mother nods, supplies him with one tight hug, kisses his cheeks, then breaks the embrace, a gentle smile, then walks away.

"Love?" Felicia asks.

"How ya doin'?" Elise continues.

"Tense, still frightened, but… not as bad as I thought." He nods, more to himself, "I… I was expecting much worse, but… he's nice." A smile, as small as it is, makes it way to his face, "I… I can do this."

"Woo-hoo!" Elise cheers, "Our love is happy… so I'm happy!" She giggles as she gives him a hug.

Felicia lets out a giggle as she approaches to give him a hug from behind, "It cools me to know that you are well… that you are confident enough for this."

"I am, but only because I have the help of all of you." He admits, "I… can't thank either of you enough, or mother, or…"

"That's what we're here for!" Elise interrupts him, "And don't you forget it!" She then bites her lower lip, "Hey… love?"

"Yes, Elise?" He smiles.

She takes a breath, "Adorableloversaywhat?!"

"Wha…" For her second show of bravery today, Elise leans in to interrupt him with a kiss. "Wow…" He breathes as she breaks the kiss, "Elise, you're…"

She winks with an intense flush, then takes a small step back, "Didja like it?"

"Taken aback by your boldness today, but… yes. I loved it." He nods in agreement.

Felicia giggles from behind, "Well, if I'm not careful, she just might end up kissing you far more than me…"

In response, Corrin twists around, and attempts to give her kiss… if she didn't lean in first. Felicia smoothly parts her mouth, even going to flick her tongue into his mouth. The two end the kiss, both breathing rather heavily, "I'll make sure the 'kissing score' stays relatively even." It's hard for him to forget Felicia  **knows**  him very well… her hands don't even have to travel across his body for her to entice him. "I love you, Felicia… and I love you, Elise."

"And I you, love." Felicia smoothly replies.

"I loooove you, too~!" Elise sings.

"And… I know we're going to, but I… never did ask, did I?" The two women turned confused at the sudden question. "Felicia?" He takes a breath, "Elise?"

"Yes, love?" Felicia tilts her head.

"Whoo… it just got hot in here…" Elise nervously giggles, her face suddenly sparking red… especially when Corrin lowered himself to one knee. "Wh-whatcha need?"

"Would the both of you give me the honor of marrying me?" Elise's mouth hanged open. Felicia seemed stunned.

But the latter recovered first, "Yes! I… I thought that was assumed, but…"

"Aww yeah!" Elise cuts her off, after finding her own voice, "You know it! A hundred-million times yes!" Corrin rose off of his knee and shared a big hug with the two, being sure to plant kisses on their cheeks… he would have given it on their lips again, but the current position wouldn't allow it.

Besides… he has his whole life to give them all the kisses they want.

A beat passes, then two… "I guess we never really did talk about the wedding, did we?" Felicia asks as the embrace is broken, "what's the theme going to be? I'd obviously would appreciate if we went through some Ice Tribe customs."

Elise puffs her cheek, "I wish big sister Camilla was here! I have soooo many questions to ask her now! Besides, I'd want a mix of Nohrian and Hoshidan!"

Corrin looks between the two, before smiling, "How about… instead of having both marriages at the same time… break them into two weddings?" He offers, "That way, we can have two separate themes, once for Felicia and me, the other for Elise and me."

Felicia and Elise share a look, "I like the sound of that." Felicia quickly agrees.

"I don't mind sharing the same day… but I get your point. So, sure! Two mini-weddings!" A short pause, "Hey, I know this is really super early… but what about our children?" Her face flushes once more.

'Children', as in more than one… "It is kind of early. I'd rather just focus on the wedding, first." Corrin deftly avoids the subject." And while Elise nods, satisfied with his answer, Felicia tilts her head, seeming unconvinced that's the full reason. Yet, before anything else could be asked or stated...

"Lord Corrin?" The three lovers startle at the abrupt appearance of… Kagero? "My apologies, but Queen Mikoto asked me to come get you."

His heart slows down some, "Sh-she did…?"

Seeming to realize she put him on edge, she quickly adds, "It's nothing bad. It's…" She hesitates, "Just know that this situation requires your presence… and yours too, Elise."

Something that requires him and Elise? "Okay…?"

"What about Felicia?" Elise asks.

Kagero nods, "She can come." She takes a step towards the exit, "Shall we go?"

"W-wait!" Corrin exclaims, "Can I at least know the general idea of what's going on?"

She hesitates, turns his way, then smiles, "You two have a visitor…" Is all she says.

In that moment, his mind casts back to his encounter with Orochi, specifically her fortune for him,  _"Good just turned to great… Lord Corrin, you'll be getting a very important visitor soon. All I can say is, wasn't born here."_  He nods as the three follow the female Ninja, and while they do, he rolls the idea around in his head some more…

With Kagero's positive message, who could be good, important, and not from Hoshido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One brother down... mostly, and one to go. I think Takumi came out well enough, right? I think it would be reasonable for Mikoto to basically sit down and lecture him for, like, an hour on why you should be nice towards your big brother. Of course, I tried to not make him come out completely nice, he still has to have some of that arrogance. Same for the ending of the meeting, it would be too unreasonably happy if Corrin left feeling great about Takumi. As I've already stated a few times now, this trauma isn't going to go away overnight, nor will one good meeting with a brother fix things.
> 
> Oh, and Elise is getting rather bold now, isn't she? She is going from 'nervous and unsure' to 'slightly confident and daring'. Wonder how she's going to surprise Corrin next?
> 
> Other than that? Hm... who could that mystery visitor be? Those who favor the side stories will have a good idea, buuut... don't go putting the name into the review. Give the people who don't want to read them be surprised. As I also already stated a few times, the side stories are optional. All they are there for is to provide additional lore or in this case, give a hint towards future events.


	23. Origin of All that is Doting and Mother(ly) to Us All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the way over in Chapter 17: Planting the Seed of Recovery, I removed all knowledge of Camilla being the one who kills Sky Knights. She is only referred to as the 'Wing Clipper' among the recruits. There's no need to go back and read the changes on that chapter, because there's nothing to read, things have only been removed.

With Kagero leading the way, Corrin is behind her, followed by Felicia and Elise on either of his sides. Unlike every other trip through the castle, the hallways echoed with chatter. In fact, when they passed one of the rooms, not that Corrin knew which one it was, he overheard, "Did you hear…?"

"How couldn't I?" Came the response. "They  **caught**  the 'Wing Clipper'!" …'Wing Clipper'?

"As much as I support our Queen's peacefulness… that monster should be an exception! They… they should place her on top of her wyvern and drop her from the sky!" Corrin cringes from the thought.

"I lost my sister to her! I… after I received word on the state of her body, I…" The voice cracks.

"I stopped training to be a Sky Knight after I found out that my father and his Pegasus were found broken near the border… she cleaved one of the wings off and they died from falling to the ground… before rolling down the mountain." Another, more emotionally dead, voice follows up. "We had to bury them like that… we don't know where that other wing is."

"Love?" Felicia and Elise ask at the same time, since Corrin has yet to move from ear-shot of this room.

"Well, I was considering joining the Sky Knights, but after I heard some of those chilling rumors about the 'Wing Clipper', I changed my mind, but…" The voice takes a breath, "If she's really been caught, then I'll sign up without a second thought." Yet another voice speaks up.

"Kagero… who's the 'Wing Clipper'?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, they caught her… I hope she's coughing up blood and crying out for death while she…" Corrin shivered, before rushing ahead, not wanting to hear the pure hostility in that person's voice.

"I'm afraid I can't provide names, as no-one knows, but…" Kagero takes a breath, "She's a Wyvern Rider who is dangerously efficient at killing Sky Knights. She…" Even the Ninja seems bothered, "Her main killing method is slicing the wings off of a Pegasus, hence 'Wing Clipper'. Both Pegasi and their riders die from falling. That's all we really know about her. What we  **do**  know is the fear she places into the others… Hoshido hasn't had a proper aerial border scouting in months. Nobody dares to cross in fear of her. It's like she never sleeps."

"And Hoshido caught her?" He asks.

Kagero hesitantly nods, "This must have happened both recently and covertly, even I had no knowledge of this happening." Silence blankets the area.

A bit after that, Corrin had attempted to ask the Ninja a few more times about this person. It seems she genuinely doesn't know. He thought that was pretty strange, since Kagero is usually well informed… but, taking into account she didn't know that the 'Wing Clipper' has been captured, perhaps a fair amount of information does slip by her?

Elise, on the other hand, looks a bit too expectant, she's almost bouncing with anticipation, "Love, do you have a good idea on who it is?"

She quickly nods, "Yup… but I'm not telling youuu~!" She sings. "Besides, I just might be wrong." So, this is someone who would puts her in a really good mood, is important to both of them, and isn't from Hoshido… "Ah-ha! Are you thinking of who I'm thinking?" She asks as a sort of revelation dawns on Corrin's face, before winking at him.

He nods, "I do believe I am thinking of who you are thinking of." A smile forms.

"Truly?" Kagero asks, "I must admit, you must be very confident to have narrowed down that many people in such a short amount of time."

Elise and Corrin share a look, "Well… Orochi also told us a few days ago that 'someone important would be visiting soon, and this person wasn't born in Hoshido." He starts.

Nodding, Elise continues, "And since you told us this is 'not a bad' thing, then that only leaves like, three or four people. Aaaaaand, there's only one person who was near the border when we got here!"

Recognition lights up Kagero's eyes, "Very perceptive." A short pause, "Well… I was hoping it would be a surprise, but it seems you both have a good grasp on who she is."

Corrin raises an eyebrow, "So you  **do**  know?"

"Perhaps…" She trails off, with a small smile.

"Felicia?" Corrin asks, "You've been quite silent… are you okay?"

She shakes her head, then frowns, "All of this talk about 'someone important'... and all I can think of is Flora…" A single crystalline tear forms, "I'm worried for her. She hadn't the chance to escape, she couldn't go with us. Is she still alive? Is she still being held accountable for the fate of the Ice Tribe? ...Is she suffering for my absence? Is…"

"Hey, sh…" Corrin softly coos, stopping to bring her into a hug. "How long has this been concerning you so much?"

She hiccups, "...Orochi's fortune." Well, with as much as she was dismissing them, he's surprised that was causing it, "I know I know I kept telling both of you that I don't place much faith in them but I was always concerned with her and then Orochi told me how she was doing and I was starting to get more worried then there was that bit with someone important being jailed and I think she means my father which means that something did happen to my sister because the Ice Tribe would only get into trouble if my sister or I didn't do as we were told and… and…" She rambles without taking a breath.

"Felicia… why didn't you mention something earlier?"

A hefty pause, "...Because we're the ones supposed to be comforting you." Yet, before Corrin or Elise could react, "And… I suppose the 'concubine' mentality hasn't completely left me, yet. There… there are nights when I just want to… well, give in. Act how I used to act, and just want to give myself to you." Another short pause, "That 'this' is supposed to be about you and not me."

Well, it seems all three of them have their own troubles, then. Corrin is obviously still working through his fears, Elise is wanting to be more intimate, but is too timid to go much further, and Felicia is being consumed with concern with her twin sister and still struggling with completely detaching herself from her concubine training.

…

At least they are all opening up to each other. "Felicia… you know I love you, right? Elise loves you. You love us." She slowly nods, "We all love each other, and we all got things to work through. You and Elise are helping me through my fears. You and me are helping Elise build her confidence… so let Elise and me help you through your concerns, okay?"

"Yeah! What he said!" Elise exclaims, "It's like we keep telling each other… we're all here to help each other out!"

Felicia giggles, but it sounds half-hearted, "I do sound like a hypocrite in that light, don't I? Here I was, helping both of you, but refusing to get help myself." She takes a breath, and Corrin could see the tension leave her, "I promise that won't happen again… let's all help each other, regardless of the issue."

"Someone would have to be emotionally dead to not see that you are meant for each other…" Kagero comments, reminding the three that they aren't alone. "It warms my heart to see you so happy, Lord Corrin… and the same for you both." Once more, they arrive at none other than the throne room… and now that he is actually looking at the door, rather than worrying about what's on the other side?

Akin to mother's bedroom, this door is also engraved with Mizuchi and Ushas, one on each door, but… perhaps it was due to the door being so much larger, there was actually a third engraving… it also looks to be relatively new. A third dragon, located near the bottom, who is surrounded by violent winds, the name 'Enlil' is above Him… the Wind Dragon. Slightly above Him rests the Rajinto, whilst slightly below Him floats a… bow? "Kagero… I don't suppose you know which Divine Weapon that is?" He points at the bow.

"Hm? Oh…" She follows his finger, "That would be the Fujin Yumi… the first Divine Weapon made by two Dragon Gods, Dawn and Wind. The Dawn Dragon made it from her feather-scales, while the Wind Dragon breathed a mighty gale onto it, giving it enhanced precision, the ability to conjure its own arrows, and a speed that no other projectile can match… or at least, that's how I understand it. With all due respect, I may serve the Hoshidan Royal family… I don't place as much faith into the Dragon Gods… it's just how Ninjas are trained."

Wait, Ninjas and… "Is Saizo okay? Where's Rinkah?" He literally hasn't seen either of them since he got here.

"Rinkah tends to stay outside of the city… she isn't comfortable around so many. As for Saizo…" She trails off, grimacing, "He is actually… in the clinic."

"What?!" Elise gasps, "Is he okay?"

"From what I understand, he and Rinkah went too far one of their duels and, well…" She sighs, "Saizo is an exceptionally good Ninja, but sometimes he gets in over his head. I'm not surprised he didn't give up after he lost feeling in one of his arms…"

"And Rinkah didn't stop?"

"Saizo insisted they continue," Kagero clears her throat, "'I refuse to lose to this hot-headed Dragon follower!'" She shakes her head, amused of all things, "He'll recover just fine, and I'm sure he's learned his lesson this time." She gestures towards the throne room door, "Shall we enter?"

Nodding, Corrin enters… let's see if he and Elise assumed correctly.

* * *

The throne room looks no less magnificent than last time. Ushas's statue still proudly stands, casting a protective shadow over the room. Her eyes still seem to radiate its own light. Across the room, mother sits on her throne… alone? Regardless, the trio of lovers walk over to her. "Mother." He smiles, feeling far better than he has in a while.

"It is good to see you, my son." She returns the smile, "I apologize for bringing you all so soon after we parted. I truly wanted to give you all more time to relax, but…" She trails off, a concerned look on her face.

"Kagero said this was a good thing happening?" He asks.

"The visitor, yes. But…" She clears her throat. "I'm afraid Takumi wasn't exaggerating when he and his retainers have to keep the peace. The number of Faceless attacks are rising and they seem coordinated… but that would mean that there is a Dark Mage controlling them nearby, which leads to my next point. I, through a number of magical conduits, am maintaining a barrier that prevents any Nohrian from being able to commit violent acts towards Hoshidans, so… if there's a Dark Mage controlling them…"

"Then Hoshidans are turning on their own country!?" Corrin exclaims. "That's… why?!"

"Those are questions we don't have answers to… but, I did not bring this up to concern you with things we cannot immediately take care of. However, I did bring this up because the visitor has helped fend off one of the Faceless assaults, thus ensuring the village lived to see another day." She clears her throat, "Please, bring them in."

Once more, the doors open, and when Corrin turns around to look?

" **Ohhh**!" Came the undeniable motherly and doting voice of none other than Camilla. Her armor is damaged in several places, but they seem to have been repaired… if poorly. It's easy to see that a different kind of metal was used, as it is much lighter colored than the rest. Another thing is, while he can understand why she wouldn't have her massive battle-axe on her, he can't figure out why that only her gauntlets are the only piece of armor that isn't there. "My darling Corrin! My sweet, sweet Elise!" Abandoning all restraint, she ran up towards them, her face while lightened with a massive smile is still tainted by those bags under her eyes and the innate exhaustion in her figure, but even so she swooped them up in a massive hug and  **picked**  both of them up, spinning them several times. "Corrin! Look at you! How are you? Have you been getting enough sleep? How about food? Drink? Gods, you look so much more relaxed! Have you tried the hot baths yet? Would you like to go later? Has Elise been staying a ball of sunshine? Have you been treating her well? And how about you, Elise? How are you? Have…" She repeats the same line of questions for Elise.

"Camilla, please…" Corrin chuckles. "I've been more worried about you."

"Worried about me?" She echoes, seeming amused by the very thought, "Oh, there's no need to worry about me…" She drops her voice, and for a second, that murderous glint flashes, "Gunter's been taken care of, sweetie."

"You…?" He starts.

"Oh, you don't want all of the details, but yes… he's dead." And once more, the motherly and doting aura is back. "...What do you think of your real family?" Her mood just drops the slightest amount.

"They're wonderful. I love all of them so much. Little sister Sakura is shy, but she's really nice and helpful. Big sister Hinoka can be… blunt, but she's willing to protect. I've… even met my little brother Takumi and… it didn't go as bad as I thought." A pause, "Camilla? I… have a question…"

"Yes, darling?" That motherly and doting smile stays, looking as loving as she did back during that one day visit.

Emboldened by her constant love, he nods and asks, "Would it be okay if… if I still considered you my big sister?"

A beat passes, then a second, to which her smile seems to turn even brighter "Oh. my. Gods…!  **Yes**! I'd… I'd love nothing more! Oh, how it warms my heart that you still want to be my little brother, even though we aren't blood-related." She starts peppering his face with kisses, "I. Love. You. So. Much!"

"Hey~! What about me?! I want kisses, too!" Elise exclaims, receiving the next set of kisses, and she starts giggling between each one, "Heeeey, you know I'm… hee hee, ticklish there!"

"Like. I. Would. Forget!" Big sister Camilla continues. She then turns to the third one, and her expression dims a bit, "Concubine…"

Felicia reacts with a smile, "Lady Camilla…"

"Oh, please don't call me that anymore…" She starts off, "I cut my ties with the other 'Royals'... they can bite the dust for all I care… Elise is all that matters in terms of the Nohrian Royals and…"

"About that…" Elise interrupts her, before reaching into her dress… how long has that letter been in there? "Garon disowned me."

Camilla glances at the paper without even grabbing it, "Is that so?" She then… smiles. "Oh good, I'm glad. How does it feel, no longer being associated with those…"

She looks at Corrin, then Felicia, and back to Camilla, "Well, I like to start off with still wanting to call you my big sister~!"

The smile doubles, "Oh, you both are so kind!"

"Second…" She bites her lip, "Remember alllll the way back then? When I first told you how Corrin made me feel?"

She giggles, "Of course I do! Oh! My dear Corrin, you should have seen her describe how 'warm and tingly' she felt whenever she merely thought of you, and…"

"Big sister!" Elise exclaims, suddenly embarrassed. "That's… part of the point I was going to make." She takes a deep breath. "Well, since you are the only other blood-family, and you are the eldest, would... no. That's not how I wanna say it, uh… Okay, I got it! Would you like to… plan the decorations for say… my wedding?"

Tick tock, the idea seemed to paralyze Camilla's mind. She gasps, "Lemme guess… Corrin?" She first asks, receiving a quick nod, " **Ohhhh**!  **I'm so happy for you**!" Her pitch rises several tones. "I'm so glad you followed your heart! And my dear Corrin, I'm so happy to hear you feel the same way! It's… it's like a dream come true! And…" She stops, as she seems to have to catch her breath.

To which he uses that pause to make another statement, "I'm actually marrying Elise and Felicia, big sister."

Tick tock, tick tock, Camilla took even longer to respond. She even tilted her head as she rolled the statement over several times, "Oh… please stop. I can only take so much in one day…" It does seem like she's reached a limit…

Even the ever-doting and motherly Camilla has her limits. Or… or maybe she just doesn't see Felicia in as a good of light as she does Elise?

"So yeah… a lot has happened since we left, big sister…" Corrin states, attempting to break the current awkward silence.

"A lot of  **good**  things!" Elise agrees.

A pause, then Camilla gasps, "Oh, that's right!" She looks from behind her, "Mozu, dear…" Mozu? A relatively small girl pokes her head out from behind Camilla, looking shaken, to say the least. Her clothes are rather basic, Corrin assumes it's normal for a villager. Simple cloths and a few pieces of leather cover her body. "Corrin. Elise. Felicia. She is the single most precious young woman you could ever hope to meet, Mozu. Mozu, he is Corrin, my dear little brother. Elise, my sweet, sweet little sister. And Felicia, the once-concubine to Corrin. Go on dear, say hello."

Mozu's face is tear-stricken, and she is shaking near constantly, "H-h-hello."

"Heya~!" Elise's sudden greeting, as cheerful as it was, only served to startle Mozu.

"It's nice to meet you, Mozu." Corrin tries a more gentle greeting, at least she has a small smile this time, but she's still shaking.

"Hello, Mozu." Felicia gives her a quick bow.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry for…" She takes a step back.

"She's been through a lot recently." Camilla supplies. "If you aren't comfortable with continuing…" She pats the seemingly fragile girl's head.

She takes a breath, "It's… good to meet y'all." She then retreats to behind Camilla once more, with her head poked out just far enough to see the others.

What  **did**  she go through?

With Mozu 'safe' behind big sister's body, Camilla turns her attention to Felicia for a moment, "If you do anything to upset my dear Corrin or my sweet Elise…" Oh, then that's it.

"His and Elise's happiness are my top priorities, Camilla." Felicia quickly replies, fidgeting under Camilla's suddenly intense glare.

Her glare bites deeper, "Marriage is more than sexual, concubine. I best see him as happy physically, emotionally, and sexually possible each and every moment he's with you." Corrin can swear he can see that same murderous glint she reserved for the Sky Knights and Gunter. Does she truly place so little faith in her.

"Big sister?" He asks, causing her gaze to both turn doting and back onto him, "You've… really missed out on a lot. Felicia's nothing like she was then. She cares for me. I care for her. She is even taking the time to help ease Elise into the more…" He was going to say intimate, but he instead decides to take a page from Elise's book with, "'Bed Bundler' tips…"

"'Bed Bundler'?" Camilla echoes, before looking straight at Elise, "That sounds like something  **you**  would say, sweet Elise."

She sheepishly smiles, "It is, actually. Let's see… 'Bed Bundler', 'Cot Cuddler', 'Pillow Pouncer'. Then there are the more  **bold**  terms of 'Naked Snuggling', 'Personal Pleaser', 'Bouncing Joy'..." Wait, those last two sound different.

"Let me get this straight first…" Camilla starts, "Did  **you**  ask for the advice… or did  **she**  bring it up?"

Elise puffs her cheek out, "I asked… duh! Big sister… I can't explain how much I really wanna have… uh." Once more, she's unable to actually get herself to say 'sex'. "The baby dance with Corrin!"

"Aw, you're growing up so fast…" Camilla coos.

"So… big sister?!" Elise starts, "What have  **you**  been doing before now?"

She hums, "Let's see… after I had you all leave to Hoshido? I cleaved Gunter's skull open," She says with such a casual tone, like she's announcing it's about to rain, "I wrote a note and attached to Beruka's wyvern, then sent her back to her rider. I walked over to Hoshido after I rested, traveled for several days before I ended up collapsing near a village. Those kind souls nursed me to proper health without a second thought, the elder there subtly asked if I was used to fighting, then brought up those dastardly Faceless attacks. I spent a day or so helping out the town guard, then the day that the Faceless assaulted them, I helped fend off the… oh wait! That's right, my wyvern returned to me before the attack. Okay now then, my wyvern and I helped fend off the Faceless attack, but we couldn't save everyone. After that? The elder had me and this darling little cute freckled-face girl named Mozu travel to Castle Shirasagi to report what happened… and here I am!"

Starting with the earliest piece of information, "Beruka?" Corrin asks.

"Oh! That's right! I never really introduced you to my lovely retainers, have I? Beruka is my silent but sweet Wyvern-Rider buddy. You see, there have been many times where my own Wyvern became unable to handle the stress of how much I had to do… so Beruka would let me borrow hers." Still smiling, she then adds, "Then there's Selena, the more feisty and vocal one. She actually made herself a name before she even was a teen! I'm so delighted to have her as one of my retainers…" She lowers her voice, "And as much as I like to say I don't have favorites, Selena easily takes that role. She's just so adorable, especially when I can get her all flustered about admitting how much she cares for me. Oh, and she is absolutely a prodigy when it comes to horses. I swore to myself, when I am able to gather up enough gold, I'm going to surprise her with training to be a Bow Knight."

...Big sister sure has a lot to say about her retainers, so… "You walked over to Hoshido? And fell in front of a village?"

She nods, "That's correct. I was at my limit, I had used up almost everything… I couldn't even get adrenaline pumping into me anymore. But, right as I was about to fall down, it seemed He granted me reprieve, as a village came into view. I pushed myself until they spotted to me… and their first reaction? They send their apothecary and their strongest to me, to pick me up, carry me into their village and treat me… without a second thought. So, I  **had**  to help them out! The elder mentioned Faceless attacks, and I trained their guard as much as I could… I only wish no-one had died that day. Oh, and poor, poor Mozu… she… she lost someone very dear to her." A short pause as he hears Mozu give in to her own sorrow from her position almost completely hidden behind Camilla, "Would you mind if you went into detail for  **your**  journey, now?"

Corrin nods, "It would be nice to share… as I learned it eases the burden when details are shared… for better or worse." With that said, he goes through the events that lead up to this point. However, when it came to his panic attack, both Elise and Felicia stepped in. A number of questions came and went before he was finished.

To which mother cleared her throat, "It warms my heart to see you have such a wonderful influence on my dear son, La… er, Camilla. And while I don't doubt your absolute love for him and Elise… might I ask why? Is there a reason you turned out so different from…?"

Camilla takes a breath, "It's only fair to share." She nods to Corrin and Elise, "All of this… mess is born from the underhanded tactics involved in Nohrian politics. You need to understand that Xander, Leo, myself, and Elise were the only ones to have made a name for ourselves… there were  **tens of dozens**  of other children… all sadly stomped on in the battle for winning the King's favor. Even as young as we were, we learned the arts of 'Cloak and Dagger'. Reading expressions, being able to smell and see certain, more common toxins, and of course, how to fight. This also extended to learning etiquette… to an absurdly strict level. There were children cast aside because they literally couldn't grow to how 'they should look', there were ones thrown to the streets because of issues beyond the reach of any magical or herbal remedy." She closes her eyes and sighs, before looking at Corrin, "You saw most of them back at the Krakenburg Orphanage… even if I never properly introduced you to them."

"By Her light…" Mikoto gasps, "You had to learn to kill… that early?"

"I'm afraid it's that simple. If you couldn't take lives, then you'd die on the streets." She then looks at Elise, "My sweet Elise is one of the very,  **very**  rare exceptions. I'm scared that even if one instance were to change, then she wouldn't be as she is now…" Camilla looks at Mikoto once more. "And on the other hand, my dear Beruka is an example of the ones who learned to kill. She wasn't even a teenager before she learned how to assassinate people." She then, for some reason, takes a moment to look at her hands. "I'm sure you're curious as to why they took my gauntlets, too…" She trails off, though whether that statement was directed towards Corrin or Mikoto, he wasn't too sure.

So, Corrin assumed it was for him, "I can understand why they took away your axe."

"Well, let's see… before I was escorted into here, the guards asked for my weapons. I complied, so I handed them my axe, my tome, and then my gauntlets. They were understandably confused, and given their reactions, moreso since they were the higher ranked Royal Guards, I can see that your people don't deal with the same threats." She takes a breath, "Almost every high-ranked physical fighter has a modified set of gauntlets, if I were to flick my hand open…" For emphasis, she quickly opens her hand, then performs a sort of scratching motion, "A set of dagger-like extensions will pop out of the fingertips, allowing the user to claw into their target as if they were holding, well… five miniature daggers." She looks between Corrin and Mikoto, "Which is why I gave my gauntlets to your guards."

"I… see." Mikoto slowly answers, "And no, we don't have those type of weapons in Hoshido." A short pause, "Did you ever have to use them?"

Camilla closes her eyes for a moment, "I was invited to attend a 'party', but I assure you, this wasn't thrown to 'have fun'. Almost any public move any noble makes is to try and earn favor with the King. Even as a guest, I had an appearance to keep up, I had my part to play. The main goal of all of the noble-guests was to try and upstage the one hosting the party, not to mention outdoing each other. This party was hosted by… a cousin? I believe?" She hums for a moment, "I can't remember exactly. I just know that this was the first party I ever attended that I drank spiked wine."

"Big sister?" Elise asks.

"I didn't know until hours later," Camilla  **casually**  brushes off the fact that she was  **poisoned** , "The toxins in parties are weak, enough to cause you to do something to lose favor, but not enough to be debilitating. However, you can't just get away with not drinking any, either. It's looked down upon to not drink the offered wines. Anyway, other than that, the party was going pretty normally. Dances, banter, it was all… mundane. Near the end, the host… actually, I think she was my step-sister, she invited me for a moment of familial bonding. Now, being slightly drugged, I accepted without being able to think it through." She takes another breath, "She took me to a guest room, apparently I have been getting the King's attention more than others, and she wanted to… 'fix' that."

"Your own family…?" Mikoto steps forward.

"...There is no 'family' in Nohrian politics, your Highness. But yes, she was looking to assassinate me right there, but…" She looked at her right hand, "My gloves had a similar set-up. The metal in them was cheaper, but it worked for what it did. My step-sister drugged and attempted to kill me, but I overcame her and slashed her throat." She looks away, "As if that wasn't bad enough, the reaction my mother gave me was…" A pause, "Nobody cared, no-one batted an eye that someone was just murdered. The rest of the family didn't grieve. In their eyes she failed, and that's it. She was forgotten by the masses in the span of a few days." A heavy silence follows, a combination of disbelief of what she's been through, alongside disgust that what  **did**  happen is considered so normal that it doesn't bother anyone else.

She coughs, "I'd… like to move on to a more pleasant topic, if you all don't mind…?"

Camilla smiles, as if she didn't describe her first kill, "Actually, if I could have your permission… I would love to take my dear little brother out for a day of love and happiness!"

"Hey~! What about me?!" Elise exclaims.

"And you too."

"...And Felicia?" Corrin asks.

A slight damp to her mood, "I suppose she can come, too. But of course, if this is okay with you, Queen Mikoto."

"I see no harm in this request. Do be back by dinner time… I'd like to have a family meal… um, most of the family. My eldest son is still a few days away." With that, mother rises and walks over to the group, "I'm honored to have you here, L… Camilla." She extends a hand.

To which she smiles and finishes the handshake, "I promise that you'll find me wherever Corrin is. I refuse to let him suffer as he did in Nohr…" The doting gives way to murderous, "Oh, and when I do encounter those men again…" The murderous switches right back to doting. "Have I mentioned how radiant you look, Queen Mikoto?"

She lightly laughs, "You haven't, but I'm happy you think so. You look no less beautiful."

"Is that so? Well, it seems you're a natural with your looks," Camilla seems to want mother come out as more beautiful, "How long does it take to do your hair?"

"Trust me, Camilla, I do take a long time preparing, this isn't as natural as it comes out to be." She pauses as she touches her hair, "This style took a good half-hour… but, if I had to attend a more formal event? Expect a hour's delay." She turns her attention to Elise, "You are truly a portable ball of sunshine and happiness, aren't you? Had I not known any better, I'd say you have a literal part of the Dawn Dragon in you."

Elise's eyes widen and she gasps, "That  **would**  be something, wouldn't it?!" She smiles, "I'm so happy when other people are happy, it all just adds to the overall happiness!"

Mother giggles, whilst Camilla pats her little sister's head, "Well, I'm also happy when my people are happy. Perhaps we could take a moment to all be happy together?"

"That'd be… super awesome! You're so…" She pauses, remembering something, "Ooo, ooo! Can big sister also come with us to that performance in Crykensia?!"

"I don't see why not." Mikoto turns towards Camilla again, "I invited both Elise and Felicia to attend the yearly performance in Crykensia the next time my family goes… would you like to join, too?"

Her eyes sparkle, "Oh… I've heard wonderful things of it. I would  **love**  to!"

Mother nods, "Then it's settled, I'll be sure to reserve us all a spot." And now her gaze is on Felicia, "Felicia, of the Ice Tribe. It doesn't matter to me if you were trained as a concubine. What matters to me is that you brighten my son's days, that you're there to comfort him. I know I haven't actually brought this up, but… Felicia? Elise? You both have my approval for your marriage with my son, Corrin."

Elise cheers and Felicia performs a short bow, "I'll do whatever I can to keep him as happy as I can." She simply replies.

"...and of course, my dear son." Mother's eyes are now on her son. "I'm so proud of you. I can't fathom how you managed to overcome what you endured in Nohr. Dawn and Water were both right in Blessing you. I… I can see our Dragon thriving once more with you and Azura's efforts."

"I couldn't have done it alone, mother." He looks at other ones around him, "Even at the worst times, I at least could look forward to visits from Elise. She was the first one to show me such pure kindness." He nods, more to himself. "I'm glad to be home."

Mother takes a step back, and gives each of them one more caring look, "Now then. I do need to get going, I still have all of my Royal duties to take care of for the day, and the council can only wait so long. I will see you all later."

Not more than a second after the latest set of goodbyes, and when she left the room, is when Camilla rounded on Corrin, " **Oh**! I saw this wonderful clothing store in the city on my way here! I hadn't the chance to properly look at it… would you like to come with me?" She then reaches down and pats Mozu's head once more, "Do be honest with me, dear… will this be too much for you?"

Mozu looks between the each of them, "I…" She takes a deep breath, "As much as I'd like to spend more… time with y'all. I… I don't th-think I'll be a-a-able to handle a pl-place that is l-like the…" Poor Mozu breaks down, "M-M-M-M-My home's…"

"Shhh, dear…" Camilla coos, "Then I'll be sure you get to a nice and cozy spot before we leave, okay?" Mozu sniffles, then slowly nods.

"I'd love… woah!" Corrin couldn't even finish before his Nohrian big sister scooped him up into another hug.

"Hey~!" Elise gripes again, "What about… Yaaaaay~!" And into the other arm Elise goes.

"Now then, let's go!" Placing them back down, she takes a few steps and… "I suppose you can come too, Felicia."

At least she does sound like she's trying to be nice. "I'd love to, Camilla." Felicia gives a short bow, seeming a bit stiff.

...Corrin needs to smooth things out between them.

* * *

Camilla, despite just getting here, was the one leading the group, with Corrin and Elise right beside her, and Felicia to the far side of Corrin. Even after dropping Mozu off in the gardens, their combined width took up the hallway, but they would shift around if someone needed to get by. Besides, they… "Oh, hey there, little brother!" Hinoka just so happens to round the nearest corner, "How's…"

Within that instant, the air become suffering tense. Hinoka, for whatever reason, is glaring at Camilla with such an intensity that he wouldn't be surprised if she caught fire. "Well then…" Camilla starts.

"Um, do…" Corrin starts, before Hinoka desperately pulls him away from Camilla. "Big sister?" He looks between each of them.

"Stay away from my little brother!" She glances at him, "I'll protect you…"

"What's going on?!" Corrin asks. "Please, don't fight."

"So… the 'little brother' you told me about all those years ago was Corrin?" Camilla asks, leaving Corrin even more confused. "The reason you fought so hard?"

Angered, Hinoka quickly bites back, "You Nohrians stole him away from us!"

"Hey… this isn't nice…" Elise frowns, her eyes going downcast., before she puffs her cheek out. "Big sister~!"

"It seems we need a moment…" Felicia nods.

"Big sister Hinoka?" Corrin looks at Hinoka, "...and big sister Camilla?"

"W-wait!" Hinoka exclaims, " **She's** … the 'Wing Clipper'?! Little brother, she's the reason why Sky Knight recruits have dropped so much! She's forced her way into creating so much fear into the new recruits…" She glares at Camilla again.

"Darling Corrin?" Camilla finally speaks up, "Princess Hinoka and I fought a number of years ago. I received word that there was a 'feisty red-hair Sky Knight' continuously approaching Nohr's border. This Sky Knight would see our Wyvern Rider squads, then turn around and leave. I decided to take matters into my own hands… I ordered those squads to leave and I took their post for a total of four days, and she arrived at the fourth night. I clearly remember holding the upper hand the entire fight."

"That's a lie!" Hinoka spits back, "I held my own just fine."

"Dear…"

"Don't call me that!" The tenseness grows.

"Princess Hinoka, you needed the aid of another to best me." She takes a step forward, the doting nature slowly leaving, "Imagine for a moment if… Subaki, was it? Imagine if he didn't arrive in time. You would have fallen to my axe, just like all the others." She extends a hand to Corrin, "And he's  **my**  little brother."

"Big sisters?!" Why are they ignoring him? "Can we please talk this out?"

"Like a Nohrian knows anything about family!" Hinoka snarls, standing tall. "And let me guess,  **you're**  the reason Cordelia died, aren't you?"

"...who?" Camilla asked, tilting her head.

"Don't play that card, she was the previous Sky Knight captain. She was better than Subaki and me combined."

"Then no, I haven't." She shakes her head, "I never had an issue killing Pegasi. So, if she was better than you two, then I've never encountered her."

"She  **died**  near the border!" Hinoka continues. "She…"

The air temperature drops intensely, and the next thing Hinoka notices is that Corrin has somehow sneaked his way over, not to Camilla or Elise, but Felicia. The Maid is holding Khione's Scale once more. Elise is also behind her, next to Corrin. "Quiet, you two." Any potential formality is dropped, Felicia's breath comes out in puffs of frigid air. "Neither of you have our love's current happiness in mind with this argument. Did you not hear him ask to stop?"

"She…" Hinoka starts.

"She…" Camilla echoes.

"He wants peace, was that not made clear enough? So, take a moment to do just that."

Hinoka looks at Corrin, at how he's voluntarily hiding behind Felicia, trembling ever so slightly… this is the second time Hinoka has caused him distress. Yet, somehow this hurts her as much as his panic attack. "Wing… er, Camilla. I…"

"You only wanted to protect him… as did I." Camilla continues when Hinoka fails to find words. "I only ever got to see him twice, the third time was in the Bottomless Canyon, when I had him and the others flee to Hoshido." Her glare lessens, "I assure you, Princess Hinoka. I'm not part of those bastards that caused him so much harm. I… I don't even consider myself part of Nohrian Royalty anymore. There is no family to be had there. A 'father' who doesn't care for the common people. Two 'brothers' who are obsessed with themselves in their own ways… not to mention all of the 'familial' betrayal as more of the 'cousins' claw and kill each other to gain the King's favor. I did everything I could to shield Elise and Corrin from these dangers… and my reward? Near endless missions. I would be ordered to leave for months at a time, return to rest for a mere day, then right back out. The King made it clear… he cares not for actual love, only power."

"I…" Hinoka still stumbles on her words. "Gods, I'm not doing a good job as your big sister…" She huffs. "I'm… sorry, Camilla. I just… assumed, and…"

"I forgive you." She cuts her off. "Now! We were planning a trip to the market, because I saw this  **wonderful**  clothing store on the way here, would you like to come along?" All ill will was dropped instantly on Camilla's side.

Satisfied, Felicia sheathes her weapon once more, the cold fading. "I… guess?" Hinoka shrugs, "I don't exactly have a fashion sense…"

"Oh, this isn't about having a fashion sense… it's about having fun!" Camilla exclaims. "Well, I suppose having a fashion sense helps, but… I'm sure I have enough sense of clothing to cover all of us." She gasps, then grabs Corrin by the hand, "We gotta get going! Or else that one pair of pants I saw might have been sold already!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so much stuff… where to begin? Lore additions? All of these changes to canon? I'll suppose I'll start off with the main focusing of the chapter: Camilla. For those of you who read the side stories, I'm sure y'all saw her coming.
> 
> Camilla's appearance… I went into a fair amount of detail this time, relatively speaking. I wanted her to come out as she very recently arrived, hence why she was still in her armor. She quite literally arrived at the castle and was brought to the queen, then Corrin was already there and here she is! Another tidbit for the side story readers, I hope y'all guessed the reason why I pointed out why Camilla didn't have her gauntlets near the beginning. If that's something that Beruka has, then of course Camilla would have them, as well.
> 
> I hope it adds to the fact that the Nohrian units come out as more dangerous. In the case of Beruka's fight in that side-chapter, she fought with her axe, one of her older assassination swords, her hidden dagger, and finally those dagger-like ends to her gauntlets… of course, this is excluding if her wyvern fought, too. The point is that these physical-based units are never unarmed, they are always capable of shredding into skin and getting kills.
> 
> Camilla and Hinoka… or more accurately, the remaining tenseness between the two. Why would the two remain, at the least, wary of each other, despite Corrin almost desperately asking for the two to be nice? Even though he views both as 'big sister'? Well, on Hinoka's side of things at least, she only knew Camilla as the 'Wing Clipper', someone who inspired dread into the Sky Knights, someone she could have very well died to. I'd think it would be reasonable for her to not want to drop her guard just yet.
> 
> Side chapters, side story, it's something I have been bringing up a fair amount of times recently, haven't I? I promise, I'm not trying to push the side story onto people who don't want to read it, it's all extra lore bits, or at least, that's my intention. I'm really determined to keep 'Confined' strictly from Corrin's perspective, excluding two chapters.
> 
> Mozu! I know she didn't get much screen time, but giver her some time, alright? Her Paralogue did technically happen, which means the fate of her mother… yeah. She'll need some proper time to grieve before she can start getting any 'support ranks'.
> 
> Let's see, future stuff… Ryoma's coming up soon. I dunno if it'll be next chapter or the one after, it depends on how much stuff I can pull off now that Camilla is back. Maybe a chapter with Hinoka and Camilla competing to be the 'better big sister'?
> 
> Selena and Beruka will make their appearance later. Oh yes, they will be making quite the entrance. A very epic and stylish entrance that would probably make Dante from the Devil May Cry series proud.
> 
> As for actual in-game chapter progression? I can confidently say that Chapter 5 'Mother' is still a decent amount of distance away. I want to cover a fair amount of Corrin healing before throwing another tragedy at him.


	24. Big Sister? Big Sister!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! A bonus chapter! Prepare yourselves for a duel… of who the better big sister is! There's no real definite spot in the timeline for this chapter, and it also does not have Corrin's 3rd person PoV. This is just a fun little side-project in the main fic. Speaking of PoV, I'm switching between a total of three characters and it will follow this order:
> 
> First is Camilla. Second is Hinoka. Third is Felicia. Then it will return to Camilla and so on until the end.

 

Camilla awoke with a start, briefly forgetting the fact that, no, she isn't traveling for another mission. She looks around the room, which is neither an inn or her room in Castle Krakenburg. It's… a strange sensation, really. Having a place to call her own that she actually  **stays**  in on a regular basis. She isn't in Nohr, she isn't being sent on constant missions…

She is never so far away from her darling little Corrin and sweet young Elise. With those reminders in place, she stretches with a yawn. Her heart rate slowly settles as she gets up. What  **should**  she do for Corrin and Elise today? She's already gotten them new outfits, and they did have that day of relaxation with her, Felicia, and Hinoka… Oh! The hot springs! She hasn't been there with them yet! Nodding to herself, she sets off to get herself properly dressed, to which came the next thing she had to keep reminding herself...

She has no need to grab her armor, axe, or custom gauntlets. Instead, she gets the kimono that Queen Mikoto so graciously provided her. This too, is a strange feeling… it's been years since Camilla freely walked around  **without** armor on. On one hand, she feels so much more vulnerable, but on the other, she feels so much more free. There's no need to carry weapons everywhere… Hoshido isn't like that. She's safe here…

Corrin is safe here. Elise is safe here.

She keeps reminding herself of those facts as she slips into the clothing. First things first, she should probably prepare her two wonderful little siblings some food and drink. But, now came the next problem…

This isn't Nohr, and she doesn't know what is normally served. Biting her lip, she is suddenly unsure. While yes, she's had dinner with the others, she doesn't know what Elise and Corrin enjoy the most… and there's no way she would get anything but the absolute best for them! So, what is that 'absolute best' for them?

She's not going to ask the Queen, since she's sure to be busy. She has a sixth sense that Prince Takumi won't know… Princess Sakura probably…

Princess Hinoka. If anyone knows Corrin to any great extent, it'd be the Sky Knight. According to the rest of the family, Corrin was the closest to Hinoka before he was stolen. Sure, Camilla and Hinoka obviously didn't meet on a good note, since their last 'real' encounter was Camilla attempting to sever her Pegasus's wing.

But, for the sake of Corrin, she's willing to mend her rocky relationship with Hinoka. Nodding to herself once more, Camilla sets out to find Hinoka. She has information to get…

And a lovely Corrin to dote on.

* * *

Clash, strike… despite the sun not even showing itself, Hinoka was already hard at training. Yes, her little brother is finally back, but she refuses to lose him, or anyone else, again. She refuses to be weak, she needs to be stronger, to be able to protect Corrin from all threats. With her determination in mind, she continues to practice on this dummy, trying to patch even the smallest of errors.

Besides, if she was any weaker than she was during that one attempt to rescue Corrin, she would have died… to the 'Wing Clipper'. No! Her name is Camilla and if Corrin likes her… then Hinoka… tolerates her.

Don't get her wrong, she  **is**  trying to be friendly around Camilla, but it doesn't change the fact that Hinoka almost  **died**  to her! Gods, if Subaki didn't show up when he did…

Hinoka shakes her head, now's not the time to be thinking on that, she… "Oh, good morning, Princess Hinoka!" She tenses as none other than Camilla casually walks in. She doesn't need to look to know who that voice belongs to.

"Uh, good… morning, Camilla." She hesitantly replies. "Did you… sleep well?"

"Yes! And what about you? Are you getting enough rest?"

"I'm fine." No! She chides herself, not so harsh! "I mean, I slept well, no need to worry about me." A short pause, "Did you need anything?"

"Hm… I was wondering what my darling Corrin prefers to eat in the mornings."

So, she's planning on… maybe Hinoka should take a day off of training? Maybe she should spend an entire day with him, from start to finish? An idea crosses her head, a trip to the hot springs! For the entire family! Well… except Ryoma, since he isn't here yet.

And… maybe Takumi too, since Corrin still isn't that comfortable around him. "Uh, let's see…" She starts, lest she forgets to answer Camilla's question, "I remember he always had a preference for fruit, oranges specifically. Ah, that's right! He always liked it if the juice to was squeezed out of the oranges and into a glass, and have the orange pieces served on a plate with the cup of orange juice." She nods to herself, "He'd always dip the orange pieces into the juice and take a few second to suck on them before eating it."

"Oh my… that's very specific." Camilla tilts her head with a smile. "Thank you, Princess Hinoka."

"Of course I'd know, because he'd always want me to do it for him… and  **only**  me." She adds with an, admittedly, competitive tone. "So, maybe I should handle this, then."

Camilla lets out a refined giggle, "No, please. Let me handle this. I  **need**  to take care of Corrin more… I have so many years to catch up on."

Which did nothing to help, "Yeah? Well, me too!" By now, she has discarded her training naginata, "I was just thinking of spending the day with him, anyway… besides,  **you**  should take a day to rest. Your body needs rest."

"Hmm…" She hums, before shaking her head, "I'll worry about that rest,  **after**  I pamper Corrin to paradise. Also, you should take a break, too…"

" **I'm**  his big sister, I should be the one taking care of him." Her tone is becoming slowly more forceful.

"Corrin told me he still wants me to be his big sister…" Oh boy, this morning  **could**  be going a lot better.

"Well… you're still a guest, and I recommend you get some rest today. Let his  **family**  take care of him."

"Family is more than blood, Princess Hinoka." Hinoka can hear the competitiveness rising in Camilla's tone. "Perhaps you need an example?"

"Nah, because I know I can take care of Corrin better than anyone else. He  **always**  came to  **me**  before  **anyone**  else.  **I'm**  his favorite."

"Is that so? I managed to become his favorite… and I've only actually seen him for two days back in Nohr. And now? I've got all the time in the world.  **I'm**  his favorite."

Camilla stares Hinoka down.

Hinoka stares Camilla down.

"Well, I suppose there's only one way to settle this…" Hinoka starts.

"You won't stand a chance." Camilla laughs, " **My**  dear Corrin will be calling for me first."

Hinoka scoffs… completely unbothered if it doesn't sound lady-like, "As if, he'll want  **me**  by his side waaaay before you."

"Shall we then, Princess Hinoka?"

"You're on, Camilla."

"Mmm… but there's one problem." Camilla starts, "We need someone to keep score… a fair and neutral third-party, someone who will stay in the same area…"

Hinoka nods, "Someone who won't lie about how much praise Corrin gives…" A pause.

Then the two big sisters answer at the same time, "Felicia."

* * *

Felicia, the once-concubine, but now un-official wife her once-master Corrin, wakes up with a gentle stretch. Once more, she is awake just a tad bit earlier than either Corrin or his other un-official wife, Elise. She smiles as she looks their sleeping forms over. How many people can claim to have a double-marriage in which all of the involved people love each other? She slowly rises out of bed, before opting to cover herself…

Not because she necessarily  **wants**  to cover herself, but because she doesn't want someone to walk in to see her bare. She's already had a few close calls, but thanks to her frequent clothing changes when she was nothing more than a concubine, is able to slip in and out of almost any set of clothes in  **seconds**. Which is a very useful skill…

Since the door opened up no later than a half-second after she slipped into her newest kimono… courtesy of Camilla. Felicia smiles, while yes, Camilla is still wary of her, the two have grown to appreciate each other.

Both Camilla and Hinoka made their way into Corrin's room, and both were… not surprised to see Felicia awake. Camilla performed the 'come hither' gesture and the three quickly stepped outside. "Sorry to bother you, Felicia, but…" Hinoka starts.

"It's alright, is there something you two needed?" She gently replies.

"Princess Hinoka and I are having a… friendly disagreement." Camilla continues.

"And we need someone to be a fair judge." Hinoka nods.

Felicia tilts her head, not exactly following the two big sisters of Corrin… then her hair falls over the front of her face. It  **would**  be in a ponytail, but Corrin made an offhand comment about how he liked her hair down… so she stopped putting it up in a ponytail so often. Or, more accurately, if there's nothing formal going on, her hair stays down. She quickly brushes her hair aside, "May I ask for what?"

"We're having a little competition, to see who Corrin praises more at the end of today." Camilla smiles.

"He'll obviously choose his blood-family, first." Hinoka counters.

The once-concubine looks between the two, "My love has already made it clear that he loves you both the same. Is that not enough?"

"Oh, we know." The Nohrian sister nods.

"But he's gotta have a favorite." The Hoshidan sister states. "And I'm his favorite."

"If only you knew…" Camilla shakes her head.

Felicia sighs, "Okay, so… you just want me to keep track of who he praises more?" She quickly receives two nods in response. "Alright, I can do that. Now, I suggest you think of something to do in the next fifteen seconds, because he should be awake by then."

The two startle at that information, like they didn't think she would guess at what time he'd be up. "F-fifteen seconds? That's pretty accurate, Felicia…" Hinoka starts.

"Five seconds." Felicia smiles.

"Is that so?" Camilla presses…

As the door opens, a drowsy-eye Corrin walking out, "Oh… there you are, Felicia. Is everything okay? You…" He pauses with a yawn, before noticing the others. "Big sister Camilla? Big sister Hinoka? Is something going on?"

"See? He said  **my name**  first." Camilla smugly smiles at Hinoka.

"Th-that doesn't count! He wasn't praising you!" She hisses back.

"But, that  **does**  mean he thinks of me first."

"That's besides the point!"

"You two are getting along, right?" Corrin asks. "I get that you still aren't that comfortable around each other, but please… try to act sisterly. I love you both, after all."

Felicia giggles, "We were just going to have some breakfast, right?" She raises an eyebrow at the two competing sisters. "I'll get Elise up and out… or else she'll sleep past lunch." Camilla tilts her head at that declaration, "If she falls asleep while cuddling Corrin, she is out like a light. It gets so hard to wake her up." Felicia has a smug smile… it seems she knows more than the two sisters. "I'll meet you three at the dining table." With that, she heads back into Corrin's room.

* * *

The two sisters share a look, "Hey, little brother." Hinoka manages to start first, "Let me go fix your breakfast, alright?"

"...If it doesn't bother you. I mean… I can always just ask Felicia."

If Camilla could communicate with just facial expressions, her current one would say, 'See? He thinks of Felicia before you…'

Undeterred, Hinoka continues, "Not a problem at all, besides,  **I**  know your favorite."

"I had a favorite while I was here?" He tilts his head.

"Yup! And I remember exactly how you liked it, too."

He slowly nods, "My little sister told me that I tended to hang out around you more than others."

Hinoka flashes a smile of confidence, "That's right. It was hard to ever find  **us**  apart." She glances at Camilla for the briefest of half-seconds, "Which is why I should get your breakfast ready."

Perhaps it's because he woke up recently, but he seemed to missed the competitive tone in Hinoka's voice, so he just nodded, "That sounds good. So… shall we go?"

"I'll walk beside him to the dining hall, while you get his breakfast." Camilla cuts in.

"Hmph." Hinoka walks off.

"So… how did you sleep, big sister?" Corrin asks as he takes up Camilla's offered hand.

"Oh, I slept wonderfully!" She nods, "How did  **you**  sleep?"

"As long as my wives… er, fiances are by my sides, I always sleep so well." Camilla smiles, clearly happy that he has two women he  **really**  wants to marry. "Uh, you are getting enough sleep, right? You still look really tired."

"It'll take time, dear Corrin." She offers a gentle smile, "Trust me, I'll recover in time. But! While that happens, I also want to spend as much time as I can with you."

He slowly nods, "Okay… just, don't push yourself too much."

* * *

Hinoka half-frowns as she personally goes through the oranges herself. She didn't exactly think this part through, but… on one hand, she needs to make sure that the oranges are perfect, and on the other, it means that Camilla has bonding time with  **her**  little brother! With her little basket hanging on her arm, she slowly and gently picks the oranges she knows that he'll enjoy the most. "I'm gonna show you, Camilla… Corrin's going to pick me before anyone else."

With her confidence in place, she takes her basket of Corrin's oranges and heads back to the dining room… time to serve Corrin his favorite.

* * *

Felicia walked beside a still-sleepy Elise, who is almost constantly switching between yawning and rubbing her eyes. Her hair hasn't even been pulled into her signature ponytails… leaving her entire backside covered in a hair-fall of blonde hair. She'll admit, Elise does look cuter with her hair down. She can see why Corrin likes her own hair down, now. "I was having such a good dream, too…" Elise lazily pouts.

"I'm sorry, dear." She genuinely apologizes, "But you know our love would prefer to have us by his side… besides, you should be getting hungry soon…"

Right as she said that, Elise's stomach lets out a small growl. "...You're really good at knowing when something is gonna happen with Corrin and me, don't you?"

"I guess it's a talent of mine." She offers a smile. "So, what were you dreaming about?"

Tick, tock… a few seconds pass before Elise's face, for the lack of a better phrase, just bursts into an intense red. "I'd… rather not describe it."

"Your first time with him?" She guesses.

"Uh-huh…" She quickly nods, "It's… gonna happen soon. I'm so ready, but…" Elise doesn't need to voice it, she's still unsure.

"I'll be there with you, so don't feel so nervous." She pats Elise's head.

"Mmm…" She melts into the once-concubine's touch. "You feel really good, too…"

"Then, maybe we should have fun with each other sometime? Like a mini-show for our husband?" Felicia shamelessly offers.

"U-Uh… you m-mean like… you and m-me? Touching?" Sweet Elise is suddenly so flustered. "You d-don't think he'll… mind?"

"I think he would enjoy it."

"Even… if he isn't touching us?" Elise seems hesitant at the idea.

"Lovely Elise… you do remember he liked how we kissed each other, right?" Elise slowly nods, her face has yet to stop burning red… so Felicia applies a little cold magic, lest Elise passes out. "Well, I can only imagine he'd enjoy it even more if we were… more intense." She squeezes her relatively smaller hand, "So… how are you feeling? Now that Camilla is back?"

"Oh, it's so  **awesome**! She's as wonderful as ever!" With the subject steered away from sex, Elise's face slowly returns to normal. "Still… I wonder where her retainers are." She hums.

"Do you know them well?" Felicia asks.

"Sorta-kinda-not-really. Uh… they aren't much for conversations. Beruka, the Wyvern Rider, used to be an assassin, and she tends to either stay silent or respond curtly. Selena is more vocal, but she's also kinda rude… but rude in a… nice way? Like, she means well, but she is…" Elise pauses, "A rose! She's a rose with extra thorns!" She beams brightly.

Felicia giggles, "That's a… unique description."

Her smile stays for a moment, before it drops, "Effie…" Elise pouts. "I hope she's okay." Unfortunately, Felicia doesn't know how to comfort Elise and Corrin in every single situation… and this is one of them.

* * *

Camilla openly giggles as she sits beside Corrin, cooing gentle and loving words as she gives him a light massage. "Big sister?" He asks at one point, "Could you tell me about the orphans?" While he did see them, he didn't get to learn about them. Well, aside from they consider Camilla 'mama'.

"Ohhh, that's right~" She sings, "I never really talked about them, have I?" She hums, "Let's see… well, the youngest one is also the one who came in there the latest. Her name is Nina, she's the one that stood the furthest away, the one with long but skinny pigtails. I made her a small red cloak… it was enchanted, too." She nods to herself. "From what I understand, she was caught while stealing from one of the bread vendors. She barged into the Orphanage, but the guards caught up to her. Libra then so graciously took her into his orphanage. Nina is… admittedly kind of prickly, but she's nice to be around. She has this… bluntness that I find refreshing… kind of like my sweet Selena."

"So, she's rude, but nice?" Corrin tilts his head. "I… guess I understand?"

"I know it sounds like a strange combination…" She nods, "Now then, next up is, hm… I'll say, Siegbert. He's a very protective young man, very refined, too. He can be shy every now and then, but he has a strong will to protect others and a  **very**  strong faith in the Dusk Dragon."

"He's refined?" Corrin echoes. "Was… he, uh…"

"Sadly, yes. Siegbert was abandoned." The two frown, "That's the sad truth of Nohrian politics, if parents can't 'fix' issues, the children are left to suffer. That's what happened to all except Nina in that orphanage."

"By His Water…" He flinches.

"Ignatius is almost just like Siegbert, but he does have a soft spot for small, fluffy things." She nods. "Other than that? Well… I guess Ignatius is also a bit more shy." She hums again, this time while tapping the table, "Forrest." She suddenly states, "A bright young man who loves to sew, he also has the single best eye for fashion. He can also make every dress seem dazzling."

"Um… dresses?"

"He is a cross-dresser, yes." She nods. "I think his dress was being cleaned while you were there… I felt bad, you would've loved to see it." Another short pause, "Well, I suppose on the opposite side of things, there's Soleil. She's really tough and likes to wear more… masculine clothing."

"Oh?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yes! The gift I got her was probably the most expensive. I got her a sword made of obsidian."

"Y-You got an orphan… a sword?!" He reasonably exclaims.

"Hm? It had a pink leather grip." She casually brushes off the fact she gave a young teen a deadly weapon. "I got the idea because she keeps looking at a picture book with weapons, and she has a page bookmarked with swords that have colored grips. You should be more surprised she picked up the sword with little effort."

"Well, then…" He trails off.

"Next up is Dwyer." She nods to herself, "Aw, this poor boy… he is so tired all the time. But! When he is awake, he has the most educated mind I have ever seen! He was the only one to recognize that Soleil's sword was made of Obsidian, rather than basic Nohrian iron."

"Why is he so tired, then?"

"I'm… not sure. If I had to assume anything, it's the result of excessive magical augmentation. Ultimately resulting in a negative backlash that drains his stamina extremely quickly." She frowns, "I feel so bad for him. He is such a sweet boy, too. Last, but certainly not least, is Ophelia…. Ophelia 'Dusk'." She adds. "She's truly special, she'd make a powerful mage… if she had the proper training. I don't know where she got her 'flair' at, but she's adorable to be around."

"A mage without any training?"

"A mage without training will have trouble not just casting spells, but also containing their magic. At times, the magic will… burst out violently. It actually happened the first time I visited, as I was hit by a torrent of cold magic."

He gasps, "You were fine though, right?!"

She giggles, "Oh, it wasn't that much. But… for someone so young, it did actually sting quite a bit. She would make an extremely powerful mage if she had proper tutoring." A pause as a darker look crosses her face, "If she was trained from the moment she could cast, she'd  **crush**  Leo…"

"L-L-Leo…?" He flinches back, suddenly visibly shaken.

"Shh, dear… he isn't anywhere near here." Camilla internally chides herself for bringing 'him' up, "You're safe. You're with your real family." She plants some kisses on his forehead and cheeks, until his shaking stops and he takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

He slowly nods, though his eyes are still glistening, "I-I'm better… thank you, big sister."

"I'm back!" Hinoka sounds out.

* * *

Hinoka is carrying a tray full of orange slices drained of their juice and a single cup in the center of the tray, filled with those juices. "Like I said, this is your favorite!" She serves them to Corrin with a confident smile… failing to see the fact he just recovered from a disturbing thought. She sits on the other side of him.

"This… does look really good." He nods and hesitantly plucks an orange slice. For a moment, Hinoka thought she would have to remind him on how he used to eat this, "Hey… I actually remember this, now!" In that moment, he had a full smile on his face as he dipped the orange slice in the cup, then proceeded to suck on the orange.

And in that moment, Hinoka saw Corrin as he was when he was younger, same expression and all. Hinoka then flashes a triumphant smile at Camilla.

"Hey~!" Elise exclaims as she and Felicia enter the room, "Ooo… something smells really good!" She  **hops**  over to Corrin, "Watcha eating? Can I have one?"

"Mhm…" Corrin was still sucking on an orange slice when he nodded. "Like thif…" He plucks another slice up, dips it in the juice, then offers it directly to her… next to her mouth.

Her face turns a bright red as she plucks it from his hand with her mouth. "Mmm…" But whether that  **moan**  was from the fruit or the fact that Corrin just hand-fed her, Hinoka wasn't too sure. "Ooo, that'sh yummy!"

Camilla glares at Hinoka. Hinoka confidently smiles at Camilla. Felicia sighs. And neither Corrin or Elise take notice of the tenseness between Hinoka and Camilla as the two continue to suck on oranges. "I actually remember having these, now." Corrin nods as he finishes his first slice. "I… uh. Let's see… the first time big sister served these to me, she had… orange juice splattered on her dress." Hinoka's face starts matching her hair as he recalls a clearly embarrassing memory, "I remember there being so much that the dress was actually ruined. Mother couldn't figure out how she got so much orange juice on her."

"I… don't know what you're talking about." Hinoka looks away. "I'd never make such a mistake."

"Oh!" Corrin suddenly adds, "Then there was that time you dropped an orange slice on the floor when you were bringing in a plate like you did this time, and you slipped on it!"

"I can't imagine the talented Princess Hinoka being such a klutz." Camilla smirks.

"Well… I was really young then." She crosses her arms, acting more a child, "I can't believe you remember that… you were still a toddler!"

He casually shrugs as he plucks another orange slice, "I guess I have a good memory?" Dip, suck, chew. "Thank you, big sister… I'm so glad you remembered all of this."

"One point for blood family… zero for you." Hinoka proudly states.

"No no, dear, I had him laugh earlier. One against one."

"Felicia wasn't here for that." She bites back. "Doesn't count."

"Those were the rules, weren't they, Camilla?" Felicia agrees, "I can't keep score if I'm not here. One for Hinoka, zero for Camilla." All the while, Corrin and Elise are too absorbed by the oranges to bother paying attention…

* * *

Felicia didn't think she would get so invested in this little competition, but she has to admit, it  **is**  quite funny to watch and see who is the 'better big sister'. She honestly thought Camilla would win by a landslide, but it seems Hinoka has a lot of knowledge that is still relevant. However, all that matters to her is that Corrin and Elise are still happy. On top of that, the orange slice meal has caused the two to bond, as Elise is… sitting on Corrin's lap, and they are feeding each other. The once-concubine smiles at them.

And while those two are bonding, Camilla and Hinoka are fussing over where Corrin is going next. So, being the neutral judge that she is, steps in and asks, "Why don't you let  **him**  choose?" There is an undertone that is not to be denied. It's rather strange, having Felicia hold so much control over the two sisters. Even moreso since they are both Princesses.

The two bickering big sisters share a look, "That's a good idea." Hinoka concedes first.

" **After**  he's finished with his breakfast." Camilla adds… to which Hinoka's stomach growls.

"Allow me to get you two something to eat." Felicia offers. "Can't have you passing out from hunger, can we?" Another shared look, and the sisters nod. "I'll be back shortly."

* * *

Camilla watched over  **her**  little brother and sister as they single-mindedly went through the plate of orange slices with each other. It warmed her heart so much to see them bonding on such an intimate level. She is so glad that Elise told her how she felt about Corrin, because it is so easy to see that they were practically made for each other. Her opinion on Felicia has also improved, since it's clear she know a lot about what Corrin likes… and not just sexual preferences, either.

Still, it's really weird to see Elise with her hair down.

At long last, the plate of oranges and cup of orange juice had finished, and Corrin lets out a satisfied sigh. Elise sort of lies back onto Corrin, content with just sitting there. "What would you like to do next, darling?" Camilla is quick to ask.

"Hm…" Corrin hums. "I dunno, I didn't really have a plan for today." He casts his gaze onto Elise, "Did you want to do anything?"

Elise, in turns, starts bobbing her head, "I kinda thought we were just gonna relax today, so… Felicia?" She passes the question onto the Ice Tribe member.

"I was content on just relaxing in bed, too…" She smugly looks at Hinoka.

"Uh…" Hinoka trails off, probably not expecting the question to be passed off onto her so quickly. "Well, considering we just ate…" She starts, but doesn't seem to have anything actually planned.

"A walk around the town square?" Camilla offers. "There are plenty of stalls we haven't went to, yet."

"I like the sound of that." Corrin nods, "Good idea, big sister." Which causes Camilla to flash a confident smile at Hinoka…

One to one.

* * *

Corrin walked ever so slightly ahead of the group, with Felicia and Elise being on each of his sides… while Camilla is beside Elise and Hinoka is beside Felicia. Hinoka internally chided herself for not thinking of the town square. It  **could**  have been two to zero… She needs to think of something when they get there. She can't let this… Nohrian be the better big sister! She… "So, Corrin?" Camilla starts, "What was the theme you wanted your wedding to have?"

Corrin flushes ever so slightly, then looks at both Felicia and Elise, before returning his gaze to Camilla, "A mix of themes. Some Hoshidan, some Nohrian, some Ice Tribe and some Water Tribe."

"Well, our mother and I can handle the Hoshidan and Water Tribe side of things." Hinoka confidently states.

"While Felicia and I can do the Ice Tribe and Nohrian stuff!" Camilla quickly adds.

By now, at long last, Corrin has noticed that something is… up with his big sisters. He gives each of them a deep and critical look. "You two  **are**  getting along, right?" He asks.

Felicia successfully manages to stop a giggle from coming out, "Well, I dunno about Princess Hinoka, but big sister Camilla is usually like this." Elise steps in.

"She is?" Corrin asks.

"Yup!"

"Oh…" He nods, accepting Elise's reasoning, "And I don't remember how big sister Hinoka used to act, so…" He thankfully shrugs off his earlier concern.

It wouldn't be good if he found out about this competition.

* * *

Felicia looks over the group as they walk around the main market area. This  **is**  the first time Corrin has traveled to this area, and as far as she knows, this is the first time he's been in such a crowded area. Though, as long as the four women are near him, he is taking things just fine. As per usual, Elise and Felicia are on either side of Corrin, while Camilla and Hinoka are just slightly behind him… fussing. Again.

She resists the urge to sigh. It's starting to get so bad, that they aren't paying  **enough**  attention to Corrin. They aren't exactly making the best impressions for a 'better big sister' this way.

The first shop was Camilla's choice, a cloth vendor. She literally went through each and every cloth with Corrin, before ending up on a ocean-blue and white roll of cloth. She declared she would make the gift herself.

The second was suggested by Hinoka, one that sells accessories. Corrin bought a set of two Hoshidan flower bands, one for Felicia and one for Elise, then he got one Pegasus wing clip for Hinoka and one decorated wristband for Camilla. Given the opportunity to visit a stall like this, Felicia takes note that Corrin favors these smaller items, since he looked over all of them on his own, as well as having trouble choosing between each. She also mentally reminded herself to get the Dawn Dragon clip for him later, since his eyes, ironically enough, lightened up at the sight of it.

The third was Elise 'sensing' something good-smelling being cooked, and they ended up at a vendor that sells seasoned potatoes. With breakfast still in them, they get two relatively smaller ones and one larger one. Hinoka wanted her own and Camilla while getting her own, also insisted that Corrin, Felicia, and Elise share one. The group stops to rest under the shade of the statue of Ushas. There are a number of other people here doing the same.

The fourth stop was of Corrin's choice, as they visited one of the cold-water fountains. With a smile of his own, he channeled some of his Water Tribe-given powers to cause some of the water to rise and form a stream in the air… or rather, he 'gave the water its own path'. Felicia understood, despite not having the same ability. You can't just 'force' water down a path… if you want a river, you dig a channel and let the water flow down it. Also, as with their first encounter with Princess Sakura, Felicia plucks a portion of the water off of the tail end of the stream by turning it to ice, shattering it into a countless number of shards, and placing it back into the stream.

However, this time, it wasn't just the attention of the four women he caught. Once Felicia added the 'sparkle' to the stream, more people started watching Corrin seemingly dance around with his little portion of water. Felicia, at first, was partly worried the sudden attention would overwhelm him, but… he did just fine. Either the crowd didn't bother him, or he was so focused on his water stream that he just didn't notice. It had to have been at least ten minutes before he directed the stream back, as he was approaching his limit on channeling the water. The mass of people cheered the small show and things turned to normal… with the occasional person thanking or praising Corrin.

"He approved of it." He comments minutes later. "He didn't actually talk, but… I sort of… felt Him. Simply showing that off was enough to give Him a little power. Praising me, since I'm Water Blessed, also means that He is being praised." He smiles, "I'd like to do that again."

The fifth destination was saved for the fifth person in the group, Felicia. Well, to be more accurate, she  **was**  supposed to choose the fourth place, but she passed it off to Corrin… and unfortunately, she still can't think of a place. This is where her knowledge of Corrin's preferences ends… she didn't get to experience what kind of places he likes to visit back in Nohr, since he was confined to a single place. Frankly, it bothered her… she is  **supposed**  to know more about him than anyone.

Or at least, that is what she tells herself…

She still has a long way to go to completely get away from that 'concubine' mentality.

Thankfully, Corrin has also spent enough time with her to notice the more subtle signs she thought she covered up well, so he stepped aside to talk to her, and the first thing that came out of his mouth is, "Are you okay?"

"I'm still having trouble." She admits, adamant about no longer hiding her concerns. She, like Corrin, has people to lean on.

"Still about being… 'my' concubine?" He looks disgusted to have assumed that. She slowly nods in response… it doesn't help the two are rather physically close right now, her breaths are coming out in cold, misty puffs. While most people's body heat rises with actions like flushing, an Ice Tribe member's drops. She recalls the number of times that he said her 'cold' gives him a unique feeling. Especially when her 'cold' mixes with Elise's 'heat'. "We'll get you over this, love." He smiles. "Don't worry, you don't have to choose anything if you don't want to." She almost collapses when his hand touches her chin.

By Her Ice… how did she get so lucky to be with him? "O-okay." She keeps herself together. "Shall we keep going, then?" Part of her doesn't want this moment to end, but…

It  **would**  be a bad idea to have… things happen in public.

He nods, "Sure thing." Then the two come back to the main group where, of course, Camilla and Hinoka were in their own little world on this, admittedly, ridiculous competition. If Corrin has enough room in his being for two wives, then he has more than enough room for two big sisters… "Where should we go next?" He asks the two big sisters.

"Hot springs." They reply in unison, before shooting glares at each other.

Though, it seems Corrin has missed that glare, since he smiles and nods, "I'm glad you two are agreeing with each other."

* * *

"He favors me, Princess." Camilla flaunts as she has a towel for modesty.

"He still prefers his real big sister's presence, Camilla." Hinoka has a towel on, too.

"It's one to one, you two…" Felicia sighs, who, for the sake of Camilla and Hinoka, has a towel over her… lower half. The once-concubine proudly has her breasts in full view.

"Whaddya taking so long for?" Elise steps in, a towel over her, as well, "And who favors who?" She also seems unbothered that Felicia has her upper half uncovered.

"Oh… they are having a little… disagreement." Felicia answers, before the other two could dismiss it. "They're trying to figure out who's the 'better big sister'." She's also tired of this 'competition'.

"...seriously?" Elise asks, a flat look on her face. "He loves you both, isn't that enough?"

"I tried that, darling Elise." Felicia sighs. "It isn't enough."

"He  **has**  to have a favorite." Camilla insists, "And that one is obviously me."

"I know him better than you! He rather spend time with me!" Hinoka fires back.

"So… you're foregoing spending time with Corrin… because you two are bickering on who the favorite is?" Elise bluntly asks. "Seems rude to me. Just ask him."

"He'll just say there is no favorite, or that he can't choose." Hinoka.

"We need to figure it out without asking, or else he'll be pressured." Camilla.

"I can't even…" Felicia shrugs. "I'm going to the hot springs to join with Corrin, before the heat gets to me in here." She walks out without another word.

"Has this been going on all day?" Elise asks.

"Yes."

"Of course." Are the two responses she gets.

"And have you two thought about how much more you  **could**  have done with Corrin if you weren't… fussing?" Elise pushes. "C'mon, we're family, there shouldn't be a competition for who is 'better'." A short silence follows as her words sink in, then... "Cooorrrriiiin!"

"W-wait!" Hinoka.

"D-don't call him in!" Camilla.

"Felicia! We neeeeeeed Corrin in here!" Apparently this competition is so bad, that Elise wants to end it now.

No more than a minute later, Corrin pokes his head around the corner, probably making sure no-one else is naked… besides Felicia, of course, who strides in without a care in the world. "Is something wrong?"

"Your two big sisters are being immature." Corrin tilts his head at the declaration. "They wanna know who the 'better big sister' is, and they've been competing like… for weeks!" Which is an obvious exaggeration… since both Camilla and Hinoka haven't been in the same area for 'weeks'.

"It's only been for a day!" Hinoka exclaims.

"...Why?" Corrin reasonably asks. "I love you both as big sisters… isn't that enough?"

And when neither of them follows up, Felicia speaks, "Because they are determined to believe you have a 'favorite'."

"Well, stop thinking about it… because I don't." He bluntly states. "Can we go into the hot springs now and just spend time as one big family?" The two share a look. "Gods…" He sighs, "C'mon Felicia, let me wash you before you overheat."

"I'd love that…" She takes a few steps… then slips on some water.

"I got you…" He catches her, but as fate would have it… one of his hands are on her breasts… but unlike first time, he doesn't drop her. "I love you, Felicia." He instead says as he helps her up.

"I love you too, Corrin." She gasps as she stands. "And you, Elise." She smiles at the Nohrian ball of sunshine.

"And I love you both soooo much~!" She sings as she skips over to them. "Whaddya waiting for? Let's go relax!" She exclaims at the two big sisters.

Hinoka and Camilla share a look, "We're doing this again…" The Nohrian big sister starts.

The Hoshidan big sister chuckles, "Absolutely… and I'm gonna win." Shaking hands, they walk to join the others in the hot springs. "So… what all  **did**  you do with Corrin in Nohr?"

"Only if you tell me what you did with him back in Hoshido…"

"Heh, deal."


	25. The Benign: Ushas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a, hopefully, two-parter… but, then again, I said that for the Fire Tribe, and that ended up being three parts.
> 
> Also, I wanted to clarify: Camilla did take Corrin, Elise, Felicia, and Hinoka on that shopping trip two chapters ago, I just didn't actually go into detail.
> 
> And with that, Ao3's side of 'Confined' is on the same chapter as FF

Corrin slowly opened his eyes to a light… it is paradoxically intense, but also gentle. Given how bright it is, Corrin's eyes by all means, should be hurt, he should be closing them again, but… nope. The light around him is warm, just enough to give him a sense of… comfort.

Though, the second he noticed that neither Elise or Felicia is by his side as he rises, knew he was not in the castle right now.

"Ushas?" He assumes.

The light around him shifts in intensity, and he can hear gentle flapping… more akin to a Pegasus, rather than a wyvern. A… puff-ball of white is in the distance, an aura of smooth yellow light surrounding it. Slowly the form enlarges, becoming the shape of a large dragon… except, this one has feathers lining its… no,  **her**  body. Given her size, he would expect a loud landing, but again, nope… She touches down without much more than a whisper of noise.

Even her face is more aviary than draconic.

"My child." She  **coos**. "It enlightens my heart to see you alive." She looks him over, almost acting more like a mother, than a Dragon Goddess. "Hm, I believe your name is…" She trails off. "Corrin?"

This is the first time a Dragon God addressed him by name, too. "That is correct, Dawn Dragon."

"Please, don't be so formal." Ushas slowly lowers her aviary/draconic body, meeting him at eye level… or at least, as much as eye-level as a massive Dragon Goddess can. "I understand the reverence my people hold for me, but I dislike that disconnect. I wish to speak to my own as family."

…

Family.

"What should I call you, then?" He asks.

Tick, tock. Ushas seems unsure. "Friend. Any of the terms used to describe a friend… or family."

"As a friend?"

"Is that too uncomfortable for you?" Her head slightly tilts, then sighs. "Very well, if it bothers you that greatly… you may refer to me from my title." She actually sounds sad about it.

"May I ask, why did you summon me to your realm, Dawn Dragon?"

"...I must apologize for not doing so earlier. I had wanted to speak to you sooner, as I wanted to see your health for myself." Her form is surrounded by light, as Gugurang's was covered in fire, and also as with the Fire Dragon, the Dawn Dragon shifted into a smaller human form. Her skin is as almost as white as Her feathers. She wears a pure white dress, which looks like it's silk-based, but Corrin assumes it is something of a far higher quality. Her blonde hair flows down Her back… even with the current ponytail She has. She takes a few steps towards him, a gentle smile on Her face… Her eyes have a yellow glow behind them. "I have been busy, my child. The amount of prayers of requests have been steadily rising, and I'm afraid that even I can't answer all the cries for help." Her expression turns pained, "So many are falling, and I have neither the energy or enough time to assist all."

"...but, you have so many followers. I… I can understand if the Water Dragon couldn't, but you?"

She slowly nods, "While yes, it's true that Dusk and I have the most followers, and that the more a Dragon God has, the more power they possess… Corrin, you need to understand. Dragon Gods are  **not**  all-powerful. It's a bitter irony, we're placed upon the highest honors, deemed to be able to do anything, but the harsh reality is… we aren't. We aren't perfect. We can tire out. We can make mistakes. We can't be everywhere at once. We can't heal an entire village in an instant. We can't undo damage done in the blink of an eye."

Now it is him who tilts his head, "But, the Fire Dragon God…"

"We all have our own faults. Dusk, Fire, Wind, and Ice all believe I am 'too gentle' with my people. Dusk, Wind, Ice, Water, and myself believe that Fire trials His people too often. Do you understand?"

"Each Dragon Gods has their own way of treating Their people?"

She smiles, "That is correct, Corrin. I'm happy you understand." Corrin truly understands… Ushas is so… so…

Motherly.

"The Water Dragon informed me He wanted you to Bless me."

She cringes, "He did. I ache at the memory." Huh? "I knew something was going on, but I dare not cross the boundaries between realms. Perhaps… Perhaps if I had interfered, then Water wouldn't have reached such a critical state. Perhaps His people would still be thriving, had I offered them shelter." Tears are even streaking down Her face. "Perhaps… it is because of my inaction that costed Mizuchi His people… and almost His own life." The rain falls, but… it does fall stronger than before.

"It isn't your fault, Dawn Dragon." He tries to reassure Her… which is a foreign feeling.

A mortal, a human… comforting a Goddess?

"I thank you for your words, Corrin." She  **bows**. "It comforts me knowing that you think that." She takes a breath and steadies herself, "But yes, He approached His and my boundary, pleading for me to Bless one of His own… who also happened to be my own. You. He feared for His tribe, and He wished that, if two Blessed one, then His tribe's future would be secured. I quickly agreed."

"Thank you, Dawn Dragon. For finding me worthy of your Blessing." He bows, "Even though I must admit, I don't know how it has manifested yet."

"It will show itself in due time, Corrin." She gentle nods. "Do not to try and force it out. Let it rise up on its own… as the sun does every day, and how it falls every night." She takes a step back, and raises an arm… to which it begins glowing. "I'm afraid I haven't spoken with my own Communer in some time, due to my frequent tasks." Her arm turns into a much smaller version of her true form's leg. "I do not wish to demean you with such mundane tasks, but would you mind acting the courier for me?"

"Of course, whatever you need done." He quickly agrees.

She smiles, "Thank you, Corrin." She doesn't even flinch as she plucks several feathers from her own arm… leg, whichever it can be considered right now. "One for my Communer. One for you, and…" She fans the three out, "One for the youngest princess, Sakura."

He gently grabs the offered feathers… they  **are**  softer than any material he has ever felt… even the stems. "Consider it done, but… if you don't mind me asking why?"

"My Communer and I have a lengthy gift-trading record with her… and it's been a while since I gave mine. I wish to give one for you as a sign that your recovery is on my mind. I'm afraid I cannot heal you myself, but I wish the best. As for young Sakura? It warms my heart to see her openly treat so many wounded every day. I am so relieved to see that she has taken to such hospitality. While I do forever wish Mikoto many years of peaceful rule… should she ever be in a situation, I would want Sakura to be my next Communer."

"Little sister…" Corrin smiles. "Oh, she said that she was Blessed, but she was unsure."

Ushas lightly giggles, "Yes, I have Blessed young Sakura. Again, as with yours, it will rise when it is ready to." Once more, light covers Her form, and She shifts back into Her feathery part-bird, part-dragon form. "I need to return to my people, Corrin. I will speak to you another time. Be safe, stay enlightened… embrace the dawn." Her wings, almost silently, flap as She rises and flies away.

The world around him flashes a brilliant light…

* * *

Corrin gently yawns and rises from his bed. Elise is still sound asleep, but Felicia is up. "Good morning, love." While she is smiling, he can't help but notice a tinge of… disappointment. "Your… morning tea is cold. I'm sorry, I thought I had the timing right, taking into consideration how much stuff we did yesterday, but I didn't figure it out right and…"

He laughs, "It's okay, Felicia. Everyone makes…" He pauses, "mistakes." Huh, what a coincidence.

"Love? You seem… huh?" Felicia has taken a few steps closer, "Ooo, where did you get those? Wait… how did you wake up without me knowing?!"

He follows her line of sight to his left hand, where Felicia would have been sleeping. In his grasp lies Ushas's three feathers. "The Dawn Dragon summoned me to Her realm." He states. "She wants me to deliver three of Her feathers." Elise mumbles something incoherent, turns in her sleep, then lets out an admittedly,  **very**  unlady-like snore. "One for my mother, one for my little sister… and one for me." He continues, after managing to not laugh from Elise's display. He reaches out and strokes her hair, which is currently not bound to her twin pigtails.

"Those are Her feathers?" Felicia leans in closer… and falls onto the bed.

Elise, somehow, remains asleep.

"They are." He nods, before separating one from the rest. "Here, feel it."

Felicia comically stretches out, like she forgot she can simply get up and walk a bit closer. "Ooo…" She hums, "I never felt anything that soft. It's… really resilient, too." She pokes at one of the strands with her fingernail… to which the strand of feather chips away at  **her**  fingernail. Looks can be deceiving, it seems. Ushas's feathers must be as strong as the other Dragon Gods' scales. "Oh…" She frowns as she hands the feather back, then inspecting her fingernail. "Aw… well, I suppose I should have expected Her feather to be durable."

Elise suddenly clamps onto Corrin's arm, which causes him to smile. "Does Elise always move around so much?"

Felicia giggles, "She's a deep sleeper when you're with her. If she isn't woken up beforehand, she'll easily sleep past lunch."

"Is she alright? It happens everytime?" He frankly, never noticed.

"Perhaps she just relaxes when she's with you." Felicia smiles off his worries. "If you don't mind, I would like to prepare another cup of tea." She takes one step and…

"Actually, Felicia?" He asks, causing her to halt, "I think I would rather have you in bed." A beat passes, and his face flushes, "Uh, n-not that, I mean… but to just, cuddle." He sheepishly smiles.

She tilts her head, "You… rather not have tea?"

"I would rather have… wait." He gives her a stern look, "Felicia,  **what**  are you thinking right now?"

She squeaks and her eyes slightly widen… then looks away. "Trying to not think about… pleasuring you." She admits. "I… need to admit. I almost gave in." She takes a spot on the bed and reaches for Corrin's side… then slightly lowers it. "I… felt an urge. I was so close to dropping down and taking you in my mouth." She looks away, ashamed. "There, I said it. I told you I would not hide my troubles… and I did it. You must be so disappointed in me, all this time and I'm still wanting to do nothing but service you. What would Flora think of this? That her sister is still a… a… whore!"

"Felicia!" Corrin snaps back. "Don't call yourself that." She retreats into herself… "Gods, love. Shh, it's okay."

Elise shuffles around again, but this time she actually rises. "Watz all of sounds?" She wearily asks, rubbing some sleep from her eyes. "Why love not sleep?" She yawns, "Felicia? What's wrong? C'mere, lemme snuggle you…" She reaches out with her arms… with her eyes still half-lidded.

Corrin nods at Felicia, "How about  **you**  rest in for the day?" He suggests. "I'll go out, deliver Her feathers, and spend some time with my family, okay?" He kisses her forehead, causing a pleasurable amount of cold to surge across him.

"O-okay… I love you, Corrin." Now calm, she smiles, and returns the kiss. "I'll see you later." Slowly the two shift around until Felicia is lying where Corrin was at, who accepts Elise's offer of cuddles. With Ushas's feathers in hand, he walks out of their room.

At least Felicia is trying.

Corrin gently steps out into the hallway, before pocketing two of Her feathers onto his waist and placing the last one as a hair ornament, right above his ear. Just having Her feather there was enough to send an aura of calm about him… and to think, that is a single feather. He has a hard time imagining the Dragon Gods having limits like Ushas has claimed. Besides, Gugurang said He would turn anyone who crosses into Their realms into ashes… that would be, wait… Ushas also spoke about not wanting to cross the 'boundary' between each of the realms. Are there rules?

Why are the Dragon Gods contradicting each other?

"Lord Takumi!" He hears a feminine voice call out. " **She** 's in the training grounds, and…" He can almost  **feel**  the hostility in her tone.

"Oboro, who?"

" **Her**." A short pause, "Wing Clipper."

"Oboro, she has a name." His little brother pushes. "Listen, I'm not thrilled to have three Nohrians in the castle, but we need to respect them. They aren't evil."

" **She**  almost killed Princess Hinoka." By now, Corrin has peaked his head around the door, seeing Takumi trying to calm a clearly livid dark-blue hair woman, she has a naginata strapped on her back. "And what about…"

"Oboro, please." He then looks past her, "Uh, it's good to see you, brother." He stiffly nods.

"...huh? Oh." Oboro turns around, "Oh! Hello, Lord Corrin!" He almost missed it, but when she turned around, he saw the  **worst**  possible face of anger. Yet, it vanished upon seeing him. "My name is Oboro, and I am one of Lord Takumi's retainers! Pleased to meet you!"

"H-hello, Oboro." He somewhat hesitant greets. "And you t-t-too, br-brother…" Oh, how he wishes he had Felicia or Elise with him, but… in that moment, he feels a surge of soothing presence, starting from his head.

It seems Ushas's feather has responded to his distress, and promptly soothed him. "So… how's it going?" Takumi continues. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did sleep well… and I feel pretty good." Talking is even coming easier to him in this moment. "What about you?"

He casually shrugs, perhaps noticing how relaxed Corrin is becoming. "Pretty well… not great, but not bad." He extends an arm to Oboro, "Like she said, her name is Oboro. She is one of my retainers… she's excellent with a naginata, and she knows a lot about tailoring, too."

She smiles, "If you need  **any**  needlework done, lemme know, alright?"

Corrin nods, then… "What was my big sister doing?"

Oboro tilts her head, "Huh? I didn't see Princess Hinoka yet today."

"Oboro, he means his  **adoptive**  big sister… the once-Princess Camilla." Takumi clarifies and…

Corrin startles as  **that**  look rears its head, it's so intense that Corrin almost shrunk back in fear. Perhaps it's only due to Her feather that he didn't. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lord Corrin." Oboro seems to have realized that fact, "It's just… I have a  **really**  bad experience with Nohr and everytime a Nohrian is mentioned, I just…" She takes a breath, "My face just twists into anger. I  **can't**  help it."

For a moment, Corrin considered gifting her the feather Ushas has given him, but… She gave it to  **him** , specifically, and he can't help but think he is going to need it later because of that. "As long as you're willing to try and work around it, I'll be fine." Corrin instead says. Perhaps he should go and visit Camilla right quick? He also wonders how accepting the others have been on Camilla's presence.

Or, as she is more widely known… 'Wing Clipper'.

"...hey, Corrin?" Takumi asks, "If you're fine with it… would you like to… I dunno. Walk, or something?" He looks unsure at best, "Maybe we could… get some lunch?"

Breathe, breathe, Corrin nods, "I… could do that, later. Yes. I… actually need to deliver a few things, first."

"Huh, delivery?" Oboro starts, "Uh, if you don't mind, maybe I should?" She offers, "Who would make a Royal do something as mundane as…"

"I chose to." He cuts her off. "Even if it wasn't a request from the Dawn Dragon, I would have done it anyway."

A blanket of silence covers the area. " **Huh**?!" Takumi stumbles back, "Th-the Dawn Dragon… what!?"

Corrin reaches to his waist and pulls out the other two feathers, "Yeah, She wanted me to deliver Her feathers to mother and Sakura."

Oboro takes a step closer, as does Takumi, "One of Her feathers?" The naginata-wielder tilts her head. "Wow, they're beautiful…" She breathes.

"I can feel… peacefulness?" Takumi asks, before stopping. "We… shouldn't hold you up, then." He continues, if in a more stiffed manner. "I'll talk to you later, alright?" His little brother nods with a smile.

Corrin returns it with a small smile of his own, "Okay, I like the sound of that."

"See you later, Lord Corrin!" Oboro smiles.

A little more stiff, he nods, "You… too." Her expression drops just a bit, but it's not like he can really help it. He simply can't discard that look of pure malice she had earlier. Corrin steps back, then another, and he exits the room.

"...My apologies, Lord Takumi." He hears Oboro speak. "I didn't intend to…" Corrin was out of earshot for whatever else was being said.

"Greetings Lord Corrin." Is what he receives as an occasional greeting, or it's, "I hope your day is going well, Lord Corrin." "May She watch over you today."

He would reply in kind… as this is so much better when compared to his treatment in the Northern Castle, where guards would pin him against the wall or shove him around. Even the guards and servants here make him feel at home.

" **Oh**!" When he happened to round a corner, there stood none other than Camilla. She is more rested than she was, but she still seems like she could use so much more sleep. "My darling Corrin!" Without missing a beat, his big sister dashes over and scoops him up into a hug. "How are doing today? Did you sleep well? Hm, where's Felicia and Elise? Are they well? They haven't fell ill, have they?"

He chuckles as she peppers him with kisses, "I-I'm well, big… big sister." He openly smiles. "Elise was still sleeping when I left, and I asked Felicia to just relax today. I'm sure they will do something later."

"Then… you're alone?" She tilts her head, and he notices that she has recently washed. If it wasn't for the small amount of light reflecting off of her skin, it would probably be the scent of… cherry blossoms? There's also another difference. Gone is her Malig Knight armor, and she has a kimono over her. While the majority sports a more Nohrian style, as in the color being a light purple, there are also… small wave designs? There are also a few trees of varying styles… Ushas and Mizuchi are also on here.

"I'm going to visit my family, but as of right now, yes." He nods, "But, it… actually doesn't bother me. Big sister, I  **feel**  safe here. Even the guards and servants are so nice to me. Uh, how about you? You aren't experiencing any trouble, because of… you know, the 'Wing Clipper'?"

She ever so slightly frowns. "It's the toss of a coin for the reactions I get. Some will see me as a beautiful woman, others refer to me as a cold murderer." She pauses, "Darling? I have a request, if you don't mind."

He hums, "Of course, whatever you need, big sister."

"I want to show that I've cut my ties with Nohr, and I believe that the best and quickest way is through actions. However, since there aren't any battles with Nohr, I figured that the next best thing would be to teach how to better counter Nohrian fighting styles…" She takes a breath, "I want to visit Princess Hinoka and the other Sky Knights, but I'm worried that without someone important backing me up, that I'll be either ignored, or sent out entirely. So, my question is: Would it be too much to walk with me?"

"I'd be happy to." He offers a smile.

"Oh, you are so sweet…" She then, of all things, takes him by the hand. "This means so much to me, dear. Alright, let's go." She announces as she takes the lead.

"Do you know how to get there?" He asks… but considering the confidence in her steps, it seems…

"Nope." She states without a care. "Don't worry, though, training grounds are never hard to find." Shrugging to himself, Corrin lets himself be lead by the once-Princess Camilla.

"Big sister?" He starts, "About Nohr…" She slightly stiffens, "You were sent on missions a lot, right?"

"I was…" There is sorrow in her voice.

"What were the villagers like?" Maybe they were different?

"Hm…" She hums, "It depends on the state of the village itself." She starts off with, "There were some that held considerate people, most didn't bother with travelers, then… there are the few that rival the slums in Krakenburg." A short pause, "I remember meeting up with my retainers one day in a village… one that I chosen, of course. It wasn't the first time we used that village, mind you. However, they suffered recent attacks, bandits ransacked the supplies, a pack of Wolfskin took some of the… fatter people away."

"G-gods…" Corrin breathes.

"According to Beruka, the night they slept in the inn… it turned out that the bandits never really left. Two dozen corpses were strewn about the inn, the majority being either in Beruka's or Selena's rooms, or in the hallway outside of their rooms. But… not all of them were truly bandits, just villagers who had family taken by the bandits, forcing them to fight."

"...Beruka and Selena had to kill them?"

"As I understand, most of the villagers that died were used as… shields. Dear, you need to understand, there were too many to strike with careful precision…" She trails off, leaving the implication definite.

It was killed or be killed.

"But, wait! How would it benefit the bandits to kill your retainers? If anything, that would just cause more trouble!" Something isn't adding up here.

"Beruka used to work as an assassin. Unfortunately, simply taking a position as my retainer doesn't prevent those from assigning contracts against her. If anything, serving me has only increased the number of people paying for her death. I'm sure there was some noble that she acted against in the past that is paying a hefty amount of gold for her demise." She closes her eyes and sighs, "I'm sorry, this isn't good conversation material, is it? Surely there are better things to talk about."

"I've met most of the Dragon Gods in Their realms." He states…

And Camilla trips, thankfully not actually falling. "I-I'm sorry, darling…" She breathes, "I don't… think I quite caught that… You… were summoned to most of the Dragon Gods' realms?"

"That is correct." Amused by her disbelief, Corrin smiles.

"Which ones?" She asks, suddenly deeply interested.

Going against saying Their names so that they aren't blasted with a number of elements, "Ice, Water, Fire, Dusk, and Dawn."

"And They… wanted to meet you?" Her thinking still seems a bit disoriented.

"Well, the Fire Dragon God was the only one where I wasn't brought into His realm by Him, but rather the Fire Communer." He supplies.

"Well… aren't you the most popular young man ever." She speaks, but it sounds like she's saying something to just say something. Is it really so hard to accept that Corrin met five out of the six Dragon Gods?

"They are all unique in Their own way." He continues… realizing he never actually talked about Them. "The Ice Dragon is… sorrowful, She worries for Water. The Water Dragon is…" He takes in a breathe, feeling a sudden pain as he remembers His current condition, "He's weakened… He can't even maintain His own Dragon form. The Fire Dragon is… intense, He has no problem showing off His might. The Dawn Dragon is motherly, She… She even referred to me as Her child."

"I see…" Camilla nods, then flashes a glance, "And what of Dusk?"

Corrin gulps. "Big sister… Dusk is confined to His own realm. He says the Dusk Communer weaved his way through gaps in how things work and… shackled Him."

She sneers, yet, "Seems like I'll have another bloodstain on my axe, then." She calmly states, "Had I known Iago would stoop that low…"

Iago, Iago… that name sounds… "Iago, he's…" Corrin tilts his head, trying to remember.

"He has a ridiculous mask that covers part of his face, greasy black hair, and he's… ugh, Garon's Tactician."

It clicks in his head, "Iago is the one who gave Elise the disownment letter. Elise disarmed the magical ward to the supply room so she could get a staff to heal me and…"

" **Who**  hurt you?" Gone is doting, in comes murderous.

Corrin flinches, not from Camilla's sudden hostility, but as to the 'why' he was injured in the first place. "N-N-N…" He trembles, before taking a breath. He isn't in Nohr, he is in Hoshido. He's safe. "Niles."

 _"A night with Prince Corrin? Just you and me…"_  His voice slithers into Corrin's thoughts.

Corrin shuts his eyes, focusing on everything to stop… "Shh, dear…" Camilla brings Corrin into a tight hug, figuratively squeezing the bad memories out, leaving just the comforting embrace of his big sister. "I'm here for you." She starts stroking his hair.

Slowly, he calms down, his eyesight is just slightly blurry. He also just noticed that Ushas's feather was unable to help him in that moment.  _"Corrin, you need to understand. Dragon Gods are_ ** _not_** _all-powerful."_  Her voice echoes in his head. A statement just proven true. Even Her own feather wasn't able to keep him from the worst of his nightmares.

"Thank you, big sister… I love you so much." He finally returns the hug, essentially melting into her embrace. At least… her kimono is preventing his head from completely sinking into her cleavage.

Because some things never change… and Camilla's hugs are one of them.

"I love you too, darling." She plants one more kiss on his forehead, with a slight giggle. "Shall we continue?"

Sighing in relief, he nods, "Yes, let's go."

* * *

Clash, shing, and some grunts of pain sound out from a door that leads to the outside. "One, two, three!" He hears none other than his other big sister, Hinoka, shout out. "Again!" Corrin pokes his head in first, seeing that she is leading off a training session with the Sky Knights under her command. Speaking of Sky Knights, Hinoka is now in her armor, it's nowhere near as bulky or heavy as Camilla's Malig Knight armor set. It seems to be more of cloths, reinforced leather, and a few pieces forged from metal, namely around the joints. She also has a Guard Naginata off to her side, in favor of a simple training one, made of wood.

"I'd suggest you go in first, dear." Camilla speaks from behind him. "It would be for the best if Princess Hinoka knew beforehand."

"Okay." He quietly responds, before taking a few steps in and…

"Little brother?" As if having a sixth sense when it comes to family, Hinoka spots him within seconds, " **Halt**!" She orders the rest of the Sky Knights. Four rows of seven. However, he does spot the familiar form of Subaki, who is literally front and center. "Subaki, take over." Without a second's hesitation, she delegates leading the training to the perfectionist and heads over to Corrin. "Hey! I didn't expect you to come in." She looks him over, "You okay, right?" Her fingers trace his cheek, "...You had a nightmare, didn't you? I can see the tear stains." She frowns, though the fire in her eyes blazes up.

"I… did, actually." He confirms, "But I'm alright now." He pauses, "How are you?"

She chuckles, "I'm doing pretty good right now… I wish I could say the same for the recruits." She rubs the back of her head, "Even with the confirmation that the 'Wing'... erm, Camilla 'captured', there are still plenty of frightened trainees… not to mention the ones who are either skeptical that she even is captured, or the ones who are…" And now she looks… irritated? Angered? "Questioning mother's rule on what  **should**  be done." Alright, angered then. "I… I can't blame their reasoning, but I also seen firsthand how much she means to you… and how much you mean to her."

"Like that little competition?" He asks with a smile.

She looks away, cheeks slightly flushed, "Yeah, like that little competition." She returns her gaze to Corrin, the fire in her eyes have turned warmer… compassion and caring. "So, whatcha doing here? Did you want to see a day of training? Wait… I thought you were taking katana lessons with Hana?"

"Maybe tomorrow." He replies, "And… maybe we should step out for a bit? It's something… delicate."

Curious and concerned, she nods, "Sure thing." With Corrin moving first, the two step out through the door… conveniently facing  **away**  from Camilla. "So, what's wrong?"

He only partially holds back a laugh, then gestures behind her. "She has a request, big sister."

Raising an eyebrow, Hinoka turns around, "Ca…" She almost exclaims, before remembering that the Sky Knight recruits are easily within earshot, "Camilla?" She whispers. "This isn't the best spot for you to be in right now."

"I know." Camilla quietly replies in kind.

"If the recruits see and recognize you, there's gonna be problems. I'm not saying you'll be attacked, but the more… sensitive ones will probably end up being too scared to return." There isn't any harshness in her voice, just genuine concern.

Camilla takes a breath, "Princess Hinoka, I wish to make a stand, to show that I'm on Hoshido's side."

"That's gonna take a lot of time, especially without any battles to fight." Hinoka points out.

"...What if I were to go through and explain the strengths and weaknesses of all Wyvern-based units? And explain what weaknesses the Wyvern-based units take advantage of the Pegasus-based units?" A short silence follows, recognition flashes in Hinoka's eyes, but…

"Willingness to share vital information for fights would certainly help…" Yet, she seems hesitant.

"Princess Hinoka, I bet that I can guess your first thought about how I fought when we first met." She suddenly states… challenges, even.

"Oh?"

"'She's faster than I thought'."

Another, longer silence follows. "...That's right. I didn't know a Wyvern could move so fast."

Camilla nods, "The instructors in Nohr are unreasonably strict. We're aware of our own weaknesses, and to counter that… we're forced to fight against those pitfalls. Our stronger, bulkier units are forced to quickly react in their heavy armor. Our archers have to fire arrows at a moving target, while they are also hounded by at least two other people in close range, and one at range. Our Wyverns have been selectively breeded, and the young who don't match up to the standards are heavily trained… if they can't overcome the gap, then they are slaughtered and used for resources."

"Gods…" Hinoka and Corrin respond in unison.

"So, do you think you could convince your Sky Knights to let me point out strengths and weaknesses?" Camilla asks.

Hinoka looks back into the training grounds, where Subaki is effortlessly leading the rest. Then she looks back at Camilla. "Camilla, stay within a single pace of me. Little brother, I'm going to need you no more than a single pace behind Camilla."

Camilla smiles, "Of course."

"Understood, big sister." Corrin nods.

Hinoka stands in the front, Camilla behind her, Corrin behind Camilla, and… "Uh, okay, maybe two paces?" The Sky Knight leader asks. "Your, uh… breasts are, yeah…"

"My apologies." Camilla takes a half-step back, as does Corrin.

Hinoka then takes a breath, " **Attention**!" Every single recruit, including Subaki, stops and assumes the ordered position. Bodies straightened, arms locked to their sides. "Alright, let's go." She whispers, "At ease." Back to the recruits. "We have two guests today." She slowly starts walking, with only Subaki being able to see the guests, "Two highly important people. You all are to remain at your best, as always." A pause, not a single question or mumble, "I'm bringing this up, because one of these guests will undoubtedly cause commotion. We are soldiers, but we are still human. I can reasonably expect emotion from her visit.  **However** , she is here for our benefit. She is here to help." By now, Hinoka, Camilla, and Corrin have made there way to the front, which means the recruits have seen the two guests. "Recruits… Subaki. In between my little brother, Corrin, and myself  **was**  a Princess who has since turned against her own country, someone who abandoned their own Royal bloodline for  **us**. Someone who is willing to share crucial details to combating the Sky Knights' most fought enemy, the group of units who ride Wyverns. Her name is Camilla. She will  **no**  longer be referred to as the 'Wing Clipper', period."

Corrin looked the recruits over, it's clear who has had the worst experience with her. Despite their training, he can see a few of them sweating profusely, some are trembling. A few give Camilla nothing more than a spiteful gaze…

But not a single one speaks.

"Everyone, please…" Now it is Corrin who talks, "I understand that you've only heard the bad things about Camilla, whom I consider my second big sister." He awaits a vocalized reaction, but... still no. At most, he gets surprised looks. "You need to understand, she is one of the  **very few**  great memories I have from my imprisonment… my torture," He adds the last two words in a much smaller voice. "She took me by the hand, guided me outside of Krakenburg, and gave me one of the best days of my life back then. She took me shopping, she fed me, hugged me, whispered familial love. And… it's not just me that looks up to her. One of the places she took me to is the Krakenburg Orphanage." His voice is becoming more passionate… assertive, even. "Do you know what happened when we entered? The owner looked up and had a wonderful smile the second she entered. Eight orphans chanted 'Mama Camilla' as they ran up to her and overwhelmed her with hugs, laughter, and love. And… and if that wasn't enough, she has given them gifts before, as well as food that lasts for days." He takes a breath with a smile, "And at the end of the day. She tucked me into bed. She used up every last piece of change she had for me… just to make my day the best.  **That**  is the Camilla that I have seen.  **That**  is the Camilla that I remember, that I hold dear to me.  **That**  is the Camilla I hope that you all will remember her as. A loving, doting motherly figure."

Still silence from the recruits, but most of them were emotionally moved by Corrin's intenseness. Suspicion and nervousness gave way to happiness and compassion… most of them. Some of the ones who undoubtedly lost family to her were still wary… fearful. The ones who probably called for her to die from killing her wyvern in the air while she was atop it, were the ones who still glared… untrusting, spiteful.

But, those were the few, the rest accepted his explanation of the doting Camilla.

Hinoka nods, an approving smile, "I can also vouch for the motherly Camilla that few of us have seen. She has only seen Corrin for a total of two days back in Nohr, but just a few days ago… she proved that she knew more about him than  **almost**  anyone else." There… was a bit of competitiveness with that. "And it wasn't just him she is so nice towards. She treated  **me**  with nothing but adoration and care… and the last time  **we**  met was over the skies of Nohr, trying to kill the other. If… If I can accept that she means us no harm, that her axe is now for Hoshido, then I think anyone can accept that truth." Camilla chokes on a breath, tears stream down her face… not sorrow, but pure happiness.

…

Did anyone ever stand up for her back in Nohr? Were the only ones who desired her presence… her retainers, Elise, Corrin, and the orphans?

And at last, Camilla speaks up, her tone is of the doting and motherly kind, "I understand I can't undo what I did. I understand that I may never receive total acceptance. I also understand that some may forever fear or hate me. I don't ask that anyone forces themselves to like me. I ask that you let me have a chance to prove myself, that I stand for Hoshido. I… I have been treated with open arms and love from the first encounter in Hoshido. Back then, I was weakened, exhausted. The village near me had every right to ignore me. They noticed my emblem of Royalty on my armor, they could have had me bound for ransom, maybe even executed me, but they didn't. They took me into their village and tended to my wounds. I will never be able to fully repay that kindness. However, that doesn't mean I won't try. So, I have a request. Would you all allow me to better yourselves against the Wyvern-based units? I will explain every last Wyvern weakness, all of our strengths. I will explain what our Wyvern-based units are taught to exploit the Pegasus-based units. I will share it all, but… are you willing to accept what I have to offer?"

"Recruits?" Hinoka asks, silently giving them permission to talk.

"It's hard to deny the fact the impact that Camilla has on her allies, her friends and family." Yet, it's Subaki who finds his words first. "She took but a about half an hour and visited the clinic yesterday. My liege, our young Princess Sakura, was surprised, to say the least. Yet, before she could even ask, the first thing that came out of Camilla was asking for Lady Sakura's well-being, then asked if she could do anything for her. As far as I'm aware, this was their first true meeting. For me, that's all the reason I needed to have. That is the same reaction our villages offer all across Hoshido, and when given the chance, that is the same offer Camilla has. Yes, I still vividly remember the day I fought her. Yes, I still remember how dangerous she and her retainer was… But, in respect of both Lady Sakura and our Queen Mikoto… for Lord Corrin's own familial love for her… and for the care she has shown our Dragon's people, I believe that she can be trusted. I believe that there are more than just the violent Nohrians. That there are caring people out there, but are hampered by King Garon." He flashes a quick nod at Camilla, before returning his gaze to the recruits. "I'm willing to accept her teachings." He ends.

Due to Hinoka's silent permission, quiet muttering starts spreading. Some sound more panicked, and there are still some who whisper harsh words, but the most prominent kind of response? Confirmation and acceptance. Satisfied, Hinoka nods. "Thank you for your offer, Camilla. We look forward to working with you."

"As am I, Princess Hinoka." Camilla smiles, "And thank  **you** , darling…" She coos at Corrin, "I'll be sure to give you proper gratitude later."

"...Please, big sister." He half-mutters as she pulls him into a hug. However, he also knows that she won't let it slide, "Just… nothing too fancy, okay?"

"Understood." She simply replies.

"Now, I do need to get going, actually." Corrin comments. "I still have more to do, today." Like, for example, deliver Ushas's feathers to his little sister and his mother.

"Of course!" Camilla lets out, "Have fun, alright?"

"We'll be here for a few more hours, brother." Hinoka calls out as she has Subaki get back into the front and center. "Probably see you during dinner."

Corrin smiles, "Okay, I love you both, and I'll see you later!" He waves as he walks out. Now then, delivery…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see… now Corrin has Mikoto, who is his literal mother. Camilla who is his motherly figure. And now he has Ushas, who is the Dawn Dragon that acts more a mother than a Goddess. So… how did Ushas come out? Feathers instead of scales? A more aviary style head? She's sort of coming out more as a Pegasus than a Dragon in that manner… a Pegasus with feathers probably stronger than steel. I considered that Her personality would be fitting enough, but… it also adds a layer of solemnness. Ushas wishes to be treated as family or a friend, but Her position prevents that. She also seems to be very… humble. Also, She brings up one of the big themes that is part of this fic…
> 
> Ya see, the Dragon Gods here? They aren't all-powerful. They aren't perfect. They can make mistakes, too. Anyway...
> 
> That just leaves Enlil, the Wind Dragon God. Though, I already have His personality down and ready to go. I suppose that if I could sum it up in one word, then Enlil is… feisty.
> 
> Now! The reason why this chapter became a two-part is due to Camilla and the Sky Knights. It just kept going… it brings the longest blocks of dialogue I've done in 'Confined' yet. It goes to show how much work Camilla will have to go through to become accepted by all. So many Sky Knights died by her axe, she's made a wicked reputation as the 'Wing Clipper', it's going to take a lot to place her in a favorable light for these people.
> 
> See ya next time.


	26. Made in Her Image

Corrin left the Sky Knight's training area with his head held high and a proud smile on his face. While the recruits aren't exactly welcoming big sister Camilla with open arms, they also aren't denying her. He has a feeling she'll make her way into everyone's hearts, given time. Besides, if Hinoka can quickly see how great Camilla is, surely anyone can. So, after waving farewell, then saying his goodbyes… then getting his goodbye hug from big sister Camilla, followed by his goodbye  **kiss**  from her, then a goodbye  **pat**  on his  **head**  and almost a survey's worth of questions and assurances that, yes, he really is okay walking alone. Corrin finally managed to make his way out of the training grounds.

But not after Camilla shouted out one more 'be safe!' If anything, she has a higher chance of smothering him with affection before anything else… but that is just how she is, and Corrin wouldn't want her any other way.

Still, his spirit is elevated with Camilla's constant doting and he feels as good as he can get. So, he is now walking along the halls of Shirasagi, aiming to find Sakura… preferably before he potentially gets side-tracked again. There are still a number of things that he wants to experience, but…

He has time.

The clinic, the clinic… where was it again? Left next? Right? Straight?

Maybe he should learn his way around his home before he starts… Corrin blinks his eyes. His home. His home! It rolls off so easily and it just sounds  **so right**. This  **is**  his home. He is home, and he is with his family. He has…

"Ah, pardon me." A dark-blue hair woman walks past him. Her armor is… it seems to rival the fabrics mother wears as a Queen. What kind of status allows that? Is she mother's personal and hand-picked guard? She has a sunburst behind her head, made of a white-based gold more brilliant than the sun itself. Her armor is a combination of white and yellow… and she seems to have more armor on than Camilla, but not as much as… Gunter.

Golden threads weave around the white portions of her armor. On the largest piece, her chest armor, has an engraving dedicated to Ushas Herself. A naginata can be seen popping out from behind her, alongside a bow and the tiniest hint from a quiver of arrows. Yet, beyond the armor, beyond her sheer presence, he can… 'feel' something else. A warm light of sorts. "Sorry, ma'am." He looks away as he realizes he is staring.

"It's… wait." She looks at him closer and he can clearly see two large scars across her face, forming a 'X'. "Oh! No, it should be me apologizing!" She takes a step back and bows, "I hadn't realized at first… you're Lord Corrin, aren't you? My name is Reina, one of Queen Mikoto's appointed retainers and chosen of the revered Kinshi bird. It is an honor to finally meet you."

"Oh, hello Reina." A short pause, "I suppose I should've guessed you are one of mother's retainers… given the armor."

"Hm?" She tilts her head before gasping, "Oh no. You're mistaken, Lord Corrin. This armor set is made for those chosen by the Kinshi birds."

"B-But the materials for that must have cost…" He trails off, unable to find the right words.

She frowns, "Lord Corrin… are you unaware of the importance of the Kinshi bird?"

"I haven't heard of them until you mentioned it earlier."

"...But, Lord Corrin. Then why do you have a Kinshi matriarch's feather as a 'hair accessory'?" The way she said those last two words… disgust?

"What?" He asks, "No, no. This is from the Dawn Dragon Herself."

"The… the…?" She takes a few more steps back, "My most sincere apologies, I hadn't meant to invade your presence in such a manner."

Which leaves him even more confused, "What do you mean? Reina… you're the only one who is acting like this. Even mother wasn't acting the way you are now."

"Queen Mikoto is the Dawn Communer, the only one who is closer to our Dragon than the Kinshi Knights." She explains, "But, since you've met Her… you do remember Her visage, correct?"

He nods, how could he forget. "She is covered in feathers, her head resembled more a bird than a dragon."

She nods, "That is correct, because Kinshi birds were made in Her image. They are Her given physical form. A means of directly aiding Her people without actually being here Herself." She pauses for a moment, "Unlike Pegasi or Wyverns, Kinshi birds  **choose**  their riders. It matters not if the person has had decades of mounted training, is skilled only in the healing arts, or has just breached adulthood, the Kinshi bird chooses."

"And you were chosen."

She gives a brilliant smile, "I was. This actually happened after I was chosen by my liege… no more than a day after. I believe it to be providence, a sign of greater things to come."

"I would quickly agree, that can't be just a coincidence." A short pause, "What were trained as before, then?"

"A Sky Knight who was in the process of becoming a Falcon Knight."

"Oh." Seeing that small peep of a quiver… "I thought bows and arrows frighten all flying units?"

She nods, "Yes. Kinshi birds are no different, the only difference is that they trust their riders to use them without harming the Kinshi themselves."

He  **should**  get going, but… "One more question, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, Lord Corrin."

"Do you still have your Pegasus?"

She hums, "In a way, yes, I still do." A nod soon follows, "This is a rather… complicated scenario. A Pegasus and their rider are chosen for life, the bond cannot be broken, even through death. See, if one dies, the other will end up never getting another again. A Pegasus will always buck off anyone who attempts to mount it and the rider will be 'damaged' in the eyes of a Pegasus… none of this is of malicious intent, but it is simply out of respect, a bond that never ends." She smiles, "So, since both my Pegasus and I are still alive, but I'm also chosen by a Kinshi, I could call upon either."

"...but, do you?"

"If I am prepping for battle, then I ride the Kinshi. If I am out and about, with nothing pressing to do, then I'll ride my Pegasus." She bows, "I'm glad we've had a chance to talk, Lord Corrin… but I'm going to have to take my leave, I still have my reports to give to my liege."

"I'm glad to have met you as well, Reina. I hope to see you again soon." Another person met. Two more smiles are exchanged.

…

Alright, now it's  **really**  time to find Sakura.

* * *

One undisturbed trip later, and Corrin finally makes his way to the clinic, but… the only reason why he knew it was the clinic before he even got close to the door was a rather serious one. There are a number of people piling outside of it. "Hey, hey! Hold on! Lady Sakura and the Shrine Maidens are working as hard as they can!"

"My daughter…!"

"Son!"

"Wife!" Almost every possible family name has been called out in the crowd.

"And the healers are going to need their space! You all are only making it take longer! Back up!" Wait, he recognizes that voice.

"...bones were shattered! Why can't I at least stay by her side?" ...huh?

"My son's arm was snapped in two, he… no. They need their family alongside the healers!" A wave of agreements follow.

"And my orders from Lady Sakura herself is to make sure nobody disturbs the Shrine Maidens!" Hana, that's right… the one who has been giving Corrin katana lessons.

Taking a breath, Corrin continues, "Excuse me…" He gently states.

"Yeah, good luck sir, she won't let anyone in." Some people reply… some are leaving.

"Hana?" The Samurai tenses, but then relaxes upon seeing the source of the voice.

"Lord Corrin?"

"Lord Corrin?" Another person whispers.

"He's Lord Corrin?!"

"I thought he was stolen away… when did he return?"

"Hana." He pushes through the muttering, "I have a delivery for my little sister."

Hana stiffens… conflicted. "Lady… Sakura." She takes a breath, "Wh-who's it from?"

"The Dawn Dragon." He replies and…

Silence.

It's like time stopped, any earlier complaints about not seeing family has ended. All eyes are on Corrin and even Hana seems unable to follow up. Yet, right before he was just about to say something to break the silence…

The crowd of people steps back. "The Dawn Dragon?" Came up the next wave of whispers. "She spoke to him?" "Back up!" "You can't just be next to him like that!"

Hana clears her throat, "R-right. Um… come right in, Lord Corrin." She finally steps aside. "My apologies for holding you up."

"...Hana." He doesn't like how everyone changed like… is that what Ushas feels? The second Her presence enters is the second everyone starts giving Her distance? He can better understand that disconnect, as even Hana, a woman who has given him one-on-one lessons, one who treats him fairly, is now stiffened and unable to look his way. "Thank you." The gesture comes out empty as he is hurt by the sudden, unwanted distance.

Once he enters, he can see the severity of the clinic before him, which looks far worse than his first visit. Cots are neatly lined up from one end to the other, organized to preserve space. There also seems to be more Shrine Maidens than normal. The women are dashing to and fro, Festals are being handed out and brought in, herbs are being crushed and pastes are being applied. It's a sort of… organized chaos. As for the patients themselves?

Wrappings, dried blood, some poor souls even have bones jutting out of their bodies. Some are still quite awake, some are unconscious. What could have… wait. Reina had to deliver a report, mother spoke of repeated Faceless attacks… is this the aftermath of a major attack? Corrin looks to the side and happens to see a young boy who has his arm snapped in two, bent backwards at the elbow.

Corrin looks away. It takes a certain type of bravery to see these gruesome wounds head-on.

"Excuse me? Where's Sakura, my little sister?" He gently asks a Shrine Maiden who is only currently applying one of the healing salves to a man's… gods. A scar runs along the length of his leg, it looks like it has only been recently mended… so the salve must be for numbing pain, perhaps?

"Princess Sakura is currently tending to the worst of the victims. I cannot say which side room right now." She rises up, "Please, pardon me."

Nodding, Corrin carefully steps around, making sure he isn't about to be in front of a Shrine Maiden's path. It seems to take over ten minutes to reach just one of the side room… the one he was healed in, if he remembers correctly. "Sh, sh… please." A gentle whisper could be heard from within. "Keep… keep y-your eyes on me, please." Sakura. Against his better judgement, he slowly parts the door open. Sakura is holding an elderly man's hand, who is taking breaths far too light. "Sir, I'm here for you."

He smiles, "It's… okay. You did wh-what…" He coughs. "I'll get to see my wife, so please… don't cry." Any physical wound the man has suffered seem to have been healed, so whatever is killing him is happening inside.

"No! Pl-please don't say that! I-I-I…" She startles as the man's hand gently strokes her cheek.

"You've done a wonderful job, Princess Sakura, but my body simply can't take much more. Still… thank you for being so selfless… and even though she isn't here, could you extend my thanks to the once Princess Camilla?"

"O-of course!" She seems to finally be accepting he won't live for much longer. "A-a-anything else?"

"...Tell Mozu to stay strong. She's going to be devastated when she learns what happened."

"You can c-c-c-count on me." She breathes.

"The rest… of the townspeople. Th-they're recovering, right?"

She slowly nods, "The majority a-are resting, and the last one has exited critical care, except…" She looks directly at him.

"Thank you for your w-work, Pr-Princess S-Sakura." A long breath, "May Her light shine upon you…"

Tick tock.

"I-I-I… could've done… more, th-though." She puts his hand by his side and sits there, sniffling turning into crying. "Y-Y-You were the l-last one and…"

"Little sister?" His own sight has since blurred.

"B-Big brother?" She slowly turns towards him… then looks away. "I couldn't… I… I tried." That's the thing about healing, sure… it typically keeps someone off of the battlefield, but… sometimes the worst horrors are found after the battle, when soldiers are losing blood or when limbs are amputated. When people are unable to be saved. Corrin is worried with how many of those scenarios that Sakura has encountered. How many people died as he did? Holding someone's hand? How many even got to have their last images be of their family?

"Sister… come here, okay?" She all but tackles him, throwing her arms around him and openly crying.

...or was this the first time this has ever happened to her? That seems the more likely possibility. Sakura probably has never had someone die in front of her like that.

"I tried. I tried. I tried, maybe… maybe if I had pushed myself e-e-earlier, maybe…"

"You did what you could, sister." He tries to comfort her. "He knew that, too."

"So many… injured. Hurt." At least she is calming down now. "Thank you, brother… but." She pauses, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver a gift…" He reaches under the kimono and pulls out one of Ushas's feathers, "From the Dawn Dragon."

She tentatively reaches out, "F-F-F-For me?" Her hand brushes against it, "So… peaceful." She breathes as she takes hold of it. "So warm, so nice." Any earlier tears have turned into smiles, "Thank you." She holds it close to her chest, before placing it on her Shrine Maiden's dress, tucked under a single wrap.

"How are you feeling?" Does it have the same effect on her as it did him?

She nods, "Calmer, better." She then seems to notice his own, "Um… that's not where you're supposed to have white feathers, brother." And that's probably why Reina regarded his feather's location with disgust. "Here, take it from your hair to…" She actually gets it herself, "See… most Hoshidan garbs h-have a spot for a sash…" She reaches to one of his shoulders and tugs on a cloth… something he assumed was simply part of the kimono. "Pull this down." The cloth seems to detach, no… it extends? Regardless she pulls it down and across, over to his waist, "And there is a small buckle here." She hooks it onto the tiny piece. "Make sure it's tightened…" She gives it a few pulls, "And this is where you put light-weight objects!" The feather is place between the strap and kimono.

"I didn't even notice that." Well, it doesn't help that the sash is literally the same color and it almost looks like it isn't there at all. Now, that just leaves one more to deliver, "Will you be alright? I have one more to deliver."

She looks from the village elder to Corrin, "Well… not c-completely, but…" She takes a deep breath, "I-I-I'll be strong, I can. I-I have to r-r-report my o-o-own news." She nods, "I'll… t-t-talk to you l-l-later, okay?" She smiles, but it seems weak.

"Okay." He nods, giving her one more hug, "I love you, little sister."

"I l-love you too… big br-brother." He stiffens just slightly, but relaxes soon after. Once the embrace ends, Corrin takes his leave. The main section of the clinic looks to have calmed down some. Most of the patients are now resting…

Even that poor boy whose arm is fractured is sleeping. Looking away from the scene, he walks out of the clinic. "Lord Corrin?" Hana acknowledges… that same distance between them. The crowd, which has mostly dispersed, the remaining are also keeping their distance. Part of him now wishes he said the feather was from… maybe Queen Mikoto? Surely that would have still let him in, but then he wouldn't have to experience this disconnect.

Holding a sigh to himself, he returns the greeting, "Thank you for letting me in, Hana."

She nods, still stiffened, "I'm only doing my duties, Lord Corrin."

…

"Can we still have my training sessions, like maybe tomorrow?" Please say yes…

And she bites her lip, "We can, Lord Corrin."

"I'll be looking forward to them, Hana." He smiles with a quick bow… and takes his leave.

He needs to find a way to close this distance.

* * *

One of Ushas's feathers for him, one delivered to Sakura, so that just leaves one for mother. The throne room would be his best bet. Despite wanting to spend more time with him, she still has her duties to attend to. With the destination in his mind's eye, Corrin walks the halls of Shirasagi once more. The servants greet him along the way, but in this moment? He can't help but think of the other 'servants' he had.

Gods, he hopes Jakob is alright. He hopes Flora is holding up well… and the Ice Tribe. And the growing children in the Orphanage. So many good people, all being held under King Garon's rule. And… that's not even counting the slums that Elise showed him. An involuntary shiver follows, so much pain, so much death.

"Hm?" Thankfully, he wasn't so lost in his thoughts that he missed the… oh wait, no, that his mother's bedroom, not the throne room. The doors aren't as grand and it's missing the engraving of the Fujin Yumi. His little brother's Divine Weapon, apparently made by Enlil and Ushas. What  **is**  Enlil like? He's the only one Corrin hasn't met yet.

"Ahem." He hears someone clear their… his throat. At the other end of the hall stands Kaze, a gentle expression to his face… however. "Lord Corrin." He greets from afar, however, Corrin has a feeling he isn't keeping his distance because Corrin met Ushas.

...Respect for his fear. "H-Hello, Kaze." Kaze's good, he's nice.

His expression is only partially pained from the hesitant reply. "How are you faring today?"

"I've been well." Corrin gets himself to step forward, an action that brings some light onto Kaze's face. He's nice, friendly.

…

"That's good to hear." Kaze nods. "Do you have a moment?"

"F-for?" Too serious, he sounds too serious.

"Queen Mikoto requests your attendance." He bows.

"Oh…" Well, that's convenient. "That's good, I need to see mother, anyway." Taking a breath, "I need to deliver a gift to her."

Kaze smiles and turns, "That's a very kind gesture, Lord Corrin." He calls out from over his shoulder as the two walk… a fair distance between them. "Her Highness has wonderful children."

Should he? "It's from… the Dawn Dragon, actually."

A short pause in Kaze's steps, and for a moment, Corrin was worried he was going to react in the same way as Hana did, "I see." He resumes, "I need to apologize if I'm not as moved. It's not out of disrespect, but Ninjas don't have a 'Dragon God', our training is isolated, relying on none. We only respect the Dawn Dragon for our lieges' sakes."

"N-No, it's okay. It's… better than distancing yourself." Corrin quickly adds, "Because that's what happened earlier. I mentioned about meeting the Dawn Dragon and suddenly everyone that heard me keeps their distance… it hurts me to see that."

"I'm afraid that can't be avoided, Lord Corrin." Sorrow tinges his voice. "I've heard that there were some… advancements being made."

With his curiosity piqued, Corrin asks, "Really? About what?"

"That the once-feared enemy of the Sky Knights is now… teaching them?" He glances back with a knowing smile. "I suspect you had a hand in that, correct?"

Corrin returns with his own smile, "I did. Big sister Camilla is trying to make amends with everyone and she figured one of the best ways was to help the Sky Knights."

"A bold move, if I daresay, but one that will work well. I believe she will make large steps with a choice like that." Another short pause, "If you don't mind me asking, what of Felicia and Elise?"

Surely they're out of bed and doing something by now, right? "I suggested that, well at least to Felicia since Elise was still sleeping, they should spend the day together, just the two of them."

"A women's day off, hm?" He hums. "What do you think they'll do?"

"I'm… not sure, actually." Corrin really doesn't know Felicia's interests and for most of his life, Elise has only had time to play some games or share 'super-real, no I'm being really-truly-super-serious' stories, which usually included something so over-the-top that there's no way it could have been real. The very thought brings a smile to his face. Elise always had a way to bring happiness to his life. It's no wonder he fell in love with her.

"Well, do you think they might get you a present?" Kaze suggests.

"I… would be more surprised if they didn't." The question would just be… what would they get him? Gifts… he reminds himself to visit the gardens sometime. And if he ever happens upon Ice Tribe territory, he'll find one of those Froststone so Felicia can make a permanent snowflake.

"Here we are." And it wasn't until Kaze stopped that Corrin realized he had sped up some. The  **male**  Ninja is but a few feet from Corrin now.

…

Corrin's body unconsciously brought him closer to Kaze. He's nice, Kaze is a good person. "Thank you, Kaze… I'll admit, I'm still having trouble getting around." A sheepish smile follows.

"Would you like for me to draw you up a map?" He offers.

"It's alright, I'm sure it won't take me long to learn all of the hallways." Corrin looks at the massive doors.

Kaze nods, "Understood." He approaches the door first, "Queen Mikoto? I have brought Lord Corrin." The doors seem to have opened on their own. The Ninja then steps aside, "Please, enter."

Doing so, Corrin also looks around, no less amazed then the first time. Ushas's statue stands as tall as ever. "My son." Mother smiles, though there is something… bothering her? "I'm glad you're here."

"Did you need something, mother?" He starts off with.

"I ask if you would be ready tomorrow." She pauses, "To meet him, that is. Your elder brother."

Corrin's breath catches, he knew that Ryoma would be here eventually, and it has been, what? A week since mother sent out the message? Corrin tenses, but manages to nods, "I am, I would like to." He  **needs**  to meet him.

Her smile is still gentle, "I'll arrange the meeting in the same place as with Takumi. I'll also be sure to let you know well before it starts." She nods, "I'm sorry to have coming you here seem… more intense than it sounds."

"It's alright, really." He reaches towards his waist, "I… also have a gift." The third and last feather is retrieved.

"Ushas?" She instantly recognizes, to which the statue beside them glows a brilliant yellow light, if for a few moments. Mother then giggles, "It's been a while since we've exchanged gifts." She steps forward and gladly accepts it, "I'll admit, She's been very busy with helping Hoshido. I do hope She takes some time to rest." As with Corrin's feather and Sakura's feather, mother tucks it under a sash on top of her dress. "And I'll also be sure to return this with a gift of my own." She sighs.

That tension hasn't left, however. "Mother?"

She easily picks up on his concern. "You can already read me so well, can't you?" The smile stays, but it seems to have dropped ever so slightly, "I've spoken to Her last night."

"Is She tired?" Perhaps that's why mother hopes She's getting rest?

"Or, to be more accurate, I was visited by Dawn… and Wind." She takes a breath, "Wind is aware of the random Faceless attacks and it seems as if His pride has kept Him from reaching out."

"He knows?" To be fair, Corrin knows nothing of Enlil's behavior. Is pride His 'downside'?

"Yes, unfortunately, as does His Tribe." She rubs her forehead, the feather seems to be doing little in soothing her… or maybe it doesn't work with headaches? "They are aware of who is behind them, but are unable to corner the person."

"...as in one?" One person?

"As I understand, yes. Yet, despite reaching out, He isn't giving all of the details. Whoever this person is, it's really damaged His pride, so…" She takes a breath, "The Dawn Dragon and I agree on… that this person has been Wind Blessed. It would explain why He's waited so long."

"But… why…?" He stops as she shakes her head.

"All we truly know that the person causing the Faceless attacks is from the Wind Tribe, which explains  **why**  the Faceless are being controlled in a more tactical manner. The Wind Tribe is located in Hoshido, so my barrier won't prevent this person from attacking. However, that doesn't explain the rest. How can this person avoid capture for so long? Where is this person during the attacks? Why assault Hoshido in the first place? If He would open up more, we could track this person down faster."

"And He won't share more…?"

"Because of His pride. Take a moment and think of His perception. The Wind Dragon God saw promise in one of His people, so He Blessed this person… and perhaps this person was using His Blessing properly, so what would drive them to do these things? A want for havoc? Power? Fear?" She sighs, "Son, you need to understand… being Blessed doesn't assure the person will turn out good. It's… a gamble, of sorts. Dragon Gods aren't all-knowing, when They Bless someone, They are trusting a portion of Their power into this person. And this person is one of the cases where they are abusing the Blessing they received. Instead of using it for the betterment of the Tribe and the people around them, they are using it for their personal gain."

Corrin nods, "The Dawn Dragon told me something similar, about not being perfect."

"As She did me. As far as I know, She is the only one humble enough to admit faults. Even the Water Dragon doesn't… didn't acknowledge His faults… not until it was too late."

He shakes his head, "The Dusk Dragon admitted His failures, too. Only after He was shackled to…"

" **What**?!" Mother nearly shouts, "Gods, I'm sorry son, but… what? When? How?" She then takes a breath to steady herself… and now the feather is working its magic on her. So, it can't help headaches. Fair enough, he wasn't expecting the feather to be a cure-all.

Corrin takes his own breath, "I was brought to His realm and after I could… 'see', He was captured. Hooks and massive chains across His body, He told me that His Communer has slipped through small cracks and loopholes until managing to shackling Him. Camilla told me that the current Dusk Communer is a man named Iago. I… don't know when this happened."

She frowns, "I can't believe… gods." She walks away a bit, then back to Corrin… pacing. "That would explain His abrupt disconnect to the others." She sighs… aggravation, "Dusk is shackled, Water is weakened and Wind's pride kept Him from informing Dawn of the serious threat in Hoshido." Ushas's feather isn't doing much again, mother must be far too stressed for a single feather to help. "We need to handle things one at a time." She resolves. "Water still needs His praise, or else we risk losing Him entirely, so… we need more people to put their faith into Him… we need more Water tribe members. Once we have enough to secure His relative safety, we need to find and deal with this person using Faceless to assault Hoshido, thus securing Hoshido's safety. Finally, we need to figure out how to free Dusk, and the only way I can see that happening is…" She takes a deep breath, "Giving Garon exactly what he wants… war."

"Mother?" Corrin reaches out.

"My son, I'm afraid." She admits, "With all of this information… I think Garon  **let**  you escape. I think that Iago had you summoned into Dusk's realm. King Garon tried to break you down in the hopes I would be provoked enough to drop my barrier to start a war… he is committing atrocities to  **his own Dragon**  to try and make me want to stop Iago… causing a war." Corrin notes that his mother said 'try'. "...Earlier, if it wasn't for Yukimaru, my personal Tactician, I  **would**  have declared war after finding out… what happened to you." Given the dangerous tone in her voice, he's assuming about…  **him**. "I... I need to talk to him again. I need another meeting with my advisers." Her pacing has stopped and she takes yet another deep breath. "Corrin? Come here, please." She opens her arms.

And he responds with a hug… feeling the pure stress coming from her. "I love you, mother."

"I love you too, son." She breathes as she rubs his hair. "I can't believe he would…" She sighs. "Thank you. Despite it all, thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome." His response is somewhat empty… how could he be grateful for causing that kind of stress on her? But… he supposes he can also understand why she's 'grateful'. His mother is still the Queen of Hoshido, after all. She needs to know what's going on with her people, her country… the good and the bad.

"Thank you for your time, thank you for delivering Her feather to me. Please, feel free to take the rest of the day as you will. You do have important things tomorrow." She just barely whispers.

Right, meeting his… big brother. "I will, and… you too. Don't push yourself too much."

She plants a single kiss on his forehead. "I won't, dear."

 


	27. A Long Day's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! I bring unto thee… a chapter that never seemed to end! It was all fine and dandy until the second to last scene… Three words: So much dialogue!

After saying his goodbyes, which didn’t last  **nearly**  as long as big sister Camilla’s did, Corrin makes his departure once more. So far, he has talked to his little brother Takumi and one of his retainers, a Spear Fighter named Oboro. Then he happened to come across Camilla and helped her with smoothing out relations with the Sky Knights. Once he left, he ran across Reina, one of mother’s retainers and a Kinshi Knight. He then met with and delivered one of Ushas’s feathers to his little sister, Sakura, and also having a  **very**  short chat with Hana. On his way to his mother, he managed to keep him calm around Kaze, and even finding himself getting closer to the man. Lastly, he met with his mother and delivered the second of two feathers he was to deliver.

So, now with the rest of his evening free, Corrin sets out to do something he’s been meaning to do for quite a while now… Visit the royal gardens.

Not that he knew exactly how to get there from here. Regardless, he won’t any progress just standing around, so he walks in  **a**  direction, hoping that he can come across someone who knows their way around here. He also wonders hows Felicia and Elise are doing… well, more like what they are doing. He really hopes they are relaxing more than anything.

Still, he has the distinct feeling that Elise is going to get a gift.

He twists and turns across the hallways of Castle Shirasagi… before deciding it might just be a better idea to go to a place he knows so he can ask someone where to go. That just leaves a matter of who to ask. He should probably…

“Oh, hello… uh?” He hears from… above him? “Lord Corrin, right?” Sure enough, above him is  **dangling**  a woman. “My liege, Lady Hinoka, told me about you~.” Wrapped in  **ribbons** .

Out of reach.

“Hold on, let me help you get down…” He follows his declaration up with a near silent ‘somehow’.

“Oh, don’t worry~. Lady Hinoka will find me.” She ‘assures’ him.

“I’m not going to just ignore you, um…?” Big sister did tell him the name of her retainers, right?

“Setsuna, Lord Corrin.”

He nods, “Setsuna. Well, I’m not just going to…” Rip, snap, fall. “I got…!” Corrin’s body is used as a cushion when the ribbon gives in and she falls. “Oof… Hey, are you okay?”

“I should be asking you that, Lord Corrin.” She lazily replies. “Oh, I’m so sorry, here let me get a…”

“Ah, Lord Corrin!” The heroic, but frankly unwanted, voice of Arthur shouts out, “Just the Hoshidan Prince I was looking for! I’m afraid I…” Whatever he had to say died on his tongue as he slips on a nearby ribbon, causing him to crash onto the tiles with just enough force to  **dislodge**  it from the ground and sending it flying towards Setsuna.

“Ow…” She weakly gripes. “Oh, hey Arthur…” Nevermind the fact she already has a bump on her forehead.

“Ah, greetings miss Setsuna!” And just like that, it seems as if Corrin has been forgotten. “I see you are… mostly well, correct? How is your leg?”

She raises a leg without a care in the world, which is a feat in itself… considering Corrin is still under her, “It’s better… doesn’t hurt.”

“Um, hello?” Corrin attempts to break through the veil of clumsiness and obliviousness, while also having to face in an awkward angle so he isn’t even close to looking at or in between Setsuna’s legs.

“That’s wonderful! I’ll admit, I was frightened when I saw you in such a terrible position… but, after three axe throws, I did manage to get you down.”

“Wait, what? You threw axes at her!?” Corrin yelps.

“Hm… I was more worried about the stable hands after the horses got out.” She has yet to put her leg down.

“I can’t even…” Corrin sighs.

“Oh yes… I think I spent thirty minutes chasing one of them down.” Arthur grimaces.

“I caught one of them in a trap… but I also was in it, so…”

“Ah-ha! That explains why you returned with so much rope.”

“...But not why you came back with three different pairs of shoes, a mini-skirt, and five different sets of bras… with one of them only having one cup.” Setsuna narrows her eyes and finally rests her leg down… over Corrin’s head.

“ **Excuse me** !” He tries again, to no avail.

“Er, well…  **that**  is a rather long explanation involving a city-wide chase.” A pause, “Oh, pardon me. Lord Corrin!”

“Hm…? Oh, right. My apologies, Lord Corrin.” Setsuna  **finally**  removed her leg from him and gets up. “Are you okay?”

Keeping his complaints inward, he nods. “Yeah, I’m okay. I was going to the gardens, but I can’t remember exactly how to get there.”

“The Royal Gardens…” Setsuna drawls out. “I know where that is.” A smile follows. “Follow me, Lord Corrin~”

“Oh, thank you, Setsuna.” He half-bows.

“That’s a wonderful idea!” Arthur proclaims, “Now, I should take my own leave and find Lady Elise…”

“Elise and Felicia are taking the day off, Arthur.” Corrin supplies. “Maybe you should, too?”

A short pause, before the unlucky hero laughs, “Oh, I’m afraid I can’t. Evil never rests… and neither do I! There is always someone who could use a helping hand, whether it be simply opening a door or cooking an intricate meal, I, Arthur, shall be there for them!” He bows, “But, I appreciate the sentiment all the same. Have a good evening, Lord Corrin!” He triumphantly walks off…

With a distinctly white ribbon trail originating from the back of his trousers.

Yet, before Corrin could point it out to the man, Setsuna had already gently grabbed his arm with a lazy smile, “Let’s go, okay? You’re gonna love all the different smells and colors… just watch out for the pitfalls.”

Wait, what pitfalls? “What do you mean?” He asks.

“Oh you know, the usual… giant holes large enough to take in a few people.” She calmly replies.

“In the Royal Gardens?”

“Yeeeep, and I’m always the first one to find them.”

“Well, uh… that’s good?”

“It is, isn’t it? Thank you, Lord Corrin.” She smiles. “So, how are you liking it here so far?”

“I’m really thankful to be here, I’ve never known such kindness…” He also smiles. “All day, every day. Setsuna? How was your childhood?”

“My childhood? Hm…” She bobs her head as she hums, “I dunno, pretty normal, I guess. I grew up with my parents at one of the villages in Hoshido.”

“Alright, well… when did you decide to pursue bows?”

Setsuna tilts her head, then forms an ‘o’ with her mouth, “You mean the Yumi. But, I understand the confusion. In the most basic of descriptions, a Yumi is made in Hoshido while a Bow is made in Nohr, though there are more differences. The main one being is that nearly every Yumi made is touched with just the slightest bit of the Dawn Dragon’s essence, giving the wielder a very small boost in magical resistances. Nohrian Bows trade off that defensive property with denser materials, allowing an archer to fire with more force.”

...And this came from the woman who  **somehow**  managed to get herself entangled with ribbons and out of reach.

“Uh, wow… I didn’t know that, Setsuna. Thank you.” A short pause, “So, when did you decide to train with a Yumi?”

“I fell in a hole.” She flatly states. “There was a Yumi beside me and some arrows, so I thought it would be for the best that I shot some arrows out to get someone’s attention. Apparently one of my arrows bounced off a nearby tree and landed on the outer ring of a target. Anyway, someone came over and saw me in there, they threw a rope down and I climbed up. Then I went back home and fell asleep.”

“Oh, well, did you decide to train with the Yumi after that sleep?”

“Huh? No. The archer trainer came over to my house and asked for me to be trained, I thought it would be pretty cool. So, I agreed.”

“And, when did you become Hinoka’s retainer?”

She furrowed her eyebrows, “I think I was training one day and I fired an arrow that slipped through one of the open windows. It kept soaring until it hit a rope next to the stables, which caused a sack of hay to drop… right on Lady Hinoka’s right foot. Later that day, Lady Hinoka learned that I shot that arrow and she praised my skill. She asked me right there to be her retainer… I thought that would be pretty cool, so I agreed.”

“You shot an arrow from the training grounds… and into the stables?” He is having trouble imagining that.

“Yeeeep.”

“And it cut a rope that dropped a sack of hay on my big sister’s right foot?”

“Uh-huh.” She nods.

“Honestly Setsuna… your life sounds weird.”

“Thank you, Lord Corrin.” She smiles. "So, uh… do you have a favorite flower?"

Does he? Nohr is practically deprived of flowers and the few that grow are… not too pleasant to look at. "I don't really know much about flowers, honestly. I've never had the chance to see them. Do you have one?"

"Well… the one I really like is one that a lot of people don't like…"

He slightly shrugs, "That's why it's  **your**  favorite."

She nods, "Yeah, I suppose so. See, there's this plant that is shaped like a little mouth, and it lives by snatching insects into its mouth."

He cringes, "Oh… okay. And, uh… why do you like that one?"

"It reminds me how lucky I am that none of the pitfalls I trip into don't have acids in them." She gives him a blank stare, "I know, it's weird."

He shakes his head, "No, no.. I understand." No, he really doesn't, "I respect your preference," While also being bothered by it, "And I'm sure there are other people who like it," He really hopes not.

Her smile returns, "Would you like me to show you one?"

No, no… just say no. She'll understand if… "Sure." He nods.

"Yaaaay… I'm so happy~!" Setsuna looks genuinely excited, "C'mon.. it'll be Lissy's snack time soon…"

"Lissy?" Corrin asks as he hurries to match the woman's increased pace.

"Lissy the Venus Flytrap!"

…

What did he just get himself into?

* * *

Setsuna led Corrin to a cluster of plants, each of them sporting a… mouth-like piece, and each of the ‘Venus Flytraps’ have over a dozen of thin and long teeth on them. Corrin is… slightly unnerved by the sight, yet Setsuna is lazily smiling at them. “That one is Lissy… I put a little bow on her stalk.” She points at one that has a small pink ribbon on it. “Hey, Lissy~”

Corrin stoops down a bit, tilts his head, and looks at Lissy… “Okay?” He slowly responds.

A short pause follows, “It’s alright if you don’t appreciate her as I do, Lord Corrin.” She hums. “I’ll be here if you need me…”

He nods, “Um, don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you’re willing to share your interests, Setsuna.” The archer continues to look at the plant, seemingly unfazed by Corrin’s statement. “I’ll see you soon.” Nothing. “Setsuna?”

“...Huh? Oh, sure. Talk to you later!” She hasn’t even turned his way to say that.

“Yeah, you too…” Shrugging it off to her clearly absentminded nature, he goes into the main portion of the garden with one goal in mind… get a bundle of flowers for Felicia and Elise. Of course, the next question would be: Which ones should he get the both of them? He realizes that he really doesn’t know much of their preferences… he takes a mental note to get to know the smaller details laer.

He decides on something bright and colorful for Elise and something more… calm for Felicia. That should be good, right? Oh, he hopes that will be fine for them. With the ideas in mind, he walks the pathways, amazed by the sheer variety of colors and scents. He can’t even begin to count the amount of different flowers and trees that populate this place. Yet, above all of this is… peacefulness. Taking a slow, deep breath of the scenery around him he…

“U-u-um… hello?” A voice sounds out, one he is sure he heard before, but… he turns around and sees a smaller and fidgeting woman, a villager, who…?

Oh, right, “Hello, Mozu.” He greets with a gentle smile. Mozu was, for lack of a better term, hiding behind big sister Camilla when they first met. Her older village garb has been replaced with a seemingly expensive kimono… which is, without a doubt, Camilla’s doing. “How are you doing?” The second he asked that, however, is the same second he remembered seeing the dying villager elder in little sister Sakura’s care… the elder of Mozu’s village. Has… she heard about that, yet?

“It’s… Um. I-I’m, it’s weird… being here. Uh, not weird in a bad way! I mean, erm.” She is unable to form anymore words after that.

So, he chuckles, earning a curious look, “It’s alright. I’m still getting used to being here.”

“Y-yeah, b-but… you’re royalty and I’m just a village girl. I… don’t really belong here, y’know?” Akin to Sakura, Mozu starts fiddling with her dress. “But, I also ain’t gonna, erm. I mean… sorry for my, uh, uneducated language.” She bows. “Um… what’s yer name?” She just barely whispers.

“I am Corrin, but don’t worry about the formalities, just… treat me like a friend, okay?”

“B-but yer… erm. You’re a Prince and that…”

“I would rather be considered an equal, regardless of ‘standards’.” He pushes with a smile. “But, if you’re too uncomfortable with that, then I suppose you can just refer to me as ‘intended’.”

…

It took him a moment to realize that is almost exactly what Ushas told him during their meeting.

“O-okay, um… Corrin.” Another bow. “So, I… I wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, so… I’m very grateful Miss Camilla treats me as she does… even if it can get overwhelming at times.” She flushes and looks away.

Ah, so she’s been subject to Camilla’s, almost obsessive, doting as well. “It’s alright, that’s just how Camilla is.”

“Y-You called her… big sister?” Mozu asks. “She doesn’t look Hoshidan.”

“Um, well… she’s my adoptive big sister from Nohr.” He quickly admits. “She would be the… doting motherly figure in my life, even if I only saw her once.”

She gasps, “Only once? But… she talked about you almost the entire way to the Castle! It sounded like she has spent time with you everyday!”

“She knows me very well… and Elise. That’s just something she’s really good at.” He nods with a smile, “She knew exactly what to do and when to do it when she spent that day with me.” A short pause, “So, what about you? What do you think of Camilla?”

She slightly bows her head, another flush forming, “She’s very kind and sweet and motherly and always seems like she knows what to do. She knows when to hug or when to dote or even when to get some distance.” She chokes on a sob, “Mama would’ve loved to spend time with her…”

Should he? Should he bring up… no. He decides against it. He just has that feeling that this would be a bad moment. He should also get to picking those flowers, but… “Do you like the flowers here, Mozu?”

She quickly nods, “Uh-huh! They are so beautiful and peaceful and I’ve never imagined so many could be in one place! Or, gods, that so many different varieties existed in the first place.” A pause, “Is that why you came here? To admire the plant life?”

He sheepishly smiles, “Actually, I came here to pick a few flowers for Elise and Felicia.”

“O-Oh… well. I s’pose I shouldn’t take up anymore of your time, so… I’ll see you later?” She offers another smile.

Which he returns in full, “Sure thing, Mozu. It was nice talking to you.”

“And you too, Corrin! Have fun.” With that, she  **skips**  off.

Internally, Corrin is grateful… he seems to have the habit of getting side-tracked far too easily. “Alright, now then… flowers.” Taking a breath of the scents, he nods and resumes his search…

* * *

A bright red rose, a dark purple… something. Corrin even found a light-blue… something. He should take the time to learn the names. Regardless, with two of each, he picked up an empty and spare vase, got some water in it, placed the flowers inside of the vase, and begins to make his way back into the castle itself. He made his way back to his room, which by a stroke of luck, found his way without incident or getting lost.

Walking inside, he sees that it has been properly cleaned… he truly hopes that one of the servants did this and  **not**  Felicia. This is supposed to be her day off, after all. On top of the now-sparkling room, there is also a much larger bed added… and it seems as if the room is being expanded on, seeing as there is a new door in the back.

Going towards the new bed, he places the vase onto the nightstand next to it, then breathes a sigh of relief. So many things has happened today… helping, talking, delivering. Though, beyond that is the distinct feeling of satisfaction for the good he has done. Right when he was going to ponder on what to do next, his stomach growls… oh, he might have skipped lunch. Well, he was really busy, after all.

He walks over to his dresser, while he may have not gotten his clothes dirty, he still wants to change… why?

Because he  **can** .

Going through the drawers, which have been very finely arranged… proceeds to ruin that state of alignment as he pulls out a different yukata. This one sports purple stripes running alongside red stripes. The first thought that pops in his mind is Nohr and Hoshido… union. The second is that Camilla probably made this. The third is that it has been scented with several different perfumes.

Did… Did Camilla actually spray his yukata with perfume? It seems likely, considering he likes the smell of it. “Oh, big sister…” Regardless, he smiles and starts to switch out clothes… then abruptly stops as his chest and back are exposed. He looks at the full-body mirror near him, before unconsciously tracing over his scars. Most of the ones on his chest were successfully closed with Sakura’s exceptional healing, but some remain… the largest being from Siegfried, Xander’s ‘Divine Weapon’. He shivers…

There’s nothing ‘Divine’ with Siegfried or Brynhildr.

Taking a breath, he turns himself just enough to see his back, then grimaces with the phantom pains that come with seeing them in full. Up and down, left to right, diagonally crossing all across his back… a twisted version of making a painting with his own skin. Whips, swords, axes, arrows, his back has been the main target.

Yet, through it all, he still stands, he made it through. Nohr didn’t break him.

Nodding to himself, he resumes dressing himself, which he ended up being grateful for finishing when he did… “Lord Corrin?” Kagero? “Are you present?”

“I am.”

“I wanted to inform you that dinner is ready.” A short pause, “I also need to take my leave… good day.” Her voice turns… clipped? Bothered? Corrin shrugs off the concern, deciding that it was the wall between them that keeps him from hearing her as she actually sounds.

He looks at the mirror once before, then smiles as he turns. Time to eat!

* * *

For once, Corrin has an uneventful trip, as he arrives at the dinner room in a relatively short amount of time. He didn’t get lost, either… though that would be attributed to the smells wafting around the area. The dining room itself didn’t have that much to show off, just a few long tables and many chairs. The plates and utensils were already set up, though the only people here were the servants, and, well…

Takumi.

His little brother sat in one of the chairs, simply polishing his Fujin Yumi… at the dinner table. He brought his bow to the dining room. “Oh, you’re early.” His little brother smiled. “How’d your day go, brother?”

Brother… Corrin managed to keep himself from stiffening, “It went well,” But his voice still sounded a bit forced. Something the other caught on, but otherwise didn’t let himself get bothered by.

Instead, Takumi smiles. “That’s good. Hey, uh… so, mother said she’s going to have you meet big brother, right? I thought maybe that… we could hold off on that walk I wanted us to have? You know, so you won’t get… overwhelmed?” He looks regretful to ask.

“I… sure, then.” Slowly Corrin nods. “I’m glad you’re still wanting to, and… I’m sorry I…”

“Hey, don’t worry about.” Takumi gently cuts him off, “I’m willing to help and work with you… even if it takes the rest of our lives.”

A pause, before Corrin smiles again, “Thank you… little brother.”

His brother opened his mouth to speak, but stopped once someone else entered, “Lord Takumi… Lord Corrin.” Oboro walks in… holding a bag with something in it. “I hope your day has gone well?” She quickly makes her way beside Takumi and takes her own seat, looking far more happy than earlier.

“Oboro.” Her liege nods, “You seem better.”

“I had an… enlightening encounter earlier today, so I thought it would be a good idea to get a few things!”

He chuckles, though Corrin just tilts his head, “I don’t suppose you’ve seen Hinata today?”

She shakes her head, “Nope, he’s still out.”

“Hm, well then…” Takumi shrugs as he finally places his Fujin Yumi aside. “About this… enlightening encounter?”

“Well, you see, I was…”

“Really? You brought your Fujin Yumi to the dinner table?” Hinoka walks in. “Brother…”

“What? I was just polishing it. I can’t let  **my**  Divine Weapon get covered in gunk.” Was there a bit of… competitiveness in his voice there?

Yet, she just sighs, “That’s not the point. Anyway, heya little brother… and Oboro.” She smiles at both Corrin and Oboro. “I hope the rest of your day went well.”

Corrin quickly nods, “It did, but… I’m surprised Camilla didn’t arrive with you.”

Hinoka’s face twitches just slightly, but before Corrin could question it, he was suddenly lifted into the air, with a pair of arms wrapped around him. “Surprise!” He hears none other than Camilla cooing into his ear. “Oh, thank you so much for earlier!”

He chuckles, “Hey… big sister. So, everything went well with the Sky Knights?”

She hums, but it’s Hinoka who answers, “Well enough. We didn’t actually get to sharing techniques, but at least the recruits weren’t pitching fits after training was over.”

“Well, mostly anyway. There were a few who gotten vocal.” Subaki enters, “Nothing really noteworthy, however.” He then bows, “All thanks to your efforts, Lord Corrin.”

And of course, Camilla has yet to let him do. “I was just helping out.”

“Oh… so selfless and thoughtful.” Camilla gives him another quick squeeze, before finally lowering him back down.

Shuffle, shuffle… Sakura, Hana, and Mozu all enter at the same time, with the Hoshidan Princess and the village girl being far more silent than they ought to be. Hana has more of a straight face on her, Sakura is trying to look brave, but Mozu looks ready to burst into tears. The first thing that crosses his mind is that Sakura broke the news to Mozu.

“Big sister? Where a-are your retainers?” Sakura asks first, perhaps redirecting whatever conversation she and the other two had earlier.

“If I only knew…”

“Setsuna led me to the gardens earlier.” Corrin supplies. “...After I got her down from being entangled in ribbons on the ceiling.”

“Gods… of course she would get trapped.” Hinoka sighs and leans back in her chair, “I swear… everytime I turn around, she’s trapped in something.”

Mozu sits beside Sakura, “One moment, darling…” And Camilla walks over to sit on the other side of Mozu, before she starts whispering things that seem to calm the village girl down.

She does always know what to say, after all.

“It’s so wonderful to see everyone together like this.” Mother walks in, flanked by Reina and Orochi. “Well, mostly everyone.”

“Well, I do believe…” Orochi fans out her cards…

Before Reina, not so politely, closes them. “Please, hold off on your fortunes until after we eat.” With her Kinshi Knight armor set on, Reina is, by far, the most imposing one here… yet, at the same time, she also seems the most peaceful. Her eyes quickly locate Corrin, and she smiles, “I pray Her light shined on your day, Blessed.”

Corrin’s mouth quickly formed a thin line, not that Reina could see it as she was bowing. “It has, Reina.” And there it is, that reverence that shatters any attempt on being just friendly. “Hana? Are we still training tomorrow?”

“If that’s what you wish to do, Lord Corrin.” And again, that disconnect is still there.

“Hana, Reina… dears?” Camilla interrupts, “Perhaps my lovely Corrin hadn’t applied much… assertiveness, so allow me to make up that difference. Please, refer to him as a friend and not someone to be held on a podium.”

“Lord Corrin has been directly contacted by the Dawn Dragon, we simply can’t…”

“Refer to him as a friend. Do  **not**  sanction him as a holy being.” Camilla repeats.

“I would prefer that, you guys. There’s this… breach between us when you all don’t just call me ‘Corrin’. I don’t like that gap.”

“...I will try.” Reina concedes.

“Of course, Lo… erm. Corrin.” Hana nods.

“Pardon our delay…” Felicia and Elise walk in, both of them are… slightly flushed? Elise is moreso. “We lost track of time.” Felicia continues as she sits on one side of Corrin, and Elise takes the other.

“Yeah, we… Oh, hey! Oboro~!” Elise waves her down, “I got you something~.” She proudly holds up a necklace made of flowers, one half of this necklace is red, the other is white, though a single purple flower rests in the middle. “Whaddya think? Pretty neat, huh!”

“You made this for me?” Oboro slowly gets up and goes over to Elise.

“Uh-huh! Do you liiiiike it?”

“It’s beautiful… thank you, Elise.” She accepts it, and quickly dons the necklace. “Oh, and uh… here.” Oboro hands her the bag she has.

Which causes the bundle of sunshine to gasp, “For me~?” She accepts it and reaches inside. “It’s fuzzy and warm and soft…” Elise hums as she pulls it out… and what is ‘it’?

A teddy bear. “I stitched him up today.” Oboro smiles. “Since, uh, you said you  **had**  one.”

“Yeah… I had to leave Mr. Fluffybottoms behind.” Elise seems to have no shame for saying that aloud. “What’s his name?” She raises the teddy bear up… it’s the ‘basic’ design. Though… Corrin can see that there is an embroidered Dragon God on the back. No, not Ushas.

Shalim.

“I dunno Elise… what  **is**  his name?” The Spear Fighter raises an eyebrow.

Another gasp, “Aaaaand I get to name him? Hm…” Elise puffs her cheek out. “Tomodachi.” She declares…

Which is obviously a far cry from ‘Mr. Fluffybottoms’. “That’s a… unique name, love.” Felicia tilts her head.

“That is an older Hoshidan word for ‘friend’.” Orochi supplies. “I’m more surprised you know it.”

Elise giggles, “What can I say? I haven’t been sleeping alllll the time.” So, she’s been learning Hoshidan?

“You might end up knowing more than me about Hoshido soon, then.” Corrin chuckles.

Elise puffs her chest and stands up, “I wanna learn all that I can… so when the day comes that when there is a fair and just and awesome ruler for Nohr… I can pass on Hoshidan culture to the Nohrians!” A silence follows… and mother looks away, if but for a moment.

“Already looking towards a brighter future… I’d expect no less from my darling Elise.” Camilla cheers her on.

Oboro remains speechless, but Corrin notices that a slightly distant look crosses her face. “Well, I’m glad you like him.” Is all she says before she returns to her spot beside Takumi.

Huh…

Elise also sits back down, before looking to each side. “Imma put ya back in your bag for now, okay Tomodachi?” She asks the teddy bear. “I know, I don’t want to, but I think you would rather not get food on you.” She smiles as she places the stuffed creature back inside the bag. “Oh! Thank you soooo much, Oboro!”

“You’re welcome, Elise.” The tailor smiles once more.

“Elise… on the topic of gifts…” Felicia gently announces, “Love?” She redirects her attention to Corrin.

“Yes?” Just as he suspected, they got him gifts.

“They’re dried for preservation, but… here.” She reaches into some hidden pocket and produces two flowers, one purple and one light-blue. “Elise picked out the purple one.”

Corrin smiles, “Well, thank you.” He graciously accepts the flowers, “And I’m fine that they’re preserved… it just means I can keep them on me.” Following that, he places the flowers under the strap, then tightens it once more. “I also have gifts for you, but I won’t be able to give them until we get back to our bedroom…” It’s a shame Corrin didn’t think that statement out too well…

Because Elise’s face instantly turns red and Felicia ‘carefully’ clears her throat, alongside her body temperature dropping. “Oh my…” Mikoto politely coughs.

“Hm? What… oh.” Realization dawns on Corrin… thankfully the other people at the table have no experience in the meaning that Felicia and Elise gotten from his statement. “I… didn’t mean that.” Well, considering how Orochi is smirking, she is quite aware… alright, maybe Reina’s raised eyebrow also shows that she’s knows the double-meaning.

“Well, Elise… it seems you know the ‘when’ now.” Orochi prods. “Do enjoy yourself.”

“Orochi!” Mother chides her mischevious retainer. “Not at the dinner table.”

“My apologies, Your Highness.” She twirls her hair, looking not the slightest bit regretful.

“Pardon my tardiness.” Kaze enters… followed by Setsuna and Arthur. The archer and self-proclaimed hero have some pretty intense dirt stains on them.

“...I found a pitfall in the Royal Gardens.” Setsuna announces.

“Thankfully, I happened to be passing by when I noticed that she fell. So, I reached for a rope and dropped it down…” Arthur trails off.

“Except that the rope was a Green Anaconda…”

“A very angry Green Anaconda. Anyway, after realizing my error, I left to get an actual rope.

“Leaving me alone with the snake.” Setsuna adds.

“And as I returned, I slipped on a puddle of sliminess… probably left by the snake.”

“So… he fell into the pitfall and onto the snake.”

“Fortunately, I am wearing my armor! Unfortunately for the snake…” He trails off again.

Kaze chuckles, “I procured a rope for Setsuna and Arthur, however… I was unable to hold my ground well enough for them to climb up.”

As if on cue… one of the last people Corrin had expected to see walks in… one he hasn’t seen a single hair of since he got here. Rinkah. “I pulled them both up.” She simply states, “At the same time.”

“Hey~! Rinkah!” Elise calls her out, “Where have you been? You like… vanished!”

“Heh… well, after I managed to literally spark the Fire Diluted’s heritage out of him…” She starts with a proud smile.

“She’s referring to Saizo.” Kaze clarifies. “And by ‘spark’, she means that she continuously wailed on him until he lashed out.”

Rinkah shrugs, as if it’s a daily occurrence for her, “I walked out of the city and resumed honing my Blessing.” She stretches, “Figured it was about time to take my first break.”

“You’ve been ‘honing your Blessing’ for several days?” Hana asks.

“Yep.”

“And you only took one break?! How!?”

She shrugs again, “Don’t get me wrong, I slept. But, other than that…” One, two, three, four… the latest of the people takes their seats. Rinkah sits aside Elise. “Water Blessed…  **Ice**  Blessed.”

“ **Fire**  Blessed.” Felicia regards her with a similar amount of reserve.

“I still want our fight.”

“Right, the first topic any Fire Tribe brings up… fighting.” Felicia replies. “We’re not in your home, Fire Blessed.”

“Neither are we in yours, Ice Blessed.”

“Could you two please use your names?” Corrin asks.

“With all due respect Lord Corrin… they’re Ice and Fire. They will clash.” Orochi supplies. “It literally can’t be helped.”

“And what two elements are so opposed…” Felicia starts.

“As Fire and Ice?” Rinkah finishes.

“I’m afraid that is just how it is…” Mother sighs, “I just ask that the both of you respect Hoshido’s Dragon while you are here.”

“Of course, Dawn Communer.” Rinkah concedes.

“I will do so, Queen Mikoto.” Felicia nods.

Well, it seems mostly everyone is… “Wait, where’s Azura?” Corrin suddenly asks.

“Lady Azura is by the castle’s lake.” Kaze supplies.

“Surely she’s hungry, right? Shouldn’t we…?”

“Good luck getting her to leave.” Takumi cuts Corrin off. “She basically lives over there.”

Sakura nods, “Sh-she barely makes time for a-anything else.”

“I always have to send her meals to her.” Mother adds, “Son, she’s both the Water Communer and Water Blessed, and with Him in the state that He is in…” She trails off.

“Then… why don’t we hold a performance for Him?” Corrin asks. “He appreciates song and dance, so…”

“Specific songs and dances.” Orochi shakes her head. “Songs that Lady Azura and my liege knows. As for the dances, well…”

“I know a few, but Azura wasn’t taught any. She would be the Songstress of the group, but we also need the Dancer.” Mother says. “The annual performance in Crykensia is really the only big gathering for Him that He has.”

Corrin nods, “But, couldn’t we do something to help ease the constant praise Azura gives?”

Mother smiles, “Song and dance may be His preferred, but you can always still just pray to Him. Praise is praise.”

“Unless the Dragon God is Fire, to which He discourages simply praying.” Rinkah states.

“Ice encourages independence, so each and every member of my Tribe will build a temporary, erm… snow fort.” Felicia says.

Corrin looks between Felicia and Rinkah, who are now both ignoring each other. He frowns, so Elise takes his open hand and gives it a quick squeeze, offering her best smile… he smiles shortly after. And, at last, the smell of food enters the area. Meats, fruits, and vegetables of varying kinds, it seems more a variety rather than a focused kind. “I had the chefs prepare a number of different dishes,” Mother speaks up, “Taking into account the many different cultures we have present… though I apologize if there isn’t anything that matches your exact tastes.”

“We eat what we can.” Rinkah states.

“I’ll admit, I’ve limited experience in different kinds of food. The tundras around the Ice Tribe don’t offer variety.” Felicia follows up… and Corrin is seeing a trend between these two.

“A lot of this looks really fancy…” Mozu finally speaks up.

“Hey, love?” Elise nudges his side, “This is for you too, y’know.” She whispers.

“Yeah.” He nods. “This is also for me.” A meal with the majority of his family, and a lot of retainers.

“I hope you don’t mind if we take a moment to pray?” Mother asks.

“Fire doesn’t care for idle praise.” Rinkah bluntly states.

“My Dragon will be grateful for your thoughts.” Felicia says after Rinkah… again.

“I’m sure Dusk would love the attention!” Elise exclaims, causing Camilla and Corrin to briefly frown. He hasn’t told her, after all.

“Shall I?” Reina asks, whilst looking at Mikoto.

“Please, go ahead.”

Reina stands tall, “Upon Her light, we ask that you watch over us as you always had. We look forward to your radiance every morning, and though our hearts may ache when your light sets, we know you’ll return on the ‘morrow…” A pause.

“A-and we ask that y-your light continues to bring light to our fields, s-so that we may raise our crops and grow more livestock.” Mozu adds, “Your love for life and peace, imbued into the v-very soil we dig into as we pour our own love for our belongings.”

“Breathe life and light onto those who do not seem to have enough,” Sakura follows up… without a hint of stuttering, “Peace upon those who need it most. Raise those who can no longer walk to your side, so that they may watch over us for the rest of our time… and the time of those after us.”

“Acceptance for the differences between others, that no matter our origin, may we always get along in the end.” Mother takes a breath, “Water, flow as you always shall, never to be forced into a river, but always guided into greater bodies.”

“From streams to ponds, rivers to oceans. From the shallowest that doesn’t even reach our ankles, to the deepest that there seems to be no end. Continue the cycle of ground to air, rain among the areas that thirst for your care.” Again, Sakura.

“No cold will ever be too strong. May the ice stand forever sturdy, even should the snow stop falling,” Felicia is next, “We will always welcome your embrace.”

Rinkah… grunts, and that’s literally it. Camilla takes a breath, “Darkness is never an inherent evil, it can be used as good a force as healing magics. Just as light provides warmth and sight, may shadows provide a blanket and shelter from forces too powerful to otherwise face head on.”

Hinoka? Takumi? Silence. Corrin would add something, but he isn’t exactly sure on what to say. “And may the good times keep rolling in so that we can laugh and smile ‘till it hurts, but we keep going anyway because being happy makes other people happy!” Elise exclaims.

“...A new batch of rare herbs wouldn’t hurt, either.” Orochi admits. “Ahem, erm… and may Wind stop being so stubborn.”

“We all…” Mother starts up again.

“And may Her light rid us of our worst nightmares so we can sleep peacefully. May Her radiance illuminate those who have good will, and shine upon our own attributes to make more friends.” Oboro  **cuts**  Mikoto off… though considering the amount of emotion behind the Spear Fighter’s voice and the fact that her voice is outright cracking up. “M-my apologies, your Highness.” Oboro just barely whispers.

What did Oboro experience?

“We all ask this in your names, the Dragon Gods.”

“A truly heroic prayer!” Arthur proclaims. “If I may be so bold… shall I cut the portions for this fine pig?”

Corrin glances at Elise, who is quickly shaking her head ‘no’ at mother. Mother giggles, “I appreciate the offer, Arthur, but by all means… you are still a guest. Kaze?” Elise breathes a sigh of relief.

“I would be honored.” Kaze smoothly replies, before proceeding to dice the pig so quickly that Corrin only saw him slice it three times… yet the pig is now in more than a dozen cuts.

Shortly after, a number of people started up, mainly involving: ‘Mind passing… over?’ Corrin is honestly a bit overwhelmed… so overwhelmed that he didn’t even realize that Felicia had prepared his own plate. She gives him a confident smile. Some pork, several vegetables he doesn’t even recognize… well, he doesn’t recognize most of this. All Nohr really offered the  **others**  was beef-based dishes, sometimes poultry… fruits were non-existent and vegetables were rare, and of course, Corrin only really had that ‘Nohrian slosh’. The Fire Tribe offered his first real meal.

But the Fire Tribe didn’t have this much variety.

“I have no idea what this is… but it’s gooood.” Elise hums as she plops some red berry in her mouth.

“That would be a cherry, Elise.” Oboro tells her.

“Ooo, cherries. Yummy. Well, all of this looks super yummy.” She eyeballs the other foods, “And there’s no way I can sample allll of this!”

Mother laughs, “You’ll have time, don’t feel pressured.” A short pause, “I also have something for you and Felicia after dinner.” She smiles… with a raised eyebrow?

“Ooo, more gifts? Today must be a gift-giving day!” Elise exclaims, oblivious to the implications… as is Corrin. However, it doesn’t slide by Felicia so easily.

Oh, if only Corrin knew…

* * *

Corrin breathes a hefty sigh as he lies back down on his bed. So much happened today, but all of it was so great, and dinner was far more tiring than it should have been. It’s just… so many people, so many conversations. He’s glad to be relaxing for once. Still, he wonders what his mother brought his fiances aside for. What sort of gifts would she give to them alone? Gifts… Corrin idly touches the two flowers under his strap, before recalling the flower necklace Oboro now has… and the new teddy bear for Elise.

And just… so much stuff.

Though, by the time he considered switching into his night clothes, the door had already opened. Felicia and Elise has returned, with the latter sporting a partially flushed face. Felicia is holding a basket of… herbs? “Whew, I’m beat…” Elise stretches. “Don’t get me wrong, today was super-awesome, but I’m just…” She skips over to Corrin, “So, whaddya… ooo, flowers! Aw, they’re real, too.”

“I got them for you both when I was in the gardens.” A short pause, “Speaking of plants… what kind of herbs did mother give you?”

Felicia silently places the basket on a dresser, then pulls out a glass vial. “Well… Her Highness gave us a quick talk.” She starts off.

“About?” Corrin goads.

“...The ‘baby dance’.” Elise sits on the bed. “And the babies that come with it.”

“The possibility of being pregnant.” Felicia clarifies.

“Oh…” A short pause as Corrin tilts his head. “So…”

“These are contraceptive tonics.” Felicia continues, being the one who doesn’t rely on ‘innocent’ terms and can actually smoothly talk about the topic of sex. “So that pregnancy doesn’t… happen.” Felicia frowns.

“Why doesn’t mother want…?” He stops himself. “Gods, she’s considering war, isn’t she?” What other reason would there be?

“I suspected the same.” Felicia nods, “But…”

“She doesn’t exactly approve of us ‘pillow pouncing’ before we get married. So… she’ll look past it… if we take those tonics.” Elise continues.

“Okay.” Corrin stiffly replies, slightly downtrodden of his mother’s ultimatum, but… “I suppose I understand.” Felicia seems to be taking it the worst. “Felicia?”

“I really want a child to hold and call my own.” The once concubine frowns. “But, I… didn’t tell her. When I was assigned to you, I already had a contraceptive hex placed on me. Using tonics would just be redundant.”

“And… it’s still on you?” Corrin asks.

She slowly nods, “I don’t know how to counter hexes, so… it’s either find someone who can… or take out the one who cast it on me.” She takes a breath.

“But!” Elise exclaims, trying to dispel any negativity with her own happy nature, “That’s not why we brought this up!” She suddenly hugs Corrin, “Tonight is all about us.” She winks.

“Our dear Elise believes she’s ready, love.” Felicia smiles.

“...Are you sure?” Corrin asks.

“Yup! I wanna… um, have… erm.” She takes a breath, “I want to have sex with you, love.” She finally manages to say, her face burning a brilliant red.

“And I ache for your touch again, love.” Felicia adds. “But, are you wanting?” Their response?

Corrin starts, uh, ‘pitching a tent’.

Which causes him to look away in slight embarrassment. “I am.”

Felicia approaches, “Then sit back for a moment, okay?” She takes the other side of the bed.

“Okay…?” Corrin, trusting of Felicia, nods and scoots to the backboard.

“Elise?” Felicia undoes her ponytail.

“I-I’m ready…” Elise unravels her own twintails… two hairfalls greet Corrin.

“Gods, you both are…” Corrin breathes.

Felicia expertly discards her dress in seconds, leaving her bare body in full view. The temperature drops a few degrees as her breath starts coming out in small puffs of mist. She’s already ready to go, then. “Elise, love?” She beckons.

“I’ll never get used to how quickly you can dress and undress…” Elise squeaks as she slowly pulls off… the top portion, and that’s it. She gives Corrin a sheepish smile. “I’m gonna need some time before removing the, uh… bottom piece.”

“Take your time…” Corrin moves to remove his own, had Felicia not stopped his hand, “Huh?” Then she, somehow, deftly takes off his clothes while he is  **sitting down** . That’s… the first time she did that. Elise soon lets out another squeak as she ogles Corrin with a burning red face.

“Even dream-Corrin wasn’t… gods.” Elise looks away.

“Elise… just keep your eyes on me for now, okay?” Felicia soothingly asks, to which the other nods. “Alright… love? Just watch for a bit, okay?”

“I don’t, oh… oh.” He stops talking as Felicia kisses, not him, but Elise. Oh, well, he’s getting a show then, first.

“Mmm…” Felicia moans as she pulls Elise slightly closer. The Ice Tribe member’s hands quickly starts traveling Elise, causing the smaller sized woman to shiver from her cold. Elise, in kind, hesitantly starts touching Felicia, but noticeably away from anything remotely sensitive. “Relax dear. Don’t be afraid to touch wherever.”

Elise gulps, then nods. “Alright, so…” Her smaller hands brush by Felicia’s breasts, to which she lets out an audible moan. “Haah…” Elise pants as Felicia mirrors Elise’s movements. And all Corrin could do was simply watch, which of course does nothing for his full erection on display, nor the small amount of pre-cum pouring out. The two women’s touching continues as it starts to slowly speed up. “F-Felicia…” Elise whines.

“Shh, dear.” Felicia strokes the other’s body, and soon enough, all Elise really does is sit there, far too drowned in the pleasure to contribute to Felicia’s body. Felicia lets out a light giggle, “Alright, now watch closely, okay?” Turning her lustful gaze to Corrin, she creeps up to him and gives his head a playful lick, a satisfied smile when Corrin’s member twitches and his body recoils with a wave of pleasure. “Elise? Perhaps you could hold my hair?”

“U-uh… sure.” Elise rounds up Felicia’s hair and holds it up, “Like this?”

“Mhm.” Then, without any warning or ‘mercy’, Felicia takes all of Corrin in one go.

“G-gods, Felicia…” Corrin heaves a heavy breath. This is far from the first time she’s done that, but it never fails to be as stimulating. “Haah…” Corrin grips the sheets as Felicia glides up and down his shaft with her mouth, tongue dancing around as she bobs her head and keeps eye contact. Her hands rubbing his body all at the same time. She knows how to entice him, after all…

And it’s because of that skill that he doesn’t even last a single minute. Yet, as easily as she is able to take his length whole, she’s also able to keep up with his semen. The work of a skilled master, to be sure. Felicia takes a moment to swirl it around before slowly swallowing it. “Geez Felicia… there really wasn’t much  **to**  watch.” Elise gripes.

Felicia giggles, “Sorry, it  **has**  been a while.” There was no mess to clean up, and so the next thing Felicia does is slowly stroke the underside of his member. “Round two, love?” And she has this mischievous smile on her face.

Corrin slowly nods, recovering from his first, “Y-yeah.”

“Elise?” Felicia offers.

“How do I even… y’know.  **Fit**  that?” Elise opens her own mouth, “That’s a lot of…” She trails off.

“Dick?” Felicia finishes off.

“Felicia!” Elise squeaks. “Not so… boldly.”

“Elise, if you aren’t…” Corrin starts.

But Elise puffs her chest with her smaller breasts and lowers her face over his re-erected member. “No way, I got this… I think.” Smiling, gulping, nodding, she then slowly opens her mouth. She only makes it about an inch before she stops. She was about to say ‘sorry’, but then realizes that talking right now wouldn’t be the best idea.

“Elise, dear… you’re going to have to move your head.” Felicia smiles. Right… up and down. Elise does just that, if slowly and her upper teeth occasionally hitting his member. Felicia makes a few more pointers as Elise continues, and soon enough, she’s doing the best she can. It’s clear who has been doing this more often.

But the sight is nonetheless erotic.

Corrin finds himself matching her pace with his thrusts, initially causing her to gag from the added length, but she gets used to the feeling. It’s overall a much slower pace than Felicia, but Elise seems fine with that…

She even starts humming, which sends a pleasurable vibration through him. Something that Felicia immediately takes note on.

However, another gag later and Elise pulls back, “Uh… it’s getting bigger and…” Elise looks away. “Can’t fit.” She adds in the smallest of voices.

“It’s… haah, alright, love. You did well.” Corrin is quick to compliment, only adding to her flustered state.

“You’ll learn, dear.” Felicia wastes no time to pounce on him. “Ohhhh, by Her…” Felicia doesn’t even bother finishing that line before she aligns her core with his length. “So long…” She moans aloud as he enters her without a single piece of resistance. All slick and… slightly chilled, but it’s a nice cold. “Oh, Corrin!” She shamelessly calls out, not bothering to give him a second’s reprieve as she continues to increase her own pace…

She looks more like Felicia the concubine right now, not that Corrin really minded at this point due to the pleasure coursing through him.

He reaches and strokes what parts of her body that he can. “Gods, Felicia…”

“More, more, please…” She begs. “I… I  **need**  you.” She is going as fast as she can, and Corrin is providing all of the force he can behind each thrust. “ **C-Corrin** !” Her inner walls clench as she has her orgasm… Which leads to Corrin having his second. This time he is taking heavy breaths. “A third, please…” She whines.

Corrin tilts his head, “Well… you and I have done three before, and that was back when we were in…” He trails off, though Felicia only smiles lazily. She comes off with a slick plop, before stroking his length, willing it hard again. “Hopefully I can walk tomorrow…”

“Al-alright… Elise.” Felicia pants. “Lower half.”

“You’re so fast, Felicia…” Elise states as she slowly removes the lower half of her, “Um…” She then shakes her head as she finishes. “Alright, I can do this…” She takes a breath as Felicia gently grabs her waist and lines up Corrin’s length and her core. Instantly she tightens at the mere brush of his head. “Whew, it’s… hot.” Elise fans herself, that is until Felicia applies some cold to her. “Th-thanks… Alright, so…  **ahh** ~!”

“I’ve got you.” Corrin whispers as he holds Elise’s waist instead, “H-here…” He slowly pushes forward. “Gods, Elise, you’re so…”

“Slower, please.” Elise whines. “Owey…” It’ll hurt at first, but she wasn’t expecting it to be this much.

“If…”

“No, keep going, please.” Elise shakes her head. “It hurts, but it’s nothing compared to the,  **ooo** …” Pleasure, is what she was going to say, had she not got hit by a huge amount of it, “Oh, that’s…”

“I love you, Elise.”

“I looooove you, too.” She lazily replies. “Okay, um… a little faster?”

“Just let me know…” Corrin trails off as he increases his pace, but also holding her still. “More?”

“A biiiit more.” He goes faster, “Oh! Wait, right there…” So, about half his full speed? “ **G-Gods** !” She all but screams.

“You’re doing well, dear.” Felicia encourages her.

“Oh, C-Corrin, love… Corrin.  **Corrin** !” She keeps repeating. Corrin lets go of some of his grip, and she immediately starts moving her own body. “I… something…?” Yet, before anyone could say anything. “ **Haah** …” Her own inner walls contract and she sorta sits there, shivering from the ecstasy. She’s had her first…

But Corrin wasn’t quite finished. “Take a breath, love.” Corrin advises.

“...huh, uh, sure?” Elise does that as Corrin resumes, “A-again?”

Taking that as a warning, he stops, “Too much? Does it hurt too much?”

“Not like… ‘hurt hurt’, but I feel really sensitive and it kinda… ‘hurt but doesn’t really hurt hurt’.” A pause, “But, I… also want you to finish, so…” She rises and lowers herself. “Please, keep going.”

He nods, “I’ll go a bit slower, then.” Doing just that, he slows his pace, removing a portion of her current pain from sensitivity, and that seems to exchange for even more pleasure.

“C-Corrin? It’s… getting bigger again.” She grits her teeth. “I think I’m too small…”

“Push through it, dear… he’s almost done, then.” Felicia holds Elise’s hand, “Look at me, okay?”

“O-okay.” Elise nods. “Haah…”

“E-Elise!” Corrin grunts as he pushes…

“ **Ah** !” A bit too far for Elise’s comfort, then she feels a hot liquid enter her. “H-hot…” She pants. “But, so… good.” She takes her biggest breath, before basically falling onto Corrin, exhausted. “I’m done. That’s it…” She looks up at Corrin. “So… wonderful.”

Felicia moves up to beside Corrin. “Wonderful as always, love.”

“Elise? Are you okay?”

“Sore… kinda numb.” She admits, “Kinda can’t feel my, uh… area around my spot.” A pause, “Don’t think I could move if I wanted to, so…” She blows some hair out of her way. “Can we sleep like this?”

He chuckles, “If you’re alright sleeping naked.”

She hums, then gives him an answer he wasn’t expecting, “Don’t really care right now.” Elise yawns. “So… sleepy.”

“Alright then, if…” a light snore interrupts his sentence, “Well, then…”

“Love? I have a request.” Felicia asks.

“Yes?”

“Would you mind if I… wake you up in the morning?” She winks.

“Depends.” He levels a more serious look, “Are you asking as Felicia the fiance or Felicia the concubine?” She falters, then thinks it over. “I’m not saying I don’t want to, but I noticed you changed a bit this time. You were acting more like you did in Nohr.”

“I… did?” She looks genuinely confused. “Oh, well… nevermind then. I still have plenty of work to do with that, then.” She rolls over and… “Hm?”

Corrin rolls her back over. “That doesn’t mean face away from me.” He offers her a gentle smile. “C’mere.” he wraps an arm around her, “I love you, Felicia.”

“...I love you too, Corrin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t have much to say, other than stating what has already been shown. So, uh… I hope you all enjoyed the large additions to character background and even more Dragon God-related lore.


End file.
